Himeko que se siente estar del otro lado? kanazuki no miko
by Xiknxan
Summary: Siempre es Chikane la que debe soportar ver a Himeko con Souma... pero que pasara ahora que llego la Guardiana de la sacerdotisa de la Luna? esta nueva chica pondra a prueba el amor de Himeko asi como su memoria para recordar quien es su verdadero amor... pero la pregunta es al final con quien se quedara Chikane o.O
1. Naciendo otra vez

******Me funde en el echo de que siempre es chikane la que debe de estar esperando por Himeko y soportarle todo, pero que pasaria si ahora fuera Himeko quien debe de aguantar que Chikane mire a otra persona?**

**No tengo la mas mínima idea si alguien lograra leer esto, de hecho nunca antes había pensado en publicar algo pero bueno veré que aceptación tiene esta pequeña versión de kanazuki no miko para ver si continuo con la escritura... **

Himeko, como se siente estar del otro lado?

Cambiaremos esta historia solo desde el momento en que Chikane ve a Himeko y Souma besarse…

La luz destellaba de una manera incandescente en la espalda de Chikane, su pelo desobedecía la gravedad de la tierra, de su cuerpo emanaba un poder oculto pero absolutamente natural para la sacerdotisa de la Luna.

En su interior se desato una tormenta, era una mezcla de odio, pena, dolor, celos y felicidad. Esto último por recordar su pasado junto a Himeko, sabía que ese amor que sentía por ella era algo especial pero era un amor que siempre tendría un triste final. De sus ojos caían lágrimas sin cesar, el ver a su amada besar a otra persona fue como una puñalada directo al corazón, un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado, la hizo sentir estúpida por quererla tanto, la desilusión fue muy grande. Agacho su mirada para no tener que seguir viendo esa escena tan cruel que tanto daño le provocaba, y tomando las riendas de su caballo se marchó.

Vago sin rumbo casi por 5 horas, se internó en el bosque y comenzó a recordar todos los momentos que ha vivido con Himeko en esta vida… solo te ve como una amiga, se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez como intentando autoconvencerse de que tenía que dejar de sentir ese amor por Himeko. No puedo tenerlo todo en la vida- pensaba mientras abrazaba sus rodillas apoyada en un árbol- tengo que olvidarme de ti, no puedo seguir amándote así. Y esa misma noche se juró arrancarse del pecho ese amor que sentía por Himeko. De pronto pensó en vos alta.

En nuestras vidas pasadas fui tu asesina… esta vez seré mi propia asesina, matare este amor y conseguiré que me mates a mi…- miro hacia el cielo, la luna se reflejaba en esos hermosos ojos azules profundos como el mar e iluminaba su pálida cara, mientras sus ojos se humedecían cada vez más- Hi.. Himeko, Himeko- susurro - HIMEKOOOO!- soltó un grito que despertó nuevamente esa luz de su espalda e hiso que su cabellos flotara por su cabeza. Al cabo de unos segundos callo desmayada.

El sonido de la moto era ensordecedor, casi no podía escucharse nada más que ese motor. De pronto Souma escucho gritar a su amada al mismo tiempo que lo dejaba sin aliento por la fuerza con la que sus brazos apretaban su abdomen. Rápidamente detuvo su motocicleta, acto seguido de eso Himeko bajo rápidamente y se abalanzo al suelo llevándose la mano a su pecho y llorando incesantemente.

¿Qué pasa Himeko, que tienes?- pregunto Souma desesperado, mientras se agachaba para tomarla entre sus brazos.

No lo sé, nuevamente este dolor en mi corazón que no puedo explicar, pero esta vez es diferente…- quedo un momento ida en sus pensamientos- Es como si mi corazón intentara decirme algo pero mi mente no… - giro su mirada para encontrarse con su chico- Tengo miedo- dijo en un susurro doloroso.

No temas Himeko, yo estoy a tu lado- sonrió amablemente mientras la mantenía en sus brazos y la miraba con un amor casi sobrenatural.

Souma… gracias- dijo regalándole una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba por sentir a Souma tan cerca de ella.

Yo.. yo te amo Himeko, te amo demasiado- dijo Souma tratando de calmar su respiración.

Souma- susurro Himeko, que al escuchar esas palabras sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la boca y solo quería llenarse de él.

Vamos mi sacerdotisa, te llevare a casa- dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para separarla del frio sementó.

A casa- miro rápidamente la luna- Chikane…- fue su última palabra antes de

Tomar la mano de su chico.

Himeko corrió al cuarto de Chikane, solo quería contarle la maravillosa pero extraña noche que había pasado, al mismo tiempo que explicarle porque el vestido que ella le había prestado estaba hecho harapos.

¡Chikane chan! ¡Chikane chan!... – tardo solo unos segundos en darse cuanta que Chikane no se encontraba en su habitación- Que extraño, ¿estará dándose un baño?- pensó la chica rubia mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama- Ahhhhh…- Suspiro, intentando llenar un vacío en su pecho, un vacío que no se a pasado desde el beso con su chico.

Sin darse cuenta pasaba su mano de una forma muy tierna por el cubrecama de Chikane, como acariciándolo.

De pronto sintió que alguien abría la puerta del cuarto y al ver a la persona Himeko no pudo evitar soltar un grito desesperado. Chikane estaba toda sucia y su ropa estaba roída como si algo le hubiese pasado.

¡Chikane chan! ¿Que te paso, estas bien?- se acerco rápidamente a ella para ayudarla a caminar.

Estoy cansada Himeko, déjame dormir- dijo de una forma serena pero cortante, al mismo tiempo que evitaba el roce con Himeko- Mañana hablamos, ¿sí?- le regalo una sonrisa tierna y con su mano le indico la puerta de la habitación haciéndole saber que quería estar sola.

Chika..ne- el rostro de Himeko denotaba un gran asombro- Como desees- dijo la rubia mientras agachaba la mirada e intentaba inútilmente no llorar.

¿Por qué me dolió tanto el rechazo de Chikane? Se preguntaba Himeko ya en su habitación, acomodada bajo las sabanas de su cama. Esa noche solo tubo cabeza para pensar en Chikane, el ¿por qué había llegado así?, ¿por qué había actuado así? y ¿Por qué? sentía una necesidad tan grande de ir a su cuarto, abrazarla y pedirle perdón.

Al día siguiente Himeko despertó muy temprano, casi de madrugada, el alba estaba naciendo y mantuvo la mirada por unos minutos observando el amanecer. Aun en el cielo se podía ver la Luna perfectamente y el Sol saliendo hacían de esa imagen algo muy especial. De pronto se encontró caminando hacia la habitación de Chikane, abrió la puerta muy lentamente para no despertarla y la encontró durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Solo la cubría una sábana blanca que inútilmente protegía solo una pierna y su trasero. Toda su espalda quedaba al descubierto, su cabello estaba a lo ancho de la cama y dejaba al descubierto su mancha lunar. Himeko se quedó paralizada, estaba cada vez más nerviosa, sentía una gran ansiedad y sus mejillas se ruborizaron completamente. El corazón en vez de latir se detuvo por unos segundos al igual que su respiración. De improviso Himeko movió rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro como intentando volver en sí, salir de ese hechizo tan extraño que le causo mirar a Chikane durmiendo.

Pareces un ángel, la princesa de la luna…- susurro suavemente Himeko, mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar su rostro, pero justo antes de hacerlo se arrepintió dio media vuelta y volvió a su cuarto llena de felicidad.

Espero en su cuarto que terminara de amanecer para tomar un baño y hacer el desayuno, quería sorprender a Chikane y así aprovechaba de contarle sobre su primer beso.

Despertó agitada, había tenido un horrible sueño, más bien fue un recuerdo. Se vio a si mismas asesinando a su querida Himeko. No pudo evitar llorar y odiarse por lo que había hecho aunque ya eso no pertenecía a esta vida. De pronto golpearon la puerta de su habitación obligándola a recomponerse rápidamente.

Adelante- dijo Chikane muy tranquilamente.

Buenos días Chikane- dijo Himeko con una dulce voz

Himeko- dijo Chikane sorprendida- ¿Que paso?.

Nada, solo quería sorprenderte con un desayuno hecho por mí- dijo sonrojándose.

Eres muy amable Himeko- dijo evitando mirarla a los ojos.

Tengo que contarte algo Chikane- tomo asiento cerca de la cama de su amiga mientras le pasaba una taza de té.

¿Qué cosa?- respondió Chikane recibiendo la taza de té. Ella ya sabía que era lo que Himeko quería contarle, ella misma lo había presenciado, intento ocultar el dolor.

Estoy… estoy absolutamente enamorada de Souma- apenas termino de confesarle sus sentimientos a su amiga sintió un gran dolor nuevamente en su corazón, casi no pudo contener las lagrimas.

Ya veo- contesto serena e inmutable Chikane- Es una gran noticia, me alegro mucho por ti querida Himeko- esto último se lo dijo mirándola a los ojos con un gran amor y una gran resignación.

Chi..kane- dijo entrecortado Himeko, mientras intentaba soportar el dolor que causo en ella la mirada de su amiga, algo en su corazón le gritaba que la abrazara pero no lo hizo.

Así pasaron los días Chikane cada vez era más indiferente a Himeko, siguieron con el ritual y su vina "normal". Himeko cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Souma pero al mismo tiempo se ponía más triste. No podía explicar el dolor que sentía cada vez que veía a Chikane callada e indiferente por sus cosas. Ya no la ayudaba a cocinar, tampoco almorzaba con ella, no le ayudaba a vestir aunque había encargado que cualquier traje que Himeko requiriera se fuera ajustado a su talla. Pero para Himeko no era lo mismo si Chikane no estaba presente en esas pequeñas cosas.

Mientras Himeko paseaba por el gran jardín de la mansión de Chikane escucho como una motocicleta se acercaba a ella.

Himeko, necesito hablar contigo- dijo Souma mientras se quitaba el casco.

Souma, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida pero alegre de ver a su chico.

Himeko, mi hermano quiere hablar con ustedes dos, dijo que es urgente.

¿Sensei?... ¿Paso algo malo?- dijo Himeko muy preocupada.

No, al menos nada malo. Solo me dijo que debían ir urgente al templo es algo que les concierne a las dos, pero en especial a Miya-sama

¿Chikane chan?, pero que será- pregunto la rubia mientras se llevaba su dedo índice a los labios.

Avísale a Miya-sama para que valla ahora mismo, mientras tanto yo te espero aquí, quiero ser yo quien te lleve en mi motocicleta Himeko- dijo el chico un poco avergonzado.

Souma… no lo sé yo quiero ir con Chika…- antes de poder terminar fue interrumpida.

Oogami que sorpresa- dijo una suave y tersa voz pero que tenía dejo de dolor escondido.

Miya-sama- dijo sorprendido el muchacho

Chikane chan- Himeko dejo escapar un suave grito de sorpresa, no le gustaba que Chikane los viera juntos, eso le causaba un extraño dolor.

Así que tenemos que ir al templo- medito Chikane mientras llevaba una mano a su barbilla- ¿que será eso que me incumbe?- miro fijamente al chico con un dejo de odio que no podía ocultar del todo- Llévala al templo yo iré a caballo- su voz fue fría y autoritaria.

¡Chikane chan! Yo quiero ir junto a ti- dijo Himeko mientras se ponía delante de Chikane casi suplicante.

Ve con tu novio- la miro fijamente por unos segundos y se apartó de la pareja con un gran dolor y llorando una vez más por su Himeko.

Ensilló a su caballo y partió al templo. En su cabeza daba vueltas la imagen de Himeko pidiéndole ir con ella, esa mirada de súplica que vio en sus ojos.

Lo único que faltaba… que Himeko sienta lastima por mí.. ARRE!- grito fuertemente a su caballo, mientras tomaba más velocidad.

Le tomo casi una hora llegar al templo, pronto pudo ver la motocicleta apoyada sobre una roca sin nadie cerca. Dejo su caballo descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol y avanzo. De pronto el sonido de una rama quebrada la hiso ponerse en alerta y giro rápidamente su cuerpo con un movimiento casi imperceptible tomo a una persona por la cabeza girando extraordinariamente por el aire llevándose a esa persona con ella hasta botarla al suelo.

¡Miya-sama soy yo!- dijo Souma ya tendido en el suelo.

Lo siento mucho- dijo sorprendida al ver a su víctima tirada en el suelo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse complacida- ¿Himeko donde esta?- dijo nuevamente autoritaria pero preocupada.

En el gran salón, junto a mi hermano y alguien mas- dijo el chico mientras se incorporaba y limpiaba su ropa cubierta de polvo

¿Alguien más?- susurro Chikane.

Sí, pero no sé quién o qué es- dijo el chico.

Entiendo, disculpa- Chikane giro su cuerpo elegantemente y se dirigió al encuentro con el sensei.

Souma quedo pensativo, como era posible que no vio venir ese movimiento de Miya-sama, si ella comparado con él no tenía fuerza alguna ni mucho menos más agilidad que el…

En la sala se sentía un ambiente denso. Himeko estaba apoyada a un costado de la puerta con su mirada fija en una mujer, una muy bella mujer pero que causaba un gran rechazo en ella, claro que no se explicaba el porq pero no podía evitarlo, su presencia la incomodaba.

La mujer por su parte hacia lo mismo, miraba de una manera muy celosa a Himeko, casi queriendo arrancarle los ojos con la mirada, roja por la rabia…

Que le pasa a esta chica conmigo, se preguntaba Himeko. Y que me pasa a mi con ella, por que siento este rechazo. Es una chica muy bella debo reconocerlo, pero por alguna razón no la quiero cerca de mi… de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta dando toques suaves a lo que el sensei respondio… Miya-sama adelante por favor…

Las miradas de las chicas se volvieron a cruzar pero esta vez tenían desesperación.

Chikane corrió la puerta y entro en la habitación. De inmediato quedo paralizada al ver aquella mujer. Sintió algo en su pecho una gran sensación de familiaridad que no podía explicar y su cara se sonrojo inmediatamente.

La extraña pero bella joven estaba absolutamente perdida mirando a Chikane, la miraba con un amor gigante y una ansiedad que solo se ve en amores legendarios, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no correr a abrasarla.

Mientras tanto una confundida Himeko observaba en un lugar absolutamente privilegiado la extraña reacción de Chikane al ver a esa extraña y desagradable mujer. Ver como se sonrojo Chikane por esa chica hiso sentir a Himeko un gran dolor en su corazón tanto así que callo mareada al suelo.

Himeko- soltó un grito de preocupación Chikane al verla tan débil y frágil tumbada en el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente a ella.

Estoy bien Chikane chan, no entiendo que me paso- le susurro al oído mientras la ayudaba a ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Ese susurro hiso que Chikane recordara cuanto amaba a Himeko y se odio por eso, rápidamente la aparto de su lado. Lo que provoco que Himeko se sintiera rechazada por Chikane y no pudiera evitar botar unas lagrimas.

Mientras la chica miraba sorprendida la reacción de Chikane y arqueaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Sacerdotisas, acérquense- dijo el sensei- Ella es Alaine- mientras pedía a la chica con un gesto que se acercara también- Alaine es la guardiana de las sacerdotisas y está aquí para cuidar de ustedes, pero en especial de la sacerdotisa de la Luna.

Tanto Chikane como Himeko soltaron un "QUE" ahogado y sorpresivo.

Así es, soy su guardiana, pero especialmente tu guardiana Chikane- dijo mientras se acercaba de una manera muy sensual a la sacerdotisa de la Luna.

¿Mi guardiana?- pregunto nuevamente confundida y un tanto nerviosa por tener a esa mujer tan cerca de su boca.

Si, tuya, absolutamente tuya- le susurró al oído. Lo que causo que Chikane se pusiera absolutamente colorada tras descubrir la intención de sus palabras. La mujer se apartó solo unos centímetros de su oreja y se puso enfrente de Chikane para seguir hablando. Tanto la sacerdotisa del Sol- dedico una mirada fría a Himeko- como la sacerdotisa de la Luna tienen guardianes que deben protegerlas de las eventualidades.

¿Guardianes dijiste?- pregunto Chikane desconcertada.

Si, mi sacerdotisa, guardianes- hiso una especie de reverencia a Chikane- La sacerdotisa del Sol ya encontró el suyo, solo faltaba yo.

Yo!- dijo Himeko sorprendida- ¿Y se puede saber quien es?- dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía entre Chikane y Alaine.

Pues el chico con el cual llegaste-dijo enfurecida Alaine por la reacción de Himeko

Eso no puede ser- dijo Chikane- él es un Or… y su…- no pudo ser capaz de completar ninguna de las dos frases.

Lo primero lo capte, pero lo segundo- le pregunto Alaine a Chikane mientras apartaba de encima a Himeko.

Él es mi novio- respondió furiosa Himeko por cómo se le acercaba cada vez más a Chikane.

Tu novio!- pero eso es… es… maravilloso. Y dime lo amas mucho?- pregunto intrigada Alaine.

Yo.. yo… eh- miro a Chikane antes de responder, pero esta mantenía la mirada en el suelo- A ti que te importa- le respondió fríamente.

Chicas ahora que ya saben debo de informarles que Alaine debe permanecer junto a ustedes en todo momento- dijo sensei- lo mejor es que se vaya a vivir con ustedes.

Cuando Himeko escucho esas palabras sintió unos celos y un dolor. Ella viviendo con nosotras, eso no. Era lo que pensaba Himeko.

Claro, me parece una buena idea, no sé por qué razón me causas tanta confianza Alaine- le dijo de una manera muy suave y gentil Chikane.

Chikane- la chica sonrojo al ver esa mirada- Pronto lo recordaras- le dijo de una manera muy cómplice.

Un momento- dijo Himeko interrumpiendo ese clima romántico que había empezado a darse- Donde se supone que vas a dormir, porque los otros cuartos están ocupados por las sirvientas- dijo absolutamente roja de la rabia.

Ah, es verdad, se me había olvidado ese detalle- dijo Chikane mientras miraba el techo- Pero si no te molesta puedes dormir conmigo ya que veo que Himeko y tú no se llevan muy bien- le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Alaine

Contigo Chikane chan!- dijo Himeko esta vez sin rabia, solo con un profundo dolor.

Si, junto a mí, claro si no te molesta- volvió a mirar a la chica con dulzura

Para mí sería un placer- dijo enrojeciéndose.

Vamos a casa entonces, ven conmigo- Chikane le ofreció su mano a Alaine, la cual sin vacilaciones la tomo. Justo en el momento que se tomaron de la mano sintieron como una extraña electricidad recorría sus cuerpos.

Chikane chan- susurro Himeko-

Himeko- Chikane la había olvidado por completo en esos segundos, nunca antes le había pasado.

Yo pensaba regresar contigo- esta vez lo dijo entre lágrimas ahogadas.

Himeko, yo…- Chikane sintió una puñalada en su corazón por ver tan triste a Himeko, sentía una necesidad enorme de abrazarla, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos un pensamiento la detuvo… "estoy absolutamente enamorada de Souma" esas palabras clavaron hongo en Chikane y la hicieron recordar quien era ella para Himeko- Sera mejor que te lleve tu novio, aprovecha de pasear con él, no te preocupes por llegar temprano- Le dijo con un tono tan natural que más bien caía en la indiferencia por Himeko.

Entiendo- dijo entre lágrimas Himeko mientras se marchaba de la habitación.

Ya una vez acomodada en la habitación de Chikane Alaine se decidió a contar algo muy personal a su sacerdotisa.

Chikane, tengo algo que decirte- le dijo con voz temblorosa la chica.

Dime- contesto dulce pero intrigada Chikane.

Se trata de nosotras- clavo su mirada en esos ojos azules profundos de Chkane.

¿Nosotras dices?- pregunto confundida chikane.

Si, yo siempre eh estado a tu lado mi querida sacerdotisa. Cada vez que me necesitas estoy junto a ti, soy tu sirvienta más leal. Sé que sonara extraño pero yo siempre…- tomo aire como intentando darse fuerzas para lo que vendría- yo siempre eh estado enamorada de ti.

Chikane no pudo disimular el asombro que esas palabras causaron en ella, como era posible que esa extraña pero bella y sensual mujeres se digieran sirvienta de ella. No sabía que responder ante esa confesión

Por el otro lado de la habitación, apoyada en la puerta estaba Himeko escuchando la declaración de amor por parte de esa mujer a Chikane. No daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban y esta vez el dolor en su corazón aumento de manera drástica… la marca de sol en su pecho empezó a brillar tenuemente y algunos vagos recuerdos inundaron la cabeza de Himeko, pero antes de poder recordar salió corriendo de ese lugar, se fue directamente a su habitación llorando como un niña.

No sé qué decirte Alaine- respondió Chikane un poco confundida

No me digas nada, siempre eh sabido que lugar ocupo yo en ti. No creo que en esta vida sea una excepción.

¿Qué dices?- pregunto sorprendida Chikane.

Veras, yo sé cuál es tu verdadero amor, lo que me es extraño es que ella este con su guardián y no junto a ti… ¿por qué?- le pregunto la chica a su gran amor.

Himeko está enamorada de el- dijo sin poder ocultar el dolor que eso le provocaba.

Yo no creo eso, es más pienso que te ama pero por algo no lo admite- dijo preocupada.

No, no es así, ella lo ama a el- miro hacia la luna que alumbraba su habitación

Está bien, como usted diga… ¿apago la luz mi sacerdotisa?- camino hacia el interruptor.

Claro Alaine- contesto ida en sus pensamientos.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que Chikane durmió plácidamente desde aquel día en que había recordado todo. Se dejó abrazar por Alaine y apoyada en su pecho durmió profundamente. Mientras que Alaine contuvo toda la noche las ganas de besar, tocar y estar en Chikane, lo único que deseaba era hacer el amor con ella, y tenerla ahí en su pecho y así semidesnuda como usualmente duerme Chikane no ayudaba mucho a sus pensamientos.

Himeko no aguanto más y muy temprano fue a espiar en el cuarto de Chikane. Lo que sus ojos vieron fue la escena más triste de su vida. Alaine abrazaba en su pecho a Chikane y esta tenia montada su pierna desnuda sobre el cuerpo de Alaine. Las dos dormían plácidamente, pero esa imagen decía mucho de la noche que habían pasado, al menos en la cabeza de Himeko quien corrió a su cuarto y no pudo aguantar gritar desgarradamente de dolor una y otra vez.

NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Himeko gritaba desgarrada e incesablemente.

Chikane despertó por los gritos de su amada provenientes en la otra habitación. Sintió como el corazón se le detenía por el miedo de que algo le hubiese pasado. De una manera maestra y sorteando el cuerpo de Alaine quien aun dormía muy cansada por el trabajo que le tomo poder dormir con Chikane entre sus brazos, se abalanzo hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y en un momento estaba abrazando a Himeko por la espalda tratando de consolarla.

Himeko, Himeko. Que tienes Himeko, por favor que te pasa- le repetía una y otra vez Chikane totalmente desesperada al ver así a su amada.

¿Por qué Chikane chan, por qué?- le preguntaba Himeko mientras se agarraba fuertemente del brazo de Chikane.

¿Por qué.. qué? Himeko no te entiendo, que te pasa por favor me volverás loca de la desesperación.

¡Suéltame!- dijo abruptamente Himeko a Chikane de una manera seca dejando el llanto y los gritos de lado- ¡No quiero que me toques!, jamás! Me oíste?- Himeko miro decepcionada y adolorida a Chikane.

¿Qué?- dijo absolutamente confundida Chikane- ¿qué te pasa Himeko?

A mí, solamente me toca la persona que amo, no tú, me entiendes- le dijo casi gritando en su rostro y separándose absolutamente de ella.

Hi… Himeko yo- Chikane no pudo contener las lágrimas

Hicimos el amor, y fue maravilloso y es por eso que solo él puede tocarme.- Mintió la chica presa del dolor y la desesperación que le causo el ver a Chikane en los brazos de Alaine.

Chikane al escuchar esas palabras no fue capaz de responder nada sus ojos quedaron blancos y perdidos. Lloro inconscientemente y hasta dejo escapar uno que otro gemido de dolor. Se llevó la mano a su frente y agarro fuertemente su melena mientras mordía su labio inferior. Esas palabras… Aquellas palabras de Himeko sin duda habían destrozado su alma, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca. Quería gritar y llorar fuertemente, pero estaba tan aturdida que no podía hacer nada hasta había olvidado respirar…

Chikane reacciona- grito Alaine mientras la zamarreaba, quien ya se había despertado por los gritos de Himeko- Reacciona por favor!- le suplicaba la chica a su sacerdotisa.

Chikane chan… - susurro Himeko quien la miraba atónita y aturdida al verla así como una estatua, sin moverse, sin respirar…

AHHHHHHHHHHH!, de pronto grito Chikane sin más ni más. Su espalda se encendió absolutamente dejando fluir todo el poder de la sacerdotisa de la luna que estaba acumulado. Sus ojos se volvieron negros como un eclipse lunar. Su pelo nuevamente desafiaba la gravedad. Se puso de pie mientras seguía emanando de su cuerpo esa gran energía. Fue directamente donde Himeko y la tomo por la cintura apegándola rápidamente a su cuerpo, lo que hiso "volar" a Himeko entre tanta confusión…

No sabes lo que has hecho sacerdotisa del sol- sus labios casi rozaban la boca de Himeko. La voz que desprendía de ella no era la misma, ya no guardaba esa dulzura.- Nos has condenado a un infierno- la mirada que le dedico fue llena de rabia y desilusión.

Chikane chan… que te sucede?- esta vez era Himeko quien preguntaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Mientras temblaba sin saber si era miedo o era por lo cerca que estaba de Chikane

Sacerdotisa, tranquilícese por favor! – suplico Alaine, y eso hiso que Chikane desviara su mirada de Himeko y coincidiera con Alaine. Acto seguido Chikane cae desmayada al suelo.

Chikane!- le grita Himeko que aun esta aturdida por lo que acaba de vivir

Apártate de ella, sacerdotisa del sol. No quiero que la toques- dijo de una manera muy posesiva Alaine, tanto que Himeko no tuvo otra posibilidad que hacer caso...

bueno si les gusto la historia dende me gusta- xD


	2. Sol Menguante

En este capitulo veremos la necedad de Himeko frente a sus propios sentimientos y como cada vez aleja mas y mas a Chikane de su lado mientras Alaine guardiana de la Sacerdotisa de la luna se encuentra con grandes posibilidades.

Espero no les parezca monótono pero me pareció importante continuarla así para tomar un rumbo distinto y mas aventurero. Me costo una inmensidad poder publicar este capitulo no por el tiempo ya que se darán cuenta que es mas corto que el anterior si no por que aun no estoy familiarizada con todo esto :P. Gracias por apreciar el pequeño trabajo y os prometo que el capitulo tres sera muy sorprendente :3

capítulo 2.

SOL MENGUANTE.

Despertó algo confundida, solo un fuerte dolor en su corazón le daba vestigios de lo que había pasado horas antes. Se incorporó despegando su espalda de su suave y cálido colchón, sus ojos buscaban entre las sombras pálidas de su habitación alguien que pudiera explicar lo que había pasado.

De repente recordó…"hicimos el amor, y solo él puede tocarme". Esas palabras sonaban como eco de una gran desilusión, solo recordarlo la hacía sentir como si un perro le mordiera el alma. Su cuerpo callo nuevamente sobre el colchón, sin ganas de moverse de ese lugar. Su antebrazo cubría su frente mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados como para evitar recordar que todo era verdad.

Dos golpes suaves provenientes de la puerta llamaron su atención. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y se volvió a incorporar en su cama. Nadie dijo nada, muy lentamente la sombra de una chica alta, cabello largo y absolutamente esbelta y perfecta se dejó ver…

¿Cómo se siente?- susurro con un gran amor aquella mujer

Estoy un poco… confundida- la habitación quedo en completo silencio por unos segundos- ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto la sacerdotisa de la luna.

Se desmayó, por una fuerte impresión- la voz de la mujer escondía algo de dolor.

Ya veo… no fue un sueño- utilizo sus manos para cubrir su cara mientras suspiraba.

Creo que lo mejor que puede hacer es descansar, debe de recuperar sus fuerzas nos aguardan días agónicos- la chica la miro con valentía y acaricio una de sus rodillas sutilmente

Eh… lo intentare- Chikane quedo algo confundida por la reacción de Alaine.

Perdón si soy imprudente pero se me hace muy difícil estar cerca de ti y no tocarte si quiera. Sé que es una ofensa en mi posición de tu guardián pero es…

Descuida- interrumpió con gran compasión Chikane- aunque suene raro has llegado a cambiar mi vida. Cuando estas junto a mí me siento diferente- sus ojos azules se clavaron en Alaine quien estaba totalmente sorprendida por las palabras de su sacerdotisa.

Me hace muy feliz sus palabras- dijo no sin complicación por calmar su respiración y se inclinó para despedirse de ella- ¿Me permite besar su frente?- casi podía oírse el sonido de su corazón rebotando en la habitación.

Claro- dijo mientras su cabeza se acercó a uno de sus hombros e un gesto de aceptación.

Alaine se acercó lentamente y con gran esfuerzo hacia Chikane para cumplir lo pedido y aceptado previamente pero su sorpresa fue mayor al sentir las manos de Chikane rodeando su cara y bajándola lo suficiente como para poder sentir el aliento fresco de la chica. Intento mencionar algo pero enseguida su voz fue ahogada por los labios de la sacerdotisa quien la ayudo con un sutil movimiento a caer sobre ella desbordando una pasión contenida. Las manos de Chikane rozaban las piernas de Alaine arriba y abajo muy lentamente dejando escapar un pequeño gemido cálido de la chica quien le basto solo unos segundos más para despojarse de su blusa y ser ella ahora la que besara a Chikane acomodando sus piernas entre las piernas de Chikane, besando su cuello hasta llegar a su oído para susurrar algunas palabras. Chikane tomo muy fuertemente a Alaine por la cintura y la pego aún más a su cuerpo haciendo que la atmósfera se llenara de un delirio absorbente que las enloquecía más y más conforme sus cuerpos comenzaban a danzar al ritmo de sus pasiones.

Cuando dejes de menguar podrás ver la verdad- dijo en voz alta Alaine mientras se fundía en el cuerpo de Chikane- Despierta la mentira y duerme la verdad mientras tu ojos ven sin mirar, tus oídos escuchan sin entender, y tu boca habla sin saber- cada palabra dicha por Alaine sonaban con un coro de eco a sus finales un eco que parecía profundo e infinito y retumbaba más y más fuerte.

Sintió como sudaba su cuerpo al tal punto que su cama ya no era confortable, la luz que provenía de la ventana era tan abrumadora que no pudo hacer nada más que intentar esquivarla inútilmente ya que toda la habitación estaba iluminada. El sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, podía apreciarse como afuera de esa habitación había un día exquisito lleno de vida mientras que por detrás de los cristales el aire era denso y difícil de respirar. Resignada y confundida se levantó de su cama, camino unos pasos hacia la ventana y se apoyó en ella regalando un suspiro.

Fue un sueño- dijo entre susurros personales- Chikane y Alaine haciendo el amor… que extraño- una de sus manos toco su corazón el cual latía muy rápidamente- ¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿Por qué me duele tanto?. Seguramente Chikane…- dio media vuelta y salió rauda de la habitación directamente a darse una ducha.

Mientras se duchaba no podía sacarse de la cabeza el extraño sueño que había tenido, las imágenes de las dos chicas unidas por el placer y el deseo hacían que su corazón se recogiera de un extraño dolor que nunca había sentido pero que le provocaba mucha confusión. De pronto recordó unas palabras de su sueño… "Cuando dejes de menguar podrás ver la verdad"… ¿Qué será lo que significa? Se preguntó inmediatamente Himeko.

Debo hablar con Chikane, tengo que contarle lo que me pasa, no puedo estar más así, ella debe saber que…. Si, se lo diré ahora mismo, no me importa lo que piensen los demás y no dejare pasar un minuto más sin hablarle de mis sentimientos- cerro la llave para aprisionar el agua tibia que dejaba caer en su cuerpo y decidida se marchó del cuarto de baño en busca de Chikane.

¿Cómo paso la noche?- Alaine pregunto mientras bebía una taza de té.

Bien, dormí tranquilamente pero aun así me siento agotada- los ojos de Chikane estaban perdidos en su café- es un agotamiento mental creo…

Entiendo, no es para menos. Anoche liberaste demasiada energía de tu cuerpo debes aprender a controlarla o sino ara propicio que te encuentren y correrás más peligro- una pequeña risa la interrumpió.

Es gracioso como me tratas… a veces me hablas de usted y a veces sencillamente de tu. No puede dejarme de parecer algo pintoresco- Chikane le sonrió con ternura, mientras la chica no podía ocultar su cara de asombro por las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

Eh, eh, eh, no sé qué decir, si le molesta yo.

No, no. Para nada- dijo Chikane sin darle tiempo de que terminara de hablar- es más… confieso que me gusta- al mismo instante estas cruzaron la mirada por unos segundos, una mirada llena de nerviosismo.

¿En realidad le gusta?- pregunto la chica sin poder mirarla nuevamente a los ojos, estaba más preocupada de controlar su corazón.

Sii!. Ahora si me disculpas debo atender algunos asuntos, nos vemos en un rato más permiso- Chikane se levanta de la mesa con mucha elegancia y hace un acto de reverencia para disculpar el abandono.

Tuyo- responde Alaine quien aún no puede ocultar del todo la emoción que le provocó esa mirada en su corazón.

¡Chikane!, ¡Chikane!, ¡Chikane!, se escuchaba una voz aguda casi chillona gritar por el corredor acercándose cada vez más hacia la habitación donde Alaine se encontraba terminando de desayunar.

¡Chikane!, tengo que contarte algo- soltó Himeko dado por sentado que Chikane se encontraba bebiendo su te.

Mala suerte Himeko, acaba de retirarse- dijo Alaine quien se incorporó de su silla al ver a Himeko.

Pues, que lastima- dijo defraudada- ¿Sabes dónde pudo ir?- pregunto la rubia tan amable como de costumbre.

No tengo idea, pero si la veo le diré que la andas buscando- le respondió con la misma amabilidad.

¡De veras!, muchas gracias- hizo una reverencia corta y rápida- necesito decirle lo que siento- junto sus manos y sus ojos brillaron con gran calidez.

¿Lo que sientes?- pero estas loca piensas que es llegar y decir las cosas que pasara con Souma- dijo absolutamente enfurecida Alaine presa de la rabia y los celos

Souma… no había pensado en el- quedo en silencio por unos momentos, luego con una suave y decidida voz contesto- Tundra que entenderlo, es más se que lo ara , el es un chico de gran corazón

Que fácil se te hace Himeko, eres una…. – Alaine contuvo la rabia y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

En otro lado de la ciudad Souma estaba teniendo una conversación con su hermano respecto del futuro de las sacerdotisas algo que podría cambiar de una vez y por todas el destino que las condenaba.

Es como te dije Souma, pero para eso debes confiar en mí y en ellas. Sobre todo en ellas que son la clave para vencer al mal y liberar el mundo de este peligro.

Pero hermano, aun no comprendo tú me estás diciendo que ellas tienen un destino que pueden cambiar al menos de esta vida. ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Eso solamente te lo dirá el tiempo, yo no puedo interferir mas. Una de ellas despertó y necesito que la traigas conmigo para hablar de esto antes que viva una tragedia.

¡Himeko! le pasara algo a Himeko- grito Souma- ¿Contéstame hermano, Himeko está en peligro?- pregunto nuevamente desesperado.

Calma Souma, el peligro más grande para Himeko es ella misma. Pero a la que debes traerme es a Miya-Sama, dile por favor que venga a visitarme lo antes posible- dijo el sensei con una voz suave pero ansiosa.

Claro hermano- Souma se dirigió hasta su motocicleta con dirección a la mansión de Chikane para cumplir con la petición de su hermano.

Chikane se encontraba cabalgando por los jardines de su mansión. Meditaba una y otra vez las palabras de Himeko y lo extraña que había sido la noche anterior. No podía creer que ella y Souma habían consumado su amor. El solo hecho de recordarlo hacia que un gran dolor le rasgara el alma, su corazón se detenía por unos instantes para luego volver a latir con furia, sabía que debía calmarse no quería nuevamente perder el control de su poder. … "Ahora sé cuál es mi propósito. Si no lograste recordarme debe ser porque Souma es ahora quien ocupa mi lugar. Cuanto me duele aceptar esta realidad Himeko, yo te sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas y aun me siento culpable por haberte arrebatado la vida… quizás es por eso que ya no me amas. Es que es imposible que me sigas amando si te asesine en tu vida pasada, todo lo que me está pasando me lo merezco una y mil veces más por haberte hecho eso… pero esta vez querida Himeko será distinto… Aunque ahora solo me quieras como una amiga, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran y te seguiré protegiendo con mi vida aunque eso signifique tener que soportar el ver como Souma es quien te besa y quien te contenga" … Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos Chikane absolutamente resignada.

Chikane- una suave voz que estremeció el interior de Chikane se escucho a sus espaldas- te eh buscado toda la mañana, necesito hablar contigo.

Himeko- giro rápidamente su caballo en dirección a aquella voz tan dulce

Chikane yo… no sé cómo decirte esto, para mí es un poco complicado. Primero que todo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche, no sé lo que me paso, creo o no estoy segura de que actué de mala manera- Himeko al decir esas palabras recordó inmediatamente cuando Chikane la tomo entre sus brazos y roso sus labios mientras le hablaba con odio en sus ojos. Lo que hizo que su cuerpo se erizara y se ruborizara completamente.

Himeko no es necesario- Chikane se bajó de su caballo para poder conversar- ya está olvidado. Es más, perdóname tu a mí por las cosas que te dije no tengo derecho a opinar de tu vida, menos de tu relación con… Souma- no pudo ocultar la tristeza que estas palabras le provocaban.

Si, si tienes derecho y todo el derecho del mundo en reclamarme lo que quieras- Himeko la miro desesperadamente acercándose peligrosamente sus rostros mientras sus manos apretaban los brazos de Chikane.

Hi.. Himeko yo… Chikane podía sentir como la sangre de su cuerpo inundaba su cara y su corazón volvía a ser feliz, sus ojos se inundaron de ilusión y una cálida sensación de amor.

Fui una tonta Chikane y quiero que me perdones- Himeko no pudo aguantar más las tremendas ganas de abrazar a Chikane, ganas que por cierto siempre la inundaban cuando estaba cerca de ella. Y se hecho en su pecho.

Himeko yo… claro que te perdono- Chikane no podía contener las lágrimas al comprender que Himeko regresaba a ella. Ya no importaba si ella se había entregado a otra persona y que su corazón no la hubiese reconocido. Todo lo que le importaba ahora era hacer perpetuo ese abrazo y esa sensación de amor que Himeko le transmitía con cada parte de su cuerpo y alma- No te imaginas como había esperado este momento, cuanto había soñado con esas palabras. Fuiste, eres y serás la personas mas…

¡Himeko! ¿qué está pasando?- una voz masculina interrumpió el ambiente de amor de las chicas- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Souma confundido.

Souma!... –Himeko quedo aturdida por la presencia tan repentina de su novio- ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto aun abrazada a Chikane.

Mi hermano necesita ver a Miya-Sama lo antes posible- dijo completamente confundido y aterrado Souma por la situación, algo muy en el fondo de él le decía que la batalla por el corazón de Himeko aún estaba latente.

¿Conmigo?- se preguntó Chikane quien aferro a ella inconscientemente mas Himeko- Últimamente se le está haciendo costumbre al sensei requerirme- Chikane miro con un poco de odio a Souma por aparecer en el momento menos oportuno.

Chikane me puedes soltar un momento por favor- susurro en su oído Himeko lo que hizo estremecer a Chikane. La facilidad de ser amable de Himeko es envidiable en estas circunstancias- Souma, puedes decirle a sensei que Chikane ira en unas horas- Himeko se acercó mientras hablaba a su novio- ahora debo terminar una conversación con ella que es muy importante pero que no tardara mucho. De hecho iremos las dos, ella hablara con sensei y yo debo conversar contigo Souma- su tono era tan amable y natural que llegaba a asustar por la tranquilidad.

Si Himeko- Souma estaba aterrado algo dentro de él le decía que lo que se estaba por venir no era nada bueno para él. Pero no tenía más opción que dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso.

Himeko- susurro absolutamente sorprendida Chikane quien ya a estas alturas no era capaz de ocultar su felicidad.

Souma dio media vuelta y dejo a las sacerdotisas nuevamente solas. El chico no pudo evitar ir cabizbajo tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto y una impotencia por no poder hacer nada lo inundaba más y más. Tomo muy fuertemente su motocicleta y se marchó a toda velocidad del lugar.

Chikane- Himeko prosiguió con la conversación esta ves acercándose a una distancia aceptable a Chikane- tienes que saber que pase lo que pase siempre contaras con mi presencia en tu vida, que nunca nadie ni nada me alejara de ti- Himeko se ponía mas nerviosa a medida que articulaba cada palabra- El amor que yo siento por ti….- cuando le dijo eso a Chikane sintió que su corazón estallaría y solo quería estar más y más cerca de Chikane.

Himeko yo también estaré junto a ti pase lo que pase- Chikane sacaba fuerzas inhumanas para aguantar besarla- siempre permaneceremos juntas y unidas- Chikane tomo con sus manos una mano de Himeko lo que provoco que dos corazones de desbocaran al mismo momento.

Chikane- Himeko estaba absolutamente entregada a sus emociones de pronto cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente buscando con sus labios el destino que evocara en la boca de Chikane racionalizo sus emociones y un mar de confusión la termino por inundar dejando de lado todo lo demás- Chikane yo sé lo que te pasa- dijo Himeko aun abrumada por lo sucedido- Y quiero que sepas que mi amor por ti- trago saliva esta vez- es incondicional y que no me importa si estas enamorada de una mujer, tu siempre serás mi amiga y yo te apoyare. A ti y Alaine siempre, si es necesario las defenderé de cualquier persona que quiera atacarlas nunca me alejare de ti por eso. El amor es el amor da lo mismo el sexo de las personas. Así como Souma y yo nos amamos sé que tú y Alaine se aman- Himeko no pudo evitar sentir que acababa de cometer un grave error.

Que dices Himeko- Chikane soltó la mano de Himeko absolutamente desilusionada y destrozada- Estas diciendo que…

Sí, eso lo que acabas de escuchar. Cuentas con todo mi apoyo- Himeko poso su mano sobre el hombro de Chikane quien miraba el suelo.

Entiendo Himeko- susurro Chikane- gracias.

Fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse sin subir la mirada. Chikane había quedado completamente destrozada sentía que no podía aguantar tanto dolor también se sentía estúpida la mujer más estúpida del mundo. Estaba llena de vergüenza, pena, rabia, celos, amargura era un buen trago de hiel lo que Himeko le había entregado entre la noche anterior y esta mañana. Mientras Himeko quedo paralizada viendo como Chikane se retiraba de la escena y sintiendo como su corazón se desgarraba por dentro. Sus piernas querían correr detrás de Chikane pero no respondían. No podía entender por qué le provocaba tanto sufrimiento, el dolor hacia que su pecho se tornara pesado y le faltara el aire y de sus ojos caían inevitablemente lágrimas.

¡Tú sí que eres estúpida!- de pronto Alaine salió detrás de un árbol reprochando a Himeko.

Alaine- dijo absolutamente sorprendida mientras se secaba rápidamente sus lágrimas-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto la rubia.

Lo tienes todo y no te das cuenta. JA que incrédula eres o simplemente una gran estúpida ya ni lo sé ni me importa. Se nota que amas mucho a Souma ¿no es así?- pregunto triunfante Alaine.

Si, al igual que amas tu Chikane- respondió enfurecida Himeko sin saber por que como de costumbre.

Entonces lo debes amar mucho, porque mi amor por Chikane no tiene límites y nada lo supera!- sin darse cuenta las chicas estaban cara a cara manteniendo esta "conversación" que en realidad tenia los colores de una discusión de chicas celosas.

Sí, claro de eso ya me di cuenta- el odio salió por sus ojos- Y quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo digo cuentan las dos con todo mi apoyo- cada palabra que decía desgarraba más su alma.

Gracias, no sabes la tranquilidad que me da saberlo- Alaine hablo con un tono totalmente irónico y complaciente.

De nada- dijo Himeko resignada sin si quiera entenderse ella misma.

El sol esta menguante. Mi luna ya menguo. Creo que ya se terminó tu tiempo Himeko.

¿De qué hablas Alaine?- Himeko no pudo evitar recordar el sueño y las palabras de Alaine.

Todo el mundo lo entiende y tú también sabes pero aún no sé porque no lo aceptas… pero eso a mí me da lo mismo porque tu verdad es una mentira y tu mentira es la verdad más absoluta que has dejado pasar y que yo aprovechare, con tu permiso sacerdotisa del sol- llevo una mano a su pecho y se inclinó casi gloriosamente para retirarse.

Himeko la siguió con la mirada hasta perder el rastro de su cuerpo. Por alguna razón cada vez que hablaba con Alaine no podía evitar sentir rabia de la misma forma que cada vez que hablaba con Chikane no podía evitar sentir tranquilidad y un fuerte dolor.

"Sol menguante… que me quiere decir. Chikane te necesito, algo me pide que te abrase y t mantenga a mi lado pero no logro comprender el porqué de estas sensaciones. Alaine me provoca celos pero son celos de amiga, si estas con ella no me dedicaras el tiempo que me dedicas hasta ahora y Souma no… no es lo mismo, nada es lo mismo si tu no estas pero no puedo ser tan egoísta… ¿Por qué lloro? ¿Por qué siento que se me desgarra el alma? Lo mejor es que vaya a ver a Souma iré a buscar a Chikane para que vayamos al templo… si es que quiere hablarme...


	3. Los Pilares de la Tierra

Bueno como en estos días eh tenido tiempo de sobra me dedique a escribir dos capítulos seguidos. Este está más largo que los anteriores ojala no se aburran xD

Capítulo 3.

Los pilares de la Tierra

Estaba aturdida por el dolor y la desesperanza pero sabía que debía continuar la convivencia tal y como ah estado. Por su propio bien decidió "olvidar" lo ocurrido hace un momento. Guardar el dolor que le provoco Himeko dentro de su corazón, ocultar definitivamente sus sentimientos hacia ella, ya no quería hacer más el ridículo ni tampoco ser la pobre amiga que ama sin ser amada. "Debo dejar de sentir lastima por mí, es tiempo de que me comporte con dignidad… No me dejare derrotar por este dolor aun debemos hacer muchas cosas… como salvar al mundo. Me costara un pedazo de alma estar cerca de ti y no poder hacer nada. Verte feliz con otra persona será mi redención por lo que te hice, debo de aceptar mi destino y llegar hasta el final con esto, por ti… por mí". Chikane estaba esperando que su caballo descanse para ir a visitar a Kazuki Ōgami ya que el la había mandado a llamar con Souma y tenía el presentimiento de que era algo importante.

¿Chikane vas a salir cierto?- pregunto Alaine con su voz suave

Si, debo ir a visitar a Kazuki Ōgami dijo que debe conversar conmigo de algo importante- Chikane le contesto sin poder ocultar su intriga y preocupación.

Entiendo. Yo iré contigo, no dejare que salgas sola puede ser peligroso- más que una afirmación parecía que Alaine le suplicaba.

Alaine, todo el poder en mi acaba de despertar. Sé que puedo defenderme sola aunque aún no podemos despertar a Ame no Murakumo para enfrentar a Orochi cara a cara- le dijo comprensivamente

Si lo sé, pero aun así no te dejare sola… Lo siento pero soy tu guardián y para eso estoy aquí- la chica agacho su cabeza para no demostrar la timidez de sus mejillas

Entiendo… entonces mandare a pedir el auto para que vayamos juntas- Chikane se agacho lo necesario para poder mostrarle una sonrisa amigable a Alaine.

Tanto Chikane como Alaine estaban esperando en la entrada de la mansión la llegada del auto que había pedido la sacerdotisa alistar a una de sus tantas mucamas. Alguien abre la puerta de la entrada para salir de la mansión y los pasos se dirigieron exactamente donde estaban las dos chicas.

Chikane… ¿estas enojada conmigo?- una voz temblorosa y dulce sonó a las espaldas de las mujeres

Himeko- Chikane se giró para encontrar su mirada- claro que no, ¿por qué lo piensas?- pregunto con un tono absolutamente natural

Chika…ne- dejo escapar su nombre entre labios, algo en el tono de Chikane hizo remecer su corazón- es que yo pensé que tu… olvídalo- dijo saliendo del trance que le provoco el dolor- yo quiero ir con ustedes. ¿Puedo?- pregunto sonriendo y muy amablemente.

¡Claro que sí!- respondió Chikane muy simpáticamente- Sé que quieres ver a tu novio y para mí no es ninguna molestia.

La forma en que dijo estas últimas palabras fue tan despreocupada que hasta la misma Alaine quien contemplaba la conversación a un lado de Chikane quedo asombrada casi boquiabierta. Himeko por su parte quedo absolutamente desconcertada tanto así que sintió indiferencia de parte de Chikane lo que provoco un ambiente ambiguo en el que se mezclaba la alegría y asombro de Alaine, el orgullo de Chikane al esconder de forma maravillosa su dolor y el desosiego de Himeko que aún no entendía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Solo el sonido del auto estacionándose frente a las chicas quebró ese ambiente denso que se había establecido. "Vamos" les dijo Chikane a las chicas mientras caminaba directamente hacia el automóvil.

El viaje hacia el templo fue en absoluto silencio de parte de Himeko silencio que contrastaba con la alegre conversación que Alaine mantuvo con Chikane, se preocupó todo el viaje de verla sonreír. Le comentaba algunas cosas sin importancia de su vida, anécdotas que eran divertidas y Chikane la escuchaba muy atentamente y no podía evitar reírse al ver a Alaine interpretar sus experiencias. Alaine era la única persona después de Himeko que era capaz de hacer sentir tan cómodamente a Chikane, se podía percibir sin dificultad la grata atmosfera que salía de las dos chicas. Los ojos de Alaine brillaban fuertemente cada vez que Chikane sonreía, era más que evidente el amor que ella le tenía y Chikane estaba consciente de ello. Esto hacía sentir a Chikane alguien muy importante pero inconscientemente magnificaba los instantes al saber que Himeko estaba a un costado de ella absolutamente en silencio con la mirada pegada en sus zapatos, casi sin moverse.

Cuando el auto estaba estacionado fuera del templo alguien abrió la puerta donde se encontraba Himeko.

Hola Himeko, te espere con ansiedad- dijo Souma muy ruborizado al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a sair del automóvil.

¡Souma!- Himeko dijo sorprendida y aliviada al ver que saldría de ese automóvil- ¿cómo supiste que yo estaba a este lado, los vidrios son paralizados?- pregunto sorprendida Himeko.

Yo te presiento antes de que llegues- respondió sudoroso el chico.

El sonido de un portazo se dejó escuchar e interrumpió el clima romántico de la pareja.

¿Dónde está tu hermano Souma?- pregunto amablemente Chikane intentando desesperadamente esconder el enojo.

Miya-Sama… él te está esperando en la cueva donde hacen los rituales. Dijo que llevaras tu traje de sacerdotisa- el chico le respondió algo confundido.

¿El traje? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Himeko preocupada- si es que piensa que aras el ritual sola yo no lo permitiré es algo muy peligroso. Chikane yo te acompañare- Himeko sonaba desesperada por la idea de que Chikane hiciera sola ese ritual.

No Himeko- le respondió cálidamente- Kazuki Ōgami dijo que debía conversar solo conmigo y así será- se dio la vuelta para hablarle a Alaine- ¿me esperas acá?- casi como haciendo una pregunta retórica.

No Chikane- contesto asiendo que las caras de los tres espectadores quedaran absolutamente asombradas- te dije que no te dejare sola, yo te acompañare al menos hasta la entrada de la cueva lo quieras o no- si voz sono desidida pero también temblorosa.

Tu si eres testaruda- le dijo entre risas Chikane- bueno ya que no puedo contigo me uno a ti, acompáñame a buscar mi traje por favor.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso se retiró con rumbo al templo. Alaine no tuvo tiempo de contestar así que solamente la siguió embargada de emoción. Mientras Himeko no podía creer lo que había pasado. Chikane acepto la compañía de Alaine antes que la de ella, eso la enfureció de tal manera que salió rauda del lugar sin siquiera esperar por Souma, quien quedo descolocado al ver la reacción de Himeko.

Himeko!. Himeko! espera Himeko-Souma le gritaba intentado alcanzarla- ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto cuando al fin pudo aferrarse a su brazo para detener su marcha.

Déjame sola un momento por favor- Himeko respondió entre lágrimas.

Pero Himeko ¿por qué lloras?- le pregunto el chico negándose a dejarla sola.

No lo sé Souma- lo miro aturdida empapada en llanto.

Himeko-susurro Souma- yo nunca te dejare sola- la abraso contra su pecho para contenerla.

Himeko no hiso nada más que dejarse llevar por la calidez de su chico lo que apaciguo un poco su dolor se aferró a él tan fuerte como pudo y escondió su cara entre sus brazos.

Te ves tan hermosa con ese traje- comento Alaine temblorosamente.

Gracias- respondió Chikane clavando sus ojos en los de Alaine.

Perdona por ser tan directa pero es que se me hace tan difícil callar lo que siento- Alaine le hablo casi sin pensar a Chikane

¿Lo que sientes?- Chikane pregunto- y ¿qué es lo que sientes?- volvió a preguntar mientras sus ojos aún estaban clavaos con los de Alaine.

Absolutamente ruborizada Alaine le respondió- Yo por ti daría mi vida, porque eres mi sacerdotisa- la chica tenía un puño apretado intentando controlar las pulsaciones de su corazón.

¿Solo por eso?- Chikane sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente y le costaba tranquilizarse mientras el clima se llenaba de complicidad.

Creo que ya tienes la respuesta a esa pregunta- Alaine le dijo cortando su mirada antes de que se descontrolara y se abalanzara hacia Chikane.

Creo que sí, ya me lo has dicho la primera noche que pasamos juntas- respondió Chikane un tanto ruborizada- bueno es hora de partir.

Chikane toma la mano de Alaine para empezar a caminar hacia su destino, lo que provoco que Alaine se sintiera mareada pero la apretó fuertemente. Al llegar a la entrada de la cueva Chikane soltó la mano de su guardián e hiso un gesto de que debía esperar.

Intentaba adivinar qué era lo que sensei debía hablar con ella y porque la había citado en la cueva. ¿Sera que tendré que hacer sola el ritual? Se preguntaba para sí misma mientras subía la gran escalera de piedra de esa cueva, aunque muy en el fondo estaba segura de que no se trataba de eso.

Miya sama al fin legas- el sensei estaba meditando cuando Chikane apareció- tengo que proponerte algo, es una nueva forma de pelear contra Orochi pero puede ser peligrosa y hasta- no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que Chikane lo interrumpió

¿Una nueva forma dice?- muy intrigada- ¿de qué se trata?

Chikane si te eh llamado a ti es porque sé que el poder en tu interior ha despertado y recuerdas todo de tu vida pasada- hubo un momento de silencio- yo sé que el ultimo ritual es sacrificar la vida de una de las sacerdotisas

La mirada de Chikane se tornó sorprendida- ¿cómo lo sabe?- pregunto incrédula y asombrada

Yo se muchas cosas… la leyenda contaba del tiempo de los cuatro pilares de la tierra…

¿Los cuatro pilares de la tierra?- dijo Chikane queriendo saber más.

Así es, hace miles de años los dioses crearon 4 pilares en la tierra para protegerla y sustentarla. Estos cuatro pilares debían de proteger con su vida la naturaleza y la paz. Dos de ellos debían de cuidar de los pilares centrales- sensei hablaba como recitando una poesía.

Proteger a los dos centrales… ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?- pregunto angustiada Chikane.

Mucho- respondió el sensei- pues los dos centrales son las sacerdotisas y los otros dos sus guardianes…

¿Cómo?...- los ojos de Chikane quedaron en blanco por la sorpresa.

Cuando estallo la primera guerra entre los hombres uno de los pilares murió a manos del Orochi lo que provoco el desequilibrio en el mundo… Los pilares debían de permanecer juntos para poder mantener el equilibrio y dado que uno de ellos falto provoco el caos. Es por eso que para proteger a los dos centrales los dioses los mandaron a la Luna reencarnándolas en las sacerdotisas del Sol y la Luna quienes recibieron el poder y la tarea de despertar cada vez que Orochi intentara estallar nuevamente el caos- Chikane escuchaba esta historia absolutamente sorprendida- Pero como su poder no podía ser suficiente ya que uno de los pilares segundarios faltaba necesitarían sacrificar la sangre de una de ellas que inevitablemente debía derramar la otra y así fueron condenadas a esta tarea perpetua… hasta que nuevamente la cronología del universo coordinara los 4 pilares nuevamente. En todas sus reencarnaciones siempre faltaba uno de los dos…

Souma o Alaine – dijo en un susurro terminando la frase de sensei.

¡Exacto Miya sama!- ellos son los pilares segundarios y es por eso que son sus guardianes, cada uno iluminado con un poco de su poder. Souma tiene la calidez del sol y Alaine la belleza de la Luna… - respiro profundamente el sensei para proseguir con su explicación- todos los tiempos se cumplen Miya sama y ahora la profecía se ha cumplido. Cuando Alaine llego a mi supe de inmediato que esto era algo importante, me tomo unos días poder recopilar y aclarar la información de mis ancestros.

¿Pero eso que significa?- Chikane pregunto aún más intrigada y sorprendida.

Hay una opción esta vez, una que no necesita el sacrificio de un pilar central…

¿Qué?- casi grito de la ilusión que le causo lo que sensei le conto

En la tierra existen 4 centros de poder, donde aguardan cada uno por su pilar para poder despertarlos y de esa manera resucitar a Ame no Murakumo… Pero de alguna u otra manera hay que sacrificar a uno de los pilares centrales, pero no derramando su sangre sino que uniéndose a Ame no Murakumo.

No entiendo sensei, ¿qué quiere decir?- Chikane aún no terminaba de asombrarse pero cualquier forma de protección para Himeko era válida para ella.

En uno de sus cuerpos deberá permanecer por siempre Ame no Murakumo, una de ustedes debe unirse en cuerpo y alma a él.

Pero eso es imposible- dijo con gran dificultad Chikane.

Lamento no poder contradecir eso fidedignamente ya que también puede caber la posibilidad de que una de las dos la que se una a Ame no Murakumo termine muerta por la energía que destaparía. Ustedes son casi diosas y es por eso que sus cuerpos deberían aguantar, aunque en apariencia parezcan humanas su organismo es totalmente diferente al de nosotros incluso al de sus guardianes.

No puedo creer lo que me está contando, yo no permitiré que Himeko corra ese riesgo, por ningún motivo- Chikane se alzó con furia por la sola idea de poner en riesgo la vida de Himeko.

Lo sé, y es por eso que la persona quien debe unirse con Ame no Murakumo debes ser tu- el hombre miro casi preocupado a Chikane, claro si es que aceptas esta nueva forma de salvar a la humanidad.

Sí, yo la acepto- dijo sin vacilaciones- si esto significa y me asegura que nunca más en las próximas vidas que me toquen tendré que arrebatarle la vida a Himeko.

Estas consciente de los riesgos que corres- pregunto sensei

Si, quizás no del todo pero esta nueva esperanza me hace muy feliz- Chikane estaba absolutamente emocionada y también desorientada.

Entonces debes hablar tú con los demás… tienen que emprender un viaje que será peligroso. Deben llegar a los 4 puntos de poder y abrir cada uno de ellos, luego tu corazón te dictara que es lo que debes hacer…

¿Dónde están estos puntos de poder?- Chikane le pregunto.

Bueno están situados en puntos específicos de Japón. Deberán emprender un viaje con un mapa que mi familia ha guardado por generaciones para hacerlo llegar a una de las sacerdotisas cuando llegue el momento.

Y el momento es ahora- Chikane se respondió a si misma

Claro, debes contarle de esta nueva forma, pero no debes decirle lo que sucederá al final. Es muy probable que Alaine no te lo permitira ya que ella es tu guardián y es su naturaleza el cuidarte. Tampoco debes decírselo a Himeko, ella tampoco lo permitirá.

Entiendo, no se preocupe.

Lo importante es que salgan lo antes posible.

¿Pero que pasara con Souma?- Chikane le pregunto preocupada a sensei- ya que él es un Orochi y…

No lo creas. El desorden de los hombres perdió la vida de Souma pero en el fondo de su corazón reina la bondad es por eso que puede resistir el poder de Orochi, más aun si Himeko está a su lado. Mientras los 4 permanezcan juntos Orochi no podrá atacar con sus robots, ya que la fuerza que emana de ustedes permite mantenerlos congelados…

¿Ósea que no veremos más a esos idiotas?- pregunto feliz Chikane

No tan exactamente. Ellos aparecerán no lo dudes solo que esta vez no estarán acompañados de sus robots. Aun así no debes subestimarlos Orochi les recompensara con creses el no poder usar los robots. Deberán pelear mano a mano con ellos.

Eso suena esperanzador- dijo Chikane- esta vez podre proteger a Himeko- su satisfacción era muy evidente.

Si Miya sama, el poder que tú y Himeko guardan dentro de ustedes es lo suficiente como para derrotarlos a todos. Debes tener mucho cuidado eso sí, aprende a canalizar tu fuerza para eso sería propicio que Alaine te ayudara.

¿Alaine?- dijo sorprendida Chikane

Ella tiene un poder excepcional, al igual que Souma. Solo que tu aun no la ves luchar.

Es verdad, nunca lo había pensado- Chikane medito unos segundos.

Ella te ayudara, dile que lo haga, sabrá cómo hacerlo.

Si sensei- Chikane se inclinó dando la despedida- iré hablar con ellos ahora mismo.

Cuando termines de hablar con ellos te estaré esperando en el gran salón para entregarte el mapa Miya sama- el sensei permaneció en su posición mientras Chikane se alejaba muy lentamente del lugar.

No podía creer lo que sensei le había contado. Aun no cabía en si por tanta emoción. Estaba dispuesta hacer lo que fuera para mantener resguardada a Himeko aunque esto significara poner en riesgo su vida. A la salida de la cueva estaba Alaine esperando por ella tal y como lo había prometido.

¿Estás bien Chikane?- pregunto la chica

Mejor que nunca Alaine- respondió llena de emoción Chikane- necesito hablar con todos, debemos regresar de inmediato al templo

¿Con todos? ¿Quiénes son todos?- pregunto Alaine confundida

Pues Himeko, tú y Souma, deben saber algo.- Chikane la miro de una forma diferente, algo en ella había cambiado, no era la misma persona que había entrado a esa cueva hace un par de horas.

Y que es lo que tienes que contarnos- Alaine intentaba no sonar imprudente pero no aguantaba la curiosidad.

No desesperes… ya verás.

Chikane tomo nuevamente la mano de Alaine para bajar la montaña y dirigirse al templo, este gesto tranquilizó a la chica, si bien no era la misma persona, se le notaba en los ojos su forma de actuar seguía intacta y eso le bastaba a Alaine para hacer lo que ella mandara. Estuvieron todo el camino en silencio, pero no era para nada un silencio incomodo sino más bien un silencio cómplice. Chikane podía sentir como su corazón se agitaba al sentir la mano de Alaine como también podía respirar la alegría que esto provocaba en la chica. Se miraron un par de veces y en sus miradas había algo más que un simple querer algo que las dos sabían era cada vez más inevitable.

Mientras tanto Souma había logrado apaciguar la pena de Himeko, estuvieron paseando por un bosque todo el tiempo mientas Chikane estaba en las montañas. Se podía ver como la cara de Himeko relucía de alegría al estar junto a su guardián pero en sus ojos seguía preocupada por Chikane y un poco dolida por la cercanía que había contemplado entre ella y Alaine. Los dos chicos se sentaron junto a un árbol que les regalaba una maravillosa sombra entre ese sol radiante, Souma la abraso por la espalda apegándola suavemente contra su cuerpo y regalándole un beso en su mejilla. Himeko correspondió abrazando sus brazos aunque no dijo nada solo dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Himeko?- el chico le pregunto ansioso

Me acabas de preguntas- Himeko sonrió demostrando su lado lúdico.

Eh, cla.. claro- el chico se puso a reír.

Adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras Souma- Himeko apoyo su cabeza en el brazo de su novio mientras seguía abrazando sus brazos.

¿A quién amas más… a Miya sama o a mí?- pregunto el chico no sin dificultad

Souma..- Himeko no pudo ocultar su asombro, y cuando sus oídos escucharon eso su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- no supo que más decir.

No respondas mi pregunta con otra. Por favor se sincera conmigo- Souma suplico mientras la aferraba más a él.

Souma… yo amo a los dos- Himeko intentaba mantenerse consciente- pero.. pero son amores diferentes- dijo no muy convencida- tu eres mi novio- se solto de su abrazo para ponerse cara a cara con el- y yo te amo mas a ti- su cara se torno roja pero a pesar del nervio que sentía logro coordinar sus manos que fueron a parar a la cara de Souma quien abrió un poco su boca por la sorpresa que le provoco- No te preocupes-

Himeko le susurro y acto seguido lo beso muy lentamente en los labios provocando en Souma un calor casi insoportable. Podía sentir el cuerpo de su chica apegado a él y el dulce sabor de sus labios lo mantenían en un estado casi de nirvana. El la tomo con mucha delicadeza por el pelo y la empujo inconscientemente sobre el pasto para quedar justo sobre ella. Himeko quedó., sorprendida no sabía qué hacer, empezó a sentirse incomoda ya no tenía esa sensación cálida que Souma le provocaba lo único que pensaba era en Chikane pero no era capaz de moverse una tormenta se estaba desatando en su interior. Souma preso de la pasión que le provocaba tener así a Himeko comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo por sobre la ropa de una manera muy sutil mientras la seguía besando. Era tanto su descontrol que ni siquiera se percató de que Himeko ya no le correspondía a sus besos. El chico sentía que iba a explotar de tanta pasión de pronto tomo una de las piernas de Himeko e introdujo la suya para separarlas lo suficiente como para sentirse aún más unido a su amor. Cuando su mano estaba a punto de llegar a uno de los senos de Himeko sintió algo en su interior que lo paralizo. Inmediatamente se apartó de Himeko y volteo su cabeza para darse cuenta que Chikane observaba la escena absolutamente enfurecida pero callada tomada de la mano con Alaine. Eso fue lo que no mantuvo cuerda a Chikane, el sentir a Alaine a su lado fue lo único que la detuvo para no matar a Souma en ese mismo instante.

Miya sama!- dijo sorprendido Souma al instante que volteaba su cabeza para mirar a Himeko quien aun permanecía tirada en el pasto totalmente inamovible.

Chikane necesita hablar con nosotros- dijo Alaine intentando romper el ambiente tenso que había mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de su sacerdotisa como impidiendo que cometiera una locura.

Himeko… ¿qué pasa?- le pregunto Souma que estaba más preocupado por su chica que por la mirada de odio que Chikane le dedicaba.

De pronto Souma sintió la presencia de Chikane en sus espaldas fue solo en unos segundos que la vio a un costado de Himeko ayudándola a incorporarse.

Cuando termines lo que estabas haciendo con tu novio los veré en el gran salón, necesitamos hablar- la voz de Chikane sonó vacía ningún rastro de amor podía percibirse en ese momento.

Chi.. Chikane no te vayas por favor!- Himeko tomo su brazo apretándolo fuertemente y la miro con un amor y un dolor que nunca había visto antes.

Suéltame!- Chikane aparto bruscamente su brazo de Himeko, la mirada de su amada no provoco ni la más mínima compasión en su interior.

Chikane, no- aun le constaba salir de su transe a Himeko lo único que sabía era que necesitaba a Chikane a su lado- no es lo que piensas yo no…

No importa lo que yo piense Himeko… los esperamos- se alejó de la chica para tomar nuevamente la mano de Alaine y retirarse de ese lugar.

Himeko estallo en llanto cuando vio nuevamente alejarse a Chikane pero esta vez tomada de la mano con Alaine. De pronto comprendió todo… sus sentimientos por Chikane eran innegables. Estaba absolutamente enamorada de ella y se lo había negado todo este tiempo. Ella misma se engañaba pero ese día ya no pudo más. Quería a Souma, claro que sí, pero amaba a Chikane y de eso ya no le cabía la menor duda pero sentía que la había perdido. Una desesperación la invadió por completo la marca en su pecho comenzó a brillar y al igual que le había pasado a Chikane su pelo desafiaba la gravedad… "Happy Birthday" recordó el beso que Chikane le dio cuando ella estaba inconsciente y supo enseguida que no se había tratado de un sueño. Comenzó a llorar olvidándose por completo de que Souma estaba a un costado de ella, perplejo por ver el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar Himeko termino desmayada en los brazos de él.

Chikane a mí no me tienes que mentir- Alaine le dijo mientras llegaban al gran salón- yo sé que la amas y me imagino que ahora estas destrozada por lo que acabamos de presenciar.

Tienes razón Alaine- contesto inmutablemente Chikane- pero Himeko ya me tiene acostumbrada a este dolor, lo único que cambia es que ya no me imaginare como hacen el amor… acabo de presenciar algo. Lo único que agradezco fue el no llegar más tarde. Si los hubiese visto en el acto creo que no me hubiese aguantado el matar a Souma- su voz sonaba seca, dolorosa, pero sin ganas de llorar.

Chikane, no sabes lo que yo daría por ocupar el lugar de Himeko en tu corazón- la chica se acercó a Chikane- quizás no es el mejor momento de decir estas cosas pero no puedes imaginar la rabia que me da al verte sufrir por Himeko.

Llego el momento en que lo acepte… ella no me ama y ya lo tengo claro. Sin embargo tú me has ayudado a aceptar esta realidad. cuando estas cerca de mi siento algo de alivio, es un poco complicado el poder explicarlo- Chikane le hablaba de una manera muy sincera.

¡Himeko reacciona por favor!... Souma intentaba desesperadamente volver en si a Himeko al verla desmayada. De pronto sintió como gemía y abría sus ojos lentamente…

Himeko, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el chico desesperado.

Souma- dijo entrecortado la chica- perdóname.

No te preocupes… yo soy incondicional- el chico beso la frente de su amada y la ayudo a incorporarse.

Debo hablar con Chikane… llévame donde esta ella, por favor.

Himeko…- el chico comprendió de inmediato que Chikane era el gran amor de Himeko y ella quería hacérselo saber. Sintió como un cuchillo le atravesaba el pecho pero era tan grande el amor que sentía por ella que aria cualquier cosa por verla feliz incluso si eso significaba dejarla ir- Claro, yo te llevo.

Los dos chicos caminaron con rumbo al gran salón donde momentos antes Chikane dijo que los esperaría. Himeko contaba cada paso que la llevaba más y más cerca de Chikane. Lo único que quería era decirle que la amaba, que al fin había comprendido todo lo que le pasaba con ella. Tenía unas ganas inhumanas de abrasarla y no despegarse más de su lado. A pesar de que había entendido por fin sus sentimientos por la sacerdotisa de la Luna aun no era capaz de recordar todo su pasado con ella, quizás porque aún no era el momento.

Lo sé- en el gran salón la charla entre Alaine y chicane continuaba- sé que te provoco una tranquilidad especial y eso me hace muy feliz Chikane.

A veces siento que me provocas más que una simple tranquilidad- Chikane se sinceró aún más con Alaine.

¿Cómo es eso?- Alaine pregunto absolutamente ilusionada.

No quiero confundir más mis sentimientos, es mejor que esto lo guarde para mi- Chikane le respondió un poco desilusionada de ella misma.

No hagas eso por favor!- la chica se acercó temblorosa a su cara. Quizás, solo con una palabra de tus labios me hagas la persona más feliz de este mundo

Pero no quiero ser presa de mis palabras… compréndeme por favor- Chikane intento inútilmente alejarse de Alaine.

Eso no importa… Yo decido si quiero o no aventurarme… si me caigo es por mi culpa por la de nadie mas- Alaine aguantaba las ganas de besarla con todas sus fuerzas

No quiero lastimarte Alaine- Chikane sonaba sincera y calidad

Eso deja que lo decida yo… estoy consciente que la amas más a ella pero dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz entre tanta tragedia- Alaine casi le suplicaba.

Pero Alaine tu

No pudo terminar su frase ya que Alaine la beso fuertemente tanto que así que el cuerpo de Chikane quedo entre la pared y Alaine. Sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar casi al mismo ritmo, uno frenético que las llevo a volar por unos instantes. Los labios de Chikane eran la gloria, sabían a miel… pero una miel legendaria. Eran suaves y tersos cualquiera que los probara sucumbiría en una adicción imparable. Chikane por su lado podía sentir el amor que Alaine le entregaba en ese beso y de alguna u otra manera no quería que ese momento terminara… pensó en Himeko y soltó un par de lágrimas, pero se decidió a disfrutar de ese beso que de todas maneras la hacía sentir amada y unas cosquillas extrañas en su barriga.

Chikane!... de pronto alguien entro de improviso y casi gritando. Llena de ilusión una ilusión que pronto se esfumo al ver lo que estaba pasando justo enfrente de sus ojos. Himeko no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y en ese mismo instante experimento el dolor más grande de su vida. Nada absolutamente nada se comparaba a ello, ninguna palabra existente podría describir la terrible tragedia que se formó en su interior. Sintió desmayarse por el dolor pero sus ojos eran incapaces de cerrarse no podía dejar de ver como Alaine besaba contra la pared a Chikane y esta le respondía frenéticamente. Quería correr, salir lo más pronto de ese lugar pero como era de costumbre su cuerpo no le respondía estaba absolutamente paralizada sus ojos se perdieron entre tanto dolor, se volvieron opacos y rojos muy pero muy rojos aunque no le salían lágrimas.

Cuando al fin terminaron de besarse Chikane se dio cuenta de la presencia en primer lugar de Himeko y luego detrás de ella estaba Souma. No pudo dejar de sentir como el corazón se le recogía pero ese dolor se mezclaba con algo de autocomplacencia por lo sucedido… algo así como dar de probar tu propia medicina.

Souma estaba aturdido por lo que acababa de ver, no era el hecho de ver dos mujeres besándose sino que era el hecho de que sabía que el dolor de Himeko era grande y entro a desesperarse por ella.

Alaine por su parte no sabía y seguir besándola o simplemente esperar a quien digiera la primera palabra que claramente no sería Himeko.

Aquí nos tienes- dijo Souma con voz rasposa por la rabia, mientras posaba sus manos en los hombres de Himeko a sus espaldas, como un gesto de apoyo- empieza a hablar de una vez por todas Miya sama- con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Souma se dejaba ver la rabia que tenía.

¡A mí no me hablas así!- Chikane respondió casi con el mismo odio- que no se te olvide cuál es tu posición en esta historia- se le hacía inevitable poder ocultar los celos que ese chico le provocaban.

Está bien chicos, no es apropiado comenzar una discusión entre nosotros- Alaine apareció como la salvadora- creo que todos hemos tenido un día agitado.

En eso tienes razón Alaine- dijo Souma- Y hubiese sido más agitado aun si ustedes no hubiesen llegado- le dedico una mirada de odio a Chikane, era su forma de vengar a Himeko por el dolor que ella le acababa de causar.

Tranquiliza tu tono si no quieres que yo misma lo haga- Chikane se acercó desafiante a Souma lo que provoco que quedara solo a unos centímetros de Himeko quien recién se estaba dando cuenta de la discusión.

Eso quiero verlo- Souma corrió a un costado a Himeko y quedo justo frente a Chikane- No me interesa si eres la sacerdotisa de la Luna no dudare si me provocas.- tanto como Souma y Chikane emanaban un gran poder de sus cuerpos.

Souma no me gustaría tener que pelear contigo, pero si osas en acercarte un centímetro más siquiera a Chikane tendré que enseñarte yo misma a respetarla- la voz de Alaine ya no reflejaba dulzura, más bien estaba inquieta y dispuesta a pelear.

Las miradas de todos excepto la de Himeko se centraron en Alaine, nadie aun la había visto pelear y su forma de defender a Chikane solo con sus palabras dejaba ver que lo que tenía de bella lo tenía de fuerte.

No te atrevas a tocarlo!- Himeko grito enfurecida a un costado de Souma y Chikane. Su pecho comenzó a brillar y la energía que empezó a desprender era tan grande que tanto Souma como Chikane se apartaron unos metros de su lado- si lo tocas no respondo de mi- los ojos de Himeko no mostraban ninguna compasión.

Estas palabras clavaron hondo en Chikane. No podía creer la forma tan aguerrida con la que defendía a Souma una vez más Himeko le rompía indirectamente el corazón. Apretó sus puños por la rabia que sintió.

Por favor- dijo burlescamente Alaine a Himeko- no sabes el favor que me arias- incitándola a pelear con ella.

Ya basta!- de pronto Chikane hablo con tal grado de autoridad que las dos chicas no tuvieron más opción que secar con sus palabrotas- No es momento de pelear, mucho menos entre nosotros…- tomo una bocanada de aire para continuar- Disculpa por cómo te hable Souma fui descortés- Nuevamente la voz de Chikane sonaba dulce y tranquila.

Miya sama- el chico quedo sorprendido y avergonzado por su forma de actuar- perdóname tu a mí por favor.

Tengo que contarles algo por favor calmémonos, en estos momentos debemos estar muy unidos.

Pasado unos minutos tomaron asiento y Chikane comenzó a explicar la nueva opción que tenían de derrotar al Orochi. Les hablo de los 4 pilares de la tierra y quienes eran cada uno. Podía ver la misma cara de asombro que ella tuvo al escuchar esa historia en cada uno de ellos. Les explico todo tal cual se lo dijo sensei. Que debían emprender un viaje a estos cuatro puntos de poder, que Orochi no podría atacar con sus robots lo que les daría más ventaja y en fin todo lo que a ella le explicaron o casi todo. Mantuvo oculto lo más importante que sensei le dijo. No quería preocupar a Alaine y Himeko aunque en ese momento dudaba mucho que Himeko le interesara algo más que Souma.

Souma y Alaine fueron los que más preguntaron; ¿Dónde? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? Y bla bla bla. Himeko solo permanecía callada con la mirada fija en Chikane sumergida en esta nueva historia y en sus pensamientos. No lograba sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Chikane y Alaine besándose sentía aun mucha rabia y celos pero decidió no hablar de sus sentimientos con Chikane…

¿Qué piensas tu Himeko?- le pregunto intrigada Chikane suavemente no podía esconder la preocupación por verla así tan callada.

Lo que digan está bien- Himeko demoro un poco en contestar- Yo seguiré a Souma donde vaya- miro fijamente a Chikane al decir eso.

Eso ya lo sé- Chikane le respondió, lo que provoco que Himeko se sintiera estúpida por lo que acababa de decir.

¡Bueno que no se hable más!- Souma se levantó eufórico- vámonos lo antes posible. Arreglare mis cosas les aconsejo que ustedes hagan lo mismo- mira a cada una de las chicas cuando dijo eso

Tienes toda la razón- dijo Alaine al momento que se ponía de pie- Vamos Chikane- le ofreció su mano

Claro -respondió Chikane al momento que también se incorporaba de su silla y aceptaba la mano de Alaine no sin antes dedicarle la misma mirada que momentos antes le había dedicado Himeko

Himeko yo te llevare en mi motocicleta te daré dos horas para que arregles tus cosas y pasare por ti- dijo Souma comprendiendo lo incomodo que sería para Himeko tener que estar a solas con Alaine y Chikane.

Está bien, contesto Himeko.

Cuando todos se estaban retirando del gran salón Chikane detuvo a Himeko y pidió que las dejaran a solas. Lo que provoco que Himeko se descompusiera por el nerviosismo que eso le provocaba. Los dos chicos aceptaron no sin malas caras.

Himeko, siento que debemos conversar- Chikane que estaba parada casi ah 4 metros de Himeko tomo nuevamente asiento.

¿De qué quieres hablar Chikane?- Himeko sonaba dolida y no daba indicios de querer sentarse.

De ti… de mi puede ser- opino Chikane sutilmente

¿Qué tienes con Alaine?- pregunto sin poder disimular la rabia.

Lo mismo que tienes tú con Souma- dijo igualmente enfurecida Chikane

Ya veo…- Himeko le dio la espalda

¿No quieres decirme nada?- la voz de Chikane sonaba intrigante

Himeko quedo paralizada al oír la pregunta de Chikane. No pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza y pensó… "claro que sí, quiero decirte que te amo, que muero por ti desde que te vi. Que eh sido una estúpida todo este tiempo por no aceptar mis sentimientos. Que no soporto ver a la imbécil de Alaine cerca de ti. Que me muero de celos cuando estas con ella y que me partiste el alma cuando te vi besándote con ella. Que muero porque me beses y me digas que me amas…"

Si, tienes razón- dijo Himeko volviéndose hacia donde estaba Chikane- quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por ti, me alegra mucho que estés con Alaine se te ve… feliz- no pudo evitar llorar mientras le mentía.

Claro, pues muchas gracias. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- Chikane se levantó de su asiento llorando al igual que Himeko

Himeko quedo paralizada contemplando como Chikane se marchaba del gran salón y apenas cerró la puerta dijo casi en murmullos "es mejor así… ella te merece más que yo"


	4. Anochecer de un corazón

Se recuperan algunas cosas en la vida… Claro! No todo se pierde siempre queda algo, pero el tiempo es uno solo y avanza más veloz que nuestros pensamientos. Por eso si pierdes tiempo recupera fuerzas para disfrutar lo que te quede al máximo.

Capítulo 4: Anochecer de un corazón

Terminaba de preparar su equipaje, algo muy ligero. Sus movimientos se volvieron mecánicos, tomaba con paciencia cada prenda elegida para su bolso de campaña, doblándolas perfectamente para que ningún espacio fuera mal gastado.

En primera instancia parecía tranquila, ni siquiera con la ansiedad que invade antes de viajar. Pero sus ojos reflejaban algo más… algo que le pesaba y la inquietaba. Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que tenía más de dos respuestas a cada una de ellas. No sabía cómo comportase de ahora en adelante. ¿Cómo es que podría estar cerca de Chikane sin poder confesar ese amor? Sabía que no podría aflojar, debería ser muy valiente para lo que vendría y sobre todo mantener la cabeza fría, eso al menos en teoría.

Aun no era capaz de dimensionar el gran amor que tenía en su corazón sabía que la amaba de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero esta vida nunca le alcanzaría para entregar tan siquiera una gota de su amor.

Terminado ya su equipaje lo tomo con sus delicadas manos y lo cargo hasta la puerta de la habitación no sin antes recorrer con la mirada cada rincón de la que hasta entonces fue su pieza. Recordó conversaciones con Chikane y se sintió estúpida. Siempre le hablaba de Souma y ella la escuchaba con paciencia... "que me diría si supiera que la amo" se preguntó entre dientes "seguramente me rechazaría .. Todo por la culpa de Alaine. No, no, no debo de pensar así...". se dijo mientras giraba la manilla de la puerta para dejar atrás su antigua forma de vida. Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la casona se sumergió en su imaginación; se veía a ella y su amada Chikane contemplando la luna llena frente a un gran lago, mientras se abrazaba y disfrutaban de la mutua compañía.

-¿Himeko vendrás con nosotras?- pregunto Alain quien estaba en la entrada de la gran casona con su equipaje a un costado.

-No, quede de esperar a Souma - le respondió sacándola de su sueño- ¿dónde está Chikane?- su pregunta dejaba ver su ansiedad por la chica.

-Está hablando con una de las sirvientas antes de partir. Himeko ¿por qué sigues negando tus sentimientos?- la miro intrigada mientras le preguntaba.

-¿De qué hablas?- Himeko quedo sorprendida por la pregunta de la chica. Sabía cuál era el sentido pero quiso ser menos evidente.

-Tú la amas… - miro hacia una ventana mientras cruzaba sus brazos- la amas al igual que yo- termino su frase con un suspiro.

-No eres la persona a quien quiero responder ese tipo de pregunta- Himeko no fue capaz de esconder su enojo.

-Como quieras- la chica le dio la espalda.

Himeko camino hacia la puerta principal y se retiró de la casona no sin antes cruzar una larga mirada con Alaine. Ya en el jardín estaba Souma esperando por ella quien al verla salir corrió lo más rápido que pudo para tomar el equipaje de su amada y cargarlo. En esta ocasión el chico andaba en un auto así que guardo el equipaje de Himeko en la maleta mientras la chica se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto.

-¿Cómo estas Himeko?- pregunto el chico una vez acomodado frente al volante.

- Bien Souma- dijo titubeando pero no pudo ocultar su sufrimiento.

-Himeko… deberías hablar con Chikane de lo que sientes- el chico miro el volante mientras le hablaba. No pudo ocultar su dolor.

- Souma…- Himeko no terminaba de sorprenderse por el apoyo de Souma- Tu viste al igual que yo que Chikane y Alaine se estaban besando- sus ojos se humedecieron cuando recordó.

-Sí, tienes razón – el chico giró su cabeza para encontrar sus miradas- Pero Chikane no sabe que tu… la amas- trago saliva y tomo sus manos- Debes decírselo Himeko. Yo he visto como se preocupa por ti, como te protege, como se esmera cuando está a tu lado y como te mira… sobre todo como te mira. Estoy seguro que ella también te ama Himeko- el chico dijo enérgicamente intentando infundirle valor a la mujer que ama y escondiendo su dolor.

-¿De verdad?- lo dijo casi gritando- ¿si lo crees?- dijo ilusionada mientras lo miraba suplicante por escuchar lo que esperaba con todo su corazón.

- Si Himeko! debes de aventurarte. No sabemos en que terminara todo esto, no deberías dejar de pasar más tiempo.- sus labios le regalaron una sonrisa de ánimo.

- Souma pero y tu… - la chica recordó de pronto que él había sido hasta esa mañana su novio y no pudo dejar de sentirse mal al hablar con el sobre ese tema, sabía que le causaba un gran daño y ella lo quería mucho.

- Himeko, tu felicidad es mi fin. Yo te amo y es por eso que quiero verte feliz aunque no sea a mi lado- el chico acaricio una de sus mejillas.

-Souma no sé cómo agradecerte. Me encantaría corresponder a tu amor pero ya no puedo seguir negando mis verdaderos sentimientos- Himeko tomo su mano apartándola de su rostro para acariciarla.

-Eso ya lo sé Himeko y no quiero que te preocupes por mí. Con eso me sentiría totalmente pagado- El chico la miro con amor- Mira viene saliendo Miya-Sama- indico con su dedo índice la dirección de la gran puerta de aquella casona- Ve y conversa con ella.. yo te esperare- el chico una vez más la animo.

-Es que me da vergüenza!- Himeko dejo escapar una sonrisa y se puso colorada mientras se movía de un lado a otro en el asiento, la ansiedad la estaba embargando.

-Solo ve y dile, no tienes nada que perder- Souma estiro su mano hasta alcanzar la puerta del copiloto y la abrió- Ve- le dijo cerrándole un ojo.

Cuando Himeko había encontrado las fuerzas suficientes para salir del coche en dirección a la chica de sus sueños una imagen la mantuvo en su asiento. Pudo ver como Alaine quien estaba detrás de Chikane la abrazaba por la cintura mientras le decía algo al oído lo que provoco que la chica de cabello azulado dejara escapar pequeñas risas mientras se tapaba su boca.

-Creo que no iré… Souma- La chica agacho su mirada mientras apretaba sus puños en sus respectivas piernas.

-Hi…meko…- el chico quedo mirando la escena mientras pensaba que decirle a su amada.

-Sera mejor que vallamos donde sensei… por favor- Lo miro con unos ojos suplicantes a lo cual Souma no tuvo más opción que hacer caso.

Souma se preocupó de hablarle todo el camino. Le comentaba sus pensamientos sobre el viaje y lo extraño que era todo para él. Aun no podía creer como había cambiado su vida en tan pocos días. Lo único que buscaba era distraer a Himeko para que no siguiera pensando en Chikane y lo estaba logrando, la chica empezó a responder bien a la distracción de Souma. También le comento como se sentía ella y lo que esperaba que pasara… "no quiero que nadie salga lastimado" era la frase que más se dejaba escuchar en los labios de Himeko. Todo hubiese salido perfecto si no fuera porque de improviso escucharon la bocina de un automóvil a un costado de ellos. Cuando Himeko giro su cabeza en dirección al reciente sonido se encontró a Chikane indicándole con una mano que bajara el vidrio de su ventana para poder decirles algo mientras con la otra mantenía la dirección del auto.

-¿PASA ALGO CHIKANE?- Himeko le grito mientras el viento mezclaba su cabello con su cara, algo muy oportuno si se piensa que la chica no quería dejar ver sus mejillas coloradas.

-PONTE EL CINTURON DE SEGURIDAD HIMEKO!- Chikane le grito autoritaria y preocupada mientras intentaba no despegar la mirada de la autopista.

Himeko no pudo dejar escapar un sonido de asombro de su boca por ese gesto de cuidado que Chikane tuvo con ella, lo que provoco una inmensa satisfacción en la rubia que aún un poco confundida y sin responder nada busco rápidamente el cinturón para cruzárselo por el cuerpo. A un costado de ella estaba Souma el cual escucho lo que Chikane le dijo a Himeko y no fue capaz de controlar sus celos.

-¿QUE PASA MIYA-SAMA?…- estiro su cabeza para poder mirar a Chikane- SE TE OLVIDA QUE VA CONMIGO!- el tono con el cual hablo Souma dejaba entrever que con él nunca había corrido peligro, al contrario ella estaba más segura a su lado. Chikane no pudo disimular la rabia que le causo el recordar que hasta ahora ella no había sido capaz de proteger a Himeko sin ayuda de Souma.

-NO! NO SE ME OLVIDA, PERO NO ME CONFORMO!- Chikane lo dijo de tal manera que provoco que Souma sintiera que él era insuficiente para cuidar de Himeko.

-CHIKANE YA ME LO PUSEEEE- interrumpió la rubia cortando las efímeras miradas de odio que se dedicaron los chicos- PUEDES SEGUIR EN LO TUYO!- lo dijo con un pequeño desprecio de celos mientras que cerraba el vidrio haciéndole saber a Chikane que la conversación muy poco convencional había llegado a su fin.

Chikane tomo el volante ahora con sus dos manos mientras aceleraba a fondo para sobrepasar a Souma y Himeko. Gesto que provoco en el chico un desafío indirecto a lo cual también acelero su auto haciendo de esta una pequeña carrera al templo para demostrar quién era el más rápido. Una estupidez de parte de los dos si se piensa en los momentos que están viviendo. Podría decirse que llegaron al mismo tiempo si no fuera porque Chikane ligeramente le gano por medio segundo lo que la satisfacía en gran medida.

El cierre de las puertas de ambos automóviles se dejó escuchar casi al mismo tiempo. Los autos quedaron muy pegados al detenerse lo que provoco que Chikane y Himeko se encontraran una frente a la otra mirándose por unos segundos… segundos en los que el mundo se detuvo y no había espacio para nada más que ellas dos. Todo se esfumo; preocupación, desamor, celos, dolor, lagrimas, oscuridad, miedo y fue reemplazado por un aire lleno de amor, tranquilidad e ilusión. Quedaron absolutamente congeladas por sus miradas cristalizadas y temblorosas, sus mejillas parecían un atardecer enrojecido fue algo mágico tanto así que las dos sintieron el amor mutuo reflejado en esa mirada lo que lleno ambos corazones de júbilo. Ni Souma ni Alaine se percataron de aquella mirada ya que fue tan fugaz como un suspiro de mariposa. Ninguna de las dos tenía la intención de despegar sus miradas pero la voz de sensei quebró ese momento.

Al fin llegan chicos, síganme por favor- el anfitrión dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Cada una tomo su equipaje y junto con Souma caminaron detrás de sensei para terminar los últimos detalles antes de partir. Ya en el gran salón estaba Kazuki Ōgami esperando al cuarteto para entregarles el mapa que los guiaría en este viaje. Los cuatro chicos se pararon en una fila horizontal a cada extremo se encontraban los dos guardianes y en el centro las sacerdotisas.

Miya-sama ten esto por favor- Kazuki Ōgami estiro su brazo para hacerle entrega de un viejo pergamino el cual contenía el esperado mapa.

Claro…- Chikane dio unos cuantos pasos rompiendo la fila para recibir el pergamino.

Debes cuidarlo, sin él no llegaran a ningún lugar me entiendes- Kazuki Ōgami le dijo con algo de preocupación.

No se preocupe, está en buenas manos- Chikane hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de volver a su antigua posición en la fila.

Alaine!, Souma!- de pronto Kazuki Ōgami les hablo a ellos- de ustedes depende que las sacerdotisas lleguen con fortuna a sus puntos de poder- Kazuki Ōgami se acercó más al cuarteto y su mirada se alternaba entre los dos extremos de aquella fila- No deben, por ningún motivo dejar solas a sus sacerdotisas. Su deber es cuidar de ellas- Los dos chicos asintieron con sus cabezas.

No te preocupes hermano, seré la sombra de Himeko si es necesario- Souma hablo con mucha confianza mientras Kazuki Ōgami dedico una mirada a Alaine en espera de su respuesta.

Mi vida, ese es mi juramento, protegerla con mi vida- Alaine hablo con grandeza y pasión- Kazuki Ōgami asintió conforme y siguió hablando

Ahora deben ir… Se internaran en la cueva del ritual donde los cuatro tomados de la mano dirán unas palabras escritas en el pergamino lo cual ara que se transporten a uno de estos 4 centros de poder o al menos lo más cercano posible de ellos. El mapa les ayudara a reconocer donde están ya que ustedes no eligen el destino si no que es al azar aunque suene raro… destino y azar se mezclan en esta partida. Cuídense de Orochi y sus sirvientes… pero sobre todo de ustedes mismos no sabemos que les aguarda en aquellos lugares- Kazuki Ōgami hizo un gesto de despedida y salió del salón.

Himeko quedo sumergida en algún pensamiento. Su cuerpo estaba estático y solo respiraba por inercia mientras Souma con Chikane miraban el pergamino para averiguar su contenido y ver aquel mapa tan importante para el viaje. Alaine se percató de que Himeko estaba ausente de pensamientos y se decidió hablarle.

¿Estás bien Himeko?- le dijo en un susurro mientras la remecía sutilmente por un hombro.

Himeko clavo sus ojos en Alaine- No- susurro.

¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto curiosa la chica y en voz baja, no quería interrumpir la animada platica que mantenía Chikane con Souma respecto de aquel pergamino

Si- nuevamente le susurro

Alaine hizo una mueca con su boca- debes de estar tranquila, no te pasara nada mientras permanezcas con nosotros- dijo la chica intentando darle ánimos. Aunque Himeko no era santo de su devoción ya que era la chica que tenia de cabeza a la mujer que ella amaba sabía perfectamente que ella era guardián y si bien le pertenecía a Chikane también debía resguardar a Himeko.

No es por mi… es por ustedes- la rubia respondía sumergida en un trance- Yo no tengo poder alguno… soy un estorbo- Himeko la miro desesperada pero no subió los decibeles de su voz- Si están conmigo, solo correrán más riesgos y yo no quiero eso.

No sabes lo que estás hablando Himeko- la chica poso una mano sobre su hombro- Tu eres la sacerdotisa del sol y como tal llevas dentro de ti un gran poder… mucho más que Souma o yo solo debes confiar en ti- Alaine no podía dejar de sentirse extraña hablándole así a Himeko debía de reconocer que a pesar de todo no se llevaban bien.

Alaine!-Himeko de pronto cambio su tono, se volvió fuerte aunque aún era entre susurros- Quiero saber!… ¿qué tienes con Chikane?-movió su hombro para quitar la mano de Alaine, apretó sus dientes al decir esas palabras al mismo tiempo que formaba una mueca de rabia en su cara.

Lo mismo que- Alaine fue interrumpida antes de terminar.

No me vengas con lo de siempre… "lo mismo que tú y Souma".-Himeko la miro con los ojo opacos por el dolor- Ya dime de una vez!- le ordeno Himeko

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debo decírtelo?- Alaine le pregunto desafiante.

Porque yo la amo y quiero decírselo- Himeko quedo absolutamente sorprendida de la respuesta que le dio casi no se reconocía en su forma de actuar. Pero el fuego que corría en sus venas le daba valor para enfrentar a Alaine.

Tu eres la persona más egoísta que conozco- le dijo Alaine decepcionada- Claro, ahora que te das cuenta quieres decirle todo a Chikane. Ahora, que está bien a mi lado!-Alaine estaba desesperada por la idea de ver a Chikane junto a Himeko- déjala en paz… Ya le has hecho mucho daño- la chica se le acercó peligrosamente señalando una advertencia.

Himeko quedo congelada y todo ese fuego en su cuerpo se esfumo rápidamente. Alaine tenía razón no podía ser tan egoísta. Ella y solo ella tenía la culpa por no haber reaccionado a tiempo. Se odio a si misma

Ey! Chicas estamos listos- dijo Souma llevándose una mano a la parte posterior de la nuca al ver que la atmosfera entre Himeko y Alaine estaba oscura.

Chikane quien estaba con el pergamino estirado en sus manos quedo mirando fijamente a las chicas ya que le llamo la atención que estas hablaran en murmullos aunque no sabía realmente cuanto tiempo llevaban haciéndolo porque ella estaba absolutamente concentrada visualizando el mapa. Souma se acercó a Alaine para decirle que debían retirarse del gran salón a lo cual la chica asintió. Tanto Himeko como Chikane deberían ponerse sus trajes y viajar con ellos lo cual las hizo sentir un tanto mmmm como decirlo para que suene bien… ¿estúpidas? por llevar equipaje con ropa si al menos estas no las usarían. Mientras las chicas se cambiaban su ropa tradicional por los kimonos respectivos el silencio era quien imperaba el salón cada una intentaba no mirar a la otra para parecer indiferentes ya nada era como antes. Himeko termino un momento antes que Chikane y se dirigió a un espejo para terminar los detalles pero vio como en él se reflejaba también Chikane quien estaba de espaldas lo que hacía propicio que Himeko pudiera contemplarla sin que esta se diera cuenta. …"Oh, ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega…? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? Quiero decirte lo que siento por ti pero no puedo interferir entre Alaine y tú… ella tiene razón, debo dejarte ser feliz aunque me duela en el alma que no sea junto a mi…". Himeko termino de arreglar los detalles y se retiró del salón sin decir absolutamente nada mientras sentía a sus espaldas los ojos de Chikane observando como abandonaba el lugar.

…"Himeko- Chikane se llevó su mano al corazón- Yo te voy a proteger, pase lo que pase. Ya no me importa si me amas o no. Yo te amo y con eso me basta, el destino me gano definitivamente esta pasada y me está haciendo pagar el gran pecado de mi pasado. Pero esta vez no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño"… después de decir esas palabras salió de la habitación para encontrarse con los demás.

Ya a la salida los tres chicos estaban listos para partir solamente esperaban a que Chikane se les uniera para comenzar a caminar hacia el monte donde se encontraba la cueva de los rituales. Mientras caminaban todos permanecieron en un completo silencio cada uno sumergidos en los lagos de sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta ya estaban subiendo las escaleras de sementó que los llevaría al lugar del ritual. Himeko recordó la primera vez que subió esas escaleras con Chikane y su corazón se recogió no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y un poco de pesar por no poder echar el tiempo atrás.

-¿Himeko estas bien?-Souma la miro intrigado- ¿Te noto extraña?- le dijo mientras sostenía una antorcha en su mano.

-Sí, Souma- Himeko intento disimular regalándole una sonrisa.

El chico no quiso preguntar nada más entendió que Himeko no le decía la verdad pero sabía perfectamente que no debía indagar más en el tema. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar del ritual Chikane cortó el silencio y hablo.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado- Dijo mientras se ponía frente de ellos para mirarlos mejor- Es hora!.

-¿Que hacemos entonces Chikane?- Alaine le pregunto entusiasmada pero con precaución.

-Debemos formar un circulo tomándonos de las manos y recitar la siguiente oración- Chikane estiro su mano para que recibieran el pergamino que contenía la oración y el mapa.

Himeko sin saber cómo, recibió el pergamino, no sin antes cruzar su mirada con Chikane, una mirada llena de temor. Era primera vez que le entraba curiosidad por verlo así que no dejo escapar esa sensación y acto seguido lo ilustro para los demás… "Dioses, suplicante es el que ora por mostrar el sendero hacia la verdad, no dejen que la oscuridad embargue nuestro camino. La muerte alcanzara nuestros corazones cuando ya no pueda hacer daño"…

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Alaine incrédula por lo poco de la oración.

-Si- respondió Himeko quien miraba nuevamente el pergamino para convencerse ella misma de que así era- No hay nada más escrito en el, tan solo un mapa- Himeko levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Chikane quien la miraba fijamente con los ojos llenos de admiración.

-Bien procedamos por favor- Chikane estiro sus manos esperando que cualquiera de los chicos las tomaran para iniciar el circulo.

Alaine fue la primera en tomar su mano, luego Souma se unió dejando un espacio para que Himeko tomara la mano de Alaine y de él. Así Chikane y Himeko quedaron frente a frente y lo mismo pasó con Souma y Alaine. Comenzaron la oración pero el primer intento fue fallido ya que Himeko no pudo concentrarse por estar mirando la belleza de Chikane… "te vez tan hermosa con ese traje" pensaba la rubia…. "Himeko debes concentrarte"… . Le dijo Souma en un murmullo lo que fue suficiente para salir del trance. El segundo intento iba muy bien se escuchaba como los cuatro al unísono recitaban la oración. Un poder empezó a emanar de cada uno de ellos, más bien era una luz plateada que provocaba un fuerte remolino por encima de sus cabezas mientras que la imagen de la cueva se volvía más y más difusa. De pronto Souma soltó las manos de Himeko y Chikane mientras caía al suelo absolutamente agotado.

-Souma! ¿Estás bien?- la rubia se inclinó para tocar su espalda totalmente preocupada por él.

-Es agotador- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

En ese momento todos se dieron cuenta que estaban absolutamente agotados. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y cortas mientras las caras le sudaban por el esfuerzo que les provocó el ritual.

-Debemos continuar- Chikane quien intentaba calmar su respiración le dijo con voz simple y comprensiva como intentando darle ánimos a Souma- No tenemos otra opción- se acercó para ofrecerle su mano y ayudar a que se incorporara.

A un costado Himeko la miraba llena de orgullo aunque ya la conocía nunca dejaba de sorprenderla por su valentía y su comprensión.

-Tienes razón Miya-sama- le respondió Souma quien alcanzaba su mano para proseguir.

-¿Tu estas bien?- mientras ayudaba a levantar a Souma Chikane miro a Alaine.

La chica estaba completamente sudada y agitada se le notaba demasiado el cansancio que había provocado en ella aquel ritual pero tomo una buena bocanada de aire para responderle a su amada.

-Sí, no te preocupes- le dijo llena de entusiasmo nuevamente.

Himeko solo agacho su mirada al ver que Chikane se preocupaba por Alaine… "debo concentrarme"… se dijo a si misma mientras se incorporaba con gran decisión.

Una vez más comenzaron el ritual. Esta vez todo salió a la perfección, después de repetir el ritual por tercera vez sus cuerpos se encontraban atravesando un túnel de múltiples colores girando bruscamente en él. Cada uno de ellos se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a las manos de sus compañeros para no perder el círculo lo que no fue suficiente ya que la primera en soltarse fue Himeko quien miro desesperadamente a Chikane y esta con un Grito inaudible dijo su nombre. Luego la siguió la misma Chikane que más bien intento alcanzar a Himeko soltándose ella misma lo que provoco que todos salieran disparados por la fuerza. Todo esto transcurrió en menos de 7 segundos aunque en realidad parecía una eternidad. De pronto todo era calma y tranquilidad.

Chikane quien estaba tendida en el suelo abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad, se dio media vuelta para así quedar boca abajo y con sus palmas en la tierra poder incorporarse de apoco. Cuando subió su mirada se encontró en un bosque denso, oscuro y silencioso. Lo único que interrumpía el silencio sepulcral era un búho y unos cuantos grillos. Hecho un pequeño vistazo con su mirada intentando reconocer el paisaje. Mientras hacía esto rápidamente se acorado de Himeko y sin darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo en busca de su gran amor.

-HIMEKO!, HIMEKO!- Chikane gritaba con sus dos manos formando un cono en su boca mientras miraba para todos lados- ¿DONDE ESTAS HIMEKO?- cada vez sus gritos eran más y más desesperantes.

-CHIKANE CHAN!- Himeko grito al escuchar que Chikane la llamaba- ESTOY ACA!- la chica decidió no moverse de su ubicación para que Chikane pudiera alcanzar su voz.

-HIMEKO, SIGUE GRITANDO POR FAVOR!- Chikane aún no estaba tranquila, si bien pudo escuchar la voz de la rubia necesitaba encontrase con ella.

-ACA CHIKANE, ACA!- Himeko esforzaba tanto su garganta que hasta inclinaba un poco su cuerpo para impulsar más lejos su voz.

De pronto Chikane se encontró con la figura de la rubia gritando desesperadamente su nombre. Esta no la pudo ver ya que Chikane apareció por sus espaldas. Fue tanta la satisfacción de encontrar a Himeko que corrió hacia ella amarrándola en un fuerte abrazo por detrás. Cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de la chica y le dijo al oído… "Te encontré"… Himeko al sentir a Chikane abrazándola sintió como una emoción la embargaba mientras sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa. No quería moverse para no arruinar el momento pero no aguanto las ganas y rápidamente se volteo y la aferro a su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas que pudo mientras se largaba a llorar.

-Todo está bien Himeko- Chikane le repetía al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello- Ya estoy aquí- dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la cabeza de la rubia.

-Chikane Chan- dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos- Tuve mucho miedo de perderte- la chica se hundía cada vez más en el pecho de Chikane.

-Himeko…- susurro Chikane absolutamente sorprendida por las palabras de la rubia.

Toda esa atmosfera romántica que se había comenzado a formar fue quebrada por una voz masculina proveniente de la oscuridad.

-Hola Hime-chan!- la voz pronuncio el nombre de Himeko mientras se dejaban escuchar unas cadenas arrastrándose.

Chikane inconscientemente tomo a Himeko y la puso detrás de ella para protegerla mientras la chica le apretaba fuertemente un brazo embargada en miedo.

-¿Por qué no te muestras cobarde?- la mirada de Chikane era desafiante y confiada.

-Sacerdotisa de la luna… ¿hasta cuándo me estorbaras?- dijo Girochi enfurecido.

Una cadena con forma de flecha en su punta salió desde la oscuridad viajando a toda velocidad hacia las sacerdotisas, en un par de segundos quedo incrustada en algo… Sorpresivamente tanto Chikane como Himeko habían desaparecido y la cadena solo impacto en el tronco de un viejo árbol. Girochi no fue capaz de ocultar su asombro y se enfureció aún más. Una voz proveniente de un árbol hablo seca y segura.

-Esta vez las cosas han cambiado… te arrepentirás de estar acá- Chikane con un movimiento absolutamente imperceptible tomo en sus brazos el cuerpo de Himeko y se posó en la rama de un árbol. Con gran facilidad mantenía el equilibrio y de su cuerpo emanaba una gran poder, el cual hacia brillar su espalda y flotar su pelo.

Himeko por otro lado estaba atónita por lo sucedido ni siquiera ella misma sabia como había llegado a los brazos de Chikane ni mucho menos arriba de un árbol. …"Chikane ten cuidado"… dijo Himeko desesperada por la idea de que algo le pasara. Chikane bajo su mirada para encontrarse con Himeko… "No te preocupes"… le dijo mientras saltaba para volver al suelo y dejar a Himeko nuevamente de pie.

-ERES UNA CHICA NUNCA ME PODRAS GANAR ESTUPIDA!- grito Girochi mientras se abalanzaba hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Lo mismo hizo Chikane no sin antes reírse para sus adentros ya que sabía perfectamente que esta batalla estaba ganada antes de comenzarla. Cuando solo un segundo la separaba de darle el primer golpe a Girochi y dejarlo con toda seguridad fuera de combate un grito proveniente a sus espaldas la distrajo y la dejo paralizada por el miedo… "CHIKANEEEE!"… .Nekoko la niña gato estaba llevándose a Himeko mientras esta no hacía nada más que gritar por Chikane. Tan solo eso le basto a Girochi una pequeña distracción de Chikane para poder golpearla con su cadena en pleno rostro dejando escapar un poco de sangre por su boca y hacienda que esta arrasara con tres arboles por la fuerza de su impacto. Himeko quien vio lo ocurrido quedo paralizada pero esta vez no por el miedo si no por la rabia… "CHIKANE!·" .Grito nuevamente mientras una fuerza absolutamente desconocida para ella emanaba de su pecho. Fue tanta la energía que expulsó que Nekoko salió volando por los aires y antes de que esta callera al suelo una sombra la agarro por el cuello dejando que su cara impactara a toda velocidad en el suelo. Himeko quien quedo un poco aturdida por su energía miro rápidamente la sombra para percatarse de que se trataba de Souma quien había llegado al rescate. No pudo dejar de sentir un gran alivio al verlo y rápidamente le grito… "SOUMA, VE POR CHIKANE!". El chico antes de decir cualquier cosa empuño su mano y soltó un gran grito para terminar con un golpe certero en la espalda de Nekoko lo cual la hizo desaparecer.

-¿HIMEKO… ESTAS BIEN?- el chico corrió al lugar donde se encontraba la rubia

-MALDITOS!- grito Girochi quien pensaba descargar toda su ira con Chikane. Haciendo que Souma y Himeko miraran en su dirección.

Chikane estaba incorporándose con dificultad de su fuerte golpe, la había tomado absolutamente por sorpresa y le causó daño. Mientras Himeko soltó un grito desgarrador al ver que Girochi iba directamente a golpear a Chikane y por muy rápido que fuera Souma no alcanzaría a llegar. Cuando su puño estaba a unos 15 centímetros del golpeado pero aun así bello rostro de Chikane una palma de mano femenina lo detuvo y lo apretó con fuerza. Tanta era la fuerza que Girochi callo de rodillas al suelo gimiendo como loco por el dolor que le provocaba.

-Estas muerto idiota- Alaine quien miraba a Girochi con los ojos opacados por el odio se interpuso entre él y Chikane antes de que este volviera hacerle daño.

Del cuerpo de Alaine emanaba una energía tan poderosa como la de Souma. La chica estaba absolutamente dominada por el odio y la rabia mientras clavaba su profunda mirada en los ojos de Girochi quien seguía gimiendo de dolor. Sin aviso Alaine le soltó su puño el cual quedo absolutamente amorfo. Cada uno de sus dedos estaba quebrado mientras Girochi miraba su mano con asombro y dolor. De pronto sintió que lo tomaron por su camisa levantándolo del piso. Aunque se trataba de un tipo grande y corpulento pereciera que Alaine estuviera tomando a un niño pequeño con una sola mano mientras que la otra tomaba una forma recta con todos sus dedos pegados y travesaba el estómago del tipo quien la miro con terror mientras se desvanecía no sin antes decir… "me las pagaras".

Cuando termino de desaparecer los ojos de Alaine volvieron a la normalidad y giro rápidamente para encontrarse con su amada Chikane quien aún se mantenía en cuatro patas al suelo mirándola absolutamente atónita mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre corría en su mejilla. Se había rasmillado por el golpe contra los árboles y su boca estaba hinchada y roja por el golpe de la cadena.

-Chikane perdóname!- la chica callo de rodillas al suelo suplicando el perdón de su sacerdotisa.

-Ala… ine- Chikane no podía dejar de estar impresionada por lo que acababa de ver.

Así también estaban Souma y Himeko quienes observaron todo solo a unos cuantos metros. Los dos permanecían con la boca abierta por ver la gran fuerza de Alaine casi no lo podían creer.

-Por favor Chikane perdóname!- Volvió a repetir la chica mientras apegaba su cabeza al piso.

-Alaine no hagas eso por favor!- Chikane le suplico- Me salvaste, no me pidas perdón.

- No estuve aquí para evitar esto- la chica le dijo a Chikane mientras le tocaba su maltratada cara- y no sabes cómo me pesa- no pudo evitar llorar.

Chikane se incorporó y ayudo a que Alaine hiciera lo mismo mientras que un "gracias" sincero y amable se dejaba escuchar de su boca. Acto seguido llego Himeko quien sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Chikane separándola completamente de su guardián. No era capaz de decir nada, solo lloraba y lloraba mientras la apretaba con más y más fuerzas.

-¿Himeko estas bien?! ¿Te hicieron daño?!- Chikane no pudo ocultar su preocupación y de inmediato la embargo la rabia al recordar que casi se llevan a Himeko por una distracción de ella. Aunque no se negó al abrazo de Himeko más bien también la atrapo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba feliz, feliz de que estuviera en sus brazos donde nadie se la pudiera arrebatar.

-Chika..ne- Himeko dijo entre lágrimas mientras la miraba a la cara- Chikane- solo volvió a repetir su nombre mientras se sumergía en el cuello de la chica.

Souma se acercó a un acelerado por lo que acababa de pasar. … "no podemos permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrí"… le dijo a Alaine mientras empuñaba una mano. La chica solo le asintió con su cabeza pero de una manera aguerrida.

-Miya-sama será mejor que por hoy nos quedemos acá, aún no sabemos dónde estamos- dijo el chico mirando a Chikane mientras esta aun permanecía abrazada de Himeko.

-Si, tienes razón- asintió Chikane.

-Armare la tienda de campaña, tu deberías curarte las heridas- Souma le dijo preocupado a Chikane.

-Yo lo are- susurro tímidamente Himeko mientras se apartaba tan solo unos centímetros del cuerpo de Chikane- Yo curare tus heridas- la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y culpa.

-Himeko no es necesario- susurro sorprendida Chikane.

-Si es lo mejor- Dijo Alaine interrumpiendo con una voz que dejaba ver algo de dolor por no haber sido ella quien se ofreciera primero- Mientras tanto yo ayudare a Souma con la tienda de campaña- la chica miro a Souma y camino haciéndole saber que debían dejarlas solas.

Himeko tomo las manos de Chikane e hizo que esta la siguiera hasta una pequeña roca donde le indico con un gesto que tomara asiento a lo cual Chikane asintió. Himeko llevaba un mediano bolso cruzado en su cuerpo y de ahí saco gasas y algo de desinfectante mientras se arrodillaba frente a Chikane.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto sorprendida Chikane al ver el mini botiquín que traía consigo Himeko.

-Pensé que nos sería útil- le respondió la chica regalándole una sonrisa y serrando sus ojos.

Rápidamente limpio una gasa con desinfectante y la paso delicadamente por la mejilla maltratada de Chikane lo que provoco que sus caras quedaran peligrosamente cerca la una de la otra. Esto hiso que sus caras se tornaran muy rojas y se llenaran de nerviosismo. La mano de Himeko reflejaba sus nervios no podía controlar su pulso pero aun así intentaba mantener la calma para poder curar sus heridas. Chikane solo disfrutaba de ese momento, se sentía en la gloria, todo dolor físico había desaparecido. Tener así a Himeko tan cerca de ella era lo mejor del mundo.

-Chikane- dijo sorpresivamente Himeko mientras aun curaba su mejilla- Perdóname- de sus ojos cállenlo inevitablemente lágrimas.

-¿De qué hablas Himeko?- pregunto sorprendida Chikane.

-Por mi culpa estas así… si yo no fuera tan débil nunca me hubiese dejado sorprender. Yo te distraje- Himeko movía su cabeza de un lado a otro desesperadamente.

-Himeko, no digas eso…- Chikane miro hacia un costado con sus ojos llenos de culpa- Yo me confié y estaba tan ansiosa de vengarme de ese bastardo que no pensé con la cabeza fría y te deje… sola.

-No Chikane, no fue tu culpa- Himeko dijo enérgicamente mientras se acercó aún más a la cara de Chikane.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo absolutamente paralizadas por sentir en sus rostros el fresco aliento de la otra. Un aliento que las hacia volar y provocaba pequeños hormigueos que se volvían cada vez más fuertes en sus estómagos. Himeko de pronto recordó que debía seguir curando la cara de Chikane y corto la mirada para proseguir. Cuando ya hubo terminado su trabajo, el cual más bien era un premio para ella ya que le permitió estar muy cerca de Chikane le dijo… "esta listo"… "tu rostro no tardara en sanar". Sin siquiera darse cuenta tomo el mentón de Chikane y acerco su boca a la de ella mientras cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo entraba en una especie de frenesí incontrolable. Chikane quedo absolutamente paralizada al ver a Himeko acercarse a ella con tanta sensualidad, con sus ojos cerrados y la boca semiabierta, sintió como su corazón chocaba fuertemente con su pecho como intentando salir a toda costa y se dejó llevar por la emoción cerrando también los ojos. Himeko quien estaba aturdida por el amor recordó las palabras de Alaine… "Eres la persona más egoísta que conozco"… palabras que hicieron eco en su conciencia y lo que le permitió justo en el preciso segundo cambiar un poco la dirección de su boca. Aunque ya fue tarde, si bien sus labios no chocaron de plano con los de Chikane quedaron entre su mejilla y su boca lo que la embargo de locura, pasión. Un calor desconocido en su cuerpo dijo presente y aunque la razón le pedía que se apartara de ahí su cuerpo estaba inamovible y cada vez apegaba sus labios con más y más fuerzas a la cara-boca de Chikane quien estaba sumergida en un mar de alegría y desesperación por querer más, sentía como su cuerpo le indicaba que con eso no era suficiente que necesitaba algo más. Algo que sus manos sean campases de sentir…

-MIYA-SAMA- se escuchó de pronto gritar a Souma.

Las chicas rápidamente se apartaron con las mejillas ardiendo en delirio y sus corazones ultrajando sus pechos.

-Miya-sama estamos listos- dijo Souma quien no alcanzo a ver nada- ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas?- pregunto preocupado

Chikane quien aún estaba en trance lo miro perdida en sus emociones.

-¿Miya-sama?- repitió el chico esperando una respuesta.

-Eh, eh… si, si… Están listos, entiendo…- Chikane se puso de pie- Mis heridas están mejor, gracias a Himeko- no pudo evitar recordar el momento que acababa de vivir con su gran amor y sus mejillas la volvieron a delatar.

-Ya veo- dijo Souma completamente ingenuo- Si, Himeko tiene un don en sus manos- el chico miro a Himeko y le sonrió amistosamente.

Chikane no pudo evitar oír esas palabras con un doble sentido. Pensó enseguida que se refería al hecho de que ellos dos ya habían hecho el amor y todos los bellos sentimientos se esfumaron de sopetón. Si bien Souma no lo dijo con esa intención la mente de Chikane le jugaba una mala pasada haciendo que se sintiera nuevamente estúpida y tornando un gesto frio en su rostro se retiró del lugar.

-¿Que le paso a Miya-sama?- le pregunto en chico a Himeko con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

Himeko que aún estaba presa de sus emociones solo lo miro con una cara de ilusión y sorpresivamente le grito…

-LA BESE!- mientras sus manos acariciaban sus labios como intentando encontrar indicios de que momentos antes rozaban los de Chikane

Souma quedo absolutamente paralizado y sintió como todo el suelo a sus pies se derrumbaba… Movió su cabeza para evitar llorar y disimulo.

-¿De verdad Himeko?- por más que intento sonar alentador no pudo ocultar su dolor.

-Chikane!, ¿cómo está tu cara? ¿te duele mucho?- le pregunto Alaine quien al verla aparecer corrió a su encuentro.

-Bien Alaine, no me duele- dijo Chikane quien al verla a su lado no pudo dejar de sentirse más calmada.

-Qué alegría- dijo en un suspiro la chica- me siento culpable por lo que te paso- no pudo evitar disimular la pena.

-No es culpa tuya Alaine, fui ya la que se distrajo- Chikane intentaba darle consuelo

-Pero aun asi… mi deber es protegerte y- fue interrumpida por Chikane

-Y lo hiciste Alaine, ya no te sigas mortificando.

Chikane camino hacia donde estaba la tienda de campaña una pequeña fogata estaba ardiendo frente a ella.

-Es grande- dijo sorprendida.

-Si, es de la familia de Souma- le contesto Alaine.

- Ya veo…

Himeko le conto todo a Souma como no pudo ser capaz de contener las ganas de besarla y la emoción que estaba sintiendo. Mientras el chico la escuchaba atento y ocultaba su dolor para no borrar la sonrisa de su amada. Después de una charla caminaron hacia la tienda de campaña para unirse a las chicas. Hay encontraron a Chikane junto a Alaine sentadas frente a la fogata mientras cocinaban unos malvaviscos y reían juntas.

-Hey! ¿tienen algo para nosotros?- pregunto simpáticamente Souma

- Si, claro- dijo Alaine mientras le mostraban un recipiente con malvaviscos listos para comer.

Chikane miro fríamente a Himeko lo que hiso que esta quedara absolutamente confundida… "seguramente está enojada por el be.. beso que le di"… fue lo primero que pensó mientras se sentaba junto a la fogata completamente triste. Transcurrido un tiempo y después de que todos comieran Souma se incorporó y hablo.

-Bueno, esta tienda tiene 3 espacios-dijo con las manos en su cintura- El primero es "una sala de estar" y los otros dos son "habitaciones" separadas por dos cortinas-mantuvo silencio por unos segundos- Sugiero que en la última "habitación" duerma Himeko con Miya-sama y en la que la antecede Alaine conmigo- le costó mucho decir esas palabras.

-¿Por qué?- dijo enfurecida Alaine. Mientras Himeko y Chikane temblaban por la sola idea de dormir juntas.

-Porque si llegara a pasar algo- Souma trago saliva- ellas estarían al final mientras que nosotros las cubriríamos. Nadie nos asegura que esos idiotas no volverán a aparecer-dijo con rabia al recordar lo que momentos antes había pasado.

-No lo creo- Chikane se puso de pie- Es mejor que cada quien duerma con sus guardianes- Chikane aún estaba presa de la rabia

-Pero Chikane…- Dijo Himeko algo aturdida por el dolor que le provocaron las palabras de Chikane

- Mmmm, tienes razón Souma- Alaine dijo desilusionada pero entendiendo que eso era lo más seguro- Debemos tomar todas las medidas necesarias para cuidar de las sacerdotisas.

Himeko la quedo mirando absolutamente sorprendida…

-No estoy de acuerdo- volvió a decir Chikane- Yo quiero dormir contigo Alaine- sus profundos ojos azules se clavaron en la chica quien casi cae desmayada de la emoción

-No la obliguen a algo que no quiere- murmuro en sollozos Himeko quien ya no daba más del dolor que Chikane le provocó al rechazar la idea de dormir juntas.

-No creo que te pese mucho Himeko- Chikane le hablo con furia- de todas formas dormirás con Souma y así recuperaran el tiempo perdido o no?- Chikane dejo entrever toda su ira y celos

-¿Qué te pasa Chikane?- dijo Himeko casi gritando, mientras Souma y Alaine presenciaban lo que a todas luces era una discusión de una pareja celosa- A caso te molesto algo que hice- aludiendo al disque beso que le había dado.

-¿Que si me molesto?... puff por favor Himeko, no eres la primera persona que no aguanta estar cerca de mí- le dijo haciendo que Himeko se sintiera ridícula pero enseguida se arrepintió.

-Sabes- dijo Himeko, absolutamente dolida- Tienes toda la razón! No veo porque seguir insistiendo en este tema, si se bien que con Souma la pasare mejor- apenas termino de decir esto salió corriendo hacia la tienda de campaña con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Chikane quedo atónita y adormecida por sus palabras. Himeko camino hasta el final de la tienda donde encontró un colchón inflable cubierto de cubrecamas y dos almohadas donde se lanzó a llorar por la reciente discusión que tuvo con Chikane. Afuera en ambiente quedo denso, era muy incómoda la situación las chicas acababan de discutir y nadie quería decir nada solo Souma dijo en murmullos dejando notar su molestia… "iré a ver a Himeko". Cando sus manos tocaban la entrada de la tienda Chikane le grito…"QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS SOUMA"… el chico giro su cabeza con la mirada sorprendida y vio como Chikane se acercaba lentamente… "seré yo quien hable con ella" … dijo mientras entraba a la tienda sin siquiera mirarlo.

Ya una vez adentro Chikane logro escuchar un llanto reprimido que venía desde el fondo así que simplemente camino hacia ese lugar. Himeko quien permanecía de boca en el colchón escucho como alguien se acercaba a ella e inmediatamente asumió que era Souma.

-¿Por qué Chikane es así conmigo?- dijo sin levantar la mirada de su almohada. Chikane mantuvo silencio y se sentó a un costado de Himeko- Souma si tu no estuvieras a mi lado… yo no sé qué sería de mi- Himeko se incorporó rápidamente para buscar los brazos de Souma en forma de consuelo pero quedo congelada al ver la imagen de Chikane mirándola firmemente.- Chi-ka-ne- dijo entre cortado.

-Perdón por desilusionarte, veo que esperabas a tu novio- dijo mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas y se disponía a retirarse del lugar.

-Chikane espera- Himeko la tomo por el brazo y la miro aun llorando- No te vayas… No me dejes- rogo Himeko- Perdón por el beso que te di, no quise que te molestaras conmigo- soltó rápidamente el brazo de Chikane.

Cuando Chikane se disponía a contestar Alaine apareció a sus espaldas…

-Chikane… es hora de dormir… ¿dónde lo aras?- la mujer le pregunto expectante mientras Chikane podía sentir la mirada de Himeko a sus espaldas.

-Contigo Alaine- respondió Chikane tomando la mano de la chica y saliendo de la última habitación mientras en ella quedaba una desconsolada Himeko…


	5. La primera vez

Este capítulo contiene palabras un poco esplicitas sobre sexo… y como no conozco muy bien las reglas de este foro u página xD no sé si se aceptan de todas maneras lo escribí de una manera sutil para no caer en falta. Agradecería un poco de información en lo que se puedo y no puede hacerse acá por favor :P

* * *

Capítulo 5: La primera vez.

-Contigo Alaine- respondió Chikane tomando la mano de la chica y saliendo de la última habitación mientras en ella quedaba una desconsolada Himeko…

Cuando Chikane dio unos pasos fuera de la "habitación" done se encontraba Himeko un sentimiento de arrepentimiento la inundo… tanto así que se quedó estática mientras Alaine la miraba preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Chikane?- la chica le pregunto preocupada

-Lo siento Alaine pero….- trago saliva- me retracto de lo que dije- Alaine agrando sus ojos por el asombro y la pena- Iré con Himeko

En ese momento Souma apareció en la primera "habitación" donde se encontraba Chikane con Alaine, esta última estaba intentando no llorar.

- Y bueno… ¿dónde dormirás Chikane?- pregunto Souma como dando otra oportunidad a Chikane de arrepentirse definitivamente de dejar sola a Himeko.

- Con Himeko.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de darle la espalda a los chicos y dirigirse nuevamente donde su preciado amor. Himeko permanecía con la boca abajo pegada al colchón exactamente como momentos antes la había encontrado solo que esta vez Chikane hablo.

- Himeko- la rubia se giró rápidamente al oír su voz - si no te molesta-dijo Chikane- dormiré contigo- apenas termino de decir eso sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas.

- Chi-ka-ne-Himeko no pudo ocultar su asombro y alegría- Claro!-dijo haciéndole un espacio en el colchón.

Chikane no dudo un segundo en lanzarse al espacio entregado por Himeko. El corazón le presionaba fuertemente su pecho y aunque intentaba decir algo no encontraba ninguna palabra adecuada.

- Chikane… no creo que dormiremos con los kimonos- la rubia dijo absolutamente colorada.

- Oh, tienes razón- Chikane se incorporó- iré a buscar nuestros pijamas.

Si bien ninguna de las dos traía mucha ropa ya que ellas debían de viajar con sus kimonos, si trajeron pijamas así que Chikane salió de la disque habitación para ir por sus pequeños bolsos.

- ¿Quieres esto?- dijo Souma con el bolso de Himeko en la mano.

- Si!- dijo Chikane alegre de no tener que buscar el pequeño bolso de su amada.

- Ten- le dijo el chico mientras se lo lanzaba.

- Gracias Souma- respondió Chikane al recibirlo con un movimiento ágil. Miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que Alaine ya estaba acostada. A priori parecía estar durmiendo pero no le dio mucha importancia. Luego se fijó que a un costado de ella se encontraba su bolso así que lo tomo y cuando se estaba yendo nuevamente con Himeko dijo- Que duermas bien Souma- y se retiró.

Ya de vuelta en el cuarto una ansiosa Himeko la esperaba.

- Chikane no te has demorado- dijo la rubia quien aún permanecía con sus cachetes colorados-

- Estaba todo a mi alcance- dijo simpáticamente mientras le pasaba su bolso.

Las chicas se empezaron a cambiar sus ropas y si bien esta no era la primera vez que se veían desnudas algo había cambiado. Esta vez las dos reconocidos sus sentimientos aunque aún no se sinceraban

"Sí que eres hermosa" pensaba Chikane mientras la miraba por el rabillo de su ojo intentando disimular. Cuando por fin terminaron de cambiarse Himeko se acomodó rápidamente por debajo de las sabanas mientras solo dejaba ver sus ojos, llevaba puesta una blusita amarilla con tirantes y abajo solo un corto hot pants negro .Chikane por su parte llevaba puesta una blusa de seda blanca con botones plateados muy apegada a su cuerpo y unos pantalones negros también de seda… la chica apago la luz a pila que tenía la pequeña habitación lo que hizo que todo quedara completamente a oscuras. Con sus manos estiradas Chikane buscaba su lado de colchón aunque no había nada con lo que pudiera chocar la inseguridad de no ver nada obligaba inconscientemente a usar sus manos. De pronto su pie choco con el colchón y se inclinó lentamente para depositar sus manos aunque sin saber por qué perdió el equilibrio tan solo un poco lo que basto que una de sus manos quedaran en el abdomen de Himeko el cual lo cubrían las sabanas. …"lo siento" dijo avergonzada … "no te preocupes"… respondió Himeko entre unas sutiles risas quien a esas alturas sentía que se desmayaría por los nervios. Cuando por fin Chikane se pudo acomodar se dieron cuenta que inevitablemente sus cuerpos se rozaban, ese colchón no era tan grande como las camas de la casona de Chikane pero eso no les desagrado a ninguna de las dos. Tanto Himeko como Chikane permanecieron con los ojos abiertos aunque no podían ver nada ni siquiera las palmas de sus manos, "miraban" el techo de la tienda con las respiraciones un tanto rápidas por los latidos de sus corazones.

- Chikane- Himeko hablo tímidamente.

- Dime Himeko- esta respondió con dulzura

- Perdón por… el beso- dijo sintiéndose aún más nerviosa

- ¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto Chikane preocupada

- No, no para nada es solo que…. La chica no termino su frase.

- Es solo ¿qué?- Chikane pregunto aun preocupada

- Sé que te molesto- la rubia no pudo ocultar el pesar de sus palabras.

- Himeko… eso… eso no es así- La ojos azules saco fuerzas para ser sincera con Himeko

Apenas los oídos de Himeko terminaron de escuchar sus palabras su corazón comenzó a ser una fiesta en su interior. Todo dentro de ella le revoloteaba sentía como mil mariposas subían y bajaban por su barriga y como sus mejillas se ponían colorada… "suerte que Chikane no puede verme"… pensó la rubia pero esa misma emoción que la embargaba la hizo pronunciar unas palabras sin siquiera pensarlo.

- A mí me gusto Chikane - cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le dijo lo único que quería era un orificio donde poder meterse.

- Himeko- dijo sorprendida Chikane y con su corazón saltando locamente.

De pronto Himeko sintió como Chikane se voltea para quedar mirando a su dirección, esto lo supo porque sintió su aliento en su brazo derecho. La rubia quedo paralizada no sabía si hablar o también moverse, no quería hacer nada que arruinara el momento.

- Himeko-dijo de pronto Chikane

- ¿Sí?, Chikane - Himeko pudo decir con mucho esfuerzo en un susurro

- Hay algo que debo decirte…- la pequeña habitación quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

- Dime Chikane - dijo la rubia ansiosa e ilusionada.

- Te amo- lo dijo de una manera rápida por los nervios que sentía, pero se entendió perfectamente.

Himeko quedo aún más paralizada por la confesión de su amada. No podía creerlo ella también la amaba…"pero y Alaine"… de pronto pensó, pero así como vino se esfumo su pensamiento. En su cabeza y corazón no cabía espacio para nada más que ese "te amo" que Chikane le había confesado. No podía pedir más de esa noche, se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo nada podría superarlo.

- Himeko… ¿por qué no me dices nada?- pregunto una temerosa Chikane al comprobar que Himeko seguía inmóvil y en completo silencio

- Chi-ka-ne - dijo casi llorando de la emoción

- No te preocupes Himeko, yo no quiero que te sientas mal.- Chikane empezó a sentir remordimiento por haber confesado su amor- Yo sé que tu amas a Souma y con esto que te acabo de confesar no busco hacerte sentir incomoda es solo que- su voz estaba llena de tristeza- no podía seguir guardando este sentimiento.

Chikane sintió como de improviso la mano de Himeko buscaba su rostro y quedo estática, paralizada por la electricidad que le provoco. A si mismo Himeko que estaba embargada por la emoción pudo sentir su maltratado rostro lo que le recogió un poco el corazón pero enseguida se abalanzo hacia el buscando desesperadamente sus labios. No supo como pero encontró la dirección exacta para sellar ese momento con un suave y largo beso, de esos que son llenos de timidez y saben a cielo con la inocencia que se entrega en el primer beso que le das a esa persona que tanto amas. Chikane quien quedo por unos momentos sin aliento, con sus ojos abiertos no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… de sus ojos caían lagrimas que mostraban una confusión en su interior; "La amo, ¿esto está pasando?... ¿Por qué, me ama?... me haces feliz pero no lo merezco… yo no te merezco"… pero esta vez la pasión pudo más que cualquier pensamiento y remordimiento de su vida pasada. Cerró sus ojos y disfruto el momento que Himeko le regalaba, mientras su corazón estaba presente hasta en sus oídos. Himeko por su parte se sorprendió de sí misma, pero no podía dejar de besar sus labios, para ella eran tan dulces, un sentimiento de amor puro le cobijo el alma mientras miles de hormigas recorrían su piel.

- Te amo Chikane…- le susurro con ternura una vez que termino de besarla, mientras sus manos rodeaban la cara de su amada.

- ¿Esto es real?- pregunto también en un susurro una incrédula pero feliz Chikane.

- Jajaja- dejo escapar una tierna risita- Claro, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace poder decírtelo y saber que tú también me amas Chikane- la rubia estaba sumergida en sus emociones y como nunca antes entregaba una calidez y dulzura por cada parte de su cuerpo.

- Yo Himeko… yo soy quien está feliz por esto-

Dijo Chikane quien no aguanto más y puso sus manos bajo las sabanas mientras buscaba el frágil cuerpo de Himeko hasta que lo encontró. Rodeo su cintura y la apego a su cuerpo… Himeko quedo nuevamente paralizada, mientras sentía que esta vez definitivamente se desmayaría.

* * *

Perspectiva de Chikane.

La tome entre mis brazos sin pensar en nada más que en ella. De pronto todo se me olvido, Orochi, Souma, Alaine, que estábamos en medio de la nada, en una tienda de campaña, la misión de nuestras vidas, el mundo… nada tenía cabida en mi cabeza, porque estaba con ella… si, con ella la mujer que más amo, ¿cuantas noches soñando con este momento? Y ahora que por fin se está haciendo realidad no me dejaría dominar ni por los nervios, ni la culpa, ni nada. Aunque no podía verla, sentí como su cuerpo se erizo por mi abrazo y como su respiración parecía más rápida cada segundo, su aliento golpeaba fuerte y fresco mis labios lo que me hacían entrar en una especie de locura difícil de dominar. Aun así tome fuerzas para decirle mientras rozaba sus labios… "Eres mi felicidad Himeko"… y esta vez fui yo quien la beso, con la misma ternura de la primera vez que lo hice, solo que ahora ella me correspondía. Sentí como su cuerpo se acomodaba poco a poco sobre el mío de una manera muy tímida e insegura, pero no podía permitir que se arrepintiera así que aplique un poco más de fuerza en el brazo que rodeaba su cintura para hacerle saber que no me molestaba lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez que su cuerpo quedo completamente encima de mi... ¿cómo explicarlo?, para mí su peso era el justo, descubrí en ese mismo instante que el tacto no solamente está en las manos. Con mi cuerpo pude sentir su delicada escultura la sensación de sus pechos sobre mí me estaba volviendo loca. No nos estábamos besando, nuestras frentes estaban pegadas la una a la otra solo sentía su aliento a escasos centímetros de mi boca, permanecimos así por unos tres minutos. Ninguna dijo nada, creo que estábamos sintiendo nuestros cuerpos descubriéndonos de una manera sutil. Me sentía completamente vulnerable, como nunca antes, sabía que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo... estaba completamente a sus pies. De pronto acomodo sus codos junto a mis ojeras mientras que entrelazaba sus manos por arriba de mi cabeza, sin dejar de mantener nuestras frentes pegadas... ¿Esto está mal? me pregunto confundida y agitada en un susurro lo que provoco que probara su aliento. La abrace con ambos brazos por la cintura un poco más fuerte de lo común lo que concluyo que de su boca saliera un muy pero muy sutil gemido, creo que si no hubiésemos estado en medio de ese bosque no lo hubiese logrado escuchar... "No lo sé, pero en realidad no me importa" le dije mientras subía una mano hasta llegas a su nuca para pegar sus labios a los míos, pero esta vez no de una manera tan tierna. Sentí como sus brazos apretaban mi cabeza por el estremecimiento de su cuerpo lo que me provoco aun mas, cada vez abría más mi boca mientras aumentaba la velocidad de nuestros besos, solo nos separábamos para poder tomar un poco de aire, pero luego volvíamos a besarnos. Y así de la nada sentí como ella introdujo su dulce y delicada lengua entre mis labios mientras la mía la recibía de una grata manera. Fue tanto el calor que me hizo sentir que perdí toda cordura y solo me entregue a la pasión Sabía perfectamente que esa noche seria la noche más especial de mi vida. Estaba llena de nerviosismo no sabía muy bien que hacer, era mi primera vez aunque mi cuerpo de apoco me mostraba el camino. También en ese momento pensé que Himeko ya había estado con Souma y aunque me dolió el recordarlo estaba más preocupada de que no me viera como una estúpida haciendo tonteras. Bese su cuello lentamente, por dios que Himeko era la chica más dulce del mundo!, mi mano ya tomaba su cara con dulzura mientras nuevamente sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía. Un aliento cálido llego a mi oído lo que me hizo estremecer .. "Te amo Chikane" dijo entre gemidos ahogados "y ya no me importa donde acabaremos... si estas junto a mí". Esas palabras me llenaron de alegría, y de una satisfacción tremenda. Himeko mi Himeko estaba a mi lado y no me dejaría...

Solo la bese con más fuerzas mientras ella aprisionaba mi cuerpo contra el colchón lo que me hacía volar. Sin darme cuenta mis manos comenzaron a subirle su pequeña polera mientras rozaba su delicada piel. Ella en ese momento se apartó un poco de mi lado, lo cual me asusto mucho.. "seguramente la mal interprete" pensé pero ella nuevamente me sorprendió. Abrió sus piernas de manera que quedo sobre mi cuerpo como quien monta un caballo, pero aun podía sentir todo su tórax sobre el mío... "No te detengas"... me susurro entre avergonzada y agitada. Así que volví a comenzar, subí su polera mientras ella estiraba sus manos para que esta saliera sin complicaciones, una vez que lo logre ella se incorporó en la misma posición de piernas pero esta vez nuestros cuerpos formaban un ángulo de 90º, no por mucho tiempo, ya que de inmediato la seguí Con una mano soportaba nuestros pesos mientras que con la otra abrazaba su cintura. Bese nuevamente su cuello pero esta vez Himeko tomo mi cara con sus manos y la apego a sus pechos. Quede un momento paralizada y sentí como me ruborice pero de inmediato comencé a besar su cuerpo expuesto. No podía ver nada y eso me estaba molestando así que de improviso y no sé cómo le hable.. "Himeko espera un momento"... le dije y me percate que estaba muy agitada al hablar. Ella de inmediato quedo paralizada se tiro a un costado del colchón muy rápido, pude sentir que se asustó por mis palabras. Yo me incorpore del colchón y fui en busca de esa maldita lámpara a pila mientras ella me hablo... "Chikane, perdón, no quise. Discúlpame!". Pude sentir en sus palabras lo desesperada que estaba al pensar que yo me había molestado así que le dije... "Himeko, no pienses mal, espera un poco". Tome la bendita lámpara y la lleve conmigo hasta el colchón me senté dando la espalda a Himeko y la prendí. Lo bueno de esta cosa es que tenía niveles de luz, así que la deje en el más bajo, era todo lo que necesitaba una tenue luz para poder disfrutar de ese momentos. "Chi-ka-ne" me dijo entre cortado. Cuando me di vuelta comprobé lo más hermoso de mi vida. Himeneo estaba absolutamente colorada y con la parte superior de su cuerpo absolutamente al aire. Un poco despeinada pero eso la hacía ver aún más hermosa. Trague saliva para calmar un poco los nervios que sentía y gatee solo una vez para llegar donde estaba ella. Su cuerpo estaba sentado en el colchón así que simplemente me basto con besarla y caerle con mi peso para quedar sobre ella. Cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver que los de ellas me miraban tiritones por la ilusión, y su cara estaba más roja de lo que pensé. Sin darme cuenta estaba bajando por su cuello, llegue a sus pechos los cuales pude apreciar de cerca, tiernamente bese cada uno mientras podía ver con el rabillo del ojo como empuñaba sus manos apretando las sabanas por el placer que esto le provocaba. Después de descubrir sus pechos baje hasta su abdomen, duro y suave a la vez, poblado de mi amor. Me encontré con su pequeño hot pants amarrillo el cual estaba sujeto a su cuerpo solo por un cordón elástico que formaba una tierna rosita justo en medio y debajo de su ombligo. Con mis dedos tire uno de los extremos de su nudo el cual se desarmo fácilmente, mire nerviosa a Himeko como buscando su aprobación, pero ella no me miraba solo podía ver su agitada respiración reflejada en su pecho. Así que me decidí y con mis manos pero de una forma muy lenta comencé a bajar su hot pants. Ella me ayudo levantando un poco su cuerpo lo que me aseguro que iba por buen camino. Una vez sacado esa pequeña prenda. Bese lentamente sus piernas mientras las separaba con delicadeza para ir besando de afuera hasta el interior. Cuando bese su feminidad me di cuenta que esta era cálida y húmeda yo misma me preguntaba.. "¿Chikane que estás haciendo?"… para mí era muy vergonzoso pero como dije la pasión y mi cuerpo me decían que hacer. Note que cuando la bese su espalda se curvo y un gemido muy audible se dejó escapar por su boca, y eso, no sé cómo describir lo que me provoco por dentro. Tan solo sé que seguí en mi trabajo con más rapidez que delicadeza mientras una de sus manos apretaba fuertemente un mechón de mi cabeza… "Para!, para!, para! Me dijo agitada, y desesperada". Levante de inmediato mi cabeza y la mire desorientada al mismo tiempo que preocupada. Ella se percató de mi mirada y se inclinó para tomarme de los brazos.. "es que si seguías hay- se sonrojo aún más al decirlo- creo que iba a gritar y no quiero despertar a nadie" me dijo mientras su respiración no se calmaba. "Verdad!- murmure- se me había olvidado que no estamos solas- le dije despacito mientras me reía por el alivio de que no le hubiese molestado. De inmediato amarro mi cuello con sus brazos y me regalo un apasionado beso en la boca y yo solamente me deje llevar. Sentí como me quitaba poco a poco mi blusa y luego mi pantalón hasta que las dos quedamos vestidas de piel… Me beso como nunca imagine que nadie lo aria, al igual que los lugares. Nuestros cuerpos apegados estaban cálidos y sudados. Ella nuevamente aprisionaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo y el colchón mientras nuestras "caderas" danzaban al ritmo de nuestras pasiones. Era una sensación fantástica, nada en el mundo se le parece… Entre sutilmente en su cuerpo, pude ver entre la tenue luz como hacia una mueca de dolor, eso le duro aproximadamente 5 minutos, luego volvió a tener una cara placentera y gemía sutilmente en mi oído. Ella me hizo lo mismo. Pude sentir como entraba en mí, lo que me causo un extraño dolor, era incomodo pero aun así no quería que acabara. Luego todo cambio, solo sentía placer y empecé a sentir como perdía el control absoluto de mi cuerpo, quería más y más, cada movimiento se hacía más brusco y rápido, mi respiración ahora sí que era veloz y corta. Aunque intentaba aguantar no podía dejar de gemir de una manera muy sutil para que nadie excepto Himeko pudiera escuchar. De pronto no pude más y sentí como el cuerpo pasaba de una electricidad sobre natural a un estado de absoluto cansancio. Solo nos pusimos a reír y nos envolvimos en un fuerte y cálido abrazo mientras nos cubríamos con las sabanas… Rápidamente caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Fin de la perspectiva de Chikane y comienzo de la perspectiva de Himeko.

Chikane quedo profundamente dormida mientras me tenía entre sus brazos. Nunca pensé cómo sería mi primera vez pero creo que esto ha sido lo las hermoso que me ha pasado. Repasaba una y otra vez los momentos recién vividos con Chikane y no podía dejar de reírme sola y apegarme más y más al cuerpo de… mi mujer. Cuando pensé en la idea de que Chikane era mía, solo mía, mi corazón volvió a desbocarse de felicidad. Me solté de su abrazo y ella solo se movió un poco pero no despertó. Estuve contemplándola por mucho tiempo, se veía tan hermosa!. Note como su labio se pasaba de un rozo a un tono morado por el golpe que recibió de ese cobarde, no pude aguantar llorar por recordar la escena. En ese mismo momento me jure que nadie más la tocaría, que yo la defendería con mi vida si es necesario. Luego de acariciar con todo mi amor su rostro me deje caer muy suavemente en su pecho, suspire y en ese momento sentí un ruido proveniente de la otra habitación. Me volví a incorporar de inmediato asustada por la idea de que alguien entrara. Me pare busque mi pijama y me lo puse. Tome la lámpara que mantenía una tenue luz intentando no hacer ruido y me acerca a las cortinas que nos separaban. Sutilmente moví el cierre de la primera capa que era una malla protectora contra bichos y luego me di cuenta de que la otra estaba corrida y podía ver por la luz de la lámpara la primera "habitación" donde había alguien durmiendo, no pude distinguir si era Souma o Alaine cuando mire a un costado vi unas piernas muy cerca de mi rostro lo que me asusto y caí de espaladas al suelo por la impresión. Deje la lámpara en el suelo y me arrastre hasta llegar donde Chikane quien aún dormía plácidamente. Estaba muerta de miedo mis manos temblaban pero moví delicadamente el cuerpo de Chikane tomándola de un hombro. "Chikane, Chikane, despierta" le dije susurrando. Ella abrió sus ojos con dificultad note como estaba un tanto confundida por el sueño pero apenas choco con mi mirada se incorporó rápidamente. "¿qué pasa Himeko, que tienes?" me dijo preocupada, seguramente por mi cara. "Chikane hay alguien afuera" le dije temblorosa sin poder ocultar mi miedo. En ese momento Chikane se paró con la misma agilidad con la cual había subido al árbol en el enfrentamiento con ese maldito que la hirió. Cuando la mire no pude dejar de sentirme ruborizada pues ella aun permanecía desnuda. Ella no lo noto, estaba demasiado preocupada en vestirse y saber quién era la persona que vi. "Himeko quédate acá y no salgas por ningún motivo" me dijo mientras me besaba la frente. Yo la tome por el brazo y la mire con cara de súplica para que no me dejara pero no se quedó. Se acercó a la cortina y corrió el último cierre mientras tomaba la lámpara para alumbrar la primera habitación. Pude ver como miraba para todos lados buscando a alguien y de pronto se alejó. Sentí como salía de la tienda y daba vueltas por alrededor. Me invadió un medio tan grande al pensar que alguien la pudiera atacar que no aguante más y salí corriendo para encontrarla. Cuando estaba llegando a las cortinas vi como la luz volvía aparecer y con ella Chikane quien aún tenía cara de preocupación. Me miro y pude leer en sus labios que me decía "vuelve a entrar" así que de inmediato le hice caso, al cabo de unos segundos ella ya estaba a mi lado. "Himeko no hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros" dijo aludiendo a Alaine y Souma quienes dormían en la otra habitación. "Pe..ro, pero yo vi a alguien Chikane" le dije mirándola desconcertada. Ella me abraso apegándome a su cuerpo lo que de inmediato me hizo sentir segura y reconfortada "seguramente lo imaginaste pequeña" me dijo de una manera muy tierna. "pequeña" repetí por la impresión de que me llamara así. "Si, pequeña, mi pequeña" me susurro y me beso tiernamente en los labios. Me encanto que me llamara así me sentí tan parte de ella, definitivamente yo le pertenecía desde que la vi por primera vez y ahora también le pertenezco en cuerpo. Así nos acomodamos nuevamente en el colchón, ella apago la lámpara y nuevamente todo quedo en oscuridad, pero esta vez me abrazaba de una manera muy protectora así que rápidamente comprendí que solo lo había imaginado y me interne en un sueño profundo y reparador.

Cuando volví a deserta Chikane ya no estaba a mi lado, la busque rápidamente por la pequeña habitación pero tampoco la encontré. También me percaté de que no estaba su kimono por ningún lado, definitivamente ella ya se había levantado y como siempre yo me quede dormida. M e cambie de ropa mientras aun por mi cabeza pasaban las imágenes de la noche que había pasado, me puse colorada y reí por la emoción de saber que fue verdad. Una vez lista salí y después de dar unos pasos vi que yo era la única que permanecía dentro de la tienda. Apenas Salí al exterior un fuerte sol pego en mis ojos lo que me dejo un momento desorientada me los refriegue y comencé a buscar a Chikane entremedio de los arboles hasta que la encontré. Estaba junto a Alaine en una mesa de camping al parecer estaban preparando el desayuno. Vi cómo se reían juntas y no pude dejar de sentirme molesta, pero esto aumento cuando vi como Alaine se acercaba a ella y besaba su mejilla. Esta vez me puse colorada pero de la rabia, de pronto me di cuenta que apretaba fuertemente mis puños al punto que me dolían cuando iba directamente a interrumpir ese momento una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Himeko, buenos días- Souma estaba con un balde al parecer había ido a buscar agua- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-Souma- dije un poco sorprendida al no verlo venir- Bien, gracias ¿y tú?- le pregunte para no ser descortés

-Bien- me dijo mientras dejaba el balde en el suelo- pero me duele el cuello, creo que dormí un poco doblado- se rio mientras sobaba su cuello.

Fue inevitable no reír al ver su mueca de dolor, me pareció tan graciosa la cara que puso, parecía un niño mañoso.

-No seas mala Himeko- me dijo entre pena y broma. Mientras que a mí me causo más risa. Creo que estaba tan feliz por la noche junto a Chikane que la sonrisa la tenía a flor de piel- Ahora veré si te sigues riendo, me las pagaras.

Apenas termino de decirme eso corrió junto a mí se agacho solo un poco y me tomo en sus brazos haciendo que mi cuerpo quedara en su hombro. Empezó a girar rápidamente sobre sí mismo y yo solamente me reía aunque ya estaba un poco mareada así que le grite entre risas que me soltara mientras me tomaba en brazos y dejaba mi cuerpo en su hombro. Cuando por fin me bajo nos largamos a reír fue muy grato el momento pero todo se cortó cuando mire a Chikane. Ella me estaba mirando fijamente y pude notar molestia en su mirada pero rápidamente bajo su mirada para seguir haciendo el desayuno, cuando mire solo unos centímetros hacia su izquierda me percate que Alaine me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción mientras yo le dedique un desprecio.

Souma tomo nuevamente el balde que momentos antes había dejado en el suelo para tomarme en sus brazos y me dijo.. "Vamos" y comenzó a caminar así que simplemente lo seguí hasta donde se encontraba Chikane.

-Buenos días Himeko, veo que estas muy feliz- me dijo Alaine de una manera muy irónica.

-Tengo mis motivos- le respondí con una sonrisa mientras comía una manzana que estaba en la mesa

Pude notar como su mirada se volvía llena de odio pero no la tome en cuenta. Chikane ni siquiera me miraba estaba totalmente concentrada cortando un poco de pan, en realidad yo sabía que estaba molesta por lo que vio, enseguida me acorde de que Alaine la había besado en la mejilla y pensé que este era el momento de devolverle la mano a esa $%$!$. Di unos pasos hasta llegar a un lado de Chikane y tome su cara con mis manos, pude ver la mirada de sorpresa que me dedico, acto seguido la bese tiernamente a vista y paciencia de Souma y Alaine. "Buenos días Chikane" le dije de una manera muy cómplice mientras le dedicaba una mirada de "cuidado con lo que haces!" a Alaine. Chikane me miro y me dedico una sonrisa dejando ver sus bellos y aperlados dientes lo que me provoco un pequeño mareo. Nadie dijo nada más, así que empezamos a comer pero pude sentir como los ojos de Alaine y Souma permanecían encima de nosotras. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Souma no quería provocarle daño, nunca le hubiese dado un beso a Chikane en frente de él, pero como estaba Alaine y quería dejar clara las cosas, no me resistí. Cuando terminamos de comer Souma empezó a hablar.

-Creo saber donde estamos- dijo mientras miraba hacia el interior del bosque-

-¿Donde?- pregunto de una manera un tanto seca Chikane, creo que aún estaba molesta por lo que vio

-En Tottori, región de Chugoku, en la isla de Honshu- lo dijo de una manera muy segura.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte intrigada, para mí todo eran árboles y más arboles

- Una vez vine acá cuando niño, reconozco este bosque mi hermano me trajo en una especie de expedición hasta un castillo llamado Kawaharo-jo- su mirada estaba fija en mi mientras me hablaba, fue algo incómodo, quizás hace algunos días me hubiese encantado pero ahora todo había cambiado.

-Ya veo-dijo Chikane esta vez tranquilamente- castillo de Kawaharo-jo- repitió pensante.

-¿en qué piensas Chikane?- le dijo Alaine mientras estiraba la mano por sobre la mesa para tocar su mano. Esta chica sí que no tiene escrúpulos, que más quiere, creo que ya le di a entender todo. Pensé

-Creo que debemos ir a ese castillo- dijo sin tomar importancia a que Alaine le tocara la mano, al parecer estaba muy concentrada en lo que pensaba.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- Dijo Souma

Yo que no entendía muy bien de qué lugar estaban hablando y como Alaine aun mantenía su mano en la de Chikane me pare abruptamente y le dije a Chikane que me acompañara dentro de la tienda de campaña. Ella me miro sorprendida y en ese momento recién se dio cuenta de que Alaine le tocaba su mano. Enseguida se paró a mi lado y comenzó a seguirme.

- ¿Qué pasa Himeko?- me pregunto preocupada.

- Nada, solo quería hacer esto.

Me abalance sobre ella mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos y la bese entre tierna, apasionada y posesiva debo reconocerlo. Ella simplemente me beso aunque pude notar que quedo sorprendida por mi inesperado movimiento.

- Te amo-le dije mientras aun colgaba de su cuello

- Yo también pequeña- nuevamente me volvía a decir así y no pude dejar de sentirme feliz- Pero…-mantuvo silencio por unos segundos.

-Pero, ¿Qué? Chikane- pregunte preocupada.

-No me gusto como te tomo Souma-dijo poniéndose roja, no se si de rabia o de vergüenza.

Yo solamente la mire y reí, no pude dejar de sentirme bien al verla así, media celosa, eso me encanto.

-Chikane, yo te amo a ti- volví a decirle mientras nuevamente la besaba.

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijo Souma no sin antes toser para hacer notar su presencia.

Yo solté rápidamente a Chikane y me aleje de ella muerta de vergüenza y preocupada por que esta era la segunda vez que Souma me ve besando a Chikane, no pude dejar de sentirme mal. También sentí como Chikane quedaba descolocada por mi reacción.

-¿Qué quieres Souma?- pregunto Chikane con ira en sus ojos.

-Solo debemos empezar a empaca, tenemos una misión ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Souma enfurecido.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que debía ser más cautelosa cuando estuviera con Chikane, no quería aumentar la rabia de ellos. Mal que mal era mi culpa, por no haberme dado cuenta que mi corazón siempre le perteneció a Chikane

* * *

Fin de la perspectiva de Himeko y comienzo de la perspectiva de Chikane.

-Sé muy bien porque estamos acá- le respondí enfurecida al ver su altanería

-Está bien chicos, bajen el volumen de su conversación- dijo Himeko preocupada.

No pude dejar de sentirme mal por ver la reacción de Himeko, "estoy segura que ella aun siente cosas por el" pensé, es obvio el es su primera vez, me dije comiéndome la rabia y el dolor que eso me provocaba.

-Chikane- me hablo nuevamente Souma- ¿te parece si empezamos a desarmar la tienda?.

Pude ver como sus ojos brillaban por los celos que le provoco verme con Himeko y su tono aun era seco.

-Claro- le dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso a Himeko para que él lo viera. Sentí como se puso incomoda, por un momento pensé que me rechazaría. Le dedique una mirada haciéndole saber que me había molestado con ella.

Salí de la tienda dejando a Souma con Himeko solos, llevaba mis manos empuñadas, solo quería golpear algo y justo había un tronco frente de mí. Cuando estaba decidida a desquitarme con el pobre árbol que nada tenía que ver Alaine me detiene tomando mi puño.

-Ey! Que vas hacer?- me dice mientras toma sutilmente mi mano.

-Yo.. yo- quede desconcertada.

-Ni te atrevas- me dijo tocando la punta de mi nariz- Mira cómo te dejaron la cara estos troncos anoche, no permitiré que te lastimes la mano- me dijo con su mirada llena de amor.

Era increíble cómo me amaba, aun cuando le conté la noche que había pasado con Himeko, claro sin detalles solo para hacerle saber que estaba con ella ahora, se comportaba tan tiernamente conmigo. Ella solo me escucho y hasta me dijo una broma, después me beso mi mejilla felicitándome. Note la tristeza que esto le provoco pero no podía mentirle ella no se lo merece.

-No te preocupes- Dije un poco ofendida al pensar que me podría lastimar con ese tronco- soy más fuerte de lo que piensas.

-Si, como no- me dijo riéndose.

-Es verdad!- le dije

-Claro, por eso anoche tuve que llegar a tu rescate- dijo bromeando.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que no llegaste antes. Lo tenía todo bajo control- le respondí riendo.

Estar con Alaine me hacía olvidar cualquier sentimiento de rabia o celos. En verdad con ella me divertía mucho lástima que no puedo corresponder a su amor.

La mañana se pasó rápidamente. Comenzamos a desarmar la tienda de campaña para dirigirnos al castillo Kawahara-jo sabía que ese era uno de los cuatro puntos de poder. Empezamos a caminar por el bosque, en realidad el paisaje era maravilloso y más aun por que Himeko iba colgada de mi brazo con una cara de asombrada, miraba para todos lados como una niña pequeña, todo le parecía nuevo. Para mi todos los arboles eran iguales, pero ella en cada tronco, rama, ojo veía algo diferente. Eso me hacía mucha gracia. Delante nuestro iban Alaine con Souma platicando valla saber uno de qué. Descansamos un momento para almorzar, Souma se preocupó de pescar algunos peces para azar, comimos justo a un lado de un riachuelo, de verdad el paisaje era maravilloso pero podía sentir lo extraño del ambiente. Yo estaba feliz por mí, preocupada por Alaine y celosa de Souma. Y así pienso que cada uno de nosotros tenía una mezcla de sentimientos. Terminamos de comer y seguimos por el camino hasta que llegamos a un castillo abandonado en pleno bosque.

¿Y esto?- pregunto Alaine intercalando su mirada entre Souma y yo

No lo sé- dijo el chico confundido- Nunca antes lo había visto

Entremos- Dijo Himeko con la mirada extraviada mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Para donde vas tu- le dije suavemente mientras la tomaba por el brazo.

Chi-ka-ne- agito su cabeza- Es ese el lugar!- me dijo segura- puedo sentirlo acá en mi corazón

Todos la quedamos mirando entre confundidos e impresionados. Seguramente este era el punto de poder que le correspondía a Himeko, pero aun así no dejaría que entrara sola a ese lugar.

Está bien Himeko- le dije- pero vamos a entrar todos juntos- movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación- no te separes de mi lado- le susurre al oído.

Cuando nos adentramos a ese viejo y roído castillo que estaba en la mitad de un bosque pude sentir como pasábamos.. mmmm ¿a otra dimensión?. La luz en el pecho de Himeko comenzó a brillar tenuemente. Ya no me cabía duda, este era el punto de poder de mi pequeña. Ella se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a mi brazo. Llegamos a una puerta grande y vieja y nos quedamos parados frente de ella.

Bueno debemos abrirla- dijo Alaine mientras se acercaba.

ESPERA!- le grite- puede ser peligroso- en ese momento sentí como Himeko dejaba de apretar mi mano.

Pero alguien debe hacerlo- me dijo Alaine un poco confundida

Yo lo are- Dijo Souma.

Mire inmediatamente a Himeko para comprobar si hacia algún movimiento por que Souma iría hacia la puerta pero se quedó estática a mi lado. Souma lentamente empujo la puerta hasta abrirla por completo. No pasó nada así que todos soltamos una pequeña risa llena de nervios. Cuando por fin entramos a ese lugar cada antorcha pegada en las paredes comenzó a encenderse como por arte de magia. Yo miraba incrédula lo que estaba sucediendo, definitivamente ese castillo era más grande de lo que parecía. Sus paredes eran bloques de grandes rocas y el aire estaba muy helado pero por más que busque escaleras o algo lo único que había era un camino en línea recta que parecía no tener final.

-Himeko quédate a mi lado- le repetí al oído de una manera sobreprotectora. Ella me miro con ojos de temor y nuevamente se aferró a mi brazo.

Sin decirnos nada comenzamos a caminar mientras las antorchas se seguían encendiendo, cada paso que dábamos retumbaban en nuestros oídos. De verdad que era un lugar aterrador, escalofriante, tétrico. Sentí que estuvimos caminando por horas y todo era igual pereciera que no avanzáramos, ya me estaba desesperando y fue entonces cuando Souma cae al suelo gritando con dolor. Himeko rápidamente se soltó de mi brazo para ir a verlo.

-Souma, ¿estás bien?- dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo con el

-AHHHH, AHHHH, AHHH- gritaba Souma mientras se sacudía por el dolor en el piso

-SOUMA- grito Alaine quien también se tiro al suelo para ver Souma.

Yo quede petrificada por unos segundos…

-SOUMA!, SOUMA!- gritaba y lloraba Himeko desesperada por verlo así.

-Hi-meko- logro pronunciar Souma entre sus gritos.

-Souma se fuerte!- le decía Alaine

-Souma por favor!- le rogo Himeko.

De verdad que era estremecedor escuchar sus gritos de dolor, yo aún no sabía qué hacer. No sé por qué me quede tan paralizada.

-CHIKANE! Haz algo!- me suplico Himeko desde el piso. Yo solamente la quede mirando estupefacta-CHIKANE!- me grito mientras se paraba para remecerme y sacarme del trance- reacciona.

-HIMEKOOOOOOO- volvió a gritar Souma. Lo que provoco que Himeko volviera donde él. Se tiro al suelo y lo tomo entre sus brazos llorando desconsolada. De pronto sentí que podía mover mi cuerpo había salido de ese extraño trance y fui rápidamente donde estaba Souma tirado, gritando de dolor en los brazos de Himeko. Me arrodille y le grite.

-SOUMA!, se fuerte!- estaba realmente preocupada por el. Sentí como Alaine se agarraba de mi brazo llorando por no poder hacer nada.

-SOUMAAAA!-grito Himeko desprendiendo una luz tan potente desde su interior que parecía iluminar hasta el paisaje más oscuro de este mundo.

En ese momento dos puertas aparecieron delante de nosotros, puertas que por cierto no estaban antes hay. Mientras Himeko aun desprendía esa luz de su interior era como ver el poder de una Diosa, pude notar que Alaine no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos al igual que Souma quien con ayuda de la misma Himeko se estaba incorporando aun aturdido por el dolor que había sentido.

-Souma… ¿te sientes mejor?- le dijo Himeko con una voz aún más maravillosa de lo habitual.

-Si… Hi-me-ko- le respondio Souma quien la miro a los ojos absolutamente sorprendido por verla asi.

Yo casi no daba créditos a lo que mis ojos veían. Himeko, mi Himeko estaba hay desprendiendo un poder sobrenatural de su cuerpo y un amor que irradiaba a todas partes. Con su traje de Sacerdotisa del sol, en realidad parecía una diosa.

-Debemos separarnos- dijo de pronto Himeko

-¿Cómo?- pregunte confundida

Fue en ese momento que ella me miro a los ojos y pude percatarme que no era la misma Himeko de hace un momento. Su mirada reflejaba poder, autoridad, amor, bondad, compasión, divinidad…

-Hay dos puertas- me dijo mirándome a los ojos sin ninguna emoción, estaba absolutamente en paz.

-Sí, me di cuenta- le dije mientras le sostenía la mirada idiotizada por ella

-Tú y Alaine, entraran en la puerta de la derecha mientras que yo iré con Souma por la Izquierda- me dijo absolutamente en calma aun con Souma entre sus brazos. Parecía que el chico no pesara nada.

- No! Himeko- le dije acercándome- no te dejare sola- apenas estuve frente de ella sentí una presión en mi cuerpo como si yo fuera un metal y la tierra un imán gigante. Mis rodillas casi cedieron.

Ella no me tomo en cuenta y solo miro a Alaine quien estaba arrodillada ante ella con un acto de reverencia.

-Alaine, ve con Chikane- le dijo dando una orden

-Como indique- le dijo Alaine quien se paró sin siquiera mirarla y me tomo de la mano llevándome a la puerta derecha.

Yo quede aún más sorprendida por la reacción de Alaine pero nuevamente no pude moverme por mi misma. Si Alaine no me hubiese tomado de la mano no hubiese sido capaz de dar tan siquiera un paso. Cuando estábamos cruzando la puerta escuche a Himeko.

-Alaine.

-Si?-dijo volteándose hacia Himeko. Yo también lo intente pero no pude.

-Cuídala- le ordeno de una manera muy sutil.

-Claro- pude ver como Alaine le hacia una reverencia y en ese momento entramos a la habitación.

Una vez adentro de la habitación pude moverme a disposición. Intente abrir nuevamente la puerta para ir tras de Himeko pero la condenada puerta no cedía ante mí. Aunque lo hacía con todas mis fuerzas no podía. De pronto Alaine toco mi hombro-

-Cálmese por favor- me dijo sumisamente, ella tampoco me miraba a los ojos y yo cada vez más confundida-Ella estará bien ahora debemos buscar algo de esta habitación.

-¿Algo?- pregunte.

Empecé a recorrer el cuarto con mis ojos. Era algo muy lujoso, sus paredes eran de oro, no había ventanas y solo un par de muebles grandes. Cuando subí la mirada para encontrar el fin de los muebles me di cuenta que el techo era completamente de mármol y eso me termino de sorprender. Definitivamente este castillo no fue hecho por humanos.

-¿Que debemos buscar Alaine?- le pregunte un poco confundida, ella parecía más segura que yo de lo que hacíamos en ese lugar.

-Cuando lo encontremos lo vamos a descubrir- me dijo mientras ella revisaba cajones de aquellos muebles.

No supe que más hacer así que me dispuse a buscar algo, no sabía qué, pero debía moverme rápido solo quería estar nuevamente con Himeko y si encontrar "eso" me ayudaría no debía perder más tiempo. Para mi sorpresa las manillas de esos muebles eran de oro blanco y la madera no la pude reconocer, pero desprendía un agradable olor. El cuarto no era muy grande lo que me alegro. Rápidamente busque abriendo un cajón tras otro… todos estaban vacíos de pronto Alaine comenzó a gritar al igual que Souma. Pero esta ve mi cuerpo reacciono lo bastante rápido como para impedir que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo que para mi sorpresa también era de oro. Una luz muy potente salía de uno de los cajones que estaban enfrente de nosotros, y sentí como me atraía. Deje sutilmente a Alaine en el suelo y me acerque a aquella luz… No pude distinguir nada, solo sentí como esa luz entraba por mis ojos dejándome sin aliento. Todos mis músculos se contrajeron y un dolor que jamás antes había sentido se apodero de mi cuerpo… Solo pude gritar desgarradamente. Caí al suelo gimiendo de dolor, mientras convulsionaba y todo se volvía negro…

Cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el castillo y de nuevo estaba en el bosque. Era de noche no sabía que había pasado ni cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Recordé a Himeko y me incorpore rápidamente, ya no sentía nada de dolor pero estaba un poco mareada, sentí que volvía a caer cuando Alaine me toma por la cintura.

-¿Chikane estas bien?- me pregunto preocupada, nuevamente me miraba a los ojos.

-Si… ¿dónde está Himeko?- pregunte desesperada

-No lo sé- me dijo- ¿Qué paso?- me hablo confundida.

En ese momento sentí como Himeko gritaba mi nombra "CHIKANE" y en un momento ya la tenía colgando de mi cuello. La abrace con todas las fuerzas que pude, desesperadamente. Mientras la tocaba y la miraba para cerciorarme de que se encontraba bien. "pequeña, ¿estás bien?" le dije mientras la besaba una y otra vez. "si, si, Chikane" me respondió besándome también.

-¿Que paso?- escuche a un confundido Souma preguntar a las espaldas de Himeko.

-No lo sé- le respondió Alaine quien estaba más confundida que el

-¿No lo recuerdan?- pregunte intrigada.

-Yo recuerdo haber entrado a ese lugar- dijo Himeko- y luego… y luego Souma abrió el primer punto de poder- dijo mirando al chico- pero no recuerdo nada mas- volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

Esa chica volvía a ser mi Himeko, su mirada era dulce y terrenal como siempre. De alguna manera me alegro saberlo.

-¿Chikane tú te acuerdas de algo?- me pregunto Himeko mientras me acariciaba la cara.

Recordé inmediatamente todo, con lujo de detalle… La luz… esa luz. Seguramente era una parte de Ame no Murakumo que se unió a mi cuerpo… pero si era así, no podía decir nada…

-No, Himeko, casi lo mismo que tu- le respondí y ella me creyó fácilmente.

-¿Cómo estas Souma?- le pregunte preocupada recordando sus gritos de dolor

-Bien… Miya-sama-pude notar su sorpresa por mi preocupación

-Ya veo- dije mientras volví a abrazar a Himeko muy fuertemente.

-Auch!- dejo escapar un sonido de dolor-

-¿Qué te pasa Himeko, estas bien?- le dije preocupada.

-Sí, pero es que estas muy fuerte- me dijo descolocada

-Perdón!- no supe que más decir.

Sentía como una nueva fuerza corría por mi sangre y tenía que aprender a canalizarla si es que no quería partir en dos a Himeko cada vez que la abrazara… en ese momento recordé las palabras de sensei… "Dile a Alaine que te enseñe, ella sabrá como". Definitivamente hablaría con ella para que me ayudara….


	6. Himeko vs Chikane?

Capítulo 6: Himeko vs Chikane?

Note extraña a Chikane cuando le pregunte si ella recordaba algo… pero decidí no insistir. Ya los chicos habían preparado nuevamente la tienda de campaña y ahora estábamos dispuestos a comer algo para cenar. Mientras estábamos sentados en la fogata conversábamos de lo extraños que fue todo. Ni Alaine ni Souma podían recordar nada, solo que vieron un castillo viejo. En cambio yo recordaba algunas cosas pero según pasaban las horas ya no distinguía si eran recuerdos o solo producto de mi imaginación. Chikane aun decía recordar cosas escasas pero algo dentro me decía que no era así.

-¿Cómo se supone que nos trasladaremos ahora?- pregunto Souma.

-Supongo que debemos recitan nuevamente la oración del pergamino- dijo Alaine.

- ¿Pero no tendremos que estar en algún punto específico?- pregunto nuevamente Souma pero esta vez mirando a Chikane.

-Bueno, eso lo comprobaremos mañana- dijo Chikane mientras que de su Kimono sacaba el pergamino para mirarlo un poco intrigada- Ahora tenemos que recuperar fuerzas- me dedico una tierna mirada que me erizo por completo.

Me parecía extraño que desde que llegamos el bendito mapa ese no nos hubiese servido para nada… El castillo se nos presentó frente a nosotros sin la necesidad de un mapa. Pero bueno en estos momentos nada es normal. Lo único que me mantiene feliz es la presencia de Chikane, el poder tenerla aquí a mi lado hacen que todo valga la pena. Pronto terminaron de charlar y ponerse de acuerdo en la hora de despertar. Será a las 8 de la mañana. Yo encontré que era algo temprano, sabía que no me despertaría a esa hora, pero como desde ahora en adelante dormiría con Chikane ella sería mi despertador personal.

Una vez en la última "habitación"· de la tienda y cuando por fin había quedado a solas con Chikane me decidí en preguntarle algo que me estaba inquietando.

-Chikane…-Dije mientras ella se cambiaba su kimono por su pijama

-Dime Himeko- creo que noto mi preocupación

-¿Estas segura que no recuerdas nada más de lo que paso en ese castillo?- mi voz sonó libre y ligera

-Si Himeko, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- me dijo muy calmada.

-Porque algo dentro de mi corazón me dice que no es así- la mire temerosa y pude ver como se impresiono con mis palabras.

-Himeko- me dijo mientras me tomaba entre sus brazos- no tengo porque mentir- me dio un beso en la frente lo que me calmo un poco más.

-Entiendo- le dije- perdón por ser tan insistente pero es que- tapo mi boca con su dedo índice.

-No importa pequeña.

Enseguida me beso, y pude sentir nuevamente como mi cuerpo pedía llenarse de ella. Me tomo por la cintura apretándome con un poco de fuerza, en realidad bastante fuerza debo confesar que me dolió pero con la emoción que sentí en esos momentos no me queje. Rodee su cuello y la mire a los ojos para decirle nuevamente cuanto la amaba mientras que cada parte de mi cuerpo se erizaba. Ahora Chikane solamente me beso por el cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja. Sentir sus besos y su respiración en mi oído me llenaba de locura y me hacía soltar al igual que la noche anterior pequeños gemidos de placer. Sentí de pronto como me tomaba en brazos para dejarme acostada en el colchón de una manera muy delicada mientras desarmaba el moño de mi kimono para dejarme solo en ropa interior. Toco cada parte de mi cuerpo con amor y deseo ya podía sentir su bello y tibio cuerpo sobre mi lo que me hizo desesperar… "te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo" le repetí una y mil veces más mientras tome su cintura y con todas las fuerzas que pude la apegue a mi pelvis para poder sentirla más cerca de mí… Fue otra noche maravillosa, en la que me volvió hacer su mujer y ella la mía. Cuando terminamos de darnos besos apasionados caímos rendidas una al lado de la otra tratando de calmar nuestras respiraciones. Ahora que el mundo dormía yo me sentí más viva que nadie.

-Himeko- me dijo Chikane mientras se ponía su pijama

-Dime amor- me atreví a decirle así y me encanto, ella solo me miro y me regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Fue Souma el que abrió el punto de poder?- se puso un tanto seria lo que la hacía ver muy sexy para mi

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- pregunte intrigada y sonrojada por lo bella que estaba.

- Es que yo pensé que ese sería tu punto de poder- me dijo tranquilamente.

- Creo que no era así, aunque no recuerdo muy bien. De hecho ahora casi no recuerdo nada- dije un poco desesperada.

- No te angusties Himeko- me acaricio el rostro- era solo una pregunta- Oye!- me dice

-¿Qué?- le pregunto con los ojos embobados

-Te amo- me susurra en la boca

- Yo también amor- le dije dándole un beso tierno.

Así me recosté a su lado y me dormí plácidamente al igual que la noche anterior.

* * *

En alguna parte de este mundo estaban algunos miembros de Orochi discutiendo.

-Esto no puede seguir así! Esa perra, juro que la matare!- dijo un enfurecido Girochi

-Este idiota tiene razón- dice Reiko Ota- Si dejamos pasar el tiempo será más difícil ganarles. La sacerdotisa de la luna cada día se hace más fuerte.

- A quien le dices idiota!- Girochi quedo más enfurecido aun

A un costado de ellos estaba Miyako con cara de preocupación, mientras miraba por una especie de fuente como las sacerdotisas habían aceptado su amor.

¿Y qué vamos hacer?- pregunta algo ingenua Nekoko

Nada- dijo entre risas Miyako.

¿Cómo que nada? Yo no permitiré que esa perra siga besando a Hime- Girochi ya no aguantaba su rabia

Eso mismo que las une las separara. Ayer tuve una visita muy interesante. No podemos dejar que la sacerdotisa del sol siga estando con la sacerdotisa de la luna. Pero la mejor manera de separarlas es…

¿Cuál?- interrumpió un ansioso Girochi.

Hacer que se odien- dijo segura la hermana.

Y como lograras eso porque yo lo veo imposible- dijo Reiko Ota

Con un poco de magia y ayuda de la visita inesperada que recibí.

Espero que te resulte- dijo incrédula Reiko Ota

Veras como ellas mismas se destruirán…

* * *

De vuelta en el campamento con Himeko.

Sentí como las suaves manos de Chikane me despertaban y su boca se posaba en la mía… "buenos días pequeña"… me dijo haciendo que me revoloteara todo el estómago. Tenía esos ojos azules de cielo nocturno después de la lluvia mirándome fijamente lo que me causo mucho nervio y pude sentir como me ponía clorada… "eres una ternura"… me dijo Chikane mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-"No quiero levantarme Chikane"- dije un poco mañosa por el sueño que aún tenía en cada uno de mis parpados

-Bueno 5 minutos mas no nos harán mal- me dijo complaciéndome un poco.

Esos 5 minutos pasaron muy rápido, ya que nos dedicamos a besarnos y abrazarnos tiernamente y junto a ella siento que el tiempo vuela. Nos levantamos y me llevo a un río cerca de la tienda, hay nos bañamos y bueno algo mas también. Es casi imposible poder aguantarme cuando estoy cerca de ella, ahora siento que sin ella no puedo vivir… Cuando volvimos al campamento encontré a Souma y Alaine ordenando todo. Ellos se habían levantado mucho antes que nosotras y ya tenían todo listo; la tienda de campaña guardada y el desayuno preparado….

-Buenos días Chikane- dijo Alaine de una forma muy coqueta. Como me enfurece que haga eso!.

-Buenos días Alaine- Chikane como siempre respetuosa.

-Buenos días Himeko- me hablo a mi esta vez

- Buenos días Alaine- le conteste un poco molesta.

- Chicas, buenos días!- dijo Souma muy amable.

-Buenos días- dijimos al mismo tiempo con Chikane.

Nos sentamos a comer el desayuno preparado por Alaine de verdad estaba rico, esta chica hace maravillas con lo que le ofrece la naturaleza pero aun así no la puedo pasar ya que ella ama a Chikane y eso me basta para tenerla en la lista de las 10 cosas que menos me interesan.

Cuando ya estábamos terminando de comer Chikane se paró abruptamente con cara de preocupación mirando hacia el interior del bosque.

-Himeko quédate acá, y no te muevas por nada del mundo- me dijo sin mirarme mientras comenzó a correr tan rápida que ni siquiera pude contestarle nada.

-Que haces Alaine, síguela!- le dijo Souma preocupado. Yo lo mire comprendiendo que se trataba de algo malo y la desesperación se apodero de mí.

-Si!- dijo Alaine y salió corriendo tras ella lo más rápida que pudo.

-SOUMA!-grite desesperada- vamos con ellas!- dije mientras comenzaba a llorar por la angustia.

-No! Himeko, lo más seguro es que estos idiotas quieran llevarte con ellos- Me dijo desesperado.

-Pero… Chikane se fue!- mi voz casi no me salía.

-Himeko- Souma me tomo por los hombros- No llores, tenemos que ser inteligentes, seguramente ellos pensaran que estaremos todos juntos y nos emboscaran.

-¿Emboscada?... NO! Chikane!, le pueden hacer daño a Chikane- le dije mientras lo empujaba para poder salir detrás de ella.

-Himeko lo siento pero tú no te moverás, antes que todo está tu seguridad- me dijo mientras me tomaba con fuerza por la cintura para evitarme seguir avanzando

-¿Y LA DE ELLA?- le grite desesperada mientras comenzaba a llorar- También tienes que protegerla!- esta vez le hable con rabia.

-Hi-me-ko- su mirada estaba triste- Ya lo sé, pero primero tú, después ella- me dijo autoritario.

De pronto sentí como la tierra temblaba a mis pies y quede mirando el suelo atónita al igual que Souma hasta que una gran explosión proveniente de la dirección donde estaba Chikane se dejó ver. En ese momento sentí una presión en el corazón, el miedo de que le pasara algo me estaba invadiendo y casi no podía mantenerme en pie. Sentí como un calor ahogante corría en todo mi cuerpo y mi pecho comenzó a brillar de una manera muy fuerte. Me deshice fácilmente del amarre de Souma quien en ese momento parecía no tener fuerzas comparado conmigo yo me sentía completamente diferente. Iba a internarme en el bosque cuando frente a mi aparece Tsubasa con la mirada llena de maldad y seguridad lo que me dejo sorprendida. Sin darme cuenta llego a unos escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo de una manera muy rápida mientras me tomaba por la frente y me levantaba poco a poco del suelo. Toda esa luz que había emanado de mi cuerpo momentos antes ya había desaparecido, aunque intentaba mover mi cuerpo no era capaz. Intente gritar pero tampoco pude. Era tan fuerte la mirada de Tsubasa que mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo.

-SUELTALA TSUBASA!- escuche la voz de Souma casi a mis espaldas mientras veía como se le abalanzaba haciendo que me soltara y cayera al suelo.

Comenzaron a pelear, yo podía ver como Souma estaba fuera de control con odio en su mirada. Su fuerza era impresionante mientras que Tsubasa solo esquivara sus puños mientras arqueaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-NUNCA TE PERDONARE HABER TOCADO A HIMEKO!

Le decía Souma quien se enfurecía cada vez más. En un rápido movimiento Souma logro darle un puñetazo en pleno rostro a Tsubasa, este se precipito rápidamente al suelo, pero de inmediato se paró.

-Souma… por qué no lo dejas ya- le dijo tranquilamente mientras desenfundaba una espada y con otra mano se cercioraba de no tener sangre en su boca.

-Eso nunca!- Souma nuevamente se abalanzó sobre él, parece que no le importo que Tsubasa llevase una espada.

En ese momento no sabía que hacer solo quería ver a Chikane pero tampoco iba a dejar solo a Souma, si algo les llegase a pasar a cualquiera de los dos yo no lo resistiría.

Podía darme cuenta que Tsubasa no ocupaba demasiada fuerza como si lo hacia Souma quien estaba inyectado de rabia. En ese momento me di cuenta que Souma nunca le ganaría a su hermano mayor y caí al suelo más desesperada. La pelea comenzaba a aumentar en violencia, de sus cuerpos se desprendía una energía que hacia complicado poder mirar. Veía como pequeñas explosiones que levantaban polvo y arrasaban con todo a su paso estallaban cada vez que sus cuerpos chocaban… ya no tenía duda debía hacer algo antes de que mataran a Souma ¿PERO QUE? Me pregunte. En ese momento hubo un silencio aterrador y por más que busque a Souma no lo vi por ningún lado hasta que dos figuras se dejaron ver venían hacia mí, una caminaba hacia atrás dándome la espalda y la otra… Comprendí que era Souma con Tsubasa. Este último le apretaba el cuello mientras lo obligaba a caminar hacia mí hasta que lo empujo a un costado de mi cuerpo. Souma estaba muy lastimado, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, la cual venia de una herida prominente en su frente, y su mirada estaba ida como si en cualquier momento iría a desmayarse. Yo lo miraba desesperada, verlo así me recogió el corazón.

-Ya vez Souma, ¿esto es lo que querías?- le pregunto entre risas Tsubasa

-ERES UN CRUEL!- le grite mientras lo empujaba alejándolo de Souma.

-¿Yo?- se hecho a reír- No tienes ni idea de con quien compartes tu cama- me dijo haciendo alusión a Chikane lo pude notar en su mirada.

-A que te refieres- le dije desorientada pero muy enfadada- No te permito que- antes de poder terminar Tsubasa me tomo por un brazo aparentándolo tan fuerte que caí de rodillas al suelo impávida.

- Que pena me das… - me dijo mientras clavaba esos endemoniados ojos en los míos.

Me empujo a unos tres metros del cuerpo de Souma mientras el desenfundaba nuevamente su espada y le colocaba su filosa punta en su cuello

-Tu elegiste tu destino- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que levantaba su mano para matar a Souma… cerré los ojos para no ver lo que venia

No me di cuenta como pero cuando abrí los ojos Souma estaba tirado debajo de mí, mientras yo le protegía su cuerpo con el mío. Tenía una mano apoyada en el suelo y la otra levantada. Seguí con mi mirada la dirección de mi mano y quede aún más sorprendida. Estaba sosteniendo la espada de Tsubasa con mucha fuerza mientras la sangre corría por mi mano. Pero eso no me preocupo, lo que me preocupo de verdad era que ese maldito si había alcanzado el cuerpo de Souma… La espada estaba incrustada unos tres centímetros en una de las piernas de mi guardián y el ver eso me hizo perder el control. Nuevamente la luz reapareció en mi pecho, con mucha fuerza me pare poco a poco del suelo mientras aun mantenía la espada de Tsubasa en mi mano herida pero en ese momento no sentía dolor… Levante poco a poco la mirada y cuando choque con sus ojos, el me miraba con temor pero con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Aléjate- le dije mientras lo obligaba a caminar de espaldas.

-¿Por qué no me matas?- me dijo desafiante.

-Como gustes- le respondí enfurecida pero con una confianza sin igual.

Con una rapidez que ni siquiera yo misma alcance a ver lo tome por el cuello mientras le cortaba la respiración y su mirada pasaba de temor a desafiante.

Chikane- me dijo sonriendo y eso basto para que lo soltara.

¿Qué pasa con Chikane?-lo miraba aun desafiante

Himeko!- me hablo Souma y Tsubasa en ese momento no sé cómo desapareció.

Cuando me di vuelta para mirarlo él estaba intentando ponerse de pie mientras yo corrí rápidamente para ayudarlo. Su pierna sangraba mucho así que le dije que se quedara en el suelo. Raje un pedazo de mi Kimono para hacerle un torniquete en la pierna evitando que la sangre siguiera saliendo.

Espérame un momento Souma- le dije dispuesta a ir en busca de mi botiquín

Himeko- me tomo mi brazo derecho- Estas herida- me dijo con la mirada llena de rabia y pena.

Fue en ese momento en que me fije que mi mano tampoco paraba de sangrar y me asusté mucho pero tenía que ser fuerte, su pierna estaba peor.

Descuida Souma- me pare en busca de mi botiquín y volví rápidamente.

Himeko.. perdóname- me dijo mientras lloraba mirando mi mano.

Souma no te preocupes- le respondí intentando consolarlo.

Sature su herida y le vende la pierna. Luego hice lo mismo con mi mano. Me dolió una enormidad, pero no quería que Souma se agitara más de lo que ya estaba así que disimule lo mejor que pude.

Himeko esto nunca me lo perdonare- aun me miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Souma no es culpa tuya- le dije mientras que con mi mano buena le acariciaba el cabello.

Si, si lo es, no fui capaz de protegerte- dijo empuñando una mano.

Claro que lo has hecho Souma, si no fuera porque estabas a mi lado quizás en este momento estaría muerta.

Himeko… perdón- volvió a repetirme

Yo solamente lo abrase haciéndole saber que debía dejar de sentirse culpable y el me abraso con muchas fuerzas mientras lloraba como un niño arrepentido. Estuvimos abrazados casi por 7 minutos mientras yo intentaba consolarlo hasta que se calmó un poco, su mirada aún se mantenía triste y podía sentir como se estaba odiando a si mismo por lo de mi mano pero ya estaba más tranquilo.

De Alaine y Chikane no había rastros, yo ya no sabía qué hacer. Quería ir a buscarla pero no podía dejar a Souma así de herido como estaba tenía que armarme de paciencia y confiar que todo estaba bien. Habían pasado cerca de cinco horas y aun Chikane no llegaba ya no pude aguantar más mi desesperación.

Souma quédate acá, yo iré a buscar a Chikane- le dije muy impaciente.

No, Himeko, es muy peligroso- me miro casi rogándome porque no fuera.

Lo siento Souma, pero no puedo estar acá sin saber cómo esta ella- le dije mientras lagrimas caían por mi rostro.

Bien, entonces rompe una rama gruesa de algún árbol y tráemela- me dijo decidido

¿Para que la quieres?- le pregunte confundida.

La usare de muleta, no dejare que vallas sola, me entiendes- en ese momento me dedico una sonrisa de culpa.

No le dije nada, solo me pare lo más rápida que pude para ir en busca de alguna rama gruesa, suerte que estábamos en un bosque y estaba lleno de ramas por todas parte. Encontré una que era perfecta, en realidad ni siquiera busque solo arranque la primera rama que vi, estaba muy desesperada por ir a buscar a Chikane, algo en mi corazón me decía que no estaba bien. Souma tomo la rama y se levantó con dificultad, pero al menos ya estábamos en camino para poder ir en busca de Chikane. Cada paso que dábamos me hacía desesperar más, yo quería ir rápido pero Souma no era capaz de caminar bien así que nos estábamos demorando mucho… ya estaba anocheciendo y mi corazón me indicaba que entre más tiempo pasaba sin ver a Chikane mas peligro estaba corriendo. De pronto Souma quedo paralizado mirando hacia su izquierda estaba absolutamente perdido.

-¿Souma que pasa?- le pregunte preocupada.

-Hime-ko…- me miro asustado, mientras yo me acercaba para entender que era lo que estaba mirando momentos antes- No vengas- me dijo suavemente.

-¿Por qué?- me quede paralizada por el miedo que me causo su mirada. Pensé lo peor. Me imagine a Chikane herida gravemente- ES CHIKANE!- le grite rápidamente corrí para mirar.

Lo que vi me partió el alma en mil pedazos. No podía dar crédito de lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Mis lágrimas corrían como nunca antes y un vacío en mi pecho hacia que los latidos de mi corazón tuvieran un eco horrible en mis oídos. Chikane estaba besándose con Alaine… pero no de una manera tierna. Las dos estaban semi desnudas mientras Chikane la tocaba como lo había hecho conmigo. La besaba con pación mientras el cuerpo de Alaine el cual estaba encima de Chikane se curvaba y desprendía de su boca gemidos que parecían cuchillas en mi pecho. Quede aturdida por el dolor, y aun sin creerlo me acerque a la escena lentamente absolutamente en silencio. Ellas estaban tan concentradas en provocarse placer que ni siquiera notaron que yo las miraba a unos cuantos metros detrás de unos árboles. Creía que iba a estallar del dolor. Chikane, mi Chikane me estaba causando el dolor más grande que e sentido en toda mi vida… de pronto las mujeres comenzaron a hablar.

-Chikane- le decía entre gemidos Alaine mientras sus cuerpos se movían para provocarse más placer- No crees que Himeko ya te esta extrañado.

Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar sus palabras.

-Es lo más seguro- le dijo Chikane mientras besaba uno de sus pechos.

-Entonces vamos no crees?- le dijo envuelta de placer Alaine.

-Aun no- dijo Chikane mientras la tomaba por el pelo de una manera muy salvaje- No me arruines este momento hablándome de esa idiota.

Cuando escuche como Chikane se refería a mí me tire al suelo cayendo de rodillas pero sin despegar la vista de esa escena.

-¿Por qué no la dejas ya?- Alaine movió su pelvis bruscamente para provocarle placer a Chikane quien gimió por el movimiento- Ya no aguanto verte con ella por las mañanas.

-No puedo, no aun- Chikane la beso antes de continuar- Primero necesito utilizarla todo lo que pueda para que ese idiota de Souma y ella terminen separándose. Así Himeko no podrá despertar toda su fuerza y nos será más fácil poder acabarlos de una buena vez- Chikane la empujo para que ahora fuese su cuerpo el cual permaneciera arriba.

-Por eso te amo Chikane- dijo una complacida Alaine.

-Yo también… te amo- le dijo Chikane.

-Dime que piensas en mi cuando estas con ella- le ordeno Alaine.

-Lo sabes… de otra forma no podría aguantar sus besos y caricias que tanto asco me dan- le sonrió y volvió a su trabajo.

Sentí como la mano de Souma se depositaba en mi hombro y me susurraba que nos fuéramos de ese lugar. Yo no podía mas estaba aturdida, sentía que todo esto era una pesadilla y que solamente debía piñizcarme y despertaría.

-Vamos Himeko.. por favor… no sigas acá- me dijo con pena en su mirada.

Yo me levante y comencé a caminar… Sin ninguna dirección, solo caminaba y caminaba lo más rápido posible. Ni siquiera me preocupaba de que Souma no pudiera alcanzarme. Las imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza una y otra vez. Chikane haciéndole el amor a Alaine y diciendo que yo… yo le daba asco. Solo quería desaparecer, por un momento pensé en ir a buscar al idiota de Tsubasa para que me matara, y lo hubiese hecho si no fuera porque ni siquiera sabía dónde yo misma estaba… Llegue al rio donde en esta mañana había estado con Chikane y me lancé a llorar al suelo.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grite desesperada- POR QUEEEEEEEEE CHIKANE?.

No podía dejar de gritar y llorar desesperadamente por el dolor de mi corazón. Me sentí utilizada, estúpida pero lo que más me dolía era que yo de verdad estaba enamorada de Chikane y ella se burló de mí.

-Himeko- Souma apareció por mis espaldas- Lo siento Himeko- me dijo abrazándome

Yo me aferre a él con todas mis fuerzas mientras seguía gritando y llorando del dolor. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así… pero luego de un largo rato me quede dormida aun llorando. Cuando desperté aún estaba en el mismo lugar, ya había amanecido, a mi lado estaba Souma mirándome y supe enseguida que él no durmió en toda la noche.

-¿Cómo te sientes Himeko?- me dijo preocupado.

-¿Fue real?- le pregunte ilusionada porque todo hubiese sido una pesadilla. Él no me dijo nada y de inmediato comprendí que si lo fue.

Volví a llorar de una forma desconsolada, los ojos me ardían y la cabeza me retumbaba.

-Himeko por favor… no sigas llorando- Souma me abrazo

- No puedo evitarlo- le dije mientras cubría mi cara con mis manos.

-Has llorado toda la noche… aun estando dormida- me dijo con la voz quebrada.

Yo quedé sorprendida pero seguí llorando por un largo tiempo en los brazos de Souma. El me dejo llorar hasta que de pronto hablo.

-Himeko… es suficiente- me dijo también llorando- No dejaras que nadie te vuelva a pisotear me entiendes- esta vez su mirada era decidida.

-Sou-ma- Le dije sorprendida y aun llorando.

-Estas serpientes no conseguirán lo que están tramando- me dijo fuertemente.

-¿Que están tramando?- le pregunte confundida.

-No lo sé con certeza… pero pienso que cuando liberemos los cuatro puntos de poder pasara algo y eso es lo que ellas esperan… pero no les daremos en el gusto.

No entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir Souma pero sabía que él tenía razón, no podía dejarme ganar por ellas. De pronto sentí un fuego en mi corazón que nunca antes había sentido… Creo que era odio… si odio por la maldita de Alaine y la… y Chikane.

-Ellas están buscando alejarnos para hacernos más débiles, no sabemos por qué razón pero no lo permitiremos- Souma me hablaba con fuerza en sus ojos

-Debemos alejarnos- dije de pronto en un susurro lleno de ira.

-No podemos Himeko- dijo angustiado- debemos liberar esos cuatro puntos de poder para derrotar a Orochi y necesitamos de ellas.

- Matare a Alaine- dije con los ojos inyectados de rabia.

- No Himeko- debemos ser cautos, no tienen que saber que las descubrimos- su mirada también reflejaba odio- Aunque no sé si poder aguantarme el querer partirle la cara a Chikane… por más que ella sea mujer… lo que te hizo no… no tiene nombre.

-Souma…- dije sorprendida pero también aliviada, sé que el siempre permanecería a mi lado..

Quedamos de acuerdo de que no les diríamos nada. Pero aun así yo no seguiría con Chikane… Me jure que me vengaría de las dos y que nadie más me volvería a ver la cara aprovechándose de mi ingenuidad. Sentí que algo cambio en mí, la amaba claro, aun la amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma pero también la odiaba como nunca pensé odiar a alguien y me las pagaría, con lágrimas de sangre si era necesario. No descansaría hasta verla postrada a mis pies rogándome por perdonarla…

* * *

Perspectiva de Chikane.

Ayer no se bien lo que paso… De pronto el bosque desapareció y recuerdo haber estado en una habitación blanca, todo lo veía borroso, sentía como si estuviera drogada… Pero por más que intentara no podía mover mi cuerpo. Solo pensaba en Himeko y me arrepentía de haberla dejado nuevamente sola, mis parpados me pesaban y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir ya estaba de vuelta en el bosque… era de noche y no sabía con exactitud donde me encontraba. Tampoco si esa habitación la había soñado o fue real… "Lo más probable es que recibí un golpe en la cabeza y quede inconsciente" fue lo más lógico que pensé. Me pare un poco mareada pero no me importo solo quería ir en busca de Himeko, no sabía si estaba bien, con quien estaba ni donde estaba. Solo mantenía la ilusión de que estuviese donde la deje. Tampoco vi a Alaine por ningún lado, cuando Salí corriendo para proteger a Himeko sentí como Alaine venía detrás de mí… Todo era muy confuso y me estaba llenando de desesperanza. Comencé a correr por todos lados, hasta que ya no di más del cansancio y caí derrotada al suelo, gritando el nombre de Himeko.

-CHIKANEEEE!- escuche la voz de Alaine gritándome.

Sentí como se me tiraba arriba abrazándome desesperadamente.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mientras tocaba mi cara.

-Sí, Alaine, ¿dónde está Himeko?- le pregunte mientras miraba por la espalda de Alaine ilusionada con ver aparecer a Himeko.

-No lo sé Chikane- me miro confundida- Desperté hace poco, no recuerdo que me paso y comencé a buscarte.

-Debemos volver al lugar del campamento- le dije desesperada

Caminamos lo más rápido que pudimos por todos lados. Esto parecía un laberinto, encontraba que solamente caminábamos en círculos hasta que de pronto pude ver la tienda de campaña desarmada y mi corazón se llenó de ilusión. "HIMEKO, HIMEKO, HIMEKO" corrí gritando su nombre con la cara empapada de emoción. Solo quería amarrarla entre mis brazos. Cuando llegue me di cuenta de que no había rastros ni de Souma ni de Himeko y el corazón se me recogió.

-Chikane- me dijo Alaine con un pedazo de tela en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte aterrada, ella me lo alcanzo.

Era un pedazo del kimono de Himeko y estaba empapado en sangre. Temí lo peor en ese instante. Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras que en el estómago se formaba un calambre.

-No puede ser- susurre con la mirada puesta en esa tela, mientras se me hacia difícil ver porque mes ojos se estaban humedeciendo.

-Chikane… no saques conjeturas antes de tiempo- me dijo mientras tomaba mi cara con sus manos para mirarme a los ojos- No sabemos lo que paso aquí… pero te aseguro que Himeko está bien- me dijo intentando calmarme

-Alaine tengo que ir a buscarla!- le dije desesperada

-¿Y dónde Chikane?- me miro llorando- No sabemos dónde está… pero sé que donde quiera que este Souma esta con ella y el la protegerá.

-Y por qué esto tiene sangre!- casi le grite de la desesperación mientras le ponía el pedazo de tela en su cara

- Cálmate por favor- me repetía suplicante- Quizás esa sangre no pertenece a Himeko. Lo mejor es que no nos movamos de acá, sé que ellos llegaran a este lugar- me lo dijo de una manera muy segura lo que llamo mi atención

Después de insistirle por unos momentos más ella me convenció de esperar por esa noche en el lugar hasta que aparecieran si no era así mañana saldríamos en busca de Himeko y Souma. No fui capaz de dormir en toda la noche, con cada ruido que escuchaba me imaginaba de que Himeko llegaría a mi lado pero no fue así. Definitivamente fue la noche más larga de mi vida, Alaine tampoco durmió pero no me hablaba, creo que comprendía mi desesperación. Así de pronto amaneció y mis ojos vieron como la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo venia caminando con un lastimado Souma apoyado en sus hombros. Me refregué los ojos para comprobar que no fuera una alucinación… Y aún seguía la imagen. Sentí que mi corazón explotaría por la emoción de verla sana y salva aunque de inmediato me percate que su mano estaba vendada y en ella había una gran mancha de sangre lo que me paralizo por unos segundos pero no evito que saliera corriendo a su encuentro con los ojos empapados por la emoción.

Apenas estuve a unos metros de ella, di un salto casi olímpico para amarrarla en un abrazo. Sentí como botaba a Souma al suelo por la fuerza con la que impacte a Himeko pero en ese momento no me importaba nada más que ella. La abrace apegándola a mi pecho mientras lloraba por tenerla de vuelta, no sentí que ella me abrazara, estaba como una piedra, pero tampoco me importo solo quería abrazarla nada más… "Himeko donde estabas pequeña… me tenías preocupada… no sabes cuánto" le decía mientras tomaba su cara y la llenaba de besos en todas partes y ella seguía como piedra mirándome fijamente. Tome su mano vendada y la bese… "¿qué te paso amor?" "¿quién te hizo esto?". No pude evitar mirar a Souma con odio por permitir que Himeko estuviese herida. El chico solo me miro con rencor mientras se incorporaba con dificultad. Fue entonces que Himeko aparto su mano bruscamente de la mía y recién me percate que ya no me miraba como antes.

-¿Que.. Pasa Himeko?- pregunte tartamudeando y aterrada.

-No me toques!- me dijo mientras empezaba a caminar. Yo quede estática por su reacción pero de inmediato la seguí.

-Himeko… pequeña… ¿qué tienes?… ¿qué te hicieron?- le pregunte tomando su cara desesperadamente.

-Eres una mentirosa!- me dijo mientras su mirada de odio cambiaba por una llena de dolor.

-¿QUE?- le grite- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunte aún más confundida mientras ella movía su cara para hacerme saber que no quería que la tocara.

-No la toques!- me ordeno Souma mientras se ponía entre ella y yo.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?- le dije llena de rabia por su actuar

- A él no lo tratas así, me entiendes!- me dijo Himeko con una voz llena de ira.

-. ¿Qué pasa acá?- pregunto una confundida Alaine a mis espaldas

- ¿Pasa?… pasa que- Himeko se acercó a ella enfurecida, por un momento pensé que le pegaría- Te la regalo- le dijo como si estuviese hablando de un objeto.

-¿De qué hablas Himeko?- pregunto Alaine quien se hecho un poco para atrás al ver a Himeko tan cerca de ella

- Si Himeko, ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunte con lágrimas en mis ojos. Ella ni siquiera me miro.

-Chikane… es toda tuya… ya no me interesa!- Himeko hablo sin rastros de dolor u amor lo que me partió el alma

-Himeko- le dije mientras la daba vuelta para quedar frente a frente- Amor ¿qué te pasa?- pregunte entre risas incrédulas- ¿estas bromeando cierto?

-¿Acaso eres tonta o no entiendes cuando alguien habla?- me miro llena de odio.

Yo quede aturdida mientras veía como se alejaba y un lastimado Souma iba tras ella. Mi corazón quedo hecho mil pedazos. En mi mente cada palabra de Himeko hacía eco, "esto tiene que ser un error".. pensé. No era posible que ella me hubiese hablado así. El dolor era cada vez más grande. Aún estaba ilusionada con que esto era un error que pronto iba a solucionarse, era imposible que las cosas cambiaran de la noche a la mañana. Sentí como alguien me abrazo entendiendo que en ese momento mi alma estaba hecha añicos


	7. La Promesa

Capítulo 7: La Promesa

Han pasado unos tres días desde que Himeko cambio su forma de ser. No me habla, me ignora, no me mira, es como que mi presencia no fuera nada para ella y yo siento que cada minuto que pasa me hundo más en esta pena. El primer día intente hablar con ella desesperadamente pero solo escuchaba palabras que me herían así que decidí esperar que pasara un tiempo pensé que cambiaría su forma de ser, que por ultimo podríamos entablar una conversación. Cuando llego la noche tomo a Souma y se fue a la última habitación de la tienda con eso atendí enseguida que no dormiríamos juntas. El segundo día volví a insistir pero fue peor. Su mirada era fría y ya no me respondía, no me miraba…. Y así llegamos hasta el día de hoy, ella haciéndome añicos el corazón cada vez que me ignora y yo muriendo por tan solo una mirada. Souma también esta extraño, nos mira con desdén. Hemos intentado adivinar con Alaine que es lo que está pasando pero no podemos llegar a una conclusión lógica. Y ella, Alaine… es mi soporte, me ha cobijado cada noche, mientras lloro hasta quedarme dormida, si no fuera porque ella está a mi lado yo sería como un cachorro herido sin ganas de vivir. No nos hemos movido de este bosque, ya que se formó un clima en que nadie habla con nadie… Alaine y yo por un lado y por el otro Souma y Himeko. Pero debemos movernos y seguir adelante aunque por mi parte cada día que pasa tengo menos fuerzas tanto físicas como mentales.

Alaine acaba de cocinar la cena de esta noche, y nos estamos preparando para comer, las dos como ha sido la tónica estos días, ya que Souma solo viene a buscar las porciones de él y Himeko que han comido en esa habitación de donde casi no salen…

Debemos hablar con ellos, no podemos estar un día más acá es solo una pérdida de tiempo- Alaine me habla mientras me pasa mi porción de comida.

Lo sé, también he pensado en hacerlo, pero Himeko no me habla- digo con pena- y Souma me mira con….

Odio?- termina Alaine.

Sí, creo que si- dije confusa.

Yo siento lo mismo, los dos me miran así. Chikane yo no sé qué paso ese día con ellos pero tú y yo debemos permanecer unidas. Esas actitudes no son normales- me dijo muy preocupada.

Seguimos comiendo y habíamos decidido que cuando entráramos a la tienda iríamos a hablar con ellos para continuar este bendito viaje que ya me estaba hartando, cuando de pronto Souma aparece de la mano con Himeko. Yo apenas me percate de ese detalle sentí una rabia, ganas de pararme y separarlo de ella pero también sentía los ojos fríos de Himeko mirándome.

Debemos conversar- dice Souma muy prepotente mientras toman asiento a un costado de nosotros.

Al fin- dice Alaine mostrando las palmas de sus manos-.

No seas sínica!- Himeko le hablo de una manera seca y todo quedo en silencio por unos momentos.

Controla tus palabras por favor Himeko- Alaine le dijo de una forma muy calmada. Lo que nos sorprendió a todos.

Debemos continuar con el viaje- Souma abrazo por los hombros a Himeko mientras hablaba y yo mordía mi labio por la rabia pero no era capaz de levantar la mirada.

Al fin mientras ellos hablaban yo estaba perdida en mi… escuchaba las voces de los demás pero no distinguí palabras… por momentos sus voces subían de tono pero nada me hacía levantar la cabeza… Llore por unos momentos pero nadie se percató, tampoco nadie me hablaba a mí. Claro ni Souma ni Himeko les interesaba lo que pudiese decir y Alaine creo que ella sabía que no quería hablar.

Al fin creo que se pusieron de acuerdo en algo porque vi como la sombra de Souma y Himeko se levantaban del lugar y no pude impedir levantar mi mirada para hablar…

Himeko… ¿qué pasa?- pregunte confundida mirándola a la cara pero ella solo miro hacia otro lado, cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de que me hablara, escuche su voz.

¿Que no pusiste atención a nada de lo que hablamos?- Himeko me habla a mí pero sin mirarme, pude notar su frialdad y su tono como queriendo burlarse de mí.

Mire desesperada a Alaine para encontrar en ella la respuesta. Mientras ella me murmuro "después te explico" pude leerlo en sus labios pero también pude ver el gesto de preocupación que me dedico, de inmediato supe que algo andaba muy mal.

Yo se lo explico nuevamente- dijo Souma agachándose frente de mi para que nuestras miradas quedaran a la misma altura. Yo lo mire descolocada- Mira Miya-sama lo que pasa es que…. – pude ver que miraba hacia riba, imagine que a Himeko y bajo nuevamente la mirada- Himeko y yo- mi corazón comenzó a dolerme solo con escuchar esas palabras-Himeko y tu… ¿qué?- pregunte entre rabia, dolor, pena, desesperación, angustia- Estamos juntos nuevamente- pude ver como una sonrisa nació en sus labios al decirme eso.

Me pare de inmediato tomando a Himeko por los hombros. Yo pensaba que estaba enojada conmigo por alguna razón que yo desconocía pero nunca me imaginé que iba a volver con Souma después de las cosas que habíamos vivido las dos… mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir de una forma rápida y abundante por mis ojos sentía como el cuerpo me temblaba pero aun así pude formar palabra.

¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?- le pregunte aturdida pero por primera vez en días cruzamos nuestras miradas, aunque la suya era de hielo y me hirió muy profundo, también alivio la sed de mi alma.

Yo no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza Chikane- me dijo mientras apartaba mis manos de sus hombros- ¿Piensas que tienes derecho a reclamar?- me miro con una mezcla de odio, rabia, prepotencia, pero también indiferencia y fue lo que más me dolió.

Himeko tu…- agache mi cara para dejar de ver su mirada que tanto me estaba hiriendo.

¿Yo que Chikane?- cruzo sus brazos- No hagas el ridículo- me susurro al oído y pude ver cómo le provocaba gracia verme derrotada por sus palabras.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda aun con sus brazos cruzados. Y yo quede hay… con ganas de gritar, de ir por ella y reclamarle, preguntarle por qué me estaba haciendo esto a mí, pero tenía tanto miedo de volver a ver esa mirada que no pude moverme.

No quiero verte cerca de ella, ¿entiendes?- Souma me dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado pero no se paró a esperar una respuesta… tan solo siguió a Himeko hasta que se perdieron dentro de la tienda.

Chikane…- Alaine me susurro preocupada por mí, pero yo no la mire, de pronto comencé a caminar hacia la tienda.

Fui directamente hacia la habitación donde estaba Souma con Himeko, tenía ganas de matar a alguien pero estaba muy dolida para hacer eso… cuando entre a su habitación pude ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Himeko pero me dirigí a Souma.

Escúchame bien idiota- le dije con rabia pero no gritando- A mi tu no me hablas así, menos me das ordenes… entiendes?- cuando me percate estaba solo a unos centímetros de su rostro casi respirando el mismo aliento de ese desgraciado.

Tu puedes decirme lo que quieras- me dijo esta vez apegamos nuestras frentes con fuerzas por la rabia- pero por muy sacerdotisa que seas no permitiré que te acerques a MI NOVIA! y en eso no te debo ningún respeto- su voz estaba inundada de cólera.

Ya basta!- Himeko se interpuso entre los dos- VETE DE AQUÍ!- me grito lo que me hiso sentir estúpida haciendo esto.

Claro que me voy! No seguiré un minuto más en este lugar- le dije esperando que me detuviera pero solo me aplaudió en el rostro.

Perfecto!, qué más puedo pedir- dijo mirando a Souma quien estaba sonriente- no sabes el favor que me haces, ahora sal de mi vista- con su mano me hiso un gesto de "esfúmate de aquí".

Me di media vuelta, llena de pena y rabia tome mi pequeño bolso donde eche algunas cosas personales y el pijama, todo lo hice de una manera rápida, me lo cruce llena de rabia por el cuerpo y saque el bendito pergamino de mi kimono luego lo tire encima del colchón donde eh estado durmiendo con Alaine en los últimos tres días. Mire hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Himeko esperando que saliera para evitar que me fuera pero no vino.

¿Chikane que estás haciendo?.- me pregunto Alaine quien estaba en la entrada de la tienda con la mirada asustada.

Me voy de aquí!- dije con la voz fuerte para que todos pudieran oírme- No soporto ni un minuto más acá- en ese momento Salí rauda del lugar mientras Alaine me seguía.

Espera Chikane- me tomo por el brazo- te entiendo pero no puedes irte… necesitamos estar todos juntos para- no la deje terminar.

PARA QUE!, ME DA LO MISMO TODO QUE NO ENTIENDES!- en ese momento me di cuenta de que me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos y entendí que no estaba bien que le gritara- perdóname… es que estoy muy alterada- le dije agachando la mirada por la vergüenza.

No te preocupes- me acarició el rostro- yo te entiendo, pero no podemos irnos de aquí.

¿Podemos?- pregunte mientras calmaba mi agitación.

Claro, que piensas que te vas a ir sola- se ríe- estás loca Chikane yo no lo dejare.

Entonces vámonos!... por favor- le suplique con lágrimas en los ojos

Chi-ka-ne…- pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos- pero como encontraran el punto de poder de Himeko si tú tienes…

Se los deje- le dije interrumpiéndola.

¿COMO?- me pregunto alterada.

Si, se los deje, no me interesa el pergamino…. Nos sabemos la oración de memoria ¿no?, bueno veremos si entre las dos se puede, y si no es así encontrare esos lugares como sea- le dije desesperada, lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ese lugar… Himeko me había echado como a un perro y eso me quebró el alma.

Está bien… - me dijo abrazándome- espérame aquí voy por mis cosas- vi cómo se metía nuevamente a la tienda.

Me tire al suelo tapando mi cara mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, recordando las palabras de Himeko, la forma en que se había reído de mí, como me había echado de su lado, lo feliz que se puso al saber que me iría… Ya no puedo soportar todo esto, solo quiero que todo termine… no puedo mas

CHIKANE!- Himeko venia directamente a mi llena de ira- ¿qué pretendes?- me tomo muy fuerte por el brazo levantándome para quedar de pie junto a ella.

Como que, que pretendo?- le dije secando las lágrimas de mis ojos

Piensas irte así no más?, no recuerdas que tenemos cosas por hacer?- sus ojos estaban empañados, parecía que quería llorar… pero no, eso no podía ser.

Lo se Himeko, no lo olvido. Pero no quiero seguir aquí- esta vez mi voz sonó decidida

Pues mala suerte… porque te quedaras acá!- su mirada ahora era autoritaria.

Fíjate que no- le dije acercado mi cara a la suya pero ella no se alejó- creo que no me quedare.

Haz lo que quieras- ella se acercó demasiado a mi boca para decirme eso lo que me dejo pasmada pero enseguida dio media vuelta.

Espera!- la tome por el brazo girándola hacia mí- Me quedare- susurre agachando la mirada.

Es tu problema- aparto su brazo bruscamente del amarre de mi mano y se marchó.

Nuevamente me quede sola y humillada. Por qué no soy capaz de decirle que no a Himeko, prefiero estar cerca de ella aunque me humille pero al menos la veo, sé que está bien. Me siento tan estúpida, pero no puedo contra este amor. Yo no soy nada sin ella y sé que ella lo sabe. Quisiera ser más fuerte, pero no puedo. También quisiera ser la única en su vida, hace algunos días pensaba que así era… pero ella me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y de qué forma, la más dolorosa de todas… Había vuelto al lado de ese idiota después de haber estado junto a mí. Después de haberle entregado mi corazón en bandeja, de darle mi primera vez…

Chikane… ¿qué vamos hacer?- Alaine estaba esperando por una respuesta a unos tres metros de mi

Nos quedamos- le dije mientras caminaba hacia la tienda.

Cuando entre escuche como Himeko discutía con Souma pero no pude entender nada. Ellos al parecer se percataron de que había alguien en la tienda y dejaron de hablar. Me tire al colchón y caí completamente destruida en un sueño avasallador…

Al día siguiente nos reunimos todos en un círculo. Debíamos probar si es que esa oración nos serviría para poder trasladarnos en cualquier lugar. Las posiciones eran las mismas de la primera vez. Mis manos las tomaban Alaine y Souma mientras que Himeko estaba en frente de mí; "_Dioses, suplicante es el que ora por mostrar el sendero hacia la verdad, no dejen que la oscuridad embargue nuestro camino. La muerte alcanzara nuestros corazones cuando ya no pueda hacer daño_"… Recitábamos estas palabras mientras todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a girar y polvo se levantaba del suelo. Enseguida me di cuenta de que estaba resultando. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los abrí estábamos en otro lugar… Esta vez no era un bosque si no un cerro pequeño de donde pude apreciar unas cuantas casas cerca de él. Parecía una aldea pequeña pero no reconocí el lugar. También me di cuenta que todos seguíamos tomados de las manos, lo que quería decir que este traslado no fue tan caótico como el primero lo que en parte me alegro.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Himeko le pregunto a Souma.

-No lo sé- le respondió- Miya-sama alcánzame el pergamino- me estiro su mano, me molesto el tono en que lo dijo pero le hice caso. Lo miro por unos momentos hasta que volvió a hablar- Este mapa es de un solo lugar, y este no es el lugar- le dijo a Himeko.

-Chikane, ¿estás bien?- Alaine se acercó a mí con preocupación, no entendí por qué.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- le pregunte, mientras sentía la mirada de todos en mí.

- Es que estas… pálida- me dijo mientras me observaba fijamente.

-¿De verdad?- quede un poco sorprendida- Me siento bien- le dije porque así era.

- Que extraño- me dijo con una mueca de incredulidad.

-Bueno, te la pasaras todo el día viendo si está bien?- le dijo Himeko a Alaine como queriendo decir que habían cosas más importantes.

- Si lo tengo que hacer, no dudes que lo are!- le respondió fuerte y claro a Himeko

-Vamos a esa aldea- dijo Souma seguro e indicando con su mano las casas. Ignorando la pequeña discusión de las chicas

Himeko se abrazó de su brazo y comenzaron a caminar. Alaine me miro como diciendo que debíamos ir y así lo hicimos. Caminamos unos 15 minutos y llegamos al lugar pero para la sorpresa de todos estaba deshabitado. Las casas eran muy humildes pero se notaba que nadie vivía en ellas hace mucho. Los techos de las casas eran de paja y sus paredes parecían ser de concreto aunque estaban en muy mal estado. De pronto hubo una casa que me llamo la atención, en realidad en apariencia no tenía nada diferente a las demás pero mis piernas comenzaron a caminar por si solas. Cuando llegue a la puerta la abrí con mucho cuidado de una forma muy lenta y recorrí el lugar con la mirada. Había una pequeña mesa de madera muy roída con una sola silla, el piso estaba lleno de polvo, pero no había nada más en ese lugar así que me anime a entrar para ver si encontraba algo. Apenas entre a ese lugar mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, parecía que la fuerza de gravedad aumentaba en esa casa, pero me mantuve de pie… inmediatamente vi como Alaine junto con Himeko y Souma entraban al lugar. Vi la mirada de Himeko, estaba desesperada por alcanzarme, al menos eso pensé luego escuche gritar a Alaine desgarradamente…

* * *

Perspectiva de Himeko.

Cuando vi que Chikane entro a esa casa algo en mi interior me dijo que corriera a su lado y así lo hice. Me percate que Alaine ya estaba dentro de esa casa pero cuando pude ver a Chikane más cerca me desespere. Vi como su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar y eso me asusto mucho, si algo le llegara a pasar no sé qué sería de mí, todo el odio que le tengo se esfumo y solo quería tomarla entre mis brazos. Cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla un grito desgarrador de Alaine me detuvo. Estaba tirada en el suelo mientras se sacudía por algún dolor imperceptible para mí, pero era horrorizaste escucharla así. Sentí como Souma me abrazaba por la espalda como intentando protegerme de algo mientras Alaine seguía gritando. Toda la casa se esfumo… aparecimos en un lugar completamente blanco sin nada, no tenía principio ni fin, no veía techo ni suelo era algo desesperante. Aun Souma estaba abrazándome así que eso me reconforto un poco. De pronto una luz tan fuerte que se podía distinguí en esa pieza blanca me encandilo los ojos. Era Chikane quien estaba como ida mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Alaine separándola del suelo y haciendo que dejara de gritar, pude ver que algo le dijo pero no fui capaz de oír nada. Chikane se acercó a nosotros aun con Alaine en sus brazos, al parecer estaba desmayada porque no se movía.

-Souma, toma a Alaine- Chikane le estaba entregando el cuerpo de Alaine a Souma mientras este lo recibía sin decir nada. Pude percatarme que la mirada de Chikane era diferente, tenía sabiduría, pureza y sobre todo inspiraba respeto.

-Himeko- sus ojos azules se clavan en mi mirada- ¿Aun no recuerdas nada?- me pregunta con ojos pacientes.

-¿De qué hablas Chikane?- le dije mientras comenzaba a llorar por verla así.

-Ve con Souma y cuida de que Alaine abra el punto de poder- me dijo mientras se retiraba de nuestro lado, sin ninguna dirección y yo sin poder evitarlo.

Souma dejo a Alaine en el suelo y esta despertó al cabo de unos segundos, yo me incline para ayudarla a incorporarse cuando de pronto sentí como una luz amarilla se posaba en nuestras cabezas luego todo fue confuso… Cerré mis ojos y escuchaba gritar a Alaine, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y me pesaba demasiado, no era capaz de moverme. Cuando los volví a abrir me encontraba tirada en el suelo, estaba todo oscuro, pude percatarme de que estábamos en aquella casa abandonada donde momentos antes, al menos para mi, habíamos entrado. A un costado de mi estaba Alaine, quien estaba con su ropa rasgada lo que me llamo la atención, gire mi cabeza buscando a Chikane pero a quien vi fue a Souma boca abajo en el suelo completamente inconsciente. Me incorpore con dificultad, necesitaba saber de Chikane, mis recuerdos nuevamente eran vagos en mi cabeza, pero sabía que Chikane no estaba junto a nosotros. Gire mi cuerpo sobre mi misma para buscar con la mirada por toda esa casa, que era muy pequeña pero no pude verla por ningún lado me estaba desesperando cuando de pronto alguien entro por la única puerta de madera haciendo que el particular sonido de la bisagra oxidada se dejara escuchar, me asuste por un momento pero luego me ilusione con ver a Chikane.

-Himeko… ya despertaste- era ella quien estaba entrando muy agitada y temblorosa lo que me provoco rareza.

-Que paso Chikane?- le pregunte mientras veía como se sentaba en el suelo intentando calmarse.

-Alaine abrió el segundo punto de poder- me dijo de una manera muy segura pero sin levantar la cabeza.

-Que tienes?- le pregunte dándole cero importancia a lo que ella me había comentado.

-Estoy un poco cansada- me dijo susurrando.

-Pareciera que es algo mas- le respondí no pudiendo ocultar mi preocupación.

-Himeko… te estas preocupando por mí?- me pregunto con algo de desafío en su voz y de inmediato recordé todo lo que había presenciado hace algunas noches atrás, ella y Alaine haciendo el amor, riéndose de mi… no pude evitar que el odio me embargara.

-Por ti?... no, solo que me interesa que estés bien para que cumplas con tu trabajo- mi voz sonó cruel, cada vez que le hablaba mal a Chikane me hería a mi misma pero no podía evitarlo. Me acerque a Souma para intentar despertarlo, necesitaba de su presencia para no flaquear.

-Déjalo Himeko, no despertara!- pude sentir como su seguridad al hablar me aterrorizaba.

-Que le hiciste?- le dije casi gritando y segura de que ella tenía la culpa de que Souma estuviese así.

-¿Yo?- pregunto levantando su mirando mientras erguía una ceja e indicándose ella misma con su dedo- Por favor Himeko, no digas esas cosas- me insinuó que estaba hablando estupideces.

-Y como sabes que no despertara?- le pregunte llena de rabia y llorando por la impotencia.

- Porque está agotado, déjalo descansar- apenas termino de decir eso, se dejó caer completamente al suelo en señal de agotamiento. No le dije nada pero me percate que pronto se quedó dormida

Me agache a un lado del cuerpo de Souma mientras apoyaba mi espalda en la fría pared y abrazaba mis rodillas. Estuve cerca de una hora contemplando a Chikane mientras ella dormía a unos cuantos metros de mí. Supe que ella no era la misma de antes. Algo en su voz me decía que estaba cambiando y un mal presentimiento me inundo. Todo dentro de mí era una tormenta, mis sentimientos estaban confundidos, por un lado estaba el odio que le tenía a Chikane por reírse de mí, por estar planeando algo con Alaine a mis espaldas para provocarme daño, pero sobre todo por burlarse de mi amor. Y por otro lado, el mismo amor que le tengo, que me hace flaquear y temblar cada vez que está cerca de mí. Que me hace sentir tan vulnerable ante ella, siento como mi boca se seca por falta de sus besos… eh pensado muchas veces en estos días hacerme la tonta y volver a sus brazos aun sin importar que ella no me quiera y que esté planeando algo en mi contra… todo por volver a respirar su aliento, por sentir sus labios despertar cada centímetro de mi piel, por entregarle nuevamente mi corazón… por volver a tenerla solo para mí, aunque sea una noche…. Así me quede dormida, una vez más como todas las noches con Chikane gobernando mi cabeza, mis penas, alegrías y todo.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba apoyado en el cuerpo de Souma, mientras el me abrazaba. Definitivamente él estaba bien y ya había despertado, seguramente me vio durmiendo de una manera incomoda y puso su cuerpo para sentir algo de calor y más cobijador que la fría pared. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada pero no vi ni a Chikane ni a Alaine lo que me preocupo y enfurecio al mismo tiempo.

-Salieron hace unos minutos- me dijo Souma percatándose de que ya había despertado y que estaba buscando a Chikane.

-donde fueron?- le pregunte preocupada

-Chikane se despertó antes que todos… Creo que encontró un rio porque cuando entro a la habitación se acercó a Alaine, la despertó y le dijo que la llevaría a darse un baño.

-¿UN BAÑO?- pregunte enfurecida por los celos, rápidamente mi imaginación comenzó a trabajar.

-Si, Alaine estaba herida en su brazo y su ropa estaba rasgada- me dijo Souma intrigado- Me dio la sensación de que Chikane quería curar sus heridas- esta vez me aparto de su abrazo para mirarme desconcertado.

-Curarle las heridas…- repetí por lo extraño que sonaba.

-Himeko, recuerdas algo de lo que paso?- Souma estaba confundido, pude notarlo en su mirada

-La verdad, es que me paso lo mismo que la vez anterior- le dije mientras miraba la punta de mis pies- No se que es lo real y lo que no- termine mi frase con un suspiro.

-Por que será que no recordamos nada?- pude sentir como apretaba sus dientes por la rabia de no poder recordar

-No lo se Souma… pero Chikane me dijo con mucha seguridad que Alaine había abierto el segundo punto de poder- le dije mientras me paraba y sacudia mi kimono para sacarle el polvo del suelo.

-Miya-sama… seguramente esa alcaguete recuerda lo que paso, le preguntare!- Souma también se incorporó con decisión, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Dónde vas?- le pregunte sabiendo su respuesta

-Iré a buscar a Miya-sama quiero saber lo que paso- me dijo muy seguro y con un tono de rabia.

-Espera- me acerque a el- yo ire contigo, no quiero estar sola en este lugar- le dije poniendo cara de asustada.

Salimos de esa casa y la primera sensación que tuve era que el tiempo no había transcurrido, era como si hace unos cinco minutos hubiésemos llegado a ese lugar, no le di mucha importancia al sentimiento, solo seguí los pasos de Souma quien caminaba con mucha seguridad, parecía que sabía perfectamente donde dirigirse, así que eso también me provoco seguridad a mí. Al Cabo de un momento ya estábamos llegando al rio pero Chikane venia caminando con Alaine de vuela, note que esta última tenía la mano vendada y que llevaba puesta otra ropa. Era una blusa negra muy ajustada a su figura con unos pantalones negros también, a los costados tenía dos hileras de color purpura, definitivamente era una especie de uniforme. Apenas nos vieron Alaine tomo el braso de Chikane y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, asi quedamos frente a frente.

-Que paso?- pregunto Chikane mirando a Souma, creo que noto la rabia de el.

-Es lo que te pregunto yo a ti Miya-sama- lo tome del brazo en ese momento, sentí como su cuerpo quería saltar arriba de Chikane por la rabia.

-Explícate- le dijo Chikane con una mueca de no entender nada.

-Que es lo que paso en aquella casa?- Souma sonaba irritado

-Souma… si no recuerdas nada porque piensas que yo si?- le dijo Chikane arrugando su frente.

-Porque Himeko me conto que tu sabias que Alaine abrió el segundo punto de poder!- Souma estaba mas alterado aun. Pero apenas termino de decir eso sentí como Chikane me clavaba su mirada.

-Himeko… - mire de inmediato a Chikane cuando esta pronuncio mi nombre-controla a tu animal, y si tienes alguna duda, háblalo conmigo- me dijo ignorando por completo a Souma, también me percaté de que Alaine se reía por lo que acababa de decir Chikane.

- A quien le dices animal? Bastarda- Souma se soltó de mi amarre en su brazo y se paró desafiante en frente de Chikane, era evidente que tenía que hacer algo antes de que esto pasara de palabras.

-Bastarda?, me dijiste bastarda a mi… eres mi mascota idiota, no insultes a tu dueña- Chikane lo empojo sutilmente para apartarlo de su camino

-Atrevete a tocarme una vez mas Miya-sama y te juro- Chikane lo interrumpio antes de que terminara su frase.

-¿Te juro que?- Chikane se volvió hacia el, ella había empezado a caminar pero con lo que Souma le insinuó pude notar como la ira salía por sus ojos.

-Te mato- le dijo Souma mientras apretaba sus dientes por la rabia.

-Ya esta bien… no?- dije desesperada, mientras me ponía en medio de los dos para apartarlos un momento

-Himeko tiene razón- escuche como Alaine le dijo a Chikane muy preocupada también.

-Quiero verlo- dijo Chikane haciendo caso omiso a nuestras suplicas- ¿Por qué no lo intentas idiota?- Chikane lo ínsito mostrando sus manos en señal de que se acercara a ella.

-Con gusto- respondió Souma y apenas dijo eso sentí una presión en el pecho, un miedo y angustia de que se pusieran a pelear.

-NO PASARA NADA AQUÍ!- grite entre autoritaria y desesperada- Alaine llévate a Chikane de aquí- nunca pensé que le diría eso, pero no quería que se pudieran a pelear.

-Claro- me dijo Alaine quien tampoco podía disimular su preocupación

-Ni lo intentes Alaine- le dijo Chikane lo que basto para que esta se quedara en su lugar- vamos perrito, te estoy esperando- miro desafiante a Souma.

-No te acerque a ella!- le ordene a Souma quien estaba inundado por la rabia.

-Lo siento Himeko, prometo no matarla- me susurro en el oído y me aparto con facilidad de su lado yendo directamente donde Chikane.

Mire a Chikane como última instancia para rogar que acabaran con esto, pero ella tenía sus profundos ojos azules puestos en Souma mientras su labio arqueaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Souma apenas llego donde Chikane la tomo por la ropa con sus dos manos y la levanto del suelo quedando en una postura amenazadora.

-ALAINE! Has algo no te quedes hay mirando- le dije mientras corría a separarlos.

Antes de poder llegar donde estaba Souma con Chikane esta le proporciono un cabezazo certero en la frente lo que provoco que este callera al suelo y la soltara de su amarre. Yo quede paralizada por la sorpresa.

-Levántate mascota, esto está empezando- dijo Chikane de una manera muy segura.

-Ya basta, basta- Alaine se puso frente a Chikane empujándola sutilmente hacia tras- Por favor, no hagas una locura- le dijo mientras la abrazaba por el cuello obligándola a caminar hacia tras.

-Souma estas bien?- le pregunte mientras el se incorporaba tocando su frente para cerciorase de que no hubiese sangre.

-Te matare!- dijo Souma quien se disponía a correr nuevamente para atacar a Chikane.

-Ven!, ven!- le gritaba Chikane quien estaba luchando para que Alaine la soltara, menos mal que esta no la soltó.

-SOUMA!- grite haciendo que este se girara, mirándome atónito. Me percaté de que su frente estaba enrojecida por el golpe de Chikane pero no había sangre- No sigas con esto!- le ordene de una forma que hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

-Pero Himeko- me dijo el mientras quedaba con ganas de correr.

-Ya es suficiente, quédate acá- le dije y camine en dirección hacia Chikane.

-CHIKANEE!- le grite para que Alaine dejara de llevársela y esta enseguida se detuvo. Llegue a su lado- Déjanos solas- le dije a Alaine quien me miro desafiante pero me hizo caso.

-Que quieres Himeko?- me dijo entre sorprendida y agitada.

-Es la última vez que intercedo por ti- la mire fijamente a los ojos y pude ver una mueca de impresión en su rostro- La próxima vez dejare que Souma te mate, entiendes?- sus ojos se tornaron tristes por mis palabras, era increíble cómo podía fingir tan bien.

-Que tu dejaras que él me mate?- se puso a reír apenas termino de decir eso- Himeko, no me subestimes, porque no vas y le curas la frente a tu novio- me dijo con rabia en su mirada y haciendo alusión a que ella había ganado esta pequeña pelea.

-Claro que lo are, no lo dudes… y sabes por qué?- le dije desafiante y preparándome para lastimarla.

-Por qué?- me pregunto con rabia.

-Porque lo amo, porque si algo le llegase a pasar me muero, porque si veo que tiene el más mínimo rasguño en su cuerpo me desespero, porque él es todo para mí… y si tú le vuelves a provocar un daño no dudes que seré yo quien te mate- le dije sin medir mis palabras.

-Himeko- susurro mi nombre entrecerrando sus ojos. Su mirada mostraba dolor, ya no había rabia en esos ojos que tanto amo y odio a la vez- ¿Me quieres matar?- me pregunto intrigada y con la voz cortada.

-No Chikane, no quiero matarte. Pero si me hacen elegir entre tú y el no dudes que prefiero verte muerta a ti- no pude aguantar las lágrimas al decirle eso y enseguida me sentí estúpida, su mirada me partió el alma, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarme.

- Entiendo Himeko- agacho su mirada, pero note que estaba llorando. Sin darme cuenta Alaine la abrazo poniendo su cuerpo entre ella y yo lo que me provoco ira nuevamente, como era posible que fingiera dolor mientras su amante la abrazaba haciendo de esto un espectáculo.

-¿Me amas?- le pregunte calmada a Chikane y esta de inmediato me miro sorprendida e ilusionada, aparto a Alaine y se acercó a mi tomando mis manos.

-Te amo Himeko, te amo como nadie en este mundo… Por favor Himeko… no me abandones… te lo suplico- de pronto cayó al suelo abrazando mis piernas, mi corazón se enloqueció al ver su reacción, tenerla hay en mis pies suplicándome que no la deje… me dijo que me amaba y eso me alegro de una forma que jamás podrá imaginárselo pero la rabia pudo más y sin pensarlo le levante la mirada tomando su mentón.

-Chikane si me amas tanto como dices…- trague saliva y apretaba mi puño libre para aguantar las ganas de besarla- prométeme algo- le pedí mientras que con mi pulgar acariciaba su mentón con todo el amor que pude.

-Lo que sea Himeko, lo que sea- me dijo mientras lloraba, no sé si por mi caricia, porque pensó que volvería a su lado. O quizás simplemente para ganarse un Oscar al mejor llanto.

- Chikane- me incline para que nuestras bocas quedaran muy cerca, vi como sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y una tímida risa se formó en su boca- Prométeme que si alguna vez Souma está en peligro tu darás tu vida por él, esa será la verdadera forma de demostrarme que me amas- de inmediato le solté bruscamente su cara, mientras ella agacho su mirada y dejo de abrazar mis piernas.

-Himeko- me dijo con las voz completamente quebrada por su llanto, mientras se incorporaba del suelo- Te lo prometo- me miro con decisión y con los ojos empañados, en ese momento sentí que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida y comencé a llorar- Ya no me queda duda de cuanto lo amas… y verte sufrir es lo último que quiero. Así que no dudes que lo protegeré, a ti y a él, con mi vida si es necesario… para que puedan ser felices.- sentí ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que era mentira, que yo la amaba a ella, pero antes de poder hacer algo Alaine volvió a aparecer.

-Ya basta Himeko!- me dijo con rabia en sus ojos- no es tarea de Chikane el cuidar de tu novio, deja de hacerle daño

-No te metas en esto- dijo Chikane antes de que yo pudiera responderle algo- vámonos- dio media vuelta y se marchó junto a Alaine con dirección al pequeño pueblo abandonado.

Me quede estática, mis palabras sonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza… pero más me retumbaban las palabras de Chikane, la forma en que me dijo que lo protegería… que daría su vida por el si era necesario. Como fui tan estúpida para decirle esas cosas, solo quise mentir un poco, pero el poder de la rabia me hizo decir estupideces… mis palabras me hicieron más daño a mí. Sentía que si miraba al suelo vería los pedazos de este amor regados por todas partes, necesitaba con urgencia ir y abrazarla, decirle que la amo, que es mi vida mi razón de ser… pero no lo hice… -Todo es tan distinto sin ti Chikane- susurre mientras casi llorando al suelo y pude sentir como Souma corría para abrazarme.

-Que paso Himeko, que te dijo esa idiota, porque lloras así?- me preguntaba desesperado

-La amo Souma!- confesé llorando y desesperada-.

-QUE TE HIZO?- me tomo por los hombros y me sacudió desesperado.

-Es un pedazo de mi vida… no es mi vida la que acabo de perder- dije con la mirada ida.

-Iré a matarla ahora- Souma estaba envuelto en rabia, pensando de que Chikane me había hecho algo pero yo lo tome por el brazo antes de que partiera de mi lado.

-Souma… le dije que yo te amaba a ti- él se sorprendió y quedo estático- que si ella me amaba de verdad… la mejor manera de demostrarlo era dando su vida por ti si alguna vez hacía falta- mordí mi labio inferior por la rabia que me provoco recordar lo que le dije

-Pero Himeko… ella no te ama- me dijo recordándome todo y yo lo mire entre adolorida y con rabia.

-Me prometió que daría su vida por ti!- se lo dije apretando los dientes- Sentí que me hablaba sinceramente… Souma ella si me ama!- en ese momento comprendí que debía ir a pedirle perdón.

-No Himeko!, Miya-sama no te ama!… ya se te olvido lo que vimos hace unas noches- Su mirada reflejaba desesperación- No hagas el ridículo, Himeko escúchame, eso él lo que ella quiere, esta fingiendo… Ese amor no es real, solo está en tu cabeza, son tus propias ganas de que sea así, por eso ves cosas que no son.

Las palabras de Souma me hicieron volver a razonar y descubrí que casi cometo otro error. Él tenía razón Chikane me engaña, y solo finge para que yo vuelva con ella… Pero esta vez no será así… aunque lo que le acababa de decir aun me dolía y mucho, no me retractaría… se lo merece por todo lo que me hizo… es más, si ni siquiera me ama no le provoqué daño… nuevamente solo soy yo la que sufro… me sentí estúpida.

-Souma pero si no me ama… como puedo vengarme de ella?- le dije irritada

-No lo hagas Himeko- tomo mi cara con sus manos- ella no se merece ni siquiera eso de tu parte. Aquí estoy yo, y sabes algo… te prometo que te enamoraras de mi- quede sorprendida con sus palabras- solo dame la oportunidad- antes de que pudiera decir algo sus labios se depositaron en los míos haciéndome sentir un poco incomoda pero de una u otra forma alivio mi ego herido y me deje llevar. Fue un beso lleno de ternura y alivio para mi corazón, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente, escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta para dar a saber de su presencia.

-Chikane- quede sorprendida al ver que era ella.

-Perdón por interrumpir- dijo con la voz envuelta de vergüenza y tristeza- Tienen que ver esto- se dio media vuelta y se fue, no me miro, se dirigió solo a Souma, pero nuevamente sentí que le hice daño… pero como dijo Souma es solo mi necesidad de pensar que ella me ama, no es la realidad.

-Vamos- Souma me levanto del suelo- Hay que ver a que se refiere Miya-sama- asentí con la cabeza y me incorpore para ver de qué se trataba y porque Chikane volvió en busca de nosotros.

CONTINUARA...


	8. La pirmera muerte

Capítulo 8: La primera muerte

Cuando llegue al pueblo abandonado con Alaine después de haber hecho la promesa más dolorosa de mi vida me percaté de que había algo extraño. Inmediatamente le indique a Alaine que se quedara tras de mí, mientras yo caminaba hacia la casa en la cual anteriormente había entrado antes de que mi guardián abriera su punto de poder. No podía explicar lo que sentía en ese momento, era una sensación muy extraña en mi pecho, un mal presentimiento tal vez pero algo en el "aire" me decía que tenía que tener cuidado.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la casa sentí las manos de Alaine aferrarse a mi kimono, era obvio que ella también podía sentir lo mismo que yo, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver una especie de espiral negra que giraba rápidamente en la pared. Al parecer estaba hecha de una pequeña nube, intuí de inmediato que eso parecía un transportador de dimensión… ya a estas alturas nada me sorprendía, a lo que me refiero es que definitivamente todo era posible.

¿Qué es eso Chikane?- me pregunto Alaine aterrada, lo supe por el sonido de su voz ya que ella estaba a mis espaldas.

No lo sé. Pero algo me hace suponer que es como una especie de…hoyo negro- dije intentando convencerme a mí misma de que eso podía ser.

¿Hoyo negro?, Chikane estas segura?- me dijo apretando mi hombro.

No Alaine, solo es una suposición- toque su mano que permanecía en mi hombro.

Bueno, hay que comprobarlo- dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el de una manera muy sigilosa.

Espera!, ten cuidado- le dije mientras estiraba mi mano en señal de que fuera cautelosa.

Descuida, yo no entrare- tomo la única silla que había en esa casa, si es que a eso se le podía llamar silla- esto es lo que entrara- me dedico una sonrisa y acto seguido lanzo el objeto al supuesto hoyo negro.

Para nuestras sorpresa la silla fue adsorbida por aquella cosa u hoyo negro, me siento mejor dándole un nombre. Alaine se giró rápidamente para encontrar mi mirada y en sus ojos podía leer un "¡viste eso!".

Ven a mi lado Alaine- le ordene preocupada y ella se acercó a mi inmediatamente- no es seguro acercarse demasiado.

Hay que decirle a Souma y Himeko- me recordó su nombre e inmediatamente me comenzó a doler el corazón. Pero ella tenía razón, ellos debían ver esto.

Quédate acá, iré por ello, pero no te acerque me entiendes?- le dije a Alaine antes de ir por ellos.

Cuando estaba yendo en busca de la flamante pareja tenía en mi cabeza diferentes hipótesis sobre esa cosa que acababa de aparecer en aquella casa que al final resultó ser el punto de poder de Alaine. Eso me llamo la atención, por algo eso apareció en ese lugar… pero no sabía el porqué. Mientras Alaine abría su punto de poder, que desconozco como lo hizo yo estaba uniéndome de una u otra forma con Ame no Murakumo lo que me provocó un gran dolo y un agotamiento impresionante. También me eh percatado de que a medida que pasa el tiempo me siento más débil, el cuerpo me comienza a doler intermitentemente pero siempre y cuando este calmada. Momentos antes cuando discutí con Souma sentía como un poder que va más lejos que el simple poder de una sacerdotisa inundaba mis venas, tanto así que hasta tuve miedo de mi misma. Ese idiota me descontrola, el solo hecho de verlo cerca de Himeko me llena de ira y dolor… pero le prometí a Himeko que lo protegería, ya no tengo duda de que ella lo ama. Me hablo con tanta seguridad que no dude en creerle, pero lo mejor de todo es que de una vez me mato la ilusión de volver junto a ella. No quiero humillarme más por ella… ya es suficiente…

En eso estaba pensando cuando los vi… y nuevamente sentí como se destrozaba mi corazón que últimamente no ha tenido tregua. Ellos se estaban besando hay frente a mí, en ese momento me arrepentí de haber sido yo quien los fue a buscar pero ya no podía hacer nada más que interrumpir, aunque sinceramente no quería, por mí me hubiese ido así mismo como llegue. Tosí para hacer notar mi presencia.

- Chikane- pude notar la sorpresa que se llevó Himeko al verme ahí

-Perdón por interrumpir- dije intentando disimular el dolor que sentía- Tienen que ver esto.

Fue lo último que pronuncie y me retire rápidamente de ese lugar, no quería estar un segundo más frente a ellos.

Cuando llegue nuevamente al pueblo abandonado Alaine me esperaba impaciente fuera de la casa.

Alguna novedad?- le pregunte

Mmmm no, solo que esa especie de hoyo negro sigue en la pared- me dijo haciendo una humorada de lo que paso

Era innegable que la presencia de Alaine en mi vida era un bálsamo para mí. Ella me aliviaba y me sacaba de la triste realidad. Es una chica muy dulce, tenaz, detallista, siempre está preocupada por mí, pero sobre todo es hermosa muy muy hermosa. La primera vez que la vi quede deslumbrada por su belleza y algo me remeció en mi interior. No puedo negar que me gusta, porque sería una mentira, pero tampoco me aprovechare de ella. Yo se que me ama pero no puedo corresponderle, yo amo a Himeko con toda mi alma y no sería justo para ella.

¿Por qué me estas mirando así Chikane?- Alaine me saco de mis pensamientos.

Eh, … eh.. yo- me lleve la mano a la nuca- es solo que- no sabía que responderle

Te vez tan tierna así -me dijo mientras me abrazaba el cuello poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

Así cómo?- le pregunte coqueteando

Pues así…- se puso a reír- Eres tan bella Chikane- nuestras bocas estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Tú también eres bella Alaine- por momentos me sentía incomoda y por otros ansiosa al tenerla tan cerca

Tú crees?- me pregunto con una voz muy sensual que me helo el cuerpo

Claro, desde que te vi te encontré hermosa- apenas le dije eso ella mordió muy sensualmente su labio inferior. No tengo idea como habíamos llegado a esto, este día ha sido muy loco para mi

Te amo- me dijo antes de que su boca se depositara en la mía, quede absolutamente sorprendida por lo que hizo, a pesar de que nuestras bocas estaban tan cerca nunca pensé que se atrevería a besarme por eso cuando lo hizo mi estómago se contrajo por la sorpresa, pero más allá de todo eso debo reconocer que me gusto besarla… su boca era dulce y cálida. Cuando sentí su lengua introduciéndose dentro de mi boca el ruido de unos pasos nos separaron rápidamente. Las dos nos quedamos mirando, ella estaba un tanto agitada y colorada, muy colorada quizás por los nervios y yo estaba sorprendida y también sentí mis mejillas ruborizadas.

¿Qué es lo que tenemos que ver Miya-sama?- la voz de Souma sonaba "natural" así que de inmediato entendí que no habían alcanzado a ver nada. Le estaba dando la espalda al chico ya que aún me encontraba mirando a Alaine y está también me miraba intensamente, pude sentir en esos momentos que para ella no existía nadie excepto yo.

Miya-sama?- volvió a repetir mi nombre al darse cuenta de que no me volteaba.

Chikane! .- esta vez era la voz de Himeko que sonó a mis espaldas y como idiota me gire inmediatamente

Himeko- dije seguramente con qué cara. Ella me miraba como queriendo interrogarme por alguna razón

¿Qué es lo que tenemos que ver?- volvió a preguntar Souma

Esto que esta acá- le dijo Alaine mientras le indicaba con la mano la casa deshabitada

¿Y que hay ahí de impresionante?- le pregunto Souma.

Bueno entra y velo con tus propios ojos- le dijo Alaine segura de que él se sorprendería.

Souma paso por mi lado y miro intrigado a Alaine, pero le hizo se dirigía a la casa, mientras Himeko iba tras el no sin antes mirarme de una manera extraña. No sé como pero sentí que Himeko presentía lo que había ocurrido entre Alaine y yo momentos antes de que llegaran.

¿Qué es estooo?- dijo Souma entre sorprendido y aterrado

Es un cobarde- murmuro Alaine lo que me provoco risa.

Chikane!- Himeko sonó desesperada, así que no dude en correr a su lado… como siempre.

Que pasa Himeko?- le pregunte aliviada de verla bien, pero se notaba que estaba asustada.

Chikane… que es esto?- me pregunto acercándose a mí, como niña temerosa que busca las faldas de su madre

Creo que es una especie de hoyo negro- le dije no muy convencida

Cuando lance una silla esa cosa se la trago- Alaine estaba a un costado de mí, explicando lo que momentos antes había hecho.

¿en serio?- pregunto Souma quien no podía disimular su cara de sorpresa

En serio, cierto Chikane- Alaine me miro para que yo reafirmara lo que ella había dicho.

Sí, es verdad… fue algo sorprendente- dije mirando esa cosa

Que es lo que será?- se preguntó Himeko ahora más calmada

Lo mismo me pregunto- le dijo Alaine.

Orochi.

Crees que resulte?- pregunto

Si, la curiosidad puede más, te aseguro que caerán. Al igual que callo Himeko en la trampa preparada.

Eso salió maravilloso, que ingenua resulto ser la sacerdotisa del sol

Hasta eso es hermoso en ella

Prepárense para atacar cuando caigan en la trampa… pero recuerden no hacerle daño a nuestro visitante sorpresa se que pronto volverá a pedirnos ayuda- su risa retumbo en todos los oídos de los presentes

Estuvimos contemplando esa cosa por unos minutos, salían diferentes hipótesis una de ellas llamo mi atención. Souma dijo que la cruzáramos y sabríamos donde nos llevaba, lo malo es que no sabíamos si encontraríamos la muerte… pero él tenía razón, era la única forma de averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando

¿Chikane podemos salir?, necesito hablar contigo- Alaine estaba parada a un costado de mi con sus brazos cruzados. Sentí como todas las miradas se depositaron en nosotras.

Claro Alaine- la invite con la mano a salir ella primero en un gesto de cortesía. Apenas ella salió la seguí observada en todo momento por Himeko.

Disculpa por besarte- me dijo una vez alejadas de la casa, al menos lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera escucharnos

Alaine yo… - me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía que decirle

No te preocupes Chikane. Yo sé perfectamente tus sentimientos, tampoco te pido nada a cambio- suspiro- solo quiero- se llevó su dedo índice a la boca, como intentando morder su uña.

¿Qué Alaine, que es lo que quieres?- acaricie su mejilla y me incline un poco para poder encontrar su mirada, sabía que necesitaba algo de confianza para hablar.

Quiero hacerte feliz…- bajo su mirada apenas me dijo eso.

Alaine- esta vez le levante la cara y la sostuve con mis dos manos en sus mejillas- tú me haces feliz, no te imaginas cuantas veces me alegras mis penas, o simplemente me hacer olvidar todo- sus ojos estaban cristalizados por el agua que quería salir.

Chikane!- me abrazo y escondió su cara en mi pecho, yo quede estática por la sorpresa- Por favor, dame una oportunidad de estar contigo…- sentía como sus brazos me apretaban más y mas

Alaine no sería justo para ti- le dije mientras la separaba de mi cuerpo para mirarla a la cara- yo nunca podre amarte como tú quieres

Pero te gusto!, ¿cierto?- su mirada estaba decidida

Si Alaine, me gustas- le confesé sorprendida por su forma de actuar

Bueno eso es todo lo que necesito… te lo suplico Chikane- apenas me dijo las últimas palabras recordé que yo solo momentos antes le había suplicado a Himeko que no me dejara… y cuando me rechazo me sentí horrible, estúpida, adolorida…. No le aria esto a Alaine-¿Por qué te quedas callada Chikane?- su mirada estaba pasmada por el miedo a mi rechazo.

Alaine…. Yo-respire hondo y cerré mis ojos- Esta bien- le dije tomando sus manos- intentémoslo- en su rostro se formó la sonrisa más aperlada que le había visto, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar rápidamente de la emoción y fue mi cuerpo quien pago las consecuencias de su euforia, ya que me abrazo con una fuerza desmedida… pero no le dije nada, al contrario también la abrase despegándola un poco del suelo para que dejara de hacer tanta presión en mi columna.

No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me haces- me dijo mientras besaba mis mejillas una y otra vez, yo solo reía

Te quiero- le dije condescendiendo, tome su cara y esta vez fui yo quien la bese. Note como se sorprendió con mi beso, porque se quedó quieta un segundo pero luego amarro mi cabeza con sus brazos mientras nos besábamos frenéticamente. Yo abrace su cintura y la apegue más a mi cuerpo mientras ella no perdía el ritmo de su beso

Cuando nos separamos pude notar que Alaine miraba fijamente detrás de mi espalda y cuando noto que yo la miraba a ella me miro.

Chikane… no te des vuelta pero Souma y Himeko nos están mirando- me dijo mientras me abrazaba para que yo no viera nada

Que!- dije sorprendida- que hacen ahora?- le pregunte intrigada.

Souma le está diciendo algo- puso su cara frente a mí- nos descubrieron- me dijo sonrojándose y regalando una sonrisa tímida

Bueno eso ya no importa- comente, comprendiendo que Himeko está con Souma.

Souma viene para acá- me dijo Alaine e inmediatamente me di vuelta.

Y ahora qué quieres?- pregunte al aire, Alaine tomo mi mano en señal de que estuviera paciente, no demoro mucho en llegar.

Miya-sama hablemos- miro a Alaine para hacerle saber que se fuera

Déjanos Alaine- la mire y le regale una tierna sonrisa ella solo camino hacia la casa.

Que quieres?- pregunte irritada aun no me olvido de la pequeña pelea que tuvimos.

Ahora que ya te sacaste la máscara frente a Himeko, quiero dejarle claro una cosa- tenia los brazos cruzados en señal de que el tenia autoridad.

Mascara?- pregunte confusa- de que hablas?- le dije mientras yo también cruzaba mis brazos.

Ya sabes, no tienes por qué seguir fingiendo- me dijo un tanto molesto.

No sé de qué hablas- apreté mis dientes para controlar mi enfado- pero me da lo mismo… que quiere?- volví a preguntar cada vez más impaciente.

Solo dejarte claro que Himeko no está sola y que no permitiré que le hagas daño

Yo?, estás loco?, como se supone que yo le are daño a Himeko?- esta vez sus palabras me enfadaron demasiado, tanto así que las manos me temblaban por pegarle.

Di lo que quieras Miya-sama… ya da igual-se giró para volver por donde vino.

Souma, que te quede claro una sola cosa- le dije mientras el se detuvo para escuchar, pero no se volteo a verme- le prometí a Himeko que daría mi vida por ti si es necesario… pero nunca le prometí que no te partiría la cara- esta vez fui yo la que empezó a caminar y cuando estaba pasando justo por su lado le volví a hablar- así que no me saques de mis casillas- sin esperar respuestas camine hacia Alaine.

Alaine me estaba esperando un poco preocupada, también note que Himeko me miraba con odio, mucho odio, tanto así que me hizo sentir incomoda y muy triste por eso esquive su mirada. Volvimos a entrar a esa casa con Alaine y esa cosa seguía girando en la pared.

Que vamos hacer con esta cosa?- me pregunte mientras mi dedo índice golpeaba sutilmente mi mejilla.

No lo sé- suspiro Alaine

Quiero ver en acción esta cosa!- irrumpió de improviso Souma en la habitación de tras del venia Himeko- Souma no lo hagas!- le decía media desesperada entonces me percate que estaba con el bolso donde está la tienda de campaña en la mano

Que vas hacer?- pregunte furiosa y aterrada de lo que yo estaba pensando

Saber que pasa- me respondió

No seas estúpido- le dijo Alaine mientras forcejeaba con el para que no lanzara la tienda de campaña

Déjame!- le dijo Souma empujándola y ella fue a dar al suelo de trasero

Que te pasa estúpido!- le dije mientras me abalanzaba hacia el, pero antes de llegar este lanzo la tienda de campaña a esa cosa- NO!- grito Himeko tapándose la boca- me gire para ver como perdíamos la tienda pero me horrorice al comprobar que Alaine la tomo por una de las correas intentando evitar que se perdiera, pero la fuerza de succión fue tan grande que un cerrar y abrir de ojos ella y la tienda de campaña habían desaparecido.

ERES UN COMPLETO ESTUPIDO!- le grite a Souma pero enseguida me lance desesperada en busca de Alaine, sin pensar en nada.-CHIKANE!- fue un grito desesperado de Himeko lo último que escuche.

Perspectiva de Himeko.

Chikane acababa de lanzarse a esa cosa donde momentos antes había desaparecido Alaine intentando rescatar la tienda de campaña que había lanzado Souma. Yo estaba atónita, despavorida, la sola idea de no volver a ver a Chikane me quebró el alma, así que sin pensarlo me abalancé a la pared, pude sentir como una extraña energía me absorbía el cuerpo, cerré mis ojos muerta de miedo. Pero no me succiono, no porque Souma me estaba tomando con todas sus fuerzas por mi Kimono.

Suéltame!- le dije enfurecida

No Himeko, no lo are- su mirada era aterradora

Que me sueltes- fue tanta la desesperación que le propine una patada en su estómago lo que provoco que me soltara.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se estiraba más de lo normal, mientras alcanzaba una velocidad increíble. Tenía la sensación de que me había lanzado al vacío desde un precipicio tan alto como una cordillera. Hasta que de pronto golpeo contra algo, entre duro, blando y helado… muy helado. Caí de boca así que me apoye con las manos y enseguida sentí como estas se hundían en algo muy frio, cuando levante la cabeza me di cuenta de que el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve. Me pare con un poco de dificultad ya que estaba mareada, pero pude percatarme que estaba en una especie de montaña, muy grande, no se a cuantos metros de altura me encontraba pero para donde mirara era solo nieve, no habían árboles, ni rocas, ni nada, solo nieve. Inmediatamente una sensación de soledad se apodero de mi lo que me hizo comenzar a llorar igual que una pequeña. "donde estoy, Chikane estará por aquí?" eras las cosas que me preguntaba. En esos momentos hubiese dado todo por verla a mi lado, tenía mucho miedo, ni siquiera me atrevía a gritar su nombre por temor de provocar una avalancha…

HIMEKO!- la voz de Souma sonó en mis oídos, enseguida me di vuelta y lo encontré casi abrazándome.- Como estas te hiciste daño?

Que tienes en la cabeza?- lo separe de mi enfurecida- por qué hiciste eso Souma?

Himeko- quedo sorprendido por mi reacción

Dime… donde esta Chikane y Alaine?- estaba enfurecida al recordar que por su culpa acababa de pasar todo esto

Himeko disculpa, yo nunca pensé que ella tomaría la tienda de campaña y que Miya-sama- se quedó en silencio- lo siento- agacho su cabeza

Dónde estamos?- le pregunte más calmada y un tanto arrepentida de haberle hablado así

No lo sé Himeko- me respondió aun con la cabeza agacha

Tenemos que buscar a Chikane- le dije mientras vapor se desprendía de mi boca. Sí que estaba helado

Si, Himeko, vamos- Souma tomo mi mano para comenzar a caminar por ese lugar.

Pero que agradable sorpresa!- esa voz la reconocí inmediatamente. Souma me puso tras el mientras nos dimos vuelta para quedar de frente ante la voz.

No puede ser- murmuro Souma.

Frente a nosotros y en una fila horizontal se encontraban cada uno de los miembros de Orochi incluso el hermano mayor de Souma que fue quien hablo primero, él se encontraba un paso más delante de los demás y en el centro de la fila. Comprendí en ese momento que Souma no podría pelear con todos ellos al mismo tiempo, definitivamente estábamos acabados, me aterrorice, el cuerpo me temblaba, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ver aparecer a Chikane con Alaine, aunque ellas no eran de confianza al menos daríamos la impresión de ser más.

Himeko- Souma me hablo despacio- necesito que corras lo mas rápido posible

QUE?- quede sorprendida- no, no. Souma no te dejare solo- mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer

Himeko, esto es peligroso- me dijo sin darse vuelta, supongo que su mirada estaba clavada en su hermano mayor- ve y busca a Miya-sama yo intentare detenerlos

Sabía perfectamente que esa idea no funcionaria. Solo el hermano mayor de Souma era muy fuerte y sin contar a los demás. Él no podría hacer nada para detenerlos, solo bastaba que tres lo atacaran mientras que uno me tomara a mí. Definitivamente estábamos perdidos.

Que frio hace acá no crees Souma?- le pregunto su hermano con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción

Esto era una trampa!- afirmo Souma

Claro- se rio el hermano- y cayeron como conejos

Si piensan que se saldrán con la suya están equivocados!- podía sentir como Souma dejaba escapar un gran poder de su cuerpo

Pobre! De veras piensas que nos puedes ganar tu solo- aun mantenía esa sonrisa perversa en su cara

No quieras provocarme- le contesto Souma.

Que lastima- giro su cabeza para mirar a Nekoko- mátalo!- le ordeno.

Enseguida la niña gato se abalanzó contra Souma, este me empujo de manera que caí rápidamente al suelo. Souma la tomo con mucha facilidad por el cuello, pero no se percató que detrás del apareció como por arte de magia Saiyú proporcionándole una patada justo en su espalda lo que lo hizo caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Que tal Hime- sentí como el idiota de Girochi me tomaba por la cintura levantándome del suelo

Suéltame!, suéltame!- gritaba mientras pataleaba intentando inútilmente zafarme de su amarre

SUELTALA!- Souma se para rápidamente y en un movimiento imperceptible lo alejo con un golpe de mi cuerpo- Himeko, escapa- me repetía Souma pero yo no era capaz de alejarme de ese lugar.

Esta me las pagas!- le aseguro Girochi

Comencemos con esto, hace mucho frio y ya quiero terminar- Saiyú se paró al lado izquierdo de Souma, Girochi estaba frente a él y rápidamente Nekoko estaba a su derecha

Qué pena Souma… pero tú te lo buscaste- Tsubasa se puso a sus espaldas haciendo que Souma se girara rápidamente para quedar frente a él.

Cobardes!- atacan en manada!- Souma miraba para todos lados en posición defensiva

Sin darme cuenta todos se le abalanzaron al mismo tiempo, Souma esquivo los primeros golpes pero fue cosa de tiempo para que uno le callera encima, luego de eso el no pudo hacer nada más que cubrirse la cara mientras aguantaba las patadas de esos cuatro estúpidos. Cuando ya no pude más corri para intentar salvarlo si me quedaba queta lo matarían pero antes de llegar sentí un fuerte golpe en mis piernas que me hicieron caer de boca a la fría nieve.

Que satisfacción me provoca golpearte- una feliz Reiko Ota me había golpeado con un palo las piernas provocándome mucho dolor- y no te vas a defender?- me dijo esperando que la atacara.

Souma!- grite cobardemente para que me salvara, pero enseguida recordé que lo estaban pateando.

Que patética!- se abalanzó sobre mí, su cuerpo quedo encima del mío el cual aguantaba la fría nieve y sus manos comenzaron a asfixiar mi cuello. Podía sentir como mi cabeza se hundía en la fría nieve por la fuerza de Reiko Ota, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento por la falta de aire, veía como Reiko sonreía por la satisfacción… cuando de pronto una energía comenzó a fluir por mi cuerpo

Suéltame!- dije con complicaciones a Reiko quien no me hizo caso, y luego no sé de donde saque las fuerzas para mandarla a volar a unos tres metros de mi cuerpo con solo un empujón. También note que los cuatro matones dejaron de pegarle a Souma para clavar su mirada en mí.

Has vuelto sacerdotisa del sol- Tsubasa me miraba sonriente

Déjenlo- dije mientras caminaba hacia ellos para rescatar a Souma que estaba casi inconsciente por los golpes.

Qué pena lo tuyo!- la voz de Miyako se dejó escuchar por primera vez, ella solo había estado mirando la pelea sin inmiscuirse.

Quieres ser la primera?- la mire y le dije segura

Ja… Himeko, que paso con Chikane?- clavo su mirada en mí y en ella pude leer a que se refería- Tanto que la amas y ella te engaño, eso es muy triste, no crees Tsubasa?- lo miro para que él también se burlará de mi

Si es una pena- camino hasta ponerse a un lado de Miyako- y yo que pensé que seriamos unos felices cuñados, pero vez te enamoraste de alguien que no te ama

CALLENSE!- grite enfurecida, fue cuando entonces frente a mi apareció un espejo mostrándome la escena que hace algunas noches había presenciado con mis propios ojos… Chikane y Alaine haciendo el amor. Eso basto para que me desconcertara y Reiko Ota volviera a golpearme. Me dio una cachetada que me hizo caer rápidamente al suelo, sentí inmediatamente como mi mejilla estaba colorada por el golpe.

EY!, ten cuidado- escuche que Girochi le decía a Reiko por el golpe que me dio- trátala bien, ella será mi novia- dijo mientras pude ver sus zapatos junto a mis manos.

Hime… ko- Souma se estaba incorporando con dificultad, su frente sangraba notoriamente manchando la blanca nieve.

Tu quédate en el suelo imbécil- Seiyu lo golpeó brutalmente en la cara con un puñetazo lo que lo hizo caer nuevamente al suelo

SOUMA!- grite enfurecida y aterrada. Quería defenderlo pero no podía sacar nuevamente la fuerza de mi interior y solo estaba hay en el suelo tirada muerta de miedo.

Que aremos contigo?- se preguntó Tsubasa mientras pude notar como los seis me rodeaban

Matémosla de una vez!- dijo Reiko Ota quien estaba aún enfurecida por el empujón que le di

Con calma… claro que la mataremos, pero no aun- Tsubasa se dirijo a Reiko Ota

Y que esperan?- pregunto nuevamente la chica cada vez más impaciente. Yo en cambio estaba completamente asustada, lloraba incesantemente

Es la carnada- dijo Miyako- esta chica ara que la sacerdotisa de la Luna llegue a nosotros sin esfuerzos. Entonces las mataremos a las dos

NO!- dije cuando escuche sus planes y sin darme cuenta me pare frente a Miyako desafiante- tu no tocaras a Chikane!- le dije llena de ira

Y aun la defiendes- me dijo recordándome todo y con una sonrisa malvada

Si!- acepte en su cara- doy mi vida por ella- note como sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa e inmediatamente sentí nuevamente ese poder recorrer por mi cuerpo- Esto es por Souma- le dije antes de golpear su rostro con mi puño lo que provoco que fuera ella la que callera al suelo esta vez con sangre en su nariz.

ESTUPIDA!- me dijo desde el suelo, con su mano intentando parar la sangre.

Inmovilícenla- dijo Tsubasa, no alcance a ser nada cuando sentí como me sostenían por los brazos

Ahora me las pagaras- Miyako se paró rápidamente con su puño que venía directamente a mi cara para devolverme el golpe… me di cuenta de que no podría hacer nada así que solamente cerré mis ojos… pero no pasó nada, cuando los abrí nuevamente vi como la mano de un hombre detuvo su puñetazo por arriba de mi cabeza

Que haces imbécil?- dijo una enfurecida Miyako

No arruinaras su cara de princesa- me di cuenta de que Girochi acababa de evitar que me golpearan y quede sorprendida

Está bien- dijo Tsubasa- te dejaremos a solas con ella solo por unas horas- cuando escuche eso entre en pánico- sácate las ganas, porque si vuelves hacer una cosa como esta ten por seguro que yo te matare- le dijo refiriéndose a que él me había defendido

Gracias Tsubasa- le dijo con una voz asquerosa de depravado

Me las pagaras- Miyako miro fríamente a Girochi- y tú también niña- esta vez me dijo a mi

Tsubasa comenzó a caminar lo que provoco que todas lo siguieran, menos Girochi quien me tenía amarrada con sus cadenas en todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo hizo. Era extraño pero no quería que ellos se fueran, no quería quedarme a solas con este tipo, mire ilusionada a Souma pero el permanecía aun inconsciente en la nieve.

Suéltame por favor- le dije entre sollozos.

Pero por que?, acaso no te gusto- me dijo mientas me tomaba en brazos, su mano derecha quedo debajo de mi trasero y pude sentor como me apretaba para su satisfacción.

Por favor- volvi a repetir esta vez mas temerosa.

Descuida, al principio te dolerá- me sonrió- después veras como te gusta- comenzó a caminar alejándonos del cuerpo de Souma.

No!-. dije y comencé a patalear nuevamente, mis brazos estaban inmóviles ya que su cadena me enrollaba toda, solo mis piernas estaban libres.

Sabes una cosa Hime- me dijo mientras disfrutaba verme así- Me existas tanto con tu traje de sacerdotisa, me pregunto cómo será tu cuerpo debajo de esta ropa- volvió a palpar mi trasero

Ya basta!- era inútil él no me soltaría y por mucho que me moviera estaba totalmente inmovilizada

Me fue hablando de sus fantasías sexuales conmigo mientras me internaba en un bosque el cual de donde estaba hace un momento no se veía, sabía que estaba perdida, estaba llena de asco, solo el escuchar sus atrocidades me daban ganas de vomitar. Lloraba incesantemente pero parece que al él eso lo motivaba más que cualquier cosa.

Bueno creo que aquí está bien… aun no creo que te tendré solo para mí por unas horas- me dijo mientras me dejaba en el suelo junto al tronco de un árbol- me vuelves loco- se inclinó para quedar frente a mi cara y rápidamente comenzó a besar mi cuello.

DEJAME, DEJAME!- le gritaba mientras intentaba inútilmente zafarme de sus cadenas

Sabes a cielo- se apartó un momento para decirme eso y luego prosiguió, comencé a llorar desesperadamente, mientras sentía como su mano subía por debajo de mi kimono recorriendo una de mis piernas- Eres cálida como el sol- sus ojos estaban inyectados por la lujuria.

Basta por favor- le suplique y él se detuvo por un momento me ilusione pensando que él se apiado de mi

Mira como me tienes- me dijo mientras que se movía hacia un costado apoyando sus rodillas en la nieve- Tócame- tomo una de mis manos la cual no se podía mover por que las cadenas no me lo permitían y puso su miembro en ella aun con los pantalones- NOOO!- grite asqueada- Ves me tienes duro- me dijo mientras el de movía para que mi mano lo masajeara. En ese momento deseaba que me hubiesen matado de una vez- Esta recién empezando- me dijo mientras vi como bajaba el cierre del pantalón y desabrochaba su botón- será delicioso- me dijo bajándose los pantalones solo un poco para que su ropa interior quedara al descubierto- MIRAME!- tomo mi cara bruscamente en dirección a su entrepiernas, yo solo cerré los ojos- esto te hará sentir mujer- CHIKANEEEEE!- grite desesperada- Deja de llamarla, no vendrá- nuevamente apego su miembro a mi mano, pude sentir como estaba tan duro que me provoco nauseas nuevamente- es mi turno- me dijo depositando nuevamente su mano por debajo de mi kimono, estaba a punto de tocar mi femineidad cuando sorpresivamente grito de dolor. Levante rápidamente mi cabeza y la vi, era mi Chikane quien estaba con los ojos negros, era como un demonio, me asuste al verla así, pero también me alivie. Con una mano apretaba su nuca mientras lo levantaba completamente del suelo, aun con sus pantalones abajo

Ya estás muerto- le dijo con una voz ronca ni parecida a su dulce voz mientras apretaba tan fuerte su cabeza que quedo rápidamente inconsciente.

Chikane- dije mientras lloraba, ella me miro y pude ver en sus ojos un gesto de culpa.

Perdóname- me dijo mientras lanzaba lejos el cuerpo de Girochi.

Fue tras el cuerpo de Girochi y comenzó a patearlo fuertemente en su cabeza, una y otra vez incesantemente, y con mucha rabia. Yo me percaté de que las cadenas ya no me hacían presión pero me quede inmovilizada por la escena que estaba viendo.

MALDITOOO!- le gritaba Chikane mientras aun lo pateaba- TE ARE SUFRIR BASTARDO!- volvió a tomarlo y le tiro nieve en la cara hasta que este reacciono un poco.

Pe… perr… perra- le dijo con dificultad.

Te matare con calma- le dijo Chikane mientras depositaba su pie en su entrepiernas y la aplastaba fuertemente, parecía que estuviera apagando un cigarro por como movía su pie. Girochi solo gritaba de dolor- No debiste haberla tocado- Le decía Chikane mientras torturaba a Girochi que se hundía cada vez más en la nieve por la presión de Chikane.

CHIKANE!- grite aterrorizada por verla asi. Ella se volteo y camino hasta mi inclinándose para quedar frente a frente.

Himeko… que te hizo?- me pregunto con esa mirada endemoniada que me causaba el mismo miedo que Girochi

Na..da- le dije confundida

COMO QUE NADA!- me respondió enfurecida- alcanzo a tocarte!, dime Himeko… TE TOCO!- pude sentir la rabia que trasmitía.

Chikane cálmate… solo vámonos de aquí- le pedí

Claro- me dijo- solo espérame un segundo- nuevamente se paró y camino hacia Girochi quien estaba envuelto en dolor- Esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con la persona que amo- cuando escuche esas palabras me sentí bien, a pesar de que me asustaba verla asi, ella acababa de decir que me amaba y la vi como mi salvadora, bueno lo era en ese momento.

No vi muy bien lo que paso ya que una gran luz destello el cuerpo de Chikane lo que me provoco cerrar los ojos por unos segundos pero cuando los volví a abrir el cuerpo de Girochi estaba diseccionado en pedazos por toda la nieve. Mis ojos quedaron en blanco por la escena. Había sangre por todos lados, pero Chikane seguía limpia ni una gota de sangre la manchaba. Creo que fue la cosa más horrorosa que eh visto en mi vida y ella se percató de eso. Volvió hacia mí y nuevamente se inclinó apartando las cadenas de mi cuerpo con facilidad, porque hace mucho que ya no ejercían presión sobre mí.

Himeko, nadie más volverá hacerte daño- sus ojos aun negros se clavaron en los míos- Él está muerto y eso le pasara a cualquiera que intente lo mismo.

Chi..ka..ne- yo aún estaba aterrada y asombrada al mismo tiempo

Yo no te are daño- me dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos apartándome de la fría nieve. Me deje llevar por su calidez y su aroma, a pesar de lo que recién había presenciado no pude aguantar las ganas de amarrar su cuello con mis brazos y esconde mi cara en él. Hace mucho tiempo no estaba así con ella y una sensación de seguridad me inundo nuevamente.

Sentí como Chikane caminaba, no sabía a dónde íbamos porque yo no me despegaba de su cuello, solo lloraba incesantemente por todo lo que había pasado, pero ella no me hablaba solo aferraba mi cuerpo tiernamente al de ella. "te amo" pensaba mientras le apretaba el cuello y respiraba lo más profundo que podía para llenarme de su olor.

HIMEKO!- escuche la voz de Souma e inmediatamente lo busque con mi mirada. Estaba apoyado en un árbol a la entrada del bosque, muy herido y la sangre en su frente aun corría por toda su cara. Note también que nos dirigíamos a él. Mire a Chikane pero esta no me miro solo tenía la mirada puesta en Souma. Cuando llegamos frente a el Chikane me dejo en el suelo con delicadeza pero inmediatamente tomo a Souma por sus ropas sacudiéndolo fuertemente.

SE SUPONE QUE LA CUIDARIAS!- le grito enfurecida y me percate que sus ojos aún estaban negros

Miya-sama- dijo Souma con dificultad.

Suéltalo Chikane- le rogué mientras apretaba uno de sus brazos- no ves que está herido- le dije llorando nuevamente-

ESCUCHAME BIEN IDIOTA!- parecía que no se percató de mis suplicas- SI AHORA NO TE MATO ES PORQUE LE HICE UNA PROMESA A HIMEKO… PERO SI ESE IDIOTA LE HUBIERA HECHO ALGO… CONTIGO ME HUBIESE DESQUITADO ENTIENDES!- lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol donde permaneció apoyado.

Souma!- dije mientras me acercaba a él para ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie.

Disculpa Miya-sama pero no pude solo… lo intente- note como apretaba uno de sus puños por la frustración.

Eres un estúpido… YO ACABE CON EL EN SOLO UNOS MINUTOS!- Chikane iba nuevamente a tomar a Souma

YA BASTA CHIKANE!- le dije interponiéndome en su camino, sabía que ella estaba fuera de sí, y podía cometer una locura- No era solo Girochi, todos nos emboscaron, Souma intento defenderme pero el no pudo contra los seis!- le explique desesperada y vi como Chikane se sorprendió al saber eso.

De todas formas- dijo aun orgullosa- TIENES QUE CUIDARLA CON TU VIDA- me aparto y nuevamente lo remecía por la ropa- ME ENTIENDES, CON TU VIDA DESGRACIADO!

Basta Chikane… por favor!- ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había suplicado en el día.

LO SIENTO MIYA-SAMA- grito Souma desesperado y enfurecido creo que con el mismo- Lo bueno es que no la mataron- dijo casi llorando.

MATARLA!- grito Chikane- ESE IMBECIL LA IBA A VIOLAR, IDIOTA- me avergoncé enseguida al escuchar esas palabras- Y TODO POR TU CULPA… SI NO HUBIESES LANZADO LA TIENDA A ESE HOYO.

QUE?- dijo Souma soltándose del amarre de Chikane- Himeko!, que te hizo, dime!- me exigió Souma mientras me tomaba por los hombros manchando mi ropa con su sangre.

Nada- le conteste avergonzada y recordando lo que alcanzo a hacerme- no me hizo nada.

LO MATARE!- dijo Souma enfurecido.

Ya lo mate idiota, o qué?, pensabas que lo dejaría con vida?...- Chikane aún estaba enfurecida

No me lo perdonare nunca- dijo Souma golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano

Souma!, no hagas eso… estas herido- le dije tomando delicadamente su mano, el me miro y me abrazo llorando.

Perdón Himeko… perdón- me decía como niño

No es tu culpa Souma… estoy bien-le dije para calmarlo

Creo que voy a vomitar- comento Chikane- los dejare solos para que hablen como pareja- note algo de dolor en sus ojos que ahora se estaban poniendo azulados poco a poco

No te vayas!- volví a suplicar una vez más en este día.

Solo iré a dar una vuelta- me dijo mientras miraba el lugar- debo encontrar a Alaine.

Alaine!- de pronto la recordé, es cierto ella no estaba

SI, Alaine. Temo por ella- dijo mientras me miraba hiriéndome profundamente- Solo quédense aquí, no se muevan.

Que loca es la vida- hablo Souma- salvas a mi novia pero no a la tuya- note algo de malicia en sus comentarios pero me llamo mucho la atención eso de novia.

Tu novia Chikane?- le pregunte defraudada, sabía que ellas tenían algo pero que ya fueran novias…

Si- me dijo y de inmediato mi corazón comenzó a dolerme y una rabia me inundo.

Entonces qué haces acá!- le reclame llena de celos- ve a buscarla… seguramente te necesita más que yo- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

Claro que lo are- su mirada era fría- espérenme acá- me dio la espalada y comenzó a caminar para encontrar a Alaine. Yo me quede con Souma tenía que curar sus heridas, claro que ahora no tenía el botiquín ya que mi bolso estaba amarrado a la tienda de campaña que Souma lanzo provocando todo este caos. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era Chikane… si mirada fría, su preocupación por Alaine… su novia… llore por el dolor que eso me causo

Orochi

Imbécil Girochi, esa sacerdotisa lo mato con facilidad!- dijo una enfurecida Miyako- ahora perdimos la oportunidad de matarla todo por sus deseos estúpidos.

Calma Miyako, esto aún no está perdido- Tsubasa apareció de entre las sombras con una sonrisa complaciente.

Pero Tsubasa… te diste cuenta del poder descomunal de esa perra, aun estando lejos de Himeko pudo utilizarlo.

Si, pero no será capaz de soportarlo por mucho tiempo

Continuara…


	9. Juro que te olvidare!

Capítulo 9: Juro que te olvidare!

Estaba atormentada por dentro, no sabía muy bien que hacer. Por un lado me preocupaba el bienestar de Alaine, no sabía si ella estaba en este lugar pero tenía la esperanza de que así fuera. Y por otro lado estaba Himeko, quien acababa de vivir una experiencia horrible- el solo recordarlo me inundo de ira nuevamente- aún no estaba convencida de que haberla dejado sola con el idiota de Souma hubiese sido lo mejor, él estaba herido así que si esos malditos volvían a atacar Himeko sería una carnada fácil. Decidí apurar mi búsqueda una por que las ganas de ver a Alaine me estaban carcomiendo y otra por la seguridad de Himeko.

Caminen por horas buscando algún rastro humano, la nieve pálida solo era marcada por mis huellas y el frio ya se dejaba sentir por mis huesos que me suplicaban un poco de calor. Pronto empezó a oscurecer y comprendí de que debía volver con Himeko, por ahora no era seguro seguir con la búsqueda, aunque eso me pesara. El solo pensar de que Alaine podría pasar la noche sola en ese lugar tan helado acongojaba mi corazón. Me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ella iban más allá de un "gustar" ya que las necesidades de abrazarla me estaban desesperando. Podría ser que en estos días tantas humillaciones de Himeko me hubiesen hecho replantearme mis sentimientos?… No, definitivamente eso no era, pues yo seguía amándola con toda mi alma… pero que pasa con lo que estoy sintiendo por Alaine, será que la quiero mientras que a Himeko la amo?.

Al fin me di media vuelta para regresar por donde venía, tenía que asegurarme que Himeko también se encontrara bien. Si yo no hubiese encontrado a mi pequeña ese idiota la hubiese tomado por la fuerza, por mucho que intentaba controlarme cuando pensaba en eso no lo lograba. Cuando la vi tirada en el suelo junto a ese maldito bastardo tocando sus piernas y con los pantalones abajo sentí por primera vez en mi vida lo que era el verdadero odio y ahora me di cuenta que es un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor… Meditaba sobre mis sentimientos una vez más mientras iba de vuelta en busca de Himeko cuando de repente mi pecho comenzó a dolerme demasiado, tanto que me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo apretando mi kimono en la zona dolorosa. Era un dolor físico, mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y por momentos me costaba respirar. En estos días me han dado pequeños dolores en el corazón pero a medida que pasa el tiempo se va intensificando, aunque estoy muy asustada decidí no comentarlo con nadie. Comprendí que era la fuerza de Ame no Murakumo la que me provocaba estos dolores, entonces comencé a dudar si sería capaz de resistir cuando llegara el momento de unirme completamente a él. Nuevamente el dolor se hizo sentir y esta vez deje escapar un grito desgarrador, de alguna manera debía liberar mi frustración de no poder hacer nada contra eso. Caí a la nieve helada un tanto mareada y perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que había estado un buen rato tirada en la nieve, sobre todo por dos razones, uno; estaba completamente oscuro y dos; mi cuerpo temblaba frenéticamente intentando mantener mis órganos calientes. Me pare con dificultad pues aun sentía un pequeño dolor en el pecho, suerte que esto me vino ahora que estaba sola, era lo que pensaba mientras el sonido de mis dientes rechinando por el frio. Me di cuenta de que la luna era todo lo que alumbraba mi camino, si no fuera porque esa noche estaba despejada lo más seguro es que no hubiese podido encontrar el camino de vuelta así que eso me alegro un poco. Al cabo de un par de horas caminando sin detenerme pude ver a lo lejos la luz de una fogata a la entrada de un bosque. De inmediato una sonrisa se depositó en mis labios, por fin había llegado de vuelta con Himeko.

Cuando llegue a ellos Souma estaba abrazando el cuerpo de Himeko que estaba en un sueño profundo apoyada en su pecho mientras Souma apoyaba su espalda en el mismo árbol donde yo lo había azotado

-Miya-sama!- me dijo sorprendido pero en voz baja para no despertar a Himeko- ¿Cómo te fue?- que pregunta más estúpida fue lo que pensé, si me ve llegar sola.

- Como crees tú que me fue?- le pregunte irónicamente mientras abría mis brazos y giraba mi cabeza para mirarlos en señal de estar con las manos vacías

- Ya veo- dijo el muy estúpido, solo con verlo recordé que era el, el culpable de todo- Solo quería ser cortes- me confeso

-Cortes!- dije en un grito ahogado, no quería despertar a Himeko- que te quede claro que aún no se me olvida que por tu culpa estamos acá- le dije llena de ira

-Chikane- la voz de Himeko se dejó escuchar- donde estas Chikane?- comprendí enseguida que estaba hablando dormida y saber que mencionaba mi nombre me reconforto de una manera sobrenatural

-estas congelada- me dijo Souma- Miya-sama ven deja que te abrace para que no mueras de hipotermia- estiro su brazo en señal de que me estaba haciendo un espacio en su cuerpo.

-Estás loco si crees que soportare estar abrazada a ti!- le dije furiosa y orgullosa aunque en ese momento daba cualquier cosa por un cuerpo cálido, pero no del… Solo de Himeko… y de Alaine, me dolió el corazón pensar que ella también podría estar pasando frio

-Como quieras Miya-sama, solo espero que me dejes dormir, porque con ese concierto que traes con tus dientes lo veo muy difícil- me respondió un poco ofendido al ver que lo rechace, pero también me di cuenta de que no podía calmar mi mandíbula.

Sin pensarlo me senté en la fría nieve a un costado de la fogata. Estire mis manos acercándolas al fuego y pude sentir como el calor que entraba por ellas me inundaba lentamente, pero sabía que esa noche no podría dormir así que me arme de paciencia.

La amas mucho?- le pregunte a Souma de improviso, necesitaba mover mi boca para intentar regular mi mandíbula. Y la única persona con la que podía hablar era él.

Si- me respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello, lo que me enfureció y de inmediato me arrepentí de haberle preguntado eso.

Ya veo- dije mientras apretaba mis dientes, fue el único momento en que mi mandíbula dejo de saltar como loca

Ella también me ama, sabes?- sus ojos se clavaron en mí, estaban esperando mi reacción

Si tú lo dices- le aparte la mirada no quería que me viera sufrir

Si estoy seguro de eso. Ya vez lo que te hizo prometer a ti, Himeko y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, entiendes- esta vez no me miro solo acariciaba nuevamente el cabello de mi amada, sabía que lo hacía para enfurecerme… pero él tenía razón ella lo amaba.

Espero que pronto la olvides. Para Himeko eres una gran carga emocional- apenas escuché esas palabras mis ojos se quedaron horrorizados.

Como que una carga?- pregunte incrédula mientras luchaba por no llorar

Siempre me dice que si tu no estuvieras ella sería mucho más cariñosa conmigo- pude ver como sonreía para sus adentros- creo que le das lastima Miya-sama- se agacho un poco para besar su frente.

CALLATE!- le grite presa del dolor y la rabia olvidando completamente que Himeko estaba durmiendo. Vi como ella se movía un poco y los dos nos quedamos mirando expectantes por si despertaba pero eso no ocurrió.

Perspectiva de Himeko.

Estaba en un sueño muy pesado pero a lo lejos escuche la voz de Chikane gritar, no entendí que fue lo que dijo pero de inmediato mis ojos se abrieron no mucho pero lo suficiente como para percatarme de que ella ya había llegado nuevamente, lo que me alegro el corazón, cuando me disponía a levantar mi cuerpo para abrazarla escuche que Souma le preguntaba algo.

Y Chikane, que sientes por Alaine?- su voz sonó curiosa, esa pregunta me lleno de terror pero tenía que saber la respuesta así que me hice la dormida.

Que te importa!- la voz de Chikane sonaba pesada y un tanto triste

Claro que me importa… ya sabes si Himeko supiera la verdad quizás ella dejaría de tenerte- Chikane lo interrumpió antes de que el acabara de decir quién sabe qué cosa de mí.

Entiendo- le dijo un tanto resignada- no hace falta que me lo recuerdes- me moría de ganas por levantarme y preguntar a que se referían pero la curiosidad pudo mas

Entonces Miya-sama, dime la verdad?- Souma insistía con el tema

La verdad es que- suspiro- es un poco complicado de explicar… pero creo que la quiero- la voz de Chikane sonó tan sincera que el dolor de mi pecho me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido, rogué por que no se dieran cuenta

Vaya!- Souma dijo sorprendido y alegre al parecer- hasta que lo reconoces

No empieces con tus estupideces… sabes que no comprendo a que te refieres- Chikane sonaba agotada y también me percaté de que sus dientes sonaban incesantemente poniendo al descubierto su frio

Eres extraña Miya-sama- le dijo Souma mientras me abrazaba tiernamente y me daba un beso en la frente creyendo que yo aun seguía dormida. Por un lado lo agradecí, ella acababa de romper una vez más mi corazón al confirmar que realmente quería a Alaine, así que ese gesto de Souma lo sentí como una palmada de apoyo

Ya me estoy hartando de esto!- Chikane sonó seca y muy fría, peo no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo

Tanto te molesta?- Souma le preguntaba complaciente

Bien sabes que si- reconoció ella ante la pregunto de Souma y yo moría por saber de qué hablaban

Sí que eres descarada!, me confiesas tu amor por Alaine y me alegas las caricias a mi novia- comprendí que hablaban de mí, Chikane estaba celoso… bueno se hacia la celosa.

No confundas idiota- Chikane estaba llena de ira en su voz- no hay comparaciones entre mis sentimientos!- dijo de una manera tan segura que me provoco terror saber la diferencia

Me estás diciendo que de alguna manera las quieres a las dos?- Souma casi reía por la situación

Te digo que no soy de hielo, y que tengo muy claro a quien amo y a quien quiero idiota!- pude escuchar cómo se ponía de pie y supe enseguida que esto no terminaría bien así que sin vacilaciones abrí mis ojos de par en par.

Vi como Chikane se estaba abalanzando directamente con su puño hacia la cara de Souma, mientras este solamente me apretaba fuertemente como intentando protegerme. No dude ni un momento en gritar.

QUE HACES?!- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos, estaba llena de pena y rabia por lo que acababa de escuchar

Himeko!- dijo sorprendida quedándose absolutamente estática con la mano empuñada , mientras me miraba aturdida

Eres una cobarde!- me levanté y quede frente a ella, subí un poco mi cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos ya que ella es mucho más alta- ves que Souma está herido y claro es el momento justo para atacar- no sabía muy bien lo que le decía, solo tenía claro que necesitaba desquitarme por lo que acababa de escuchar

Himeko… no, las cosas no son así- me hablo confundida su mano ya descansaba colgando inerte al igual que la otra- él me estaba provocando hace mucho rato!- acuso como una niña a un adulto la muy cobarde

Deja de mentir!- dijo Souma a mis espaldas- si quieres pelear, porque no esperas a que me recupere o tienes miedo que te gane?- le pregunto enfureciendo más a los ajos azules

TU! ja… pero por favor… te dieron la paliza de tu vida… por tu bien no me hagas recordar lo que ocurrió hoy-note como los brazos de Chikane tiritaban pero no de frio si no que de ira.

Ya cállate!- le grite que su comentario me removió los asquerosos recuerdos- deja de sacarlo en cara!- le exigí- es lo único bueno que has hecho y no paras de alardear con eso!- mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas ya que nuevamente discutía con ella, la persona que más amo pero ahora también detesto por burlarse de mi

Eso es lo que piensas?!- me dijo acercando su cara a la mía pero con su mirada fría como la nieve a mis pies

Ya Miya-sama por favor- algo quería decir Souma pero fue interrumpido por Chikane.

TE CALLAS ESTUPIDO, ANTES QUE TE PARTA NUEVAMENTE LA CARA!- su dedo índice le apuntaba con ganas de atravesarlo por la rabia, Souma se calló rápidamente- ven conmigo Himeko- tomo mi brazo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme caminar alejándonos de Souma pero sin lastimarme- necesitamos hablar sin estorbos!

Que quieres?!- le dije una vez ya alejadas un poco del lugar, solo a unos 6 metros de la fogata- suéltamele- le reproche moviendo bruscamente mi brazo para que ella dejara de sostenerlo

Ok, vale tranquila, no te enfades- lo soltó rápidamente

Que quieres?!- volví a preguntar cada vez más enfadada

Quiero saber que escuchaste de la conversación?- me pregunto entre preocupada e intrigada

Que te importa!- le dije dándole la espalda, pude ver a lo lejos la fogata y que Souma estaba sentado en la nieve cerca de ella, pero supe que él no podía vernos pues los arboles nos protegían. Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no llorar

Himeko… no confundas las cosas, tampoco pienses mal- me decía intentando dar explicaciones, lo que me sorprendió en parte, pero de inmediato recordé que ella mentía.

No Chikane! Hace mucho que yo no confundo las cosas- le dije déspota y lo más fría que pude- sentí como me giro rápidamente hacia ella

Que es lo que estás pensando?- me pregunto preocupada

Que importa eso!- le respondí llena de ira

No pienses que – se quedó en silencio al parecer pensaba como formar las frases en su boca, tomo mis hombros con sus manos acercándose más a mí- no pienses que ella me importa más que tu… porque no es así- su cara se inclinó rápidamente hacia la mía dejando sus bellos ojos azules a solo unos centímetros de mis ojos

Pues eso es justamente lo que pienso- le dije en un susurro que mezclaba las ganas de besarla, la rabia que le tenía, y lo mareada que estaba por tenerla tan cerca de mi boca. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba casi rozando sus labios lo que me enfrió el cuerpo por unos segundos, pero no retrocedí ni un paso, ella tampoco lo hizo

Himeko- sentí como una de sus manos dejaba de tocar mi hombro para rodear mi cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedaran absolutamente pegados mientras nuestros labios se rozaban peligrosamente. Eso me provoco un pequeño gemido de asombro pero no me resistí a su encanto- Tu… y que esto te quede muy claro… eres la mujer que más amo, solo existo porque sé que estas aquí, no sabes cómo sufro al tenerte lejos de mí- sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar por sus palabras- daría lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo y no haber dejado que Souma te enamorara- su voz se quebró en ese momento, pude ver como ella también quería llorar

Y Alaine?, que pasa con ella?- pregunte desesperada por escuchar un "nada" porque apenas lo hiciera caería nuevamente en sus brazos ya sin importarme nada… tenerla así tan cerca de mí, nuestras bocas rozando me hacía flaquear y solo quería entregarme completamente a ella.

Alaine… ella no se compara contigo… son sentimientos muy diferentes- me percate que ahora eran sus dos brazos que amarraban mi cintura mientras mis manos estaban depositadas en su pecho sin ejercer fuerza- Yo te amo a ti- me susurro lo que me hizo temblar y supe que ella lo noto. Enseguida me beso de una forma tierna al principio yo casi caigo desmayada por la emoción si no fuera que la necesidad de alargar este momento me hizo mantenerme consiente. Amarre su cuello con un poco de desesperación mientras yo introducía mi lengua buscando la suya, dios como sabía bien los besos de mi Chikane… no saben a miel, no… saben a hierva para ser más exactas saben a menta, refrescantes y que te hacen sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Ella al notar que yo le correspondía comenzó a caminar, haciendo que yo caminara en reversa aun amarradas en un beso que ahora era más bien desesperado, como un pobre sediento bebe agua después de varios meses en el desierto, así era nuestro beso. Sentí como pronto mi espalda quedaba apoyada sobre algo helado, comprendí que era un tronco y lo agradecí porque inmediatamente sentí como Chikane me presionaba el cuerpo entre ella y ese tronco lo que me hizo volar. Sin darme cuenta una de mis piernas estaba amarrada a su cintura mientras que con la otra mantenía el equilibrio. Chikane no dudo en recorrer todo mi muslo y en seguida con su otra mano tomo mi pierna de apoyo levantándola y haciendo que esta quedara en la misma posición que la otra. Esto era más de lo que soñaba, podía sentir tan bien el cuerpo de Chikane en mis entrepiernas haciéndome presión y si a eso le sumamos que aún nos besábamos frenéticamente el resultado de esta ecuación no podía ser otro que perderme nuevamente en sus brazos. Afiance aún más el amarre de mis piernas a su cintura mientras que ella me comenzaba a besar el cuello, pasando sutilmente su lengua lo que me hacía perder la paciencia, era como si me diera a beber de a gotas, de pronto me beso frenéticamente la oreja haciendo que yo gimiera sutilmente y mi respiración ya fuera totalmente alborotada. Por la excitación tome su cabello fuertemente mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a tocar uno de sus pechos por debajo del kimono. "Himeko… te amo" me dijo entre agitada, excitada y enamorada?. De pronto caí en cuanta, entre en razón, saque rápidamente mi mano de su pecho y abrí los ojos, ella me seguía besando esta vez en la boca, yo quede paralizada lo primero que hice fue dejar de corresponderle el beso pero ella apenas y lo notaba, luego solté el amarre de mis piernas apoyándolas nuevamente en la fría nieve, aunque aún el cuerpo de Chikane me ejercía presión. No paso mucho quizás unos cinco segundos para que ella se diera cuenta de mi reacción. Se apartó unos centímetros de mí y me miro horrorizada.

Que pasa Himeko?- me pregunto mientras dejaba de ejercer presión contra mi cuerpo pero aun mantenía la peligrosa distancia con mi cara- ¿Por qué me miras así?- me pregunto y note que intentaba calmar su respiración.

Chikane- le dije pero luego guarde silencio. Yo estaba sumergida entre el amor, la excitación que aún no se me pasaba, la locura de tenerla hay pero también el odio. Cuando ella me dijo que me amaba fue inevitable recordar cómo le hacia el amor a Alaine diciendo que a mí no me soportaba y claro caí en cuenta que ella nuevamente me estaba utilizando y que solo fingía… la mire con pena y odio, sobre todo odio- ¿por qué besas tan mal?-mentí desesperadamente lo único en que pensaba en ese momento era en causarle daño

Como Himeko?- me pregunto mientras sus ojos azules se apañaban por las lagrimas

Vamos Chikane deja de llorar… te vez patética!- la empuje sutilmente para que me dejara salir de ahí, sentía que si estaba un minuto más así de cerca a ella no sería capaz de aguantar y le diría cuanto la amo.

Himeko… lo siento- me dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza, note como sentía una puñalada en mi corazón al verla así, pero la rabia se agiganto en mi… pero conmigo misma por amarla tanto.

Que pensaste?- le dije medio gritando y medio burlándome- que yo y tu terminaríamos acostadas… que yo te amaba?- sabía que mis palabras la herían lo podía percibir , pero aun así no me detuve.

Himeko ya déjalo- me suplico mientras se retiraba del lugar.

ESPERA!- le dije haciendo que esta quedara estática y la gire rápidamente para verle bien la cara- tu aun no te vas hasta que te quede claro algunas cosas!

Himeko no es necesario que seas tan cruel- su voz sonaba abatida y era más aguda de lo normal por el llanto que traía. Eso sí que me partió el alma, sin darme cuenta llore por el dolor que me provoco verla así. Sin pensarlo tome su cara con mis manos y volví a besarla, como pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole con eso que la amaba con locura, ella no vacilo un segundo y me correspondió pude sentir como su llanto se intensificaba pero esta vez era de ilusión. Pero nuevamente la imagen esa se vino a mi cabeza haciendo que la ira se apoderara de mí. Cuando dejamos de besarnos ella me miraba aturdida.

Me das asco- le dije susurrándole tan cerca de su boca como pude, mientras que con la manga de mi kimono limpiaba mi boca para intensificar su sufrimiento

Himeko- esta vez callo de rodillas al suelo mirándome como quien mendiga una moneda- Himeko por favor… - solo lloraba y lloraba yo intentaba no mirarla para no flaquear- Himeko!, me quieres?- me pregunto mientras sentí como sus manos se marraban a mis piernas, nunca había visto a alguien humillarse tanto.

Chikane, tome su mentón con la mirada más fría que pude darle- Ya te dije… me das asco! – sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, comprendí en ese momento que ella me creyó lo que le dije pero aun así no me detuve- Recuerdas cuando te pedí que no me tocaras, que no me miraras?, pues te lo vuelvo a pedir… para mi estas muerta, escúchame bien MUERTA! Puse énfasis en esta última palabra. Ella rápidamente se soltó de mis piernas y apoyada con sus manos y pies camino alejándose de mi aun en el suelo.

Sabes algo Himeko?- se paró mientras intentaba calmar su llanto

Que?- le dije con una amplia sonrisa fingida

Llegaste a mi limite! Ya no aguantare más estas humillaciones, como veo que para ti solo significo una lacra en tu vida no volveré a molestarte- poco a poco la sonrisa de mi cara iba desapareciendo mientras lagrimas caín por mi rostro- así que estoy muerta para ti?- me pregunto mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono – pues que bien, porque los muertos no sienten! Acabas de matar este amor, que ya lo traías agonizante hace mucho rato!- su mirada ahora cambio bruscamente y se volvió fría sin rastros de dolor- te olvidare Kurosawa Himeko juro que te olvidare!- sus palabras ardían en mi pecho como un fierro caliente, mientras comenzaba a marearme de tanto dolor- Y descuida- me dijo llena de rabia- que nunca más volveré a besarte ni mucho menos te tocare un pelo! Para que no vuelvas a sentir asco. Comprendí en ese momento que Chikane hablaba enserio totalmente decidida y yo solo quería correr a sus brazos, rogarle que no lo hiciera, decirle que a pesar de todo yo la amaba estúpidamente la amaba pero su fría mirada me paralizaba- Solo espero que todo acabe pronto- note algo escondido en sus palabras pero antes de poder decir algo ella se marchó con rumbo a la pequeña fogata.

Apenas me dio la espalda cai de rodillas en la nieve mientras contraía mi cuerpo gritando sin hacer ruido, mi mano apretaba mi pecho el cual me dolía una enormidad y mis lágrimas no cesaban. En ese momento me odie a mí misma por cada palabra que le dije. Como era posible que la amara tanto, aun sabiendo que mentía en todo, sus palabras me dolían como nunca antes había experimentado un dolor. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en ese lugar, solo sé que me pare una vez ya "calmada" tenía que seguir adelante con todo esto, a pesar de que cada día lejos de ella era agonizar en vida… no podía permitirme flaquear… no ahora

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE.

Volví a la pequeña fogata sin ganas de nada, Souma ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra, quizás porque vio mi cara. Solo me tumbe en la nieve lo más cerca que pude del fuego, sin importar que mi pecho sintiera todo ese frio y cerré mis ojos. La cabeza me retumbaba por tanto llorar, el dolor más grande que nunca había experimentado se apoderaba de mí, recordaba un y otra vez todas las veces que Himeko me dijo palabras hirientes y como yo me humillaba por ella. Hace unos momentos sentí que la había recuperado pero ella solo jugaba con migo, no tuvo piedad en hacerme sufrir, es más la vi complacida por las cosas que me decía pero ya era suficiente. Mi paciencia había llegado a su fin… no me volvería a humillar nunca más por ella, aunque la amaba con toda mi alma me alejaría lo más posible de ella. Desde ese momento me propuse evitarla lo más posible, hablar con ella lo justo y necesario ser lo más indiferente que pueda, sería lo mejor para las dos. No sé como pero sentía que a pesar que la amaba un resentimiento empezaba a inundar mi corazón y lo recibí alegremente ya que ese sentimiento me daba las fuerzas para tomar esta decisión.

Himeko… estas bien?- escuche que Souma le preguntaba a Himeko quien recién venia llegando a la fogata pero yo no abrí mis ojos, me quede tumbada en la nieve

Si- le dijo con la voz completamente natural, lo que me partió nuevamente el corazón. Saber que ella no sufría me mataba – Que hace tirada en la nieve, pretende dormir así?- entendí que Himeko se refería a mi

Creo que si Himeko… por que no la despiertas para que se apoye en un árbol, no vaya a morir congelada

Naa, eso es problema de ella, a mí me da igual. Hazme un espacio entre tus brazos- definitivamente no le importaba en lo más absoluto mi salud… esto ya me estaba matando, el dolor era insoportable.

Siguieron hablando algunas cosas por unos 30 minutos pero como lo hacían en murmullos yo no era capaz de comprender ni una sola palabra. Por otra parte la fría nieve me estaba quemando el pecho, pero aunque me provocaba un gran ardor no me moví ni un centímetro, quizás por orgullo o quizás era que realmente deseaba amanecer muerta. Pero así muerta de frio me quede dormida profundamente.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me desilusione de estar viva aun, pero me percate inmediatamente de que estaba sola la fogata ya casi se apagaba y el sol solo hacia acto de presencia, porque no calentaba en nada. No pude dejar de hacer una analogía con Himeko. Ella era el sol, presente pero ya no radiaba esa calidez, me acongoje al recordar mi dolor. Me incorpore de la fría nieve pude fijarme que mis manos estaban moradas, seguramente por el frio, casi ni las sentía y me estaban un poco hinchadas. Con dificultad tome mi kimono para separarlo de mi pecho el cual me ardía profundamente. Para mi sorpresa estaba absolutamente quemado por la nieve, de verdad que se veía feo pero ya que más remedio. Debería aguantármelo.

Miya-sama!- escuche la voz de Souma aproximarse y rapidamente me gire para verlo. Me di cuenta de que traia algo parecido a arapos en sus brazos mientras que de uno de ellos colgaba una sonriente Himeko, la mire por un segundo nada más.

Que es eso?- pregunte y me percate que mi boca estaba seca

Wou luces espantosa Miya-sama- se burló el idiota ese- Tienes los labios moradisimos- toque mis labios y me di cuenta de que estaban partidos.

Ten esto- Himeko me hablo de una manera despectiva y sin mirarme si quiera me estiro su mano para pasarme un objeto metálico

Qué es?- pregunte mientras mi mano tiritaba intentando tomarlo

Solo bébelo de una vez- que manera de ser fría conmigo… definitivamente la nieve era más acogedora comparada con ella

Cuando al fin pude tomarlo, logrando que mis manos no tocaran ni siquiera un centímetro las manos de Himeko, sentí que eso era cálido. Rápidamente comprendí que era una especie de tazón con agua hirviendo. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo bebí de aquel tazón sintiendo como su calidez bajaba por mi cuerpo, el líquido no sabía muy bien pero al menos era caliente.- qué es eso Souma?- le pregunte al ver unos harapos grandes en sus brazos

Esto Miya-sama son los restos de la tienda de campaña- dijo sonriente el muy imbécil

Ah pero que maravilloso… los restos- dije clavándole una fría mirada

Podemos repararla- me dijo con ese tono idiota que siempre tienen este estúpido

Yo me encargare de eso- irrumpió Himeko, pero yo no la mire.

Bien- dije sin darle mucha importancia- Yo saldré en busca de Alaine- ninguno de los dos me dijo algo- Supongo que estarán acá cuando regrese?- pregunte un poco temerosa por la idea de que se fueran y quedarme sola en medio de la nada

No te lo aseguramos… verdad amor?- Himeko me contesto groseramente mientras le daba un sutil beso en la boca a un sorprendido Souma, lo que me provocaron ganas de llorar así que sin responder nada comencé a caminar con la esperanza de que hoy tendría más suerte en la búsqueda de Alaine quien a estas alturas era la única persona que quería ver…

CONTINUARA….

que tal? ahora poco a poco Himeko se ira dando cuenta de que esta perdiendo a Chikane y por primera vez sera ella la que pruebe de su propia medicina :D


	10. Chikane cae enferma!

Capítulo 10: Chikane cae enferma

Chikane se marchó en busca de su amor… como me duele el corazón saber que yo no significo nada para ella. Anoche no pude pegar un ojo, aunque el sueño me inundaba no dejaría de mirar a Chikane. Se tiro a la fría nieve para dormir y tenía miedo de que muriera congelada así que me preocupe de observar si se mantenía respirando. De vez en cuando no aguantaba más y me acercaba a ella para calentar sus manos, muy suavemente no quería despertarla. Definitivamente estaba muy helada y esa maldita fogata no era suficiente. Souma por otro lado roncaba como un león, creo que la posición en que se quedó dormido no le favorecía. Yo colocaba las manos en la fogata para calentarlas y luego acariciar a Chikane quien cada vez la veía más morada y eso me desesperaba. Mientras la miraba note algo raro en ella… su pelo era un poco más oscuro de lo común, tan solo un poco algo muy sutil, casi imperceptible para cualquier persona pero no para mí. Algo me decía que Chikane ocultaba un secreto, pero que no tenía que ver con Alaine sino que con ella.

También repasaba los momentos de la noche con Chikane. Recordar que estuvimos a punto de volver hacer el amor me hacía erizar cada centímetro de mi piel. Tocaba mis labios como intentando buscar vestigios de sus besos y llore incesantemente por lo que paso después. La forma como la trate fue muy dura… nunca había tratado a nadie así en mi vida, le dije que me daba asco… que mentira más grande, si con solo mirarme hace que me derrita, si es la persona más bella que hay en el mundo, nunca me acostumbrare a estar sin ella… porque quiero engañarme si yo sin ella me muero… como la amo. Confieso que me siento tan vulgar y mala persona… pero que puedo hacer? Ella solo juega conmigo. Ya me lo advirtió Souma que Chikane intentaría colgarse del amor que le tengo para volver a enredarme y ayer casi lo logro. También tuve tiempo para pensar que ya solo nos quedan dos puntos de poder por abrir y el miedo me inundaba, sabía que Alaine estaba planeando algo en contra mía con Chikane y eso lo descubriría cuando se abra el último punto de poder. Pero Souma me hizo jurarle que cuando eso pasara yo no me alejaría de él, así él podría protegerme de cualquier cosa. Definitivamente si no fuera por Souma mi vida sería un infierno.

Y así entre tantos pensamientos amaneció, un sol tímido se asomó por las montañas, me decepcione al comprobar que no calentaba en nada hasta que sentí como apretaban una de mis manos.

Como estas Himeko?- me susurro Souma aun medio somnoliento

Bien… tu?- pregunte mirándole la herida de su frente… definitivamente ya estaba mejor

Bien, tienes frio?- me estiro sus brazos y yo lo abrace enseguida, reconfortaba mucho el calor humano- Y, está congelada o aún sigue con vida?- comprendí que Souma preguntaba por Chikane pero su tono me molesto mucho así que me aparte de su abrazo

Souma!- lo mire con pesadez pero no alce mucho la voz- Como puedes preguntar esas cosas!, ella está bien, solo duerme- le dije y eso me reconforto el corazón, solo estaba durmiendo.

Ya, ya Himeko pero no te pongas así… era sola una broma- me puso unos ojos de niño arrepentido que no pude seguir enojada con el

Oye vamos a caminar un momento- le dije porque en verdad quería mover los pies que estaban congelado- es para entrar en calor

Si, si, si vamos- se paró rápidamente y me estiro su mano para ayudarme a mí. Antes de empezar a caminar volví a mirar a Chikane para cerciorarme que estaba bien.

Así fue que encontramos los vestigios de lo que antes era nuestra tienda de campaña eso me dio a entender enseguida de que Alaine también se encontraba en este lugar… o eso creo no podía asegurarlo. Por un lado me alegre porque más allá de todo es un ser humano, pero por el otro sentí que el corazón se me recogía… ella me había quitado el amor de Chikane y no podía dejar de sentir odio hacia ella por eso. Cuando llegamos de vuela vi como Chikane se miraba por debajo de su kimono el cuerpo, seguramente la fría nieve le quemo su bello cuerpo… quise con todas mis ganas comprobar de que no fuera nada grave más ahora que mi bolsito aún estaba amarrado a los vestigios de la tienda y en él estaba el botiquín pero recordé de inmediato la pelea de anoche. También encontramos agua mientras caminábamos y yo saque un jarro de metal mientras Souma hizo una mini fogata para calentar el agua, y claro que le lleve a mi Chikane para que su cuerpo pudiera encontrar algo de calor. Así se lo ofrecí el agua caliente… ella de verdad que tenía un mal aspecto, no era que se veía fea, para nada si es tan bella, solo que se veía como enferma, sus labios estaban partidos y muy muy morados sus manos estaban hinchadas y note de lo poco que pude ver en su pecho una mancha muy roja… en ese momento comprobé que si se había quemado el cuerpo por la manera en como durmió. Tuvo una pequeña discusión con Souma por la tienda de campaña y luego interrumpí para aclararle que yo intentaría arreglar la tienda, en estos momentos lo que más necesitamos es un refugio para cobijarnos del frio así que no me quedaba de otra. Enseguida Chikane dijo que iría en busca de Alaine al igual que el día anterior, como me hirvió la sangre por ver que ella necesitaba tanto de Alaine. Luego nos preguntó si estaríamos acá cuando regresara y fue en ese momento que volví a descargarme contra ella. Le dije que no sabíamos y le di un beso a Souma quien quedo estático por la sorpresa sé que de alguna manera eso la hería y a mí me reconfortaba. Al fin ella comenzó a caminar y se perdió en el horizonte yo solo roge a los dioses para que llegara sana y salva.

El día transcurrió muy lento, sin la presencia de Chikane las horas se me hacían interminables, lo único que distrajo mi mente era estar ocupada arreglando la tienda de campaña, use el hilo para saturar heridas en coser lo que más serbia de la maltratada tienda, mientras Souma intentaba cazar algún animal para la cena. Al cabo de unas 4 horas ya tenía algo parecido a un refugio. Lo malo es que quedo muy pequeño, para nada se comparaba con su estructura original. Cuando Souma llego con un par de conejos en la mano le pedí que la armara para ver en definitiva como había resultado mi trabajo. Y paso lo que temía, con suerte caían dos personas en la tienda, Souma tomo algunas hojas de los árboles para usarlo como colchón y luego usando unas frazadas que aún permanecían intactas le dio forma de cama.

Luego de eso preparo nuevamente una fogata en la cual aso los conejos que había cazado mientras que la noche le quitaba su lugar al día.

Himeko… creo que esta noche será más helada que la anterior- me comento mientras se preocupaba de que la carne no se quemara.

Tú crees?- le dije con la mirada puesta en el horizonte esperando impaciente por ver a Chikane regresar.

Si… lo mejor será que después de comer vallas a la tienda te acuestes y cobijes- su voz sonaba protectora

Esperare a que llegue Chikane- le respondi enseguida

Como quieras- me dijo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Souma volvió a hablar

Creo que la cena ya esta lista- cuando lo mire tenia una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción

Qué maravilla- le dije mientras tocaba mi barriga que ya empezaba a reclamar por algo de comida

Ten- me ofreció un trozo de carne incrustado en una rama

Gracias- le dije entre feliz y cabizbaja. La carne no estaba tan deliciosa pero con hambre todo pasa

Que pasa Chikane? es por Miya-sama que estas así?- me dijo mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca y hacia una mueca de asco por su sabor

Me preocupa que aún no llegue- confesé

Himeko, tienes que dejar de ser tan consiente con Chikane… ella no se lo merece

Pero Souma- intente defenderla pero el rápidamente siguió hablando

No te das cuenta que desde ayer deja los pies en estas montañas para buscar a su amante!- sus ojos mostraban algo de cólera- es obvio que Chikane la ama si no se quedaría junto a ti

Souma- dije mientras me ponía a llorar

Yo nunca te hubiese dejado sola, después de lo que te ocurrió ayer- me recordó todo nuevamente y más llore- Definitivamente le importa más el bienestar de Alaine que el tuyo- sus palabras eran chulillos en mi corazón.

Tienes razón- asentí con la cabeza y nuevamente la rabia se apoderaba de mí. Souma no mentía y yo parecía ridícula preocupándome por alguien que no me amaba

Hay viene- me dijo con los dientes apretados mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

Rápidamente lo comprobé con mis ojos, venia aún más morada de lo que se fue. Definitivamente estaba congelándose, sus pasos eran un poco torpes y pude notar como apretaba una mano contra su pecho como si tuviese un dolor en él. Apenas se dio cuenta de que la miraba dejo caer su mano como disimulando alguna cosa y en un minuto ya estaba sentada junto a la fogata

Ten Miya-sama algo de comida- Souma le ofreció de inmediato un poco de carne y esta lo recibió no sin bacilar un momento

Tenemos un poco de agua caliente por si quieres tomar- le dije lo mas fría posible

Gracias- dijo con la mirada en el suelo mientras masticaba la carne, seguramente tampoco le gusto, pero no pude ver su cara para comprobarlo- y en eso quedo la tienda de campaña?- nos preguntó mientras la miraba con decepción

Es todo lo que pude hacer- mi voz cada vez era más fría con ella, pero seguía sin mirarme lo que me dañaba mucho

Con suerte entra solo una persona- reclamo algo enojada.

Miya-sama vamos a caer los tres en ese lugar- dijo Souma ya irritado

Y Alaine?, cuando llegue ella que se supone que aremos?- dijo casi furiosa esta vez

Tanto te preocupa!- le reclame celosa

Si! Mucho!- me miro por primera vez en la noche estaba muy enojada

Ya veremos que hacer- dijo Souma mientras se refregaba un ojo, creo que estaba cansado

Tienes sueño amor?- le pregunte sabiendo que hería a Chikane

Ah, ah emmm… si pequeña- me respondió el algo colorado

Pequeña?- repitió Chikane- que original- comento mientras comía otro trozo de carne. Supe enseguida que lo dijo porque cuando estábamos juntas ella me decía así

Bueno vamos a dormir entonces- me pare y tome su mano sin siquiera mirar a Chikane mientras caminaba hacia la tienda con Souma.

Oye Himeko, alguien tiene que hacer guardia en la noche- me dijo preocupado Souma- será mejor que te acuestes mientras yo vigilo el lugar.

Pero no quiero estar sola- le confesé

Descuida le diré a Miya-sama que venga a dormir contigo- pude notar que la idea no le agradaba en cambio a mí me revolvió todas las tripas pero también me aterro. Dormir junto a ella sería una sentencia no podría aguantarme.

No! No, no, no Souma… por favor se tu quien duerma conmigo- le dije sin pensar muy bien- dile a Chikane que haga vigilia-necesitaba tenerla lejos no cerca

Pero Miya-sama necesita descansar, ha caminado todo el día- era un poco loco que fuera Souma quien se preocupara de Chikane y no yo

De todos modos… no quiero dormir con ella- confesé con la cabeza gacha para que el no viera mi duda

Yo no pienso hacer eso!- sorpresivamente Chikane entro en la tienda haciendo que todos quedáramos muy unidos por el poco espacio

Miya-sama!- dijo Souma sorprendido al verla dentro yo solo la mire aterrada por estar tan cerca de ella

Estoy demasiado cansada para vigilar- suspiro- pero descuida Himeko que no pienso dormir a tu lado. Solo necesito cubrirme del frio- corrió despectivamente a Souma para apartarlo- acá está perfecto- se inclinó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y pegando su cabeza en ellas

No pretenderás dormir así!- le dije entre preocupada y molesta al ver que rechazo la idea de dormir a mi lado

Prefiero esto que dormir junto a ti- me respondió llena de rabia sin levantar la cabeza

Chikane!- le dije ofendida por su respuesta mientras una vez más como es costumbre comencé a llorar- has lo que quieras- me abalancé sobre la cama improvisada que armo Souma y rápidamente me cubrí con las frazadas. Habían tres pero ni siquiera quise ofrecerle una a Chikane estaba demasiado dolida con ella

Bien iré a vigilar- dijo Souma mientras se disponía a irse hacia el exterior

ESPERA!- le grite- acuéstate conmigo, no salgas- vi de reojo que Chikane incorporo su cabeza para mirarme y me sentí complacida- necesito tu cuerpo para estar cálida- mentí sin escrúpulos para que Chikane escuchara eso

Pero Himeko y si alguien viene?- me dijo Souma ilusionado por la idea de dormir en mis brazos

Bueno si alguien viene Himemiya saldrá a ver… total ella está en la mejor posición para no perder tiempo, es cosa que estire las piernas- cruce mis brazos y la mire, me di cuenta de que me miraba con los ojos empañados… nuevamente la estaba hiriendo

Himemiya?- hiso una sonrisa de dolor- si Souma, Himeko tiene razón, solo acuéstate y ya. Aparte aun estas herido, no tiene sentido que te expongas al frio, entre más descanses más rápido te recuperaras- me sorprende con las palabras de Chikane, ella estaba preocupada por el bienestar de Souma…

Así pasaron rápidamente 4 días, no nos movíamos del lugar. Chikane salía todas las mañanas en busca de Alaine y se nos volvió una rutina esperarla con la cena lista, luego después de comer nos internábamos en la tienda. Ella dormía en el suelo, mientras que Souma y yo nos reconfortábamos del frio. Se me hacía cada vez más difícil ver lo incomoda que estaba en el suelo, su cara cada día estaba más demacrada, se notaba que no ha podido descansar bien… yo tampoco, sabiendo que ella esta incomoda no puedo dormir bien. Souma en cambio duerme toda la noche abrazado a mí, por un lado me mantiene cálida pero por otro me incomoda demasiado. Daría todo porque fuera Chikane quien lo hiciera.

Esa noche la mirada de Chikane era más fría de lo habitual, hace mucho que no me habla, simplemente me ignora lo que me provoca un gran dolor en el corazón. Cuando nos fuimos a dormir ella se estaba sentando como siempre en el suelo mientras que yo le pedí a Souma que me esperara un minuto para ponerme mi pijama el cual había recuperado cuando encontramos mi bolso pero no lo había usado, ya necesitaba lavar este kimono.

Por qué Souma espera afuera?- me pregunto Chikane quien estaba dándome la espalda mientras yo me desvestía

Qué?- le pregunte confundida

Que por que Souma espera afuera? No se supone que son novios? Que hay de malo en que te vea desnuda… si ya te ha visto antes- su voz sonaba acongojada y rápidamente recordé la vez que le mentí sobre Souma y yo, ella pensaba que nosotros ya habíamos intimado pero eso nunca ha pasado y no creo que llegue a pasar

Bueno… mmm- no sabía que decirle- lo que pasa es que- titubeé bastante

Acaso nunca te ha visto desnuda?- ella se giró y me miro pasmada seguramente pensó que yo ya estaba lista pero estaba completamente desnuda. La mire con un poco de vergüenza pero no cubrí mi cuerpo, porque la forma en como me miro me hacia excitarme y desear que me tocara con las manos y no con la mirada

Chikane…- susurre un poco agitada

Himeko… - vi como tragaba saliva mientras aun me miraba de pies a cabeza

HIMEKO ESTAS LISTA PEQUEÑA!- Souma interrumpió nuestras miradas con su grito desesperador.

Souma!- respondí sorprendida, Chikane rapidamente volvió a darme la espalda y yo me quede un tanto decepcionada y con ganas… me coloque el pijama rápidamente- ya puedes pasar!- le grite a Souma que en menos de cinco segundos ya estaba abrazándome

Te ves tan hermosa con este pijama Himeko- note que la vos de Souma era mas agitada de lo normal mientras su mano acariciaba mi barriga en círculos

Souma…- no sabía qué hacer, me incomodaba una enormidad que me tocara pero no podía decirle nada, sino quedaría al descubierto frente a Chikane

Himeko.. no sabes cómo me encantas-cuando dijo eso tomo mi cuerpo dejándolo arriba del suyo mientras con su mano empujo mi cara para que nuestros labios chocaran. Quede tan sorprendida por su forma de actuar que me paralice por unos segundos, pero enseguida reaccione, ya me daba lo mismo que Chikane se diera cuenta de que todo es una mentira, no dejaría que él me tocar ni un segundo mas

QUE HACES ESTUPIDO!- de pronto sentí como unos brazos me tomaban empujándome al suelo y aparatándome del cuerpo de Souma, era Chikane y no sabe cómo me lleno de alegría su reacción- NO LA TOQUE!- le grito mientras era ella quien se le abalanzaba ahora

Suéltame Miya-sama- le dijo Souma con dificultad pues ata lo ahorcaba

Déjalo Chikane!- la empujaba inútilmente para que no lo terminara matando

Que no puedes esperar! Tienes que encamarte con este imbécil en mis narices!- me decía enfurecida mientras lo soltaba lentamente

No es así!- le dije desesperada

Estúpida!- Souma la empujo con sus pies haciendo que Chikane se callera de la cama

Chikane!- me acerque rápidamente a ella preocupada

Suéltame, no me toques!- me dijo enfurecida y humillada por la situación

Que te pasa idiota? Es mi novia y si no te gusta afuera hay mucho espacio para ti- Souma estaba lleno de ira

Souma! No digas esas cosas!- le dije enfurecida

Pásenla bien- dijo Chikane mientras salía a la intemperie yo rápidamente la seguí

Espera donde vas!- la tome por el brazo ya fuera de la tienda

Que no me toques te digo- me empujo levemente- te daré una noche a solas con tu amor, para que te saques las ganas

Insinúas que soy una cualquiera- le dije enfurecida

Que no lo eres? Si te acuestas con el después conmigo y ahora vuelves con el- sus ojos estaban llenos de ira

CALLATE!- le di un bofetada que le puso de inmediato su mejilla colorada, mientras mi mano comenzaba a arderme

No vuelvas a pegarme Himeko- su mano estaba tocando su mejilla, pero en sus palabras vi algo de amenaza

Que me vas hacer si lo vuelo a intentar?- le dije llorando y arrepentida por la bofetada

No querrás saberlo- en su mirada había odio hacia mí, eso me quebró el alma… ella no sabía cuánto daño me estaba haciendo

Con que cara me reclamas cosas!- yo estaba presa del dolor- si tú te revuelcas con la suelta de Alaine!- note como se sorprendió por mis palabras

De que hablas Himeko?- su voz sonaba confundida

Yo las vi!- confesé sin poder aguantar un segundo más con esto- vi cómo le hacías el amor aquella noche en el bosque

Cuando? Himeko eso no es así!- Chikane estaba desesperada

COMO ERES TAN MENTIROSA!- grite presa del dolor y los celos al recordar aquellas imágenes

PERO ES VERDAD HIMEKO,!- me grito aún más desesperada y confundida- yo solo eh… eh sido tuya- me tomo por los hombros mientras yo lloraba incesantemente

No me mientas más!- le decía casi rogando

Himeko no te miento, de verdad créeme- me sorprendí al verla llorar

Chikane- susurre

No sé de donde estas sacando esas ideas… pero eso nunca ah ocurrido… te lo juro- ella parecía muy sorprendida por mis palabras

Yo las vi- le dije aprontando mis dientes de la rabia- no lo niegues más!

Miya-sama déjala!- Souma apareció a mis espaldas

Que ideas le has metido en la cabeza bastardo!- Chikane estaba comenzando a temblar por la rabia

Deja el cinismo!- le contesto Souma mientras me abrazaba contra su pecho para alejarme de Chikane- no le creas, obviamente lo negara todo Himeko… está desesperada porque le sacaste la máscara- me susurro al oído para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo

Chikane no vuelvas a entrar esta noche a la tienda- le dije con lágrimas en los ojos- mi novio y yo queremos privacidad- remate mi sentencia con esas palabras

Un día Himeko… te darás cuenta de que nunca te eh mentido- Chikane estaba llorando incesantemente- pero cuando llegue ese día… será muy tarde y sabes por qué?- espero alguna respuesta de mi parte pero yo no dije nada, solo la miraba atónita- Porque ya es tarde ahora, lo último que quiero es volver a tu lado… cada día me decepcionas más- dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a los restos de la fogata, dejándome con el corazón hecho añicos

Himeko… entremos por favor- sentí como Souma me llevaba nuevamente a la tienda yo solo camine por inercia. Una vez adentro volvió a hablarme- Himeko porque le confesaste que la vimos esa noche con Alaine?- sentí algo de recriminación en sus palabras

Que pasa contigo Souma!, porque me besaste!- ahora era yo quien le recriminaba

Himeko… lo siento pero- supe en seguida que se sintió mal por mis regaños

No debiste hacerlo- mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis mejillas

Pero es que te veías tan hermosa… lo siento no fui capaz de controlarme- agacho su cabeza

No lo vuelvas hacer!- le volví a recriminar- Chikane ahora piensa que soy una cualquiera- tenía tanta rabia con él, de alguna forma sentía que era su culpa el que yo hubiese discutido con Chikane (aunque así era a que no?)

Himeko perdóname- Souma se echó a llorar a mis pies y al verlo así no pude seguir enfadada con él. No entiendo como al él se me es tan fácil perdonarlo pero a Chikane no puedo

Ya Souma levántate por favor… disculpa por tratarte así- le dije arrepentida

Himeko- aún seguía llorando

Solo quiero dormir- le di a entender que nos acostáramos ya, no quería seguir hablando con nadie. Y así lo hicimos al cabo de unos minutos ya estábamos bajo las frazadas

Himeko- Souma volvió a hablarme

Si Souma- le dije sin muchas ganas

Le creíste a Miya-sama cuando te lo negó todo?- mi corazón se paró unos instantes por recordar la pelea con Chikane

No Souma- le respondí segura- Yo misma las vi con mis propios ojos y la muy descarada lo niega- nuevamente comencé a llorar pero esta vez en silencio para que él no se diera cuenta.

Sabes que me tienes a mi- Souma me hablo cariñoso

Si, lo sé y no sabes cómo me reconforta- me levanté un poco para darle un beso en la frente y enseguida le di la espalda haciéndole saber que la conversación había llegado a su fin

No me di cuenta cuando el sueño me gano pero sé que no dure mucho durmiendo ya que el sonido del viento golpeaba fuerte la tienda. Me incorpore muy despacio para no despertar a Souma y entendí que afuera había un ventanal así que no dude en ir en busca de Chikane. Por mucho que me mienta descaradamente no dejaría que pase la noche en medio del frio.

Al salir de la tienda mi sorpresa fue mayor… no solo era un viento fuerte y helado sino que también nevaba incesantemente haciendo dificultosa la visión. Note que la luz de unas llamas luchaba por mantenerse prendidas y me acerque sin vacilaciones. Hay estaba ella, la persona que más amo en el mundo, abrazaba sus rodillas mientras escondía su cara, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto imparcialmente de nieve. Me partió el alma verla así

Chikane- le dije mientras me acercaba pero no se movía- Chikane- ya estaba solo a un metro de ella… pero aún no se movía- Chikane- toque su hombro sutilmente para remecerla

Himeko- me dijo con la respiración cortada- que haces acá?- se incorporó con dificultad

Te vine a buscar- la mire con ternura como hace mucho no lo hacía- no dejare que pasas la noche acá, menos con esta tormenta- nuestros cabellos cedían a la fuerza del viento, por momentos el mío me tapaban al cara lo mismo le pasaba a Chikane. mis brazos me abrazaban para apaciguar el frio

Vete a dormir- su voz era seca- no volveré a entrar

Pero Chikane- intente persuadirla pero me interrumpió

Que te vayas te digo!… acaso Souma te dejo sorda aparte de húmeda- me miro nuevamente con odio y sus palabras me hicieron llorar

No me trates así Chikane- le dije entre sollozos

Solo esfúmate de mí vista si no quieres que esto siga- me dio la espalda, note que su cuerpo tiritaba por el frio, yo ya estaba congelada y solo imaginarme el frio que ella sentida me hacía sacar valor para insistir

Chikane… te juro que no te molestare más… solo entra a la tienda- le suplique nuevamente

Ahora que ya terminaste tus labores con ese asqueroso quieres que entre nuevamente cierto?- volvió a mirarme y cruzo sus brazos

Chikane por favor… mira como estas… tienes los labios muy morados… entra conmigo- en ese momento no me importaba nada de lo que me digiera, solo quería abrazarla cerciórame de que su cuerpo no se congelara como al parecer paso con su mirada

Ya te dije que no!- subió un poco el tono de su voz, creo que estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ahora vuelve por donde llegaste- con su mano me hizo un gesto mostrándome el camino de regresó

NO CHIKANE!- le grite desesperada- si tu no entras yo tampoco entrare, me quedare aquí contigo- tome valor y me senté a lo india en la fría nieve a modo de protesta… aria lo que fuera por que entrara y si no, cumpliría mi palabra, no me movería de ese lugar

Estas loca!- se acercó a mí- párate enseguida- estaba parada frente a mi mirándome atónita

NO!- le dije mientras sentía como la nieve se depositaba en mis hombros y cabeza

Que te pares te digo!- rápidamente me tomo por un brazo y me levanto haciéndome caminar hacia la tienda- ENTRA!- me grito enojada- vamos entra!- me indicaba con la mano como cuando uno hecha un perro solo que esta vez ella me estaba ordenando que entrara a la tienda

Ya te dije que no- me cruce de brazos reafirmando mi postura- solo si tu entras- cuando ella me tomo por el brazo el frio de su mano traspaso inmediatamente mi pijama y ahora más que nunca estaba decidida a hacerla entrar

Himeko por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles quieres- me dijo mientras tomaba aire, parecía que intentaba no perder la paciencia del todo

Chikane entra por favor!- no aguante y toque su mejilla que como sospechaba estaba fría como hielo

No me toque!- aparto mi mano inmediatamente- Ni yo quiero que vomites ni tú quieres hacerme enojar- dijo eso haciendo alusión a que yo le dije que me daba asco

Chikane ya por favor- nuevamente me puse a llorar al verla así

SOUMA!, SOUMA!, SOUMA!- comenzó a gritar a viva voz

Chikane que haces?- le pregunte sorprendida

Que paso?- un confundido Souma ya estaba a mis espaldas- Himeko que haces afuera te congelaras!- me dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombro intentando entrarme

Suéltame!- le dije zafándome de sus manos y poniéndome enfrente de los dos. Chikane estaba a mi izquierda y Souma a mi derecha en la entrada de la tienda. El me miraba sorprendido y Chikane satisfecha

Himeko entra ya!- Souma me repetía al ver que el clima era infernal

NOO!, solo si Chikane entra!- volví a repetir mirándola a ella

Qué?- Souma dijo confundido- vamos Miya-sama entra ya!- le dijo desesperado por hacer que yo entrara

Solo si tu duermes en el suelo- Chikane lo miro con odio y de inmediato mi corazón se paralizo porque eso significaba que quería dormir junto a mi

QUE!- Souma le grito- estás loca que dormiré en el suelo, si está muy helado… me puedo resfriar… aparte un me duele un poco las costillas- hizo alusión a la golpiza que le habían dado… para mi parecer ya estaba completamente recuperado pero quizás me oculto sus dolencias físicas

Que cobarde eres- le dijo Chikane entre riéndose y enfurecida

Como a ti no te dieron la golpiza del siglo- le dijo el mostrando su puño en señal de enojo

Apenas sientes un pequeño dolor y te pones a gritar como cerdo- Chikane cruzo sus brazos haciéndole un desprecio

Modera tus palabras Miya-sama no quiero golpearte- Souma se paró frente a ella mirándola hacia abajo, Chikane era solo unos centímetros más pequeña que el

Un día Souma te are tragar cada amenaza- Chikane lo miro llena de ira- Sácate esa idea de la cabeza, nunca podrás vencerme

Ya basta!- dije haciendo notar que yo estaba ahí.- Souma lo que queda de noche dormirás en el suelo- dije decidida mientras tomaba la mano de Chikane para entrar con ella, pude ver como esta le picaba un ojo a Souma en señal de triunfo. Pero nada me importaba solo quería que Chikane entrada de una vez y claro mejor si dormiría junto a mí. Eso me hizo feliz, podría estar segura de que ella no volvería a salir.

Apenas entramos Chikane se lanzó a la cama justo al lado donde yo dormía todas las noches.

Ni sueñes que dormiré en el lado de Souma… detesto su olor- me dijo mientras se preparaba para entrar bajo las frazadas.

Espera que haces?- le dije desesperada.

Qué?- me quedo mirando paralizada, con las rodillas recogidas.

Sácate el kimono, está lleno de nieve, mojaras la cama!- me dio un poco de nervios y vergüenza decirle eso pero era verdad, no podía dormir con esa ropa

Ah… ya veo- dijo algo aliviada… tienes razón- apenas comenzó a desabrochar su nudo me di vuelta y le dije a Souma que aún no entrara. Este no me respondió nada supongo que estaba ofendido.- ya!- me dijo y me di vuelta para mirarla, estaba solo en ropa interior lo que me acelero el corazón pero me horroriza cuando vi que su pecho estaba herido, pude comprobar cuanto se había quemado aquella noche con la nieve

Chikane… tu pecho- le dije espantada y con ganas de llorar

Ya está sanando- me dijo y esta vez se metió de lleno dentro de las frazadas.

Yo me acerque tímidamente a la cama, cuando corrí las frazadas para meterme dentro de ellas mi mano me temblaba por los nervios, emoción, ansiedad y toda es agama de sensaciones que me dan cuando estoy cerca de Chikane.

Que haces Himeko?, donde crees que vas?- me dijo con la voz fría lo que me causo espanto, que pretendía ella que yo también durmiera en el suelo o quizás afuera

Que … que pasa?- le pregunte preocupada

Tu pijama también está lleno de nieve… vamos sácatelo no vas a mojar tu la cama ahora- su voz sonó esta vez sonó mmmm como decirlo era extraño. Como un cazador le habla a su presa

Chikane no puedo- dije avergonzada

Por qué no?- me pregunto decepcionada

Porque no llevo sostén- mis mejillas explotaron por la vergüenza de decirle eso

Y llevas cal…?- no la deje terminar la palabra

Si!... – le dije más avergonzada aun

Ya pero que tiene. Tanto el como yo conocemos tu cuerpo- me hirió al decirme eso- aparte yo no pienso tocarte- note algo de mentira en sus palabras lo que me ilusiono aunque eso suene algo enfermo.

Chikane… no me refiero a eso- me di cuenta de que los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban considerablemente cada segundo, era una mezcla de dolor con ilusión- Como quieras..- le dije mientras me empezaba a quitar el pijama, comencé por la parte de abajo porque si traía puesta mi ropa interior mientras Chikane ni siquiera me miraba, en eso Souma grita desde afuera

YA PUEDO ENTRAR?

NI SE TE OCURRA IMBECIL!- pude notar que Chikane respiraba agitada lo que me ruborizo. El grito de Souma sirvió para que ella se incorporara y me quedara viendo con esa carita que tanto amo. Solo me faltaba quitarme la parte de arriba, pero más vergüenza me dio al darme cuenta que mis pezones me avisaban que también tenían frio- te quedaras parada todo el rato- Chikane me dijo en un susurro neutral, sin odio, sin rabia, sin desesperación… ni amor

No..- le dije tímidamente mientras comenzaba a quitarme la parte de arriba y sentía como los ojos de ella no se quitaban de mi cuerpo- no me mires- le dije tímidamente y sin convicción, en realidad no quería que dejara de hacerlo, pero debía mantener un poco de cordura.

Así me introduje bajo las frazadas semi desnuda y rozando el cuerpo de Chikane por el poco espacio que teníamos. No podía creer que esto estuviese pasando si solo hace algunas horas era Souma quien dormía a mi lado y yo le había pedido a Chikane no entrar lo que nos hizo discutir. Ame con todas mis fuerzas aquella tormenta que me dio el valor de ir por ella y gracias a eso ahora la tenía a mi lado, ella temblaba por el frio al igual que yo, solo que no estaba segura si era de frio o por tenerla a mi lado

AHORA SI!- grito Souma desde afuera. Me dio pesar el, ya que se me había olvidado completamente que existía y ya hace mucho que debí haberle dicho que entrara.

SIII, SOUMA!- dije apenada.

Tapate bien- sentí como Chikane me cubría con las frazadas hasta el cuello, solo para que Souma no viera nada. Esa sensación de pertenecerle me volvió loca.

Si, si- respondí como una estúpida embobada mientras me dejaba cubrir por Chikane quien terminado en trabajo me dio la espalda cubriéndose completamente ella también

Que frio hace afuera!- dijo Souma mientras frotaba sus antebrazos

Disculpa por la demora Souma- le dije muy apenada de el

Creo que pescare un resfriado- me dijo medio dolido- tendré que dormir en ropa interior, la que llevo esta empapada

Ya veo- le dije sin emoción

Les sacare una frazada si no les molesta, esto de dormir en el suelo ya es muy duro para mi- dijo con pena lo que me hizo sentir mal.

Deja de llorar quieres?- Chikane estaba enojada- dormí 3 días en el suelo sin necesidad de ninguna frazada y no chille en ningún momento

Chikane!- le dije sorprendida pero en el fondo tenía razón Souma no paraba de alegra. Ella se incorporó no importándole estar en ropa interior y quito una de las frazadas con mucho cuidado para que mi cuerpo no quedara expuesto y se la lanzo a Souma- hay tienes, ahora deja de chillar- volvió a introducir su cuerpo debajo de las frazadas.

Escuche que algo murmuraba Souma pero no entendí nada, seguramente estaba diciendo alguna palabrota dedicada a Chikane. Luego se acomodó y se quedó en silencio al igual que Chikane y yo. Ella estaba dándome la espalda y yo estaba mirando hacia el techo sin moverme por los nervios. Paso una hora aproximadamente y yo no podía entrar en sueño, la ansiedad que sentía por tener a mi lado a Chikane no me lo permitía. Sentí como Souma se ponía a roncar, al parecer cada vez que dormía entre sentado le provocaba eso.

Himeko.. tengo frio- me susurro Chikane dejándome helada al darme cuenta de que ella también estaba despierta, pero no fui capaz de responder nada- abrázame por favor- esas palabras fueron las que terminaron por hacerme caer en una crisis de nervios.

Sentí como ella se daba vuelta para quedar viéndome, pero solo tardo un segundo para cruzar su mano por mi abdomen y depositar su cabeza entre mis pechos desnudos, lo que provocó que mi corazón estallara en cada parte de mi cuerpo

Chikane estas ardiendo- le dije sorprendida por su calor corporal, pero no era capaz de moverme, solo intentaba controlar mi respiración

Es por tenerte aquí a mi lado, es mucha la tentación- me dijo susurrando muy despacio solo para que yo pudiera oírla

Enseguida sentí un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, ella no era la única que luchaba contra la tentación. Como por arte de magia ella comenzó a acariciar la boca de mi estómago, como si hubiese sentido mis cosquilleos. Comenzó hacer pequeños círculos con mi barriga con su dedo índice, el roce me provocaba que cada bello de mi cuerpo se erizara, pero aun seguía sin moverme.

Perdón- me dijo de pronto en el susurro típico hasta ahora- no quiero incomodarte.

Cuando sentí que se iba a girar no pude aguantar tomar su cara con mis manos y provoque que nuestras caras quedaran frente a frente. Note dos cosas, una que nuestras respiraciones eran entrecortadas y la otra que Chikane si estaba ardiendo, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

Me enloqueces Himeko- me susurro

Enseguida me envolvió en un beso apasionado que yo no dude en responder, sentía su cuerpo semi desnudo pegado a mí y rápidamente mi temperatura corporal comenzó a subir. Una de sus manos acariciaba delicadamente mi cintura mientras la otra la apoyaba para no aplastarme. Yo media mareada por su amor tome su cintura y aplique la fuerza necesaria para que ella comprendiera que quería que me montara y en unos segundos ya estaba encima de mí. Abrí un poco mis piernas para que ella pusiera sin dificultades una de las suyas mientras nos besábamos cada vez más frenéticamente. Los ronquidos de Souma eran nuestra música de fondo, pero las manos de Chikane en mi cuerpo hacían la melodía más hermosa de todas. Cuando dejábamos de besarnos para poder respirar, solo nos quedábamos mirando, ni ella ni yo nos decíamos nada. Por mi parte yo no quería arruinar el momento. Sorpresivamente Chikane cambia la dirección de su beso y le posa en mi cuello, mientras podía sentir sus frescos labios mezclados con su lengua de menta. Deposite una de mis manos en su espalda mientras clavaba sutilmente mis uñas, la mano libre la usaba para tomar su cara. Yo estaba completamente extasiada con la situación, Chikane me excitaba de una manera sobrenatural, sus besos, su cuerpo, su aroma… todo en ella era una droga para mí. Cuando se entretuvo lo suficiente en mi cuello comenzó a bajar tiernamente a uno de mis pechos, con una mano acaricio uno y son su boca besaba el otro. Sentía su lengua saborear mi pezón lo que hizo morderme el labio del placer, mis manos aún se mantenían en las mismas posiciones. Deseaba con toda mi alma que Chikane me hiciera suya, y nada me impediría entregarme a ella esta noche. Su mano dejo de lado mi pecho y bajo rápidamente a mi rodilla donde comenzó a subir delicadamente cada vez más al centro, yo solo apegaba su boca con más fuerzas a mi pecho. Sentí como acariciaba mis entrepiernas por arriba de mi calzón lo que me hacía sentir un cosquilleo en esa zona, erguí solo un poco mi cuerpo y ella busco rápidamente mi boca con la suya. Este beso me hizo perder la poca cordura que tenía, su lengua descubría cada textura de la mía mientras que su mano seguía tocando mi entrepiernas. Comenzó a aplicar presión pero seguía siendo delicada yo podía sentir como me humedecía cada vez más. Deje de presionar su espalda para subir hasta su sostén el cual quite para que su pecho quedara totalmente descubierto y me interne en ellos besándolos con desesperación de saberlos míos, de hacerla mía, solo mía al igual que ella me estaba haciendo suya. Su mano comenzó a bajar mi pequeña prenda que cubría mi feminidad y mis piernas acto seguido le ayudaron con su trabajo. Ahora si podía sentir como sus dedos recorrían con completa libertad cada una de las partes de mi intimidad donde sus dedos casi resbalaban por mi humedad. Beso mi oreja mientras yo mordía fuertemente una parte de las frazadas que cubrían nuestros cuerpos, no sabía que más hacer para contener los gemidos que hacían fila en mi garganta para salir. Sentí como entraba sutilmente en mí, muy despacio movía su mano para provocarme placer, me dolió un poco pero luego un placer exquisito se apodero de mí y mi pelvis la que repetía muy de cerca los movimientos de su mano. Aparto mi boca de la frazada para clavarme uno de sus besos enloquecedores, apenas me dejo respirar yo solté un gemido ahogado, uno que chocaba en sus labios, unos que solo escucharan sus oídos. Ella apoyo su frente en la mía mientras seguía dentro de mí, pero esta vez acelero su ritmo, entraba y salía cada vez más rápido pero siempre delicada, mientras de mi boca se escapaban más y más gemidos ahogados uno por cada vez que entraba en mí. Sentí como mi cuerpo se contraía y me llenaba de lujuria estaba entrando en un estado de nirvana que solo te me da un orgasmo provocado por ella, supe de inmediato que mis gemidos se intensificarían y sin saber porque agarre su cabeza con mucha fuerza y empuje su oído a la altura de mi boca… donde le dije en otro idioma que ella era mi vida, mi gran amor. Pude escuchar como gimió de placer al sentir mis gemidos en su oído que soltaban un viento cálido, así que subí otro tono más para dar mi último grito ahogado de placer. Saco su mano de mi entrepiernas mientras las dos nos quedamos mirando completamente agitadas, yo aún podía sentir el corazón en mi boca mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba desbocado. De pronto Souma se movió un poco dejando de roncar, yo quede helada pensar que el escucho algo me hizo sentir vergüenza pero pronto me alivie cuando el volvió a roncar, seguramente se acomodó dormido.

Chikane se dejó caer a mi lado, boca arriba y no dude ni un segundo en hacerla mía. Me monte sobre ella mientras la ahogaba con mis besos, baje mi mano recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, su cuello, sus pechos donde me entretuve un momento más, luego su estómago plano y tonificado que a mi tacto era lo más acogedor del mundo y luego llegue a su entrepiernas. Sortee inmediatamente su ropa interior dejando que ella cubriera mi mano también. La toque con todo el amor que le tengo, mis dedos se humedecieron al instante por su pasión, la toque mientras me volvía a excitar al ver su rostro lleno de placer. Ella tomo mi cara y me beso frenéticamente mientras yo acto seguido entre en ella haciendo que me regalara un gemido que a mis oídos eran la melodía de mi propio placer. Al igual que ella partí despacio pero luego mis movimientos se fueron agilizando introduciendo dos dedos para estar unida más a ella. Cuando le provoqué un orgasmo me sentí satisfecha de verla así, tan mía… pero mi excitación no había disminuido así que baje su calzón cuidadosamente y apegue nuestras pelvis completamente desnudas. Podía sentir su calor en mi entrepiernas mientras ella amarraba mi cintura con un fuerte abrazo… bailamos durante varios minutos la pieza del amor, ella tocaba mis pechos enloquecida sin perder la coordinación de nuestras entrepiernas yo besaba su cuello, su boca, su oreja, todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance hasta que las dos nos llenamos nuevamente de placer pero esta vez gemimos al mismo tiempo y de una manera muy fuerte sin respeto por Souma que dormía a un costado de nosotras. Sentí un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, era la sensación de satisfacción que me llenaba, gracias a dios que Souma seguía roncando, para que no interrumpiera este momento tan hermoso. Apoye mi cabeza en el pecho de Chikane y ella me amarro en un abrazo, las dos completamente desnudas caímos en un sueño profundo.

Abrí los ojos porque un ruido extraño no me dejaba dormir bien, y cuando me percate me llene de temor, el cuerpo se me paralizo al ver a Chikane. Estaba respirando con dificultad, sentí que se estaba ahogando, me eche la culpa inmediatamente por haber dormido sobre su pecho pero rápidamente me di cuenta que eso no tenía nada que ver. Su respiración aparte de dificultosa era rápida y note que sus mejillas estaba un tanto coloradas… esto lo podía ver porque la fogata que había sobrevivido a la tormenta nos brindaba una tenue luz desde afuera. Puse mi mano en su frente y comprobé lo que me temía, Chikane estaba ardiendo en fiebre, toque su barriga la cual también ardía, solo las plantas de sus pies estaban congeladas. Me pare sigilosamente pero rápido y me coloque el kimono que pensaba lavar hoy, pero como mi pijama estaba aún mojado debía dejarlo secar. Tome la ropa interior de Chikane y se la coloque ella no despertó en ningún momento, la cubrí con solo una frazada y tome mi bolsito que estaba a los pies de la cama porque contenía el improvisado botiquín que arme. Saque el termómetro y se lo coloque debajo de su brazo mientras acariciaba muy preocupada su cabello. Souma seguía roncando lo que ya me estaba fastidiando. Espere un par de minutos y le retire el termómetro, me tuve que acercar a la entrada de la tienda para poder aprovechar más la tenue luz que entraba. El termómetro marcaba 42 º y en ese momento me desespere, definitivamente Chikane estaba muy mal.

SOUMA!, SOUMA!- le grite mientras este despertaba con dificultad

Que paso Himeko?, que haces hay parada aun es de madrugada?- me dijo refregándose un ojo

Toma esto!- le pase un trozo de tela que acababa de sacar de la polera de mi pijama

Para que quiero esto yo?- me dijo muy relajado lo que me estaba desesperando

Ve y mójalo con agua fría, también trae mucha agua para tener!- mis palabras reflejaban mi desesperación

Ya, ya, pero para qué?- seguía muy tranquilo el

Chikane, Chikane… ella está ardiendo en fiebre, hay que bajarle la temperatura lo antes posible- cuando me di cuenta ya estaba llorando

Pero Himeko tranquila, es solo fiebre- me dijo el, moviendo sus hombros

NOOO, está a 42º grados!- le dije gritando- Souma apresúrate, Chikane puede morir por esto!- al decir eso fue peor, más me enloquecí, la desesperación fue tanta que tome a Souma por los hombros y lo levanté como pude sacándolo de un movimiento de la tienda.- VE! APRESURATE ¡!- le grite mientras este aun un poco sorprendido se echaba a correr en busca de agua

Antes de volver con Chikane enterré mis manos en la nieve. Las deje hay hasta que ya no las sentía y volví a entrar a la tienda. Puse enseguida mis manos heladas en su cara, una cubría su frente mientras la otra se cambiaba intermitentemente entre sus mejillas. No paso más de un minuto cuando sentí mis manos cálidas nuevamente.

Chikane!, Chikane!, Chikane!- lloraba mientras la remecía para despertarla- Chikane despierta por favor!- le suplicaba pero ella no habría sus ojos. Al parecer la temperatura la dejo inconsciente.

Souma no se demoró mucho en llegar lo que agradecí con todo mi corazón, inmediatamente comencé a aplicarle represas heladas en la frente, mientras ella continuaba respirando con dificultad.

Que es lo que tienes Chikane?- le preguntaba entre sollozos

Seguramente se enfermó Himeko- me dijo Souma quien miraba atentamente a Chikane, preocupado.

Enfermo?- repetí para saber más de lo que el pensaba

Si, piensa que la primera noche durmió apoyando su cuerpo en la fría nieve, luego paso tres noches en el suelo sin frazadas, yo desperté congelado hoy, y si a eso le sumas que anoche se la paso un buen par de horas bajo esa tormenta… creo que- dudo un momento

Que Souma?- dije desesperada

Puede que tenga bronconeumonía.

QUE!- grite desesperada sé muy bien lo peligroso de esta enfermedad y que si no es tratada a tiempo provoca la muerte- No Souma, eso no… debe ser otra cosa- dije desesperada

Himeko notas el sonido que hace al intentar respirar?, se nota que le cuesta mucho... lo siento pero doy por sentado que Chikane tiene bronconeumonía- su voz sonó segura, tan segura que casi me enloquece

Hay que llevarla al hospital!- dije desesperada y sin pensar

Himeko… cómo?- me dijo el compadeciéndome

No lo se, como sea… recitemos la oración… quizás podamos trasladarnos a otro lugar donde alguien pueda atenderla- definitivamente yo estaba desvariando por la pena

Lo siento Himeko…. me temo que no es posible- Souma apretó sus puños al sentirse impotente por la situación y salió de la tienda.

Chikane… resiste por favor…- le susurre mientras besaba su ardiente fiebre…

CONTINUARA….

Por destaparle las patitas Chikane está enferma jajajjaja… naaa quizás es eso, quizás no… aun no me decido xD


	11. Heridas de amor

Capítulo 11: Heridas de amor

Chikane lleva dos días ardiendo en fiebre y aun no reacciona. Cada segundo que pasa me siento más impotente por no poder hacer nada. Me preocupo de remojar sus labios con el mismo paño que uso para bajar su fiebre. De vez en cuando intento darle de beber pero lo deje porque me parece muy peligro, temo ahogarla. Ella ah desvariado por la fiebre, menciona a Ame no Murakumo y le suplica que la deje descansar, lo que me llena de angustia y curiosidad no se a lo que se refiere, pero Souma me dice que deben ser pesadillas sin importancia.

Verla así me ha servido para entender lo que ya sabía. Aunque me esté engañando con Alaine y planeen algo en mi contra no puedo dejar de amarla y menos preocuparme por ella. Estoy decidida a pedirle que vuelva a mi lado apenas se mejore, porque sé que lo ara, ella es fuerte la mujer más fuerte que conozco y no se dejara vencer por esta enfermedad. Le dire que la amo y que la necesito a mi lado. Recuperare a toda costa su amor.

Tampoco me he separado de ella. Solo salgo a comer y esas cosas, pero apenas termino con lo cotidiano vuelvo a la tienda para estar al pendiente, tengo miedo que se despierte y no me vea a su lado. En las noches "duermo" a los pies de la cama, intentando no ocupar mucho espacio para no molestarla, mientras Souma sigue durmiendo en el suelo, lo que también me parte el corazón, verlo tan incómodo… Quisiera alejarme de este lugar, llevar a Chikane a un centro médico para que su recuperación se acelere, que Souma pueda dormir en una cama pero es imposible, no podemos movernos de aquí. Si a eso le sumo que Alaine aún no aparece y eso nos pone el camino complicado, necesitamos de ella para poder trasladarnos. Cada día que pasa es menos esperanzador en las opciones de encontrarla con vida. Si nosotros que nos refugiamos del frio en esta pequeña tienda despertamos todos los días congelados, me imagino Alaine en ese sitio sola y sin refugio.

Himeko ven a comer!- Souma me grito desde afuera, creo que ya tiene lista la cena.

No me demorare nada, apenas termine vuelo a cuidarte- le dije a Chikane mientras acariciaba su cara.-Voy Souma!- remoje el trozo de tela con agua fría y se lo coloque en su frente antes de salir a comer

¿Cómo sigue?. Me pregunto el apenas me vio salir, su rostro estaba iluminado por la fogata, esta noche está más oscura de lo normal.

Igual Souma, la fiebre baja por momentos… pero luego vuele a subir- le dije muy cabizbaja

Mmmm ya veo.- me dijo agachando la mirada

Así nos pusimos a comer la cena cazada por Souma como de costumbre, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra mientras comíamos… yo al menos no lo hice porque mis pensamientos estaban ocupados por Chikane y quería comer rápido para volver a su lado. Una vez que termine le di las gracias y me pare rápidamente para volver a la tienda, pero Souma me hablo antes de alejarme de él.

Himeko… no aguanto más verte así- su mirada se clavó en mis ojos sorprendiéndome completamente

Así cómo?- le pregunte intrigada no entendiendo a que se refería

Así Himeko… tan preocupada por ella- giro un poco su cabeza, note la tensión en su cuerpo

Souma… - mi boca quedo entre abierta por la sorpresa de sus palabras

Himeko… que no te das cuenta que ella no te ama!- se acercó a mi tomándome por lo hombros con mucha fuerza

Souma… suéltame- le dije con temor por su reacción

Ya es suficiente!- ahora el me remecía hacia delante y atrás. No aguantare que la sigas cuidando… es una perra que no se merece tu amor!- definitivamente Souma estaba fuera de sí, el odio lo inundaba y yo me quedaba paralizada por sus palabras.

No hables así- le dije casi llorando y muy temerosa

Lo siento Himeko… pero que acaso no recuerdas que ella te quiere matar junto con Alaine- me comenzó a empujar hasta que mi cuerpo choco en el tronco de un árbol

Matar?- pregunte confundida. La sola idea de que Chikane me quisiera matar me inundaba de dolor el alma

Si Himeko!- disminuyo la fuerza de sus brazos- Estas cuidando de tu verdugo…- ahora sus palabras denotaban pena

Eso… eso no me importa Souma- le dije muy decidida después de un momento

Como que no te importa Himeko… de que hablas!?- definitivamente mis palabras lo enfurecieron nuevamente, pero esta vez seguiría con mi determinación

Si!, lo que oíste. No me importa para nada lo que me quiera hacer…. Yo no dejare que se muera en este lugar!- casi le gritaba en la cara a Souma para demostrar que no flaquearía con esto.

Himeko- antes de que pudiera decirme algo lo interrumpí

Por favor Souma no insistas… ahora con permiso- lo deje con la palabra en la boca y volví con Chikane sin pensarlo ni un minuto

Hay estaba ella, igual como la había dejado momentos antes. Saque el paño de su frente mientras lo humedecía nuevamente. Tome su temperatura una vez más para cerciorarme a cuanto estaba, el termómetro me mostro 39º lo que me alegro una enormidad, si bien aún tenía fiebre ya no eran 42º y eso era mucho para mí.

Mientras la miraba pensaba en lo que Souma me había recordado en la cena… ella es mi verdugo y sin embargo la estoy cuidando para que no muera. Pero una parte muy grande de mi me decía que Chikane no es capaz de hacerme daño, aunque inmediatamente comprendí que me estaba auto convenciendo. Recordé también la noche en que Chikane enfermo y lo que habíamos hecho momentos antes… yo de verdad me sentí amada por ella, me tocaba con ternura y besaba con pasión, mientras me entregaba a ella sin pensar en nada más. Dentro de mí se formó una tormenta de confusiones ya no sabía lo que era verdad y lo que era puramente mi subjetividad. En eso estaba cuando Chikane comenzó a desvariar nuevamente.

Hime..ko, Himeko- mencionaba mi nombre mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con la respiración entrecortada

Chikane estoy acá, junto a ti- le dije esperanzada de que me escuchara y sorprendida por que ella me nombraba

Himeko ten cuidado, ten cuidado- aun seguía desvariando, seguramente tenía otra pesadilla

Chikane!- dije un poco desesperada al verla así- reacciona amor, estoy aquí- comencé a acariciar su cabeza

De improviso ella abrió sus ojos clavándome su hermosa mirada azulada. Pero sus ojos eran de un color azul más oscuro no era ese azul de mar- Himeko perdóname- me dijo mientras me sostenía la mirada

Chikane despertaste!- le dije emocionada sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras- tranquilízate no te esfuerces, estoy aquí amor, estoy aquí- me acerque para besar su ardiente frente

Himeko… perdóname- volvió a repetir

Pero por qué dices eso Chikane?- pregunte confundida al notar su respiración

Yo.. yo no quería- me tomo de un brazo con un poco de fuerza mientras se desesperaba aún mas

Chikane que no querías… que sucede!- le pregunte más desesperada que ella

Yo no quería… pero no tengo más opción…- Chikane comenzó a llorar y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente no entendía a que se refería

Chikane por favor!. Dime que pasa- casi le rogué porque me hablara claro

Himeko… yo te eh mentido todo este tiempo- apenas escuche esas palabras un hueco se me hizo en el alma hundiendo mis esperanzas

Lo se… sé que me mentiste Chikane… pero eso no me importa- le respondí entendiendo a que se refería y aunque eso me provocaba un dolor enorme no dejaría que nada me alejara de ella ni siquiera la misma Chikane

Busca a Alaine por favor- su respiración comenzó a ser mucho más rápida y dificultosa- Búscala… tráela junto a mí.. te lo ruego necesito… yo la necesito porque…-

No termino de decir lo que quería porque nuevamente quedo inconsciente. Mientras yo quede con el corazón hecho ruinas… Qué importa que yo la allá perdonado si ella estaba rogándome por traerle a su lado a Alaine… era a ella a quien amaba así que no serviría de nada que yo le pidiera volver junto a mí. Me di cuenta de que ella nunca reacciono del todo… solo la fiebre la hizo desvariar de esa manera… pero también supe que me estaba hablando con la verdad, la desesperación de su mirada… esa mirada que ya no era la misma.. sus ojos azules, más oscuros que lo normal… Quizás la fiebre le cambio el color de sus ojos.. Pensé buscando alguna explicación para aquella metamorfosis de su mirada

Volví a tomar su temperatura, aunque esta vez me costó un poco poder mirar el termómetro ya que mis ojos estaban inundados por mi llanto. Las palabras de Chikane me dolieron tanto que me sentía desmayar, pero mi pena se agudizo cuando comprobé que nuevamente el termómetro marcaba 42º de temperatura. Así que rápidamente volví a colocar compresas en su frente para apaliar esa maldita fiebre que me estaba enloqueciendo. No podía dejar de sentirme culpable por verla así, fui yo la que deje que ella durmiera boca abajo en la nieve, luego en el suelo y para rematarla la noche de la tormenta la eche de la tienda… en ese momento daba todo por ocupar su lugar.

Alguna novedad?- pregunto Souma mientras entraba a la tienda para dormir

No- le mentí, no quise contarle lo que Chikane dijo mientras desvariaba

Entiendo- fue lo último que dijo antes de dormir, yo me quede unas tres horas más luchando por bajar su temperatura hasta que el sueño me venció

Al día siguiente desperté con un dolor en el cuello, seguramente el cuerpo me estaba pasando la cuenta por el mal dormir, aunque no le tome mucha importancia y solo me preocupe de tomarle la temperatura a Chikane para saber si había reducido su fiebre. El termómetro marcaba 41º ya llevaba muchos días con altas temperaturas, aun no comprendía como su cuerpo podía aguantar tanto sin convulsionar, pero también eso me alegraba de manera indescriptible. Souma ya se había levantado y hasta había colocado más agua para la represa de Chikane, supe enseguida que se estaba ocupando del desayuno. Tome el trozo de tela y lo remoje como ya era de costumbre para luego ponerlo en su frente.

Buenos días Chikane… espero que hoy despiertes- le bese sus labios sin permiso, no aguantaba la tentación.

Salí de la tienda a lavar mi rostro… en esos días había podido lavar mi kimono y el de Chikane para que cuando despertara lo tuviera limpio. Cuando termine me acerque a la fogata que siempre se mantenía encendida gracias a Souma y este ya estaba ahí, preparando el desayuno como momentos antes yo había imaginado

Buenos días Souma- le dije mientras masajeaba mi cuello, el cual me recordaba las malas noches que había pasado

Buenos días Himeko- me miro con los ojos enternecidos- te ves tan bella cuando el sol ilumina tu rostro- note como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Gracias Souma- le dije entre sorprendida y apenada- que desayunaremos hoy?- pregunte para cambiar el tema

Mmmm no querrás saberlo, solo cómelo- se puso a reír intensamente

Que malo eres- le dije mientras su risa me contagiaba.

Nos pusimos a comer mientras Souma me lanzaba bromas como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, hoy él estaba de muy buen ánimo el cual me contagiaba a mí. Me alegro tanto verlo así, el Souma de antes estaba hay parado frente a mi. Terminamos una comida muy amena y yo pedi el permiso correspondiente para retirarme y volver con Chikane y su mirada cambio completamente.

Himeko… pensaste lo que te dije ayer- esta vez me miro desafiante

No hay nada que pensar- le respondí casi indiferente

Himeko ya me estoy cansando- comenzó a caminar hacia mi- me estoy cansando de todo esto!

Souma que te pasa?- le pregunte un poco temerosa

Si no la dejas ahora… entrare a esa tienda y la matare para terminar con su sufrimiento- cuando clavo su mirada en mi pude ver como sus ojos estaban rojos por almenas dos segundos y eso me termino de aterrar

Souma que dices- le dije mientras retrocedía temerosa

Himeko yo no te are daño… pero ella es peligrosa para ti- intentaba buscar nuevamente esa mirada enrojecida pero su mirada era normal, aunque me hablaba con mucha ira

Souma deja de decir esas cosas- le dije con las manos estiradas para apartar un espacio entre nosotros

La matare!- cambio su dirección y comenzó a caminar a la tienda donde estaba Chikane decidido a cumplir su palabra.

SOUMA NO DES UN PASO MAS!- le grite decidida y sin rastros de temor en mi mirada.

Intenta detenerme- me dijo desafiante lo que me descoloco de gran manera. Pero sin pensarlo corrí a impedir que entrara pero el también apresuro el paso entrando a la tienda.

Souma!- apenas entre vi como el la levanto de la cama tomándola del cuello, los pies de Chikane rozaban el suelo, mientras su rostro demostraba dolor-DEJALA!- le grite desesperada y me abalancé contra el

Te matare antes de que mates a Himeko maldita!- Souma estaba decidido a cumplir su promesa, así que no tuve más alternativa que morder su brazo con todas mis fuerzas aunque eso me doliera también a mí, él era muy importante para mí, pero no permitiría que dañara a Chikane

HIMEKO!- me grito demostrando el dolor que le provoque pero sirvió para que soltara a Chikane quien cayó abruptamente a la cama- que haces! No te das cuenta que esta es nuestra oportunidad!- él se giró para quedar frente a mí lo que me atemorizo

Nuestra?... YO NO LE ARE DAÑO!- le dije mientras salía rápidamente de la tienda, no sin antes escuchar una ahogada Chikane mencionando mi nombre

Himeko- Souma me siguió hacia fuera de la tienda- yo te amo!- hizo un movimiento tan rápido que no lo vi venir solo me di cuenta de que el me tenía en sus brazos

Souma que haces?- le pregunte aterrada

Tu y yo tenemos un destino… y yo me encargare de que se cumpla- al terminar sus palabras me beso en los labios de una manera muy apasionada mientras que yo luchaba por que me dejara tranquila, aunque me di cuenta que mis fuerzas se agotaron rápidamente- Te amo- se separó de mi boca para decir eso

Déjame Souma por favor- le roge mientras lloraba por verlo así, vi cómo me miro sorprendido y eso hizo que vacilara en su actuar. Pero una voz femenina lo dejo paralizado, a él y a mí.

Que haces Souma? Déjala!

Tú!- dijo el sorprendido mientras se giraba aun conmigo en sus brazos- Es imposible!- note la sorpresa de su cara, al igual que la mía por verla hay parada completamente sana

Que no me oíste Souma… déjala ella está llorando- comenzó acercarse a nosotros con la mirada decidida.- Pásamela- le dijo a Souma mientras estiraba sus manos para que el me dejara. Para mi sorpresa el me dejo en sus brazos y ella apenas me tubo me dejo cuidadosamente en el suelo- ¿dónde está ella?- me pregunto preocupada

Alaine- pude formular su nombre aun en completa sorpresa- está en la tienda le dije no pudiendo ocultar mi preocupación

Que le paso?- me pregunto ella adivinando mi mirada

Está enferma- le conteste culposamente

Enferma?- no espero mi respuesta y camino hasta la tienda mientras yo la seguía por atrás. Me di cuenta de que ella dejo una gran mochila en el suelo antes de entrar a la tienda.- CHIKANE!- soltó un grito al verla tirada en la cama en ropa interior e inconsciente- que te paso Chikane?'- pregunto mientras se echaba a llorar y cubría su cuerpo

Alaine cálmate…- le dije también llorando aunque ya no sabía porque lloraba

Que le paso Himeko?- me miro casi con odio

Está enferma…. Lleva 4 días con altas temperaturas

Altas temperaturas…- repitió un poco confundida mientras tocaba su frente- Por dios Chikane estas ardiendo- le dijo como si ella pudiera escucharla

Alaine… me alegra verte- le dije muy confundida por todo lo que había pasado

Lo se Himeko… lo sé- me dijo sin mirarme solo estaba mirando a Chikane- le has puesto represas?- me pregunto sorprendida

Sí, no la eh dejado de cuidar ni un momento, solo salgo a comer…- me sentí orgullosa al decírselo

Te lo agradezco Himeko- me respondió de manera sincera. Mientras acariciaba el rostro de Chikane lo que me provocaban celos pero no me sentía en posición de reclamar, después de todo ella era su pareja.

Alaine dónde has estado?- me atreví a preguntarle quería cambiar el curso de mis pensamientos

Esa es una respuesta larga… luego te lo contare- me dijo sin mirarme

Me quede aproximadamente unos diez minutos en silencio mientras veía como era Alaine quien ahora se preocupaba de aplicarle represas a Chikane para bajar su temperatura. Ella tampoco decía palabra alguna solo estaba perdida mirando a Chikane casi con la misma preocupación que yo lo hacía.

Será mejor que vayas a ver a Souma- rompió el silencio de improviso- seguramente se siente muy mal por lo que paso.

No lo se…- dude en salir de la tienda, aunque ella estuviese cuidando de Chikane yo no quería dejarla sola. Pero por otro lado tenía razón Souma seguramente estaba sintiéndose fatal

Himeko… no te preocupes- su mirada se clavo en mis ojos- nos turnaremos para cuidar de ella, no pienso alejarte- sus palabras me tranquilizaron, creo que ella podía notar mi preocupación

Gracias Alaine- pude decir mientras me retiraba de la tienda en busca de Souma.

Cuando salí del lugar no lo vi por ningún lado así que decidí ir en su busca siguiendo sus huellas marcadas en la nieve, lo bueno es que no se encontraba tan lejos, estaba sentado arriba de una mediana roca con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Souma- lo llame para que se diera cuenta de mi presencia

Himeko…- note su cara de sorpresa- Himeko perdóname… no se qué me paso.. perdí el control… lo siento tanto- toda palabra que mencionaba dejaba ver su arrepentimiento

No te preocupes Souma… ya te perdone

Alaine?- me pregunto por ella

Está cuidando de Chikane- le dije un tanto reíste por no ser yo la que estuviera a su lado

Seguramente está pensando lo peor de mi- agacho su cabeza

No Souma… ella misma me dijo que viniera a verte

De verdad!- me clavo sus ojos marrones

Si Souma… cualquiera puede perder la paciencia, ya no te lamentes.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE ALAINE.

Cuando tome la tienda de campaña para impedir que esta se perdiera en esa cosa parecida a un hoyo negro note como mi cuerpo era adsorbido por una fuerza descomunal… entre en pánico por unos segundos pero el grito de Chikane a mis espaldas logro tranquilizarme. Luego de eso desperté tirada en la fría nieve, note enseguida que estaba sola en ese lugar. De la tienda de campaña no había rastro alguno y una sensación de soledad me embargo dejándome aturdida por varias horas. Luego antes de oscurecer tome valor y comencé a caminar… así fue que encontré una gran cueva y sin pensarlo me introduje en ella antes de morir congelada. Como pude arme una fogata, necesitaba calor y un poco de luz ya que la oscuridad era aterradora. Cuando la fogata ilumino ese lugar quede perpleja… había un esqueleto de algún alpinista que aun llevaba su ropa aunque se notaba que estaba hace muchos años en esa cueva. También me percaté de que había una gran mochila y enseguida reconocí que era una tienda de campaña casi tan grande como la de Souma, lo que me alegro en gran medida. Decidí en ese mismo momento que apenas amaneciera la tomaría e iría en busca de Chikane, no sabía como pero me jure a mí misma que aunque me costara una eternidad la encontraría.

Los siguientes días fueron horribles, comía lo que podía y casi no me detenía a descansar, la desesperación por encontrar a Chikane era tan grande que me quitaba el apetito y el sueño. Armaba la tienda solo por las noches para protegerme del frio, me reconforto darme cuenta que en aquella mochila también había un colchón inflable con frazadas y las cosas más importantes para sobrevivir, aún tenía algo de suerte.

Y así un día note como fuego venia proveniente de la entrada de un bosque, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar en gran medida por la idea de encontrar a Chikane, algo en mi corazón me decía que ella también se encontraba en estas montañas. Cuando me acerque vi como Souma y Himeko discutían, lo cual pasó a segundo plano ya que eso significaba que las probabilidades de ver a Chikane estaban creciendo considerablemente. Pronto note que Souma la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso por la fuerza, en ese momento comprendí que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados e interrumpí esa escena… más allá de todo yo también debo preocuparme por el bienestar de Himeko

Déjame Souma por favor- escuche como Himeko le suplicaba a Souma.

Que haces Souma? Déjala!- tuve que aguantar las ganas de pegarle por lo que estaba haciendo

Tú!,Es imposible!- me miro aturdido por la sorpresa

Que no me oíste Souma… déjala ella está llorando. Pásamela- le dije con autoridad a lo que el me hizo caso, yo enseguida la deje en el suelo- ¿dónde está ella?- no aguante la ansiedad de preguntarle

Alaine, está en la tienda- note que sus palabras escondían una gran angustia

Que le paso?- contuve un grito

Está enferma

Enferma?- quede sorprendida pero enseguida fui hacia la tienda.- CHIKANE! que te paso Chikane?'- apenas entre la vi tendida en ropa interior completamente inconsciente, no pude aguantar las ganas de protegerla

Alaine cálmate…- me dijo Himeko llorando

Que le paso Himeko?- algo me decía que era ella la culpable del estado de Chikane

Está enferma…. Lleva 4 días con altas temperaturas

Altas temperaturas…- toque de inmediato su frente para cerciorarme- Por dios Chikane estas ardiendo- su frente calentaba más que cualquier fogata

Alaine… me alegra verte- me comento Himeko

Lo se Himeko… lo sé. Le has puesto represas?- en ese momento solo tenía cabeza para ver a Chikane

Sí, no la eh dejado de cuidar ni un momento, solo salgo a comer…

Te lo agradezco Himeko- mis palabras fueron muy sinceras

Alaine dónde has estado?- me pregunto curiosa

Esa es una respuesta larga… luego te lo contare- yo solo quería estar pendiente de Chikane y en eso me quede varios minutos ninguna de los dos hablo más hasta que yo volví a romper el silencio

Será mejor que vayas a ver a Souma, seguramente se siente muy mal por lo que paso- le dije intentando romper el hielo.

No lo se…- note su inseguridad

Himeko… no te preocupes, nos turnaremos para cuidar de ella, no pienso alejarte- le dije muy a mi pesar, porque la verdad era que no quería alejarme ni un segundo de Chikane

Gracias Alaine- me dijo mientras se retiraba más tranquila.

Seguí preocupándome de Chikane, me sorprendía la facilidad con la que calentaba la tela que debía de enfriar su frente. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por su temperatura y su respiración era cortada. En mi corazón había un sentimiento de culpa por verla así, se supone que ella no debería correr ningún peligro… pero la enfermedad no estaba presupuestada en mis posibilidades. De improviso Chikane comenzó a jadear y lentamente abrió sus ojos, los ojos más hermosos de este mundo.

Chikane… Chikane me escuchas?- le pregunte mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Al..aine- me dijo entrecortado- estoy soñando?- me pregunto con una sonrisa extraña

No Chikane estoy aquí… junto a ti- le tome su mano y la lleve a mi rostro para que supiera que no era un sueño

Ah que alegría… pensé que no llegarías nunca- aun mantenía esa sonrisa indescifrable para mi- Himeko… donde esta Himeko?- me pregunto no preocupada sino que más bien intrigada

Esta..- dude un momento- hablando con Souma

Perfecto- respondió para mi sorpresa- necesito que hagas algo por mí- me dijo y note que su respiración estaba más calmada

Dime- le dije para saber mas

Toca mi espalda

Cómo?- pregunte extrañada

Toca mi espalda- me repitió ella- donde tengo la marca…. Solo hazlo por favor

Pero Chikane no entiendo- le dije muy confundida, no sabía si estaba desvariando o me hablaba en serio

Alaine… confía en mi… no pierdas el tiempo y haz lo que te digo- no sé cómo tomo fuerzas pero se giró dejándome su espalda al descubierto yo la mire aturdida

Chikane que haces?- aun no entendía nada

Alaine por favor… ya no tengo mucho tiempo- sus palabras me asustaron así que no dude un segundo más y toque su marca

Mis dedos tiritaban por el miedo, algo de tención se dejaba escapar por mis manos y no podía controlarla, cuando mis dedos tocaron su marca sentí solamente su suave piel pero no pasó nada.

No dejes de tocarla

Me dijo como adivinando mis intenciones y me mantuve así alrededor de cinco minutos hasta que de pronto se empezó a iluminar su marca al principio muy tenue pero paulatinamente comenzó a ser más fuerte. Mis dedos me comenzaron a arder y doler como si estuviese tocando lava, cuando intente retirarlos me di cuenta de que estaban pegados a ella. Comencé a desesperarme, un miedo me embargo pero aunque quería gritar no lo lograba ni menos mi cuerpo, cuando ya sentía que estaba perdiendo la conciencia todo quedo en completa normalidad. Sentí como un peso imperceptible en mi cuerpo me liberaba y caí hacia un lado completamente agotada llena de sudor

Alaine estas bien?- una preocupada Chikane estaba junto a mi….

* * *

Perspectiva de Chikane.

Vi como Alaine estaba intentando controlar su respiración, yo no entendía nada, como ella había llegado hasta aquí, que hacíamos las dos en esta tienda pero esas preguntas pasaron a segundo plano. Solo le hable intentando calmarla

Alaine estas bien?- le pregunte preocupada

Chi..ka..ne- me dijo con la respiración agitada

Que tienes Alaine?- le toque la espalada y en ese momento vi que mi brazo estaba desnudo así que baje mi mirada para observar mi cuerpo el cual para mi sorpresa estaba en ropa interior

Que pasa Chikane?- me pregunto ella al parecer noto mi asombro

Por qué estoy en ropa interior?- le pregunte confundida

Cómo?- me dijo extrañada por mi pregunta. Antes de volver a preguntarle escuche como alguien entraba a la tienda

CHIKANE!- apenas me gire vi a una asombrada Himeko con los ojos llorosos y su boca formando una mueca de sorpresa

Himeko!- me asuste al verla así, no quería que pensara mal de mi, la situación era comprometedora- Himeko no es lo que tú piensas… yo no sé qué hago así- me pare moviendo mis manos en señal de que todo era un mal entendido

Chikane!- mordió su labio al parecer luchaba por no llorar- estas bien?- definitivamente su pregunta me sorprendió

Himeko… - no sabía que decir, pero me sentía muy bien así que no mente- si Himeko me siento- antes de terminar ella me amarro con sus brazos juntando nuestros cuerpos, eso sí que me sorprendió mucho más, pero sentirla así junto a mí fue la gloria y no dude en corresponderle.- estas muy helada Himeko!- le comente sintiendo sus frías manos acariciar mi espalda

Chikane- me miro y toco mi frente como si estuviese enferma

Que pasa Himeko?- le pregunte sonrojada y nerviosa

Ya no tienes fiebre- me dijo alegremente

Fiebre?... de que hablas?- todo era cada vez más confuso

Cómo?- me pregunto sorprendida

Chikane- en ese momento recordé a Alaine quien ya lucia mejor a mis espaldas

Alaine! Cómo te sientes?- solté a Himeko y me volteé para tomarla por los hombros

No recuerdas nada?- me pregunto ella muy aturdida

De que hablas- le dije

Has estado muy enferma- respondió Himeko a mis espaldas lo que hizo que ahora me girara en su dirección

Enferma yo?- pregunte incrédula- pero si me siento de maravilla

Chikane… sabes cómo te recuperaste?- esta vez fue Alaine quien me pregunto y nuevamente me gire hacia ella… esto ya me estaba mareando

No… ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado enferma, lo último que recuerdo es- me quede en silencio por unos momentos y el último recuerdo vino a mi memoria. Yo estaba discutiendo con Himeko y ella me había echado de la tienda, porque quería estar a solas con Souma y desde hay todo era confuso

Que es lo último que recuerdas?- me pregunto Himeko, yo nuevamente me gire para su lado

Que tú y yo…- note que se ruborizo avergonzada- estábamos… discutiendo y me echaste de la tienda- le dije muy confundida

Como Chikane… eso es todo lo que recuerdas?- me pregunto un poco ofendida

Si!,.. que está pasando?- me lleve mis manos a la cabeza, todo estaba muy confuso

Descuida Chikane- pude sentir la mano de Alaine tocando mi hombro- eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estas bien

Las dejare un momento a solas- Himeko me miro a los ojos y cuando iba a decirle que no se fuera Alaine me giro y beso mis labios de improviso

No sabes cómo te extrañe- me dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas con sus manos lo que me hizo sentir un líquido cálido en mi cara. Rápidamente tome sus manos y tres de sus dedos derechos sangraban y se notaban quemados

Dios que te paso en la mano?- le pregunte preocupada y horrorizada al verla así

Chikane… eso no importa- me dijo mirando su mano

Quédate aquí- me gire y busque el bolso de Himeko el cual estaba a los pies de la cama. Sabía que tenía gazas y esas cosas así que le cure sus heridas

Alaine no me decía nada, solo se dejaba curar por mí. En mi cabeza una serie de preguntas se formulaban aún estaba muy confundida. Antes de perderle el rastro yo había decidido formar una relación con ella y recuerdo que la buscaba incesantemente por las montañas. También comencé a recordar la forma cruel como me estaba tratando Himeko quien cada día estaba más enamorada del idiota de Souma, pero hace un momento me abrazo tan cálidamente ya no sabía que pensar.

Chikane- Alaine me hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos

Dime

Será mejor que te pongas el kimono- me dijo sonrojándose

Eh!- es verdad me di cuenta que aún estaba en ropa interior- claro- le respondí y en cosa de segundos ya llevaba puesto mi kimono

Vamos- me dijo una vez lista- debemos continuar

Salimos de la tienda y afuera estaba un sorprendido Souma mirándome impávido, en seguida mi memoria comenzó a destellar varios recuerdos (_lo veía a el ahorcándome y diciendo que me mataría mientras Himeko luchaba por protegerme, también sentía un gran dolor en mi cuerpo y supe que estaba ardiendo en fiebre… el problema es que no sabía si eso había pasado_)

Como estas Miya-sama?- me pregunto el clavando su mirada en la mía

Bien- le dije fríamente

Nos alegramos mucho por ti… cierto pequeña- cruzo su brazo por los hombros de Himeko dándome a entender que aún estaban juntos

Souma- note que Himeko estaba un poco incomoda al sentir su abrazo- Chikane me alegro de verte bien- me dijo con la cabeza agachada ocultando su mirada

Gracias…- respondí confundida

Alaine… que te paso en la mano?- Souma se percató que la llevaba vendada

Nada que te importe- me di cuenta que Alaine era muy cortante con Souma lo que me pareció más extraño aun. Ella se ganó a un costado de mi

Sabes Chikane- esta vez Souma se dirigió a mí- me alegra tanto verte bien… por qué? Te preguntaras… Porque eso significa que Himeko no perderá el tiempo cuidándote y podremos estar juntos como corresponde… tú me entiendes no?

En ese momento otro recuerdo paso por mi cabeza (_Himeko estaba tomando mi mentón mientras yo estaba abrazando sus rodillas de una forma muy humillante… me dijo que le daba asco y que ya no me amaba, pude sentir nuevamente todo el dolor en mi corazón. Retrocedí un poco más en mis recuerdos y entendí que momentos antes nos estábamos besando y claro comprendí en seguida que ella solo jugaba conmigo. Me vi diciéndole que ya me había hartado de tantas humillaciones y le jure que la olvidaría. En ese momento un fuego se apodero de mi_)

Claro que comprendo Souma- le dije sin rastros de dolor- es más… Himeko ya debe estar desesperada por dormir junto a ti

Chikane!- la voz de Himeko se quebró al mencionar mi nombre pero a mí eso no me provoco nada

De la misma forma- proseguí- que mi cuerpo añora los brazos de Alaine- la tome por la cintura y la bese de la manera más apasionada que pude para que a Himeko no le quedara duda de que ya no podría humillarme mas

Chikane- me dijo una sorprendida pero feliz Alaine

Te aprenderé a amar preciosa- le susurre al oído provocando en ella una ruborización

Esto no es justo Chikane!- Himeko lloraba mientras miraba la escena

Que no es justo Himeko?!- le pregunte ardiendo de ira

Lo que haces no es justo- volvió a repetir

Claro… como ahora la dama no es la que humilla… no que te daba asco?, no querías que no te tocara, que no te mirara?- mis palabras eran más gritos que otra cosa

Chikane- Alaine quedo sorprendida por mis palabras.

No se trata de eso Chikane… tú fuiste la que me engaño con esta!- su mirada era una mezcla de dolor y rabia

YO!... Te roge Himeko, como nunca pensé hacerlo… te dije que te amaba y ¿? No hiciste más que refregarme en la cara lo poco que te importaba.

Chikane… no puedes recordar lo más importante!- sus rodillas cedieron cayendo al suelo entre llantos

Claro Himeko… recuerdo lo que necesito recordar- en realidad no entendía a que se refería, pero no daría un paso atrás

Miya-sama controla la forma en como le hablas a mi novia!- el imbécil volvió a interrumpir con su aire de superhéroe

Tu novia quien ahora llora por mi…humillante no?- sé que le herí su ego al imbécil ese

No me daré por vencida Chikane- Himeko se incorporó lentamente- y Alaine!... ten presente que no me are a un lado

Que dices Himeko?- pregunto Alaine desorientada

Te recuperare Chikane….- sus palabras detuvieron mi corazón… no podía creer la forma en como hablaba Himeko- Si es necesario te rogare una eternidad para que vuelvas a mirarme con amor

Himeko de que hablas?- pregunto entre risas nerviosas un atolondrado Souma

Tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo… siempre has sabido que yo la amo a ella y que lo sepas Chikane- mi miro decidida- Tu y solamente tú eres dueña de mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo que te pertenece porque nadie más lo ha tocado!

Ya Himeko… déjalo quieres?- le dije ocultando la alegría que me causaban sus palabras- Tu ya no me importas….

Eso es mentira!- su seguridad me estaba haciendo flaquear, así que tome medidas drásticas. Me acerque a ella y esta vez fui yo la que tomo su mentón y le clave una fría mirada.

YA-NO-TE-AMO… y métetelo en la cabeza- le dije tocando sutilmente su cien pero de una manera despectiva

Chi…Kane- sus ojos me demostraban cuanto la herí

Esto es lo que querías no?- le dije sin rastros de dolor aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo

Chi..kane…

Es todo lo que sabes decir… Chikane, Chikane!…. Eres mmm patética?- me reí en su cara- como tu una vez me dijiste no recuerdas Himeko?

Chikane es suficiente- Alaine tomo mi brazo lo que me sorprendió- Basta, creo que Himeko ya entendió tu mensaje- me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me hacía caminar nuevamente dentro de la tienda. Antes de retirarme vi a una herida y humillada Himeko quedar a mis espaladas y un sentimiento de satisfacción me inundo, supe en ese momento que de alguna u otra manera había recuperado algo que perdí el mismo día que conocí a Himeko… mi dignidad….

ahora empieza el turno de Chikane quien solo recuerda todas las humillaciones de Himeko... dejando de lado completamente la noche en que se enfermo... cuando las dos hicieron el amor...

que pasara ahora con este par de enamoradas?

sera capaz Chikane de Humillar a Himeko cada vez que pueda... y los dos puntos de poder... cada vez Chikane se acerca mas y mas a su destino y claro Orochi no se queda atras con todo esto... tienen una carta muy poderosa bajo la manga...


	12. El despertar de un demonio

Capítulo 12: El despertar de un Demonio

Todo era tan confuso, aun no entendía como mi vida podía ser tan cambiante. Mi corazón ha sufrido constantemente desde que la verdad salió a la luz, desde que me di cuenta de cuanto amo a Chikane Himemiya, porque no podemos ser felices?, me preguntaba una y otra vez… llegara alguna vida en que las dos estemos bien, sin peleas, desengaños, odio ni Orochi (suspire)

Solo hace unas horas Chikane me había refregado en la cara que ya no me amaba y aunque sus palabras me dolieron en el alma yo sé que no es así, ella me ama y yo como le dije are lo que sea necesario por recuperarla, aunque me humille, me desprecie o cualquier cosa que haga conmigo… de hecho ya no me importa que ella y Alaine estén planeando algo, aunque últimamente lo estoy dudando, cuando Chikane me dijo que nunca había estado con ella sonó sincera, pero entonces que fue eso que vimos Souma y yo en el bosque, esa escena donde…. Preferí no recordar.

Alaine había armado la tienda que trajo en la cual dormirían Chikane y ella, mientras que en la otra yo seguiría con Souma. Lo bueno es que también nos pasó un colchón inflable para dormir más cómodos pero lo malo es que Souma no me dirige la palabra desde que le confesé mis sentimientos a Chikane, seguramente se sintió utilizado y es entendible que ahora no me quiera hablar. Tampoco me habla Chikane ella solo me ignora, lo que me parte el alma pero también me da un motivo para seguir viviendo que es recuperarla. Paradójicamente la única que me dirige la palabra es Alaine quien se comportó muy comprensiva con mis sentimientos cuando Chikane me estaba destrozando el corazón, de hecho fue ella quien la apaciguo y se la llevo del lugar para que no siguiera dañándome, y estas cosas me hacen dudar de que ellas estén planeando algo en mi contra.

Ey Himeko, vienes a comer?- me pregunto preocupada Alaine al verme alejada de todos

No, Alaine. No tengo hambre gracias

Apenas le dije eso me metí a la tienda lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar un poco y comer no era una de mis prioridades. Aparte no quería que mi presencia arruinara la cena de ellos, sé que eso solo intensificaría las tensiones. Me tire en la cama agradeciendo que ahora sea más confortable que otras noches y me dormí lentamente.

Ey despierta! Vamos despierta!- sentí que me remecían con un poco de violencia y abrí mis ojos

Que paso?- pregunte jadeando, en eso me di cuenta que un pie empujaba mi hombro para que yo me despertara

Vamos sal de la cama!- la voz me hablaba llena de odio

Por qué?- pregunte asustada al ver su enojo

Porque seré yo quien duerma ahí!

Souma pero y yo?- pregunte como estúpida, él me estaba tratando así? No podía creerlo

Eso a mí no me importa…. Vamos salte de la cama Himeko!- su mirada me provocaba miedo

Es una broma de muy mal gusto- le dije incrédula

Que broma? Yo no estoy bromeando!- se acercó desafiante a mi rostro- será mejor que te pares por ti sola- me amenazo

Souma que pasa? Por qué me estas tratando así?- mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr

Deja de acerté la victima! Vamos! Ahora te toca a ti dormir en el suelo

Souma- yo seguía acostada mirándolo con terror, en esa cama cabíamos perfectamente los dos

Como hartas Himeko!- me tomo fuertemente por el brazo levantándome de la cama

Suéltame- le dije aun incrédula por lo que estaba pasando

Con gusto- me dijo empujándome al suelo lo que me hizo caer de boca aunque justo alcance a poner mis manos como soporte

Te espera una confortable noche pequeña- me dijo lleno de ironía mientras ocupaba la cama para descansar

Que pasa?- yo tenía la mano en mi boca para calmar mi asombro

Ya cállate!- me grito furioso- no me hables, déjame dormir o te callare yo mismo, entiendes!- su mano me mostro la palma dándome a entender cuál sería su forma de callarme. Yo solo atine a cerrar fuertemente mis ojos, solo esperaba una bofetada en mi mejilla pero no lo hizo.

Quede paralizada por el miedo, aun no procesaba todo lo que acababa de pasar. Souma siempre tan caballero y preocupado por mi ahora me trato como a un animal indeseable. Esto no me calzaba, ni en mis peores pesadillas imagine algo así… él ha sido mi sostén hasta este día, debe haber una confusión, quizás se liberó de la molestia que le provoque… si debe de ser eso, mañana quizás esté más calmado y hablare con él. Me recosté en el suelo y llore toda la noche sin hacer ruido, no quería molestarlo mientras dormía. Pensaba en Chikane, rogaba solo por una mirada de ella, imaginaba que mis brazos eran los de ella y eso me hacía sentir mejor pero más vacía a la vez. Cuando por fin amaneció me alegre en gran medida, podría salir de ese lugar y lo más importante aclarar las cosas con Souma.

Él se despertó muy rápido, apenas sentí que se movía mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido por la angustia. Se inclinó en la cama estirando sus dos brazos, definitivamente había tenido un sueño reparador, en ese momento supe que debía preguntar que le pasaba.

Buenos días Souma- mi voz sonó temblorosa

Que quieres?- enseguida entendí que seguía molesto

Hablar- le dije en un susurro

Hablar!- me miro levantando una ceja despectivamente- como dormiste pequeña?- su voz estaba llena de ironía

No te burles Souma, está dejando de ser gracioso- con la luz del amanecer me sentí más protegida y pude decir esas palabras

Gracioso?, pero si siempre eres tu quien la pasa bien… no?- giro su cuerpo quedando sentado frente a mí, solo que yo en el suelo y el en la cama

No digas esas cosas!- me enfurecí por sus palabras

Ayer me humillaste Himeko y yo no soy tan estúpido como Himemiya!

Ah que te refieres?- pregunte confundida

Yo no me dejo humillar… entiendes

Yo no quería humillarte- intente tocar su mano pero él me clavo su mirada llena de ira lo que me detuvo en el acto.

Pero lo hiciste- me dijo fríamente

Souma yo nunca te mentí, siempre supiste que yo la amaba- me estaba enojando al ver que me reclamaba algo que no debía

Claro… cuando te conviene me lo recuerdas- negó con su cabeza mostrando desaprobación

Ya termina todo esto. Que quieres?, que no duerma contigo?. Pues no dormiré contigo. Que no te hable?. Pues no te hablo. Que no te toque?. Pues no te toco- dije totalmente impotente

Hay Himeko eres tan incrédula- me mostro una risa tenebrosa

De que hablas?

Pregúntame de nuevo lo que quiero- su voz sonaba seca como el desierto

Qué?- yo estaba muy confundida

Vamos! Pregúntamelo!- su mirada me hacía tiritar de miedo

No!- le dije tomando valor

Que me lo preguntes te digo!- en eso tomo mi brazo y me jalo fuertemente hacia el mostrándome un odio difícil de describir

Souma me haces daño- dije con dificultad mientras mi mirada se llenaba de lagrimas

Entonces pregúntame!- note que mi dolor no le importaba porque la presión en mi brazo no disminuía

Que es lo que quieres?- pregunte al fin y el me soltó muy bruscamente

Las cosas cambiaran a partir de hoy, entiendes!. Primero que todo quiero que no le dirijas la palabra a esa perra de Chikane- me sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre sin mostrar respeto, pero también su petición

Qué? NOO!, estás loco!- le alegue como niña

Escúchame Himeko Kurusawa por tu bien hazme caso- me amenazo abiertamente

O si no que?- le dije con una mezcla de miedo, pena y rabia

O si no… matare a Chikane Himemiya frente a tus ojos- su mirada se volvió completamente roja al igual que la otra vez. De mi boca salió un grito ahogado por el terror

Quién eres?- le pregunte confundida- donde esta Souma?!

Quieres recuperarlo?. Entonces obedéceme antes que ella pague por ti!

No te atrevas- le dije furiosa

Que me aras? Mírate- me miro de pies a cabeza- eres tan frágil como hermosa

No me subestimes… no si se trata de Chikane!- le dije desafiante apartando todo rastro de temor.

Creo que debo darte una muestra de mi poder pequeña!- se paró rápidamente y me levanto del suelo.

Souma… de-ja-me…- le dije completamente aterrada

No- me susurro en el oído regalándome una sonrisa de satisfacción

Acto seguido me tiro a la cama y comenzó a golpear mi cuerpo… yo no era capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando, seguramente es una maldita pesadilla, me decía mientras sentía palmetazos en mi espalda y brazos y uno que otro puntapié en mi zona lumbar. Yo comencé a llorar desesperadamente por el dolor físico, también por el emocional y cuando iba a gritar el me tapo la boca acercando nuestras frentes.

Ves Himeko! ves lo que me haces hacer- su mirada estaba perdida, era como loco, un loco furioso y arrepentido- tuve que enseñarte- me miraba mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, yo solo lloraba y temblaba muerta de miedo- ahora metete estas palabras en la cabeza… No le dirás nada a nadie de lo que acaba de pasar… claro si es que aun quieres ver a Himemiya con vida… lo has entendido- yo no podía contestarle nada porque su mano aun me tapaba la boca, pero en realidad tampoco quería contestar… su amenaza me lleno de más temor que cualquier golpe - te soltare… no grites o la mato- lentamente saco su mano de mi boca y yo solo lloraba mientras tiritaba del miedo- ahora si… entiendes lo que te digo?- volvió a preguntarme

Sss….sssss….- mi cuerpo no dejaba de tiritar- sssssii, ssssii, si- dije escondiendo mi cara entre mis manos

Así me gusta!

Ella… te matara- le dije sin darme cuenta

Que!- apego nuestras frentes con rabia- repítelo!- me exigió

Ella te matara!- le dije llena de ira y miedo- sabes que no eres tan fuerte!

Cállate!- me volteo la cara de una bofetada, enseguida sentí como mi mejilla se puso colorada y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho enfurecer- no tienes idea del poder que tengo.

Souma por qué?- aún tenía la esperanza de que cambiara y fuera el de antes

No saldrás de esta tienda… me entiendes! Yo traeré tu comida, y si alguien quiere entrar tú te negaras- sus manos acariciaban mi cabello de una manera muy psicópata- entiendes!- tomo mi cabello aprisionándolo en sus puños

Aush- dije por el dolor

Entiendes!- me repitió

Si, si, si- dije desesperada

Así me gusta- pasó su lengua por mis labios y enseguida sentí un gran asco- nos vemos en un rato pequeña.

Se retiró de la tienda dejándome golpeada, temerosa y aturdida. Yo me lance a llorar y sentí como un miedo se apoderaba de mí, mi cuerpo no dejaba de tiritar, pero lo que más me dolía era su forma de actuar. Él no era ese chico bondadoso de hace unos días, yo sabía que algo no calzaba, seguramente Souma esta poseído pero como podía salvarlo, como podría hacer algo…. Quería salir corriendo y contarle a Chikane, esconderme entre sus brazos, sentirme protegida por ella… pero sabía que si hacia eso la ponía en peligro a ella también y eso no lo permitiría. Y Alaine, contárselo sería lo mismo que decírselo a Chikane. Me sentía completamente amarrada de pies y manos. Él no podría mantenerme encerrada en esa tienda, aun teníamos que viajar, faltaba el punto de poder de Chikane y también el mío… Yo no diría nada, aunque tuviese la oportunidad, protegería a Chikane cueste lo que cueste. Y él lo sabía, seguramente me prohibió salir para que nadie se diera cuenta que me había golpeado, aun podía sentir el ardor en mi cara que tomaba mi mejilla izquierda y parte de mi pómulo. Llore mucho rato, mi cabeza me punzaba y el sueño me estaba pasando la cuenta… así que sin darme cuenta me quede nuevamente dormida con la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla…

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, pero apenas abrí mis ojos un olor a carne me estaba tentando las tripas. Había a un costado de la cama un plato, se notaba que estaba helado, seguramente llevaba más de una hora ahí, sin vacilaciones lo tome y comencé a comer. Lamentablemente estaba tan dura que me dolía mas comerla que aguantar el hambre, de hecho mis encías se lastimaron al igual que mi paladar. Decepcionada deje el plato a un lado y me acune entre mis piernas con la mirada pegada en la entrada de la tienda añorando ver a Chikane. Por dentro solo quería que me sacara de este lugar que me defendiera… pero ahora también dudaba si es que ella de verdad lo haría y lo más importante si yo le llegaba a decir algo Souma la mataría o quizás lo intentaría y eso me aterraba, no quería que ella fuera lastimada. Pasaron unos seis minutos y otra molestia llego a mi cabeza… mi vejiga me estaba pidiendo a gritos vaciarla, necesitaba salir de la tienda para poder orinar, a pesar de las ganas casi inaguantables me quede en la misma posición por unos cuatro minutos más, hasta que ya no aguante… me pare con una mano tocaba mi bajo vientre y camine media jorobada para poder aguantar mejor. Apenas salí de la tienda agache la cabeza por si estaba Chikane u Alaine, no debían ver mi rostro, como no sentí ruido camine deprisa cruzando mis pies de la misma forma que cualquier persona lo aria cuando tiene la necesidad urgente de ir al baño.

Dónde vas!- la vos de Souma sonó furiosa a mis espaldas

Necesito ir al "baño"- le respondí sin darme vuelta

Te acompaño- supe enseguida que no me estaba preguntando

Nooo!- eso sería muy vergonzoso- puedo ir sola.

Seguramente quieres ir a contarle todo!- sentí que él estaba acercándose a mi lleno de ira y temí que volviera a golpearme

No, no, no… te lo juro… no diré nada- enseguida comencé a temblar ya casi estaba tocando mi espalda

Más te vale perra- tomo mi pelo fuertemente apegando mi oído a su boca, mientras me pasaba un brazo por el cuello.

Souma… por favor- comencé a llorar

Cállate! Deja de llorar!- intente calmarme lo que más pude

Que pasa acá?!- la voz de Chikane sonó a mi costado derecho y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

Miéntele!- me susurro al oído para que ella no se diera cuenta, y al mismo tiempo dejo de aplicarme fuerza en el cuerpo pero no me soltó- Miya-sama estábamos jugando… cierto Himeko?- la voz de Souma sonó tan gentil como lo era hace unos días atrás

Si…- dije con la cabeza agacha sin siquiera voltearme

Himeko…- Chikane se estaba acercando a nosotros- Estas…- cuando ya veía la mano de ella queriendo agarrar mi mentón y subir mi mirada un grito la distrajo y yo lo agradecí de corazón

Eyyyy, Chikane mira que traigo para la cena!- una feliz Alaine se escuchaba llegar como mi salvadora

Alaine- dijo Chikane llena de felicidad- es increíble!, hoy cenaremos como corresponde- como vi que Chikane me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar seguramente donde ella levante la mirada para ver la escena. Chikane casi corrió al encuentro de Alaine quien traía un alce a rastras y apenas estuvo cerca la amarro en un abrazo levantándola del suelo tal y como alguna vez lo hizo conmigo… pero remato mi dolor cuando la beso en los labios con tanto amor que en vez de sentir tantos celos más bien me alegre por ellas

Ves Himeko…. esa es tu amada?- me susurro nuevamente Souma, quien se mantenía con su brazo rodeando mi cuello- dime ahora… que se siente que la persona a quien amas no te amé?- el me hería con cada palabra que salía de su boca

Souma suéltame por favor…. Solo quiero ir al baño- me alegre porque él me dejo de su lazo y yo solo camine lo más rápido que pude hacia un lugar que encontrara apropiado.

Camine unos buenos metros hacia dentro del bosque y por fin me libere de esta desesperación. Suspire aliviada y una sensación exquisita se apodero de mí, por lo menos unos segundos. Cuando iba de vuelta al campamento note como en la nieve había un rastro de sangre, supuse que fue el animal que cazo Alaine y lo fue arrastrando así que no le di mucha importancia, no hasta que note como unas manos se marcaban como intentando luchar por no ser arrastradas. Me llene de temor pero la curiosidad pudo más, así que aunque vacile unos momentos comencé a seguir el rastro, sin darme cuenta ya había caminado cerca de una hora pero no me daría por vencida hasta encontrar la razón de la sangre.

Llegue hasta un punto del bosque donde todo estaba seco, y quemado, los arboles con sus troncos y ramas negras, la nieve se volvía oscura a ratos por las cenizas, era absolutamente un lugar sin vida, pero el rastro de sangre seguía intacto hasta llegar a una gran roca donde daba la vuelta haciendo que yo perdiera la visual. Me acerque lentamente mientras mi respiración me recordaba a la de una protagonista de película de terror, apoye mis manos en la roca y lentamente comencé a darle la vuelta hasta que encontré al dueño de la sangre. Me lleve las manos a la boca, una por la sorpresa y otra por aguantar un grito que me estaba quemando la garganta, lo que mis ojos estaban viendo era horrible y de inmediato acongojo mi corazón.

Nekoko, la chica gato estaba muy mal herida y agonizando a mis pies, algo le había rasgado su estómago y desde ahí provenía toda la sangre. Pude ver que se estaba quejando ya que su muerte estaba siendo lenta y dolorosa y sin importarme quien fuera me arrodille a su lado y toque su frente en señal de lastima… nadie merecía morir de esa forma ni menos en medio de la nada.

Ttttu- me dijo entre abriendo sus ojos

Tranquila- le dije en un susurro mientras acaricie más fuerte su frente para que se sintiera acompañada

Eres… tan buena- tosió intensamente- nunca pensé terminar así- sus manos aprisionaban la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo

Shhh… no te esfuerces- yo comencé a llorar… más allá de nuestras historias ella era una persona que estaba sufriendo terriblemente y yo no podía ser indiferente a este suceso

Debí comprender mucho- volvió a toser- mucho antes que era lo correcto- retiro una de sus manos y la extendió para que yo la tomara y no dude en hacerlo manchándome inmediatamente con su sangre

Tranquila… tranquila- en realidad no sabía que decir

Debes saber algo- me dijo ella dificultosamente- debo decírtelo antes de morir

De que hablas?- llamo intensamente mi atención

Ella… ella no te mintió- arrugo su frente expresando dolor

Ella?... quien es ella?- le dije manteniendo la calma

Fue una ilusión… Todo lo que viste fue una ilusión

Que fue una ilusión?- yo en realidad seguía la conversación solo por condescender, en su estado lo más seguro es que hable sin sentido

Chi..kane- apenas escuche su nombre mi corazón se detuvo

Chikane que?- esta vez mi voz sonó un poco más fuerte por la ansiedad de saber

Ella no te mintió- sonrió como un niño cuando cuenta su verdad

Cómo?- dije confundida aun no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

Ese día- tomo una gran bocanada de aire- les pusimos una trampa. Chikane fue llevada lejos del bosque- yo movía mis ojos rápidamente buscando una conexión con mis recuerdos de todo lo que ella me estaba hablando- luego de eso Miyako formo una ilusión ante tus ojos.

De que estas hablando?- pregunte mientras apreté un poco más su mano, que tendía a resbalarse por la sangre

Miyako lo planeo todo… Seiyu y Reiko Ota estaban en el bosque esa noche y fueron ellas las que tu viste haciendo el amor- miro hacia un costado como recordando más detalles-

NO!, eso es imposible- un sentimiento de pesadez invadió mi pecho

Así es!- reafirmo mi dolor- Miyako formo la imagen de Chikane y Alaine para que tú las vieras y pensaras… lo que pensaste

QUE?- listo, esta era mi sentencia para sentirme como una basura. Todo fue una trampa de esa perra y yo caí como estúpida sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Chikane para que me aclarara las cosas, pero también otro recuerdo cruzo mi cabeza… Souma… el, él me dijo que no le contara nada a Chikane que le pagara con indiferencia… el me lleno de resentimientos y yo me deje llevar

Sacerdotisa solar- volvió a hablarme

Dime- le dije saliendo un poco de mis pensamientos

Cuídate de …- note como sus ojos se abrieron por una gran sorpresa… de inmediato me volteé para ver qué es lo que la puso así… a mis espaldas estaba Souma con la mirada llena de ira

Que haces acá Himeko?- me hablo enfurecido, yo me llene de terror al verlo

Souma- dije ahogadamente pero no solté la mano de Nekoko

Me tomo fuertemente por el pelo y me tiro unos dos metros del cuerpo herido de la chica, quede paralizada mientras el la tomaba por el cuello y le decía unas palabras que no pude oír

Vete de aquí Himeko!- me ordeno, pero yo no podía moverme- Que te vayas!- se giró dedicándome una mirada tenebrosa

Déjala!- le grite histérica- está muy herida!

La estas defendiendo?- me pregunto incrédulo

Nadie se merece morir de esa forma- dije entre llantos

No morirá pequeña… solo se transformara- sus labios arquearon una sonrisa más tenebrosa que su mirada

Del cuerpo de la chica comenzó a emanar una energía completamente negra como humo espeso que fue a introducirse directamente en la frente de Souma, mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba en frente de mis ojos. Yo no entendía que estaba pasando… como era posible que esto sucediera… quien era Souma? Me preguntaba horrorizada. Definitivamente él no era lo que yo pensaba.

Himeko…, Himeko…., Himeko- una vez que Souma termino con la chica se dirigió a mi como burlándose- te das cuenta de mi poder ahora?, ves que Chikane no tiene posibilidad frente a mí?- cuando me di cuenta ya me estaba levantando del suelo

Suéltame…. Por favor- le suplique muerta de miedo

Que te dijo esa imbécil?- me exigió

Nada… nada- yo lloraba incesantemente

No me mientas! Crees que soy estúpido!

Es verdad Souma… no me dijo nada- yo solté mi brazo de su amarre y di unos cuantos pasos hacia tras

Nunca has sido buena para mentir pequeña- con sus dedos acaricio mi mejilla, mientras que yo intentaba inútilmente esquivarlo- ahora- bajo su mano y rodeo mi cuello apretándolo con un poco de fuerza- dime que te dijo!- note que estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Me dijo que- puse mis manos en su brazo intentando luchar porque me soltara el cuello- Chikane nunca me engaño con Alaine- empecé a sentir que el aire me estaba faltando- que todo fue una trampa de Miyako- de improviso me soltó el cuello y yo caí de rodillas tosiendo frenéticamente

Ya veo… ahora ya sabes la verdad- comenzó a reír en mi cara

Que es lo que quieres?!- le grite

Eso no lo sabrás… no aun

Siempre fuiste tu… el que me quería dañar!- comprendí todo

Yoo!, yo solo buscaba protegerte estúpida!, no sabes que cosas hice por ti y tu me dices esto

Estas enfermo!- le alegue

Si Himeko… tú me tienes enfermo…- me rodeo la cintura y caímos juntos a la fría nieve, el quedo encima de mí y yo no podía moverme aunque lo intentaba.

Que haces Souma?- pregunte despavorida

Te dije… tu y yo tenemos una historia… eres mía Himeko, eres mía!- su voz era ronca y tenebrosa- aunque no lo creas yo te amo y por eso estoy así… es tu culpaaa!- me grito en el rostro

Perdóname Souma… perdóname- en realidad me sentí culpable con lo que él me dijo, si de verdad fui yo quien lo puso así me merecía lo peor- Yo no quería que pasara esto- comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña

Lo se Himeko- me miro con un poco de ternura lo que me sorprendió- te perdonare solo si te comportas!

No le diré a Chikane lo que está pasando- dije adivinando sus intenciones

Eso es!- recuerda que todos buscamos el mismo fin…

Cómo?- lo mire extrañada

Aún falta que abramos los puntos de poder que faltan y para eso necesitas a Chikane con vida… y yo te necesito a ti con vida mi amor. Así que si te comportas prometo no hacerle daño y a ti tampoco me entiendes- me dijo ahora sin rastro de ternura

Si Souma entiendo.

El me levanto del suelo y comenzamos a caminar. Yo iba aterrada siguiéndolo, sabía que no podía hacer nada, estaba con mi enemigo al lado pero debía de estar cerca de él, porque lo necesitábamos para abrir los puntos de poder y porque necesitaba proteger a Chikane. Ya no me cabía ninguna duda del escalofriante poder de Souma… ver como se apodero del alma de Nekoko me dejo impactada y el solo pensar que le haría lo mismo a mi Chikane me hacía enloquecer. Cuando me di cuenta estábamos frente a un pequeño estero donde el introdujo sus manos para limpiarse la sangre de Nekoko y me invito hacer lo mismo. Era obvio que no podíamos llegar al campamento manchados de sangre, sería algo muy notorio y nos bombardearían con preguntas.

Cuando al fin llegamos al campamento note que Chikane estaba comiendo sentada en la fogata con Alaine, ellas no me vieron pues llegamos a sus espaldas.. "entra a la tienda" me ordeno Souma para que cuando ellas lo vieran yo ya está escondida.

Me senté en el suelo de la tienda de inmediato, sabía que ese sería mi lugar de ahora en adelante y en realidad quería estar lo más lejos que podía de Souma, ya tenerlo cerca era demasiado para mí. Pasaron diez minutos y el entro con un plato de comida.

Tienes hambre?- me pregunto mostrándome la carne

Si- dije ya no aguantando mas

Quieres comer?- me estaba torturando

Si Souma- agache la mirada

Entonces gánate este plato de comida!- se inclinó para quedar frente a frente

Que quieres?- pregunte ingenua

Bésame!- me ordeno

Cómo?- quede perpleja

Lo que oíste- sonrió- bésame si quieres comer

No, no lo are- dije sin titubear

Será mejor que me hagas caso o no querrás que te saque lo que quiero por la fuerza- sus palabras me llenaron de temor, pude ver su doble sentido

Souma… no por favor- le dije casi llorando

Vamos… las mascotas tienen que ganarse la comida

Souma- roge porque me dejara en paz

Ya se!´- dijo muy feliz- te daré dos opciones de ganarte la comida

Cuáles?- pregunte estúpidamente

Bueno la primera es que me beses apasionadamente, quiero sentir tu lengua entiendes? Y la segunda… bueno la segunda es- miro mis pechos lujuriosamente- que me muestres tus pechos y me dejes besarlos

QUE!- no pude contener el grito y de inmediato cubrí mi pecho aunque estuviera con ropa

Cállate perra- me tomo por los pelos con su mano libre- no querrás que te escuchen- lo dijo porque afuera aún estaba Chikane con Alaine- ahora elige de una vez!- me quede tan aterrada por la segunda opción, yo no podría soportar que otra persona tocara mi cuerpo, solo Chikane…

Te daré el beso- le dije apenada y avergonzada

Excelente mi amor- dejo el plato de lado y me subió arriba de él. Nuestra posición era demasiado incómoda para mí, yo quede con mis piernas abiertas justo arriba de él, quien permanecía sentado como indio. Su cara quedo a la altura de mis pechos por lo que de inmediato me agache para prevenir cualquier cosa- ahora abrázame- me ordeno. Yo lentamente pase mis brazos por su cuello- y ahora.. muévete un poco para mí- enseguida entendí a que se refería…

No, no, no por favor ese no era el trato- le roge llorando

Claro pero si fuera la perra de Chikane lo arias sin demora cierto?- note que estaba enojándose aún más- que tiene ella? No vez que yo soy más guapo, más fuerte, más ágil y te aseguro que mucho más vigoroso que ella- si claro pensé… en tus sueños. Él nunca se compararía a mi Chikane como se atreve a decir que es más bello que ella sí parece un pobre idiota parado a su lado- Pero bueno, por ahora me conformo con que me beses- apretó mi cuerpo aprisionándolo más al del yo lo bese aguantando el asco que me daba y el no dudo un momento en corresponderme… conté cada segundo en su boca y fueron exactos veinte eternos segundos. Apenas me separe del intente bajarme de su cuerpo pero él me detuvo- Quiero que sea más apasionado Himeko!1- me ordeno y yo quede perpleja- hazlo!

Ya no podía hacer nada más que consentirlo. Así que imagine que era Chikane y caí en eso. Lo bese como besaría a mi Chikane con pasión pero sin amor, porque sabía que él no era la persona de mi vida. Sentí como se quedó perplejo por la sorpresa de mi beso pero de inmediato comenzó a besarme. Sentía su lengua jugar con la mía, mientras nuestros labios chocaban mojados de saliva

Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que ese era tu dolor de cabeza- mi cuerpo se enfrió al escuchar esa voz, sin pensarlo deje de besar a Souma y mire horrorizada para comprobar lo que me temía. Chikane estaba parada junto a mí, cruzando los brazos y mirando esta escena tan comprometedora

Chikane!- dije avergonzada

Miya-sama… debes avisar antes de entrar- dijo sutilmente Souma

Ah perdón!- su tono fue sarcástico, pero ella mantenía su mirada en mí, una fría mirada sin rastros de sentimientos… solo curiosidad

Chikane no- iba a decir que no era lo que ella pensaba pero recordé que debía alejarla de mi, aunque ella al parecer no tenía intención de acercarse mayormente a mí- no entres sin avisar… con Souma podemos estar ocupados- dije intentando con todas mis fuerzas no llorar

Himeko mírame- me ordeno curiosa Chikane mientras aun con los brazos cruzados se inclinaba hacia mí. Yo sin pensarlo la mira… quizás porque necesitaba ver sus ojos- que te paso en la cara?- pregunto extrañada… enseguida mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente

Eh.. eh… - no sabía que decir

Se cayó- dijo Souma contestando por mi

Te caíste?- me pregunto incrédula

Si, si…- dije animada por seguir la mentira- siempre eh sido muy descuidada y bueno me caí y me pegue en un trozo de madera

Que pensaste Miya-sama que yo le había pegado?- pregunte en son de broma descaradamente Souma y de inmediato mire a Chikane para ver que respondía

Ah… pues no, claro que no pensé eso. Aunque si le llegas a pegar alguna vez- se quedó en silencio un momento mirándolo fijamente- seria tu problema y el de ella. No me interesa los problemas ajenos.- su respuesta me partió el alma por lo desinteresada que sonó por mi bienestar, ahora más que nunca me di cuenta de que estaba sola y que debía mantener silencio solo para proteger de ella- Yo solo vine porque Alaine me lo pidió, quería saber cómo seguías Himeko- esta vez me miro a mi como quien mira a un simple conocido- pero veo que estas bien

Si Chikane- dije bajando la mirada, totalmente destrozada

Bueno, perdón por la interrupción… me retiro- sentí como se alejó de la tienda y Souma de inmediato se paró entre risas y aplausos

Pero esto es genial!- decía aplaudiendo- escuchaste Himeko?, no le interesas en lo más mínimo- no paraba de reír mientras yo no paraba de llorar- te juro que nunca pensé que Chikane diría eso… qué más puedo pedir… te tengo solamente para mi, creo que Alaine la trae de cabeza no?

Souma cállate por favor- yo sentía que el dolor en el corazón no podría soportarlo un segundo mas

Bueno Himeko… creo que por hoy has tenido suficiente… ten- con su pie me acerco el plato con la carene- te lo ganaste yo te dejare comer tranquila… nos vemos pequeña.

Se retiró triunfante de la tienda mientras yo me quede llorando a mares como nunca lo había hecho, era un vacío tan grande que no podía soportarlo… después de llorar y un buen rato me decidí a comer, necesitaba energías. Tome el plato y comencé a comer mientras masticaba seguía llorando desconsoladamente. El sentimiento que más se apoderaba de mi corazón era la culpa… Por mi estupidez e ingenuidad perdí a Chikane, ella nunca me había engañado con Alaine y tuvo que venir Nekoko para que yo creyera en su inocencia… por qué no lo hice cuando ella me lo dijo… por que la tuve que humillar de esa manera… Yo misma mate el amor que ella sentía por mí, de cierta manera merecía lo que me estaba pasando.

Ya no lucharía por su amor… uno porque Souma me prohibió estar cerca de ella y así es un poco difícil recuperarla y la segunda razón y más importante… yo no me merecía a una persona como Chikane a mi lado, así que simplemente debía limitarme a cuidarla a cualquier costo, aunque eso significara soportar golpes y constantes humillaciones de Souma.

Al día siguiente y todo seguía igual, Souma durmió cómodamente en el colchón mientras yo estuve en el suelo. Agradecí que no intentara nada conmigo, ahora esa era uno de mis mayores miedos.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que ahora podía salir de la tienda ya que el moretón de mi cara se entendía como una caída mía y no debía ocultarme. Eso significaba que podría comer con todos y no debería ganarme el plato de comida como pretendía Souma.

Nos reunimos todos en la fogata para desayunar, de una manera extraña estar cerca de Chikane y Alaine a pesar de que ellas estaban juntas me hacía sentir mejor, protegida ya que Souma no me haría nada en presencia de las chicas. De todas formas yo intentaba no mirar a Chikane, porque las pocas veces que lo hice esta se veía muy cariñosa con Alaine lo que me provocaba un gran dolor. Comimos en casi completo silencio y digo casi porque Chikane y Alaine eran las únicas que hablaban, pero cosas sin importancia, hasta que Alaine nos habló a todos

Bueno chicos… ya que estamos todos debemos trasladarnos nuevamente buscando los puntos de poder que nos falta- note como Chikane tomaba su mano sin escrúpulos, demostrando su amor

Tienes razón- dijo Souma quien me sorprendía cada vez más de lo bien que actuaba frente a Chikane y Alaine

Bueno entonces ordenemos todo y no esperemos más- dijo mi preciosa Chikane, aunque en realidad de mía ya no tenia nada

Que animada estas Miya-sama- comento Souma

Si, Souma… solo quiero que todo acabe luego- pensó algo un momento- para poder disfrutar tranquila con la persona que amo- tomo la cara de Alaine y le dio un cálido pero corto beso, mientras yo miraba la escena destrozada

Vaya, vaya… me alegro de verte tan feliz Miya-sama- volvió a hablar Souma- tu qué piensas de esto Himeko?- me pregunto sabiendo que eso me hería. Sentí como los tres clavaron su mirada en mí. Levante la cara y mire a Souma

A que te refieres Souma?- pregunte intentando aparentar no haber escuchado las palabras de Chikane

Ah que Chikane esté tan enamorada de Alaine- me respondió el sonriendo. Mire a Chikane y me quede pegada en sus ojos por unos segundos y sentí que ella hizo lo mismo

Bueno- trague saliva- creo que está bien- inevitablemente comencé a llorar- Chikane se merece a una mujer como Alaine a su lado.

Himeko- dijo extrañada Alaine pero mi mirada estaba puesta en Chikane

Creo que es ella la persona que espera por ti en la vida- le dije recordando sus palabras en aquella tarde frente al mar cuando me conto lo de las conchas

Si Himeko, tienes toda la razón- Chikane me sonrió amablemente, comprendí que para ella cada vez significaba menos

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE

Cuando Himeko me hablo diciendo que era Alaine la persona que esperaba por mi yo me sentí feliz. No se por qué pero Alaine me estaba llenando de un cálido sentimiento mi corazón tan maltratado por Himeko. Estar junto a ella me hacía muy feliz, me sentía tranquila y plena y debo reconocer que Himeko comenzó a esfumase de mis pensamientos.

Ayer cuando entre a la tienda para ver cómo estaba Himeko, ya que la note rara y como Souma había dicho que le dolía la cabeza quería cerciorarme de que así fuera. Para mi sorpresa la encontré besándose muy apasionadamente con Souma lo que me clavo un pinchazo en el corazón pero también supe que ya no era como antes. Ya no me dolía verla con él, no me molestaba y aunque suene raro en cierta parte me alegraba, ya que eso significaba que todos podríamos ser felices… ella con Souma y yo con Alaine.

Pienso que fue tanto el daño que me causo Himeko con sus indiferencias y humillaciones que inconscientemente la fui dejando de amar hasta el punto de ya no necesitarla. Es que es verdad cuando digo que ya ni la pienso, solo quiero estar con Alaine, pegada a ella lo que más pueda, me encanta cuando me abrasa y me besa. Por las noches la amarro en mis brazos y así nos quedamos dormidas, es tan grato, tan familiar el sentimiento que me revitaliza de una fuerza extraña hasta ahora para mí.

Pero si digo que Himeko me dejo de importar del todo sería una gran mentira, sé que aun la quiero porque el amor no se va de un día para otro. Ahora que me clavo sus bellos ojos violetas note que su cara estaba maltratada por la caída que se pegó. Tenía una mezcla de morado con rojo en su piel lo que me remeció el alma y también verla llorar… acaso ella aun me amaba?. Según ella se la jugaría por mí, pero hasta ahora solo se ha alejado y me acaba de felicitar por estar con Alaine… en realidad Himeko siempre será un mar de misterios para mí.

No me quedare tranquila hasta no sentir nada más por ella, ni amor, ni pasión, ni pena, ni odio… sobre todo odio. No puedo evitar mirarla y recordar cómo me humillo lo que hace que en mi pecho aflore un sentimiento de resentimiento que se que no es bueno… y que de alguna forma debo descargarlo.

Podemos quedarnos un día más acá?- pregunto de la nada Himeko, lo que llamo mi atención y al parecer la de los demás

Por qué Himeko?- le pregunto Alaine quien descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro

Es que no me siento muy bien… como para viajar- ahora que ella lo menciona me di cuenta de que estaba un poco pálida

Que tienes?- le pregunto un cariñoso y preocupado Souma

No lo sé- le dijo con la cabeza agachas

Pero Himeko… no podemos demorarnos más- le alegue un poco enojada por su hipocondría

Está bien- me respondió sin alzar la mirada

No Chikane!- me dijo Alaine quien a estas alturas era la única junto con Souma que se preocupaban de ella- no viajaremos si Himeko está mal, lo más prudente es esperar que ella se recupere de su malestar

Pero Alaine- alegue como niña pequeña

Ya te dije que no Chikane!- volvió a repetir. En ese momento me di cuenta que Himeko miraba cálidamente a Alaine

Gracias por comprender Alaine- le dijo ella mientras se paraba- con permiso iré a descansar

Te acompaño a la tienda- le dijo Souma y note como ella se quedaba quieta como dudando lo que me pareció extraño, pero luego sin decir nada camino.

Espera Souma- le dijo Alaine- quédate acá… Chikane ve con ella y preocúpate de que se acueste. Yo necesito hablar con Souma

QUE?- le pregunte un poco ofendida, eso de que ella no notara celos porque yo me acercara a Himeko me estaba molestando

Por favor Chikane… hazlo por mi si amor?- me acaricio mi mejilla y me callo con un tierno beso a lo que no me pude negar.

Espera!- Souma interrumpió mientras yo ya me estaba parando para dejarlos solos- No es necesario que vayas… seré yo quien vaya- miro a Alaine- después de dejarla acostada vengo a hablar contigo- por alguna razón lo note nervioso

No Souma! Tú te quedas acá… debemos conversar- le repitió nuevamente Alaine

Por qué te pones así?- le pregunté intrigada a Souma

Qué? Ah… mmmm- note que quedo sorprendido por mi pregunta

Descuida que no tengo intenciones con Himeko… no ahora que tengo a mi lado a la mejor mujer del mundo- mire a Alaine y le pique un ojo

Bueno como quieran- dijo el entre hartado e impaciente

Los deje solos conversando quien sabe qué cosa mientras yo iba a la tienda de Himeko para ver cómo se encontraba y también disculparme por lo grosera. Esto último no me nacía pero sabía que Alaine me preguntaría después si lo hice y prefería hacerlo para después dejarla tranquila.

Cuando corrí la cortina de la tienda Himeko me estaba dando la espalda, al parecer se estaba poniendo el pijama porque se encontraba en ropa interior. Estaba agachada justo frente a mí, recogiendo seguramente su ropa de la cama para colocársela. No pude dejar de mirar su trasero y me sentí avergonzada por los sentimientos y recuerdos que vinieron a mi cabeza. Cuando se incorporó aun de espaldas a mí, note que tenía moretones en su espalda también lo que me llamo la atención… tan fuerte fue la caída? Me pregunte.

Himeko- le hable de improviso asustándola, ella rápidamente se volteo y la polera de su pijama colgaba en sus brazos mientras se intentaba tapar el cuerpo

Chikane- me miraba de una manera extraña- que haces acá?- sentí que estaba preocupada

Vine a disculparme- intente sonar sincera

Ah… ya veo… bueno descuida- me dijo intentando cortar la conversación

Te ocurre algo Himeko?- le pregunte no preocupada sino más bien intrigada

A mí- sus ojos tiritaban- no, no nada Chikane

Y por qué estás tan nerviosa?- le pregunte más intrigada aun

Nerviosa yo… no para nada- comenzó a reír y de inmediato note que si estaba nerviosa

Tienes moretones en la espalda- le dije de la nada

Ahh… sí, sí. Es que la caída fue fuerte

Mmm… ya veo- le dije sin mucha importancia

Oye puedes girarte mientras me coloque el pijama por favor- note que ella estaba ruborizada y simplemente me gire para que se cambiara, paso un momento y volvió a hablar- Ahora si puedes mirar

Himeko si es por eso que me hiciste voltear no había necesidad- le dije con una sonrisa

Cómo?- me pregunto extrañada

Bueno porque lo que menos me interesa ahora es mirar tu cuerpo… menos así como esta… todo moreteado… te vez tan- pensé un momento en alguna palabra adecuada- tan fea

Chikane- supe que quería llorar

Ya Himeko no empieces a llorar, disculpa pero es la verdad- le dije levantando mis hombros

Entiendo- se sentó en la cama sobando su pantorrilla

Oye estas llorando?- le pregunté quizás con algo de arrepentimiento

No, Chikane. No te preocupes- me respondió sin mirarme

No me preocupo, es solo que no soporto que llores por todo. Siempre haciéndote la víctima. No crees que deberías madurar un poco- le hable con rabia. Ahora no tenía duda de que el sentimiento de odio a Himeko estaba creciendo

Si Chikane- nuevamente me respondió complaciente

Sabes decir algo más?- su forma de responder me estaba sacando de quicio- todo lo que dices es, SI Chikane, No Chikane, No sé Chikane, Lo se Chikane, tal vez Chikane….- tome aire- me tienes harta Himeko!- casi le grite en esta última palabra

Que más quieres que te diga! Si lo único que haces es atacarme- me dijo mientras rompió en llanto

Ya Himeko… por favor deja de llorar- de verdad que me hartaba su llanto

Definitivamente te olvidaste de mí no?- apenas me pregunto eso mi corazón se recogió y todo ese odio desapareció pero racionalice mis sentimientos

Si Himeko… como te lo prometí… por ti solo siento mmmm- pensé un momento- creo que nada, ni siquiera me das lastima

No sabes cómo me alegro- me dijo mientras se ponía boca abajo en la cama. Pero sin saber que sus últimas palabras me destrozaron el alma. Entendí en ese momento que la seguía amando como una estúpida solo que el rencor a veces me adormecía el amor

Te alegras?- le pregunte defraudada

Chikane… yo- quedo callada- yo te amo… por dios que te amo, quizás nunca sepas cuanto te amo y que eres tú para mí- mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte lleno de alegría al escuchar sus palabras… pero mantuve silencio- y por eso me alegra saber que ya me olvidaste… porque sé que Alaine es la mejor mujer que puede estar a tu lado y ella te ara muy feliz

Lo se Himeko, no debes recordármelo- le dije fríamente- eso es algo que se ve a simple vista… solo mírate por favor- le hice un gesto con la mano aunque ella no me estaba viendo

Sé más clara- me pidió entre llantos

Me refiero a que tu estas a años luz de Alaine, ella es tan inteligente, tan fuerte, tan independiente, tan bella, su cuerpo y el tuyo no tienen parecido alguno, es tan mujer… hasta en la forma de besar te ridiculiza Himeko

Debe ser así - me dijo sorprendiéndome. Yo en realidad esperaba que me encarara pero no lo hizo. Es más me pareció que estaba buscando que yo la lastimara

Eres masoquista o qué?- le pregunte confundida y un poco desesperada por sus respuestas

Soy una… escoria de persona que no se merece nada- cuando escuche sus palabras comencé a llorar. Es increíble cómo me dolió el escuchar que ella se tratara así de mal, me dolió más que nada. Nunca la vi asi. Una necesidad de protegerla me inundo el corazón, pero no hice nada solo me quede en silencio intentando controlar mi llanto para que ella no o notara

Si… Himeko- respire fuerte controlando mi voz, que sonaba algo quebrada- tienes toda la razón…. Eso es lo que eres- en ese momento no aguante más y Salí de la tienda llorando a mares. Corrí lo más fuerte que pude internándome en el bosque hasta que llegue a un ligar donde me sentí segura de poder descargar toda la pena que llevaba en el alma

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO

Chikane me hablo como me lo merezco. Más dolor del que me provoco ahora no creo que sentiré alguna vez en mi vida. Ahora sí que ya no me quedaba ninguna duda… ella estaba enamorada de Alaine, yo la había perdido por culpa de Orochi y Souma quien me metieron cosas en la cabeza…. En realidad fue culpa mía por creerlas, fui estúpida y vulgar, la trate sin sentimientos así que mientras más me hiciera sufrir, ella o Souma yo lo sentía como mi redención. Sé que todo lo que estoy pasando me lo merezco y que aún es poco. Debía sufrir mucho más.

Este cuerpo será mi herramienta para pagar mis errores. De alguna manera ya no lo quería, desde que Chikane me dijo que me veía fea con los moretones no tenía sentido cuidarme de os golpes de Souma… a ella no le importo verme así… solo le di asco. Pero como ya dije todo esto es poco aun, me merezco mucho más y no are nada para evitarlo…

Me acomode y me fui durmiendo entre tanto llanto…. Te amo Chikane… dije antes de caer abatida por el sueño

Souma mostró su verdadero rostro frente a Himeko quien tendrá que soportarlo... pero todo debe salir a la luz...

Himeko sera capaz de aguantar mas?...

y si lo notaron... por que Souma se apodero del alma de Nekoko... poco a poco nos acercamos al final de todo esto


	13. Mar de árboles (JIUKAI)

Capítulo 13: Mar de árboles (JIUKAI)

Me desperté en la misma posición que me quede dormida. Note enseguida que ya había amanecido y sentí un peso extraño en mi barriga. Baje la mirada para comprobar que era y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver el brazo de Souma cruzar mi cuerpo. Era evidente que durmió apegado a mí, por eso yo seguía en el colchón y no en el suelo, luego de deducir eso tan obvio saque lentamente su brazo de mi cuerpo, el sentirlo cerca solo me llenaba de ira y pena. No paraba de preguntarme como fui tan estúpida, en el confiaba ciegamente y nunca me di cuenta que me manipulaba.

Cuando al fin pude salir de la cama me puse el kimono por encima del pijama y fui al exterior, llevaba prisa por lavarme el rostro y poder terminar de despertar mi cuerpo. Ni Alaine ni Chikane habían despertado así que me dispuse a prender la fogata sería la primera vez que lo hacía, esperaba de verdad que todo saliera bien. Para mi fortuna así fue, me alegre tanto al ver las llamas vivas regalando ese calor tan ansiado en un lugar como este. El sol amanecía en mi rostro y me quede viéndolo y pensando. Me sumergí en la idea de que yo era la sacerdotisa solar y que por algo llevaba ese nombre. Intente buscar algún parecido entre el y yo… y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza es que siempre está detrás de la luna y nunca la puede alcanzar. Ese pensamiento me mezclo una sensación de pena y humor sacándome una sonrisa cabizbaja

Me senté frente al fuego y comencé a repasar todos los momentos con Souma. Las veces que él me protegió, como lucho con su propio interior y mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir apenas las imágenes del nuevo Souma inundaron mi memoria. El poder de Orochi lo había atrapado, pero aun así seguía siendo un pilar de esta tierra… puede que haya una posibilidad de salvar su alma, pensé pero un sentimiento de pesimismo me inundo. Lamentablemente aun lo necesitábamos para poder abrir los otros puntos de poder y por más que intentaba buscar una salida me sentía atada de manos.

Himeko- escuche a Alaine hablarme sorprendida

Alaine… como estas?- pregunte feliz de que sea ella quien había despertado primero

Bien… y tú?- me miro preocupada

Bien Alaine…

Himeko- se sentó a mi lado- te he notado extraña últimamente, no hay nada que quieras contarme?- me pregunto sorprendiéndome por completo

Alaine…- dije susurrando

Y, Himeko?- volvió a insistir

Nada, nada- dije nerviosa

Ok, cuando quieras contármelo estaré dispuesta a escuchar- se paró y se alejó lentamente.

Suspire llena de angustia, como me gustaría decir toda la verdad pero soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a hablar…. Aparte Souma me había amenazado con matar a Chikane y yo misma note el poder que tiene ahora… es un poder extremadamente maligno, no se compara al Souma de antes.

Rápidamente Chikane salió de la tienda y aunque me vio sentada solo me ignoro. Luego fue el turno de Souma quien apenas asomo su cabeza estaba mirando desesperado para todos lados, seguramente buscándome porque apenas me vio camino directamente a mi

Cuanto llevas acá?- me pregunto rudamente

Solo un rato- dije mientras tomaba una larga pero fina rama para mover el fuego

No quiero que salgas antes que yo de la tienda

Olvídalo- le conteste

Parece que debo recordarte quien manda aquí- se inclinó sonriendo muy seguro

Souma..- Alaine apareció nuevamente- como estas?- le dijo mientras lo observaba como si supiera algo

Bien Alaine y tú?- le pregunto este desafiante al ver su mirada

Bien gracias- respondió ella

La conversación no paso a mayores, luego llego Chikane y desayunamos. Apenas terminamos de comer comenzamos a guardar el campamento ya que había llegado la hora de viajar. Nos tomó alrededor de una hora y media terminar de ordenar todo y apenas terminamos caminamos alejándonos del bosque. Llegamos a un lugar completamente plano lleno de nieve y sin ningún estorbo y al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores, recitamos la oración tomados de las manos en los mismos lugares.

Sentí como un torbellino se formaba a nuestro alrededor enloqueciendo mi cabello, cerré fuertemente los ojos al sentir que mis pies dejaban de pisar el suelo y de un momento a otro caí fuertemente al suelo abriendo los ojos inmediatamente.

Ya no me encontraba en la nieve, esta vez estaba nuevamente en un bosque, muy parecido al primero que nos tocó…. Me levante con dificultad y mire por si estaban los chicos junto a mí, como solo veía ramas y más ramas me di media vuelta y en ese momento choque con un bulto, duro y hediondo. Di un paso atrás mientras movía mi cabeza por el golpe y subí la mirada… lo que vi a continuación me dejo aterrada… Un hombre yacía colgado de la rama de un árbol, con toda la lengua afuera y con notoria descomposición. En su cara estaba tallada una mueca de desesperación perpetua. En ese momento quise gritar pero la voz no me salía, lo único que pude hacer fue llevar mis manos a la boca y así me quede. No podía mover mi cuerpo pero tampoco podía dejar de mirar el cadáver, simplemente quede choqueada por la imagen y comencé a tiritar.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE CHIKANE

Apenas nos trasladamos supe dónde estábamos. Cuando pise ese lugar Alaine y Souma aún permanecían tomando mis manos… pero Himeko no estaba… siempre tiene que faltarme ella… pensé. Enseguida me preocupe, la conocía demasiado bien y sabía que si no la encontraba luego se volvería loca por las imágenes que este lugar nos regalaba de mala manera. Sin demora comenzamos a gritar su nombre buscando cada uno por una dirección diferente. Yo mientras caminaba veía resto de cadáveres por todos lados, ropa de personas, carpas abandonadas, notas suicidas, uno que otro esqueleto tirado por ahí… en mala hora fuimos a caer en este lugar del bosque Aokigahara… más conocido como el bosque de los suicidios… Este lugar se encuentra situado a los pies del Monte Fuji el pico más alto de todo Japón, y este bosque tiene dos caras, una que es la peor donde estamos ahora y la otra que es más arriba, subiendo hacia la montaña, esa parte del bosque se encuentra intacta de la intervención humana y siempre permanece verde no importando la época del año… Recuerdo que mi padre siempre me contaba leyendas acerca de este bosque… Nunca pensé llegar acá en estas circunstancias. En realidad es escalofriante, cada paso que doy resuena en mi cabeza, la tierra cruje mezclando el sonido de pequeñas hojas secar con restos de piedrecillas y ramas.

Aun podía escuchar como Souma y Alaine seguían gritando el nombre de Himeko, lo que me hacía saber que aún no la encontraban y el hecho de que la voz de ella no se hiciera presente me dejaba una extraña sensación; por una parte me desesperaba por encontrarla lo más rápido posible. Pero por otra me alegraba… tenía la ilusión que ella haya caído en la parte alta de este bosque donde todo es hermoso y ahora solo este asustada por no vernos pero feliz mirando la vegetación.

Seguí caminando y gritando su nombre con todas mis fuerzas, sin darme cuenta patee una botella de agua tirada en el suelo, no quise ni siquiera mirar a mi alrededor seguramente era de algún suicida.

-CHIKANE!- escuche que Alaine me gritaba y enseguida advertí que Alaine la había encontrado

Corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección a la voz de Alaine, a ratos saltaba troncos botados en el suelo y a otros me agachaba para no chocar con las ramas que habían colgando de los árboles. Sentí la presencia de Souma a un costado y note que a unos siete metros paralelo a mi también iba corriendo en la misma dirección. Aumente considerablemente la velocidad, en el fondo quería ser yo quien encontrara a Himeko y como no lo fui alménenos quería tener la satisfacción de llegar antes que el a su lado, y así sucedió.

Vi que Alaine me miraba con cara de preocupación mientras amarraba en un abrazo a una paralizada Himeko quien tenía la cabeza escondida en su cuello. De inmediato note que a unos cuatro metros de ella había un Hombre colgado en descomposición, seguramente llevaba uno días en ese lugar.

Por dios- dije apenas vi la escena y me acerque a las chicas

Himeko!- llego gritando Souma.- Ah… pero qué asco!- dijo el tapándose la nariz y la boca con su antebrazo

Me acerque a Himeko lentamente mientras notaba que Alaine me advertía con la mirada que ella no estaba bien.

Himeko- dije lo más sutilmente que pude mientras le tocaba un hombro. Yo solo podía ver su espalda. Alaine me hacía un gesto de "no" con la cabeza pero queriendo decir "las cosas están mal"

Cuando llegue estaba paralizada mirando el cadáver Chikane- comenzó a explicar Alaine- y aunque le hable fuerte y la remecí no reaccionaba…. De pronto me abrazo y de ese momento no se ha movido

Cuanto llevan así?- pregunte preocupada, mientras Souma intentaba no vomitar

Intente hacerla reaccionar por 5 minutos aproximadamente y lleva unos cinco más abrazada a mi

ey Himeko! reacciona- Souma la separo de Alaine remeciéndola desesperadamente

Ten cuidado imbécil!- le dije empujándolo con la fuerza suficiente como para que yo quedara frente a ella

Note como lentamente subía su mirada hasta llegar a mis ojos. Esa mirada… no era la misma mirada de Himeko, estaba perdida, parecía que se encontraba en un estado mental de retiro pues no encontré nada en sus ojos

Himeko tranquila- le susurre acariciando su mejilla. Verla así me estaba matando

Comenzó a respirar agitadamente y de sus ojos cayeron lágrimas

Chi-ka-ne- fue todo lo que pronuncio y de inmediato se amarro a mi cuerpo sin gritar ni dejar escapar todo el llanto como acostumbra Himeko solo me abrazaba con fuerzas mientras intentaba esconder su cabeza de todo

Tranquila Himeko… salgamos de acá- dije dedicándoselo a ella y a los presente.

La tome en brazos para poder caminar, ella solo escondía su cara en mi cuello mientras sus brazos demandaban su lugar en el también. Hace mucho que no tenía así a Himeko, y cada paso que daba con ella en mis brazos el corazón se me llenaba de una calidez muy conocida por mí.

Miya-sama yo la llevo, no te preocupes- me dijo Souma parándose frente a mí y tendiéndome los brazos para entregarle a Himeko. enseguida ella se aferró mucho más a mí de una manera muy desesperada

No Souma…. Yo me hago cargo de Himeko- el chico no me alego, solo me dio la espalda y siguío caminando

Caminamos por varias horas intentando encontrar un sendero que nos llevara a la parte más alta del bosque pero solo sentía que estábamos dando vueltas en círculos. Mis brazos ya estaban adormecidos por el peso de Himeko pero no quería dejarla en los brazos de Souma así que prefería seguir aguantando. Ella aun permanecía estática, sin reaccionar y me estaba desesperando.

Ya… es imposible que hoy lleguemos muy lejos!- alegue desesperada y exhausta

Que quieres hacer Chikane?- me pregunto Alaine

Busquemos un lugar "tranquilo" en medio de este infierno donde poder acampar

Sí, es lo mejor- dijo Souma.

Lo he notado muy extraño en este día. Siento que mira a Himeko mas de la cuenta, pero no de la misma manera que antes, la mira preocupado o no más bien nervioso, lo siento muy pendiente de cada movimiento que hace en mis brazos, como si quisiera saber todo. Ya me ha preguntado cuatro veces si me ha hablado en estas horas de caminatas, a la cuarta vez que le dije que no me moleste y creo que por eso paro de preguntar.

Bien Chikane, a mí me parece que este es un buen lugar- Alaine extendió sus brazos y giro sobresi misma con cara de no hay nada mejor

Al menos no veo cadáveres por ningún lado- dijo Souma

Así fue que decidimos pasar esa noche en aquel lugar tan espantoso. Deje suavemente a Himeko en el suelo para ayudar a los chicos a armar las tiendas de campaña, pero esta apenas intente despegarla de mi cuello me susurro…

"Por favor Chikane…. No me sueltes"- su tono era tan desesperado que me acongojo el corazón

Himeko- susurre su nombre sorprendida

Perdón Chikane sé que te molesta mi presencia… pero por favor… solo esta noche no me dejes- comenzó a llorar para adentro- no te molestare más… te lo ruego- cuando sentí que su cuerpo estaba cayendo a mis pies seguramente para intensificar sus suplicas, me agache rápidamente para rodearla con mis brazos por la cintura

No hagas eso Himeko…. no es necesario- con mi frente levante su cabeza para que me mirara a la cara, y note que su mirada aún seguía algo perdida- mírame estoy aquí… no te dejare- bese fuerte y largamente su frente mientras suspiraba llenando mi alma de aire

Gracias- me dijo un tanto tímida. Definitivamente esta noche no la dejaría sola por nada de este mundo. El verla así tan frágil y choqueada por la situación me hizo recapacitar en cierta medida. Todo mi orgullo se esfumo dando paso al gran amor que siento por ella y que estoy segura nunca dejare de sentir

Cuando ya hubieron armado las tiendas Souma prendió una fogata para iluminar esta noche, lo cual agradecí para mis adentros ya que el lugar donde estábamos era un cementerio de suicidas y un poco de luz calmaba mi corazón. Podía sentir el ambiente denso y escalofriante de ese lugar, tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero debía mantenerme fuerte… Himeko me necesitaba y yo no flaquearía, no ahora… no hoy.

Himeko estas mejor?- le pregunte algo preocupada ya que ella llevaba todo el día pegada a mi cuello sin despegarse, no hablaba y se movía solo lo necesario. A mi pregunta ella asintió con su cabeza rápidamente pero no me hablo.- Himeko escúchame, quiero hablar un momento con Alaine- nuevamente amarro con fuerza mi cuello- solo un momento- repetí mientras con mis manos quitaba sutilmente sus brazos de mi cuello y ella no opuso resistencia. – No me demorare nada- le dije mientras acariciaba una de sus manos

Camine directamente donde estaba Alaine con Souma ya terminando los últimos detalles de la tienda de campaña que yo he compartido últimamente con Alaine, la otra ya estaba armada. Note como Souma seguía mi dirección con su mirada y apenas llegue al lado de Alaine fue donde Himeko, lo que me tranquilizo, no quería que ella estuviera sola y se que Souma la tranquiliza.

Alaine debo decirte que…

Descuida Chikane- me interrumpió sin dejar que terminara mi oración- ya se lo que me quieres decir- la mire extrañada- hoy dormirás con Himeko cierto?- me pregunto sorprendiéndome

Si…- fue todo lo que le dije

Me parece bien Chikane…- suspiro- ella te necesita

Si, lo se

No, no lo sabes!- su tono fue casi en reclamo

De que hablas?!- le pregunte confundida

Ahora no es el momento…. Mañana quiero conversar contigo

No… dime ahora que está pasando- le exigí preocupada por sus palabras

Ya te dije que no!- insistió en callar- Chikane solo hazme caso

Entiendo- le respondí ya sabiendo que no podría hacer nada mas

Solo te pido una cosa

Que Alaine?

No te portes grosera con ella esta noche, trátala bien- no podía creer lo que ella me estaba pidiendo

Me estás hablando enserio?- le pregunte incrédula de sus palabras

Chikane… yo te amo y sé que tú lo sabes como yo también sé que me quieres… pero que amas a Himeko- acaricio mi mejilla- no quiero que después termines lamentándote por el tiempo que estas desaprovechando

No Alaine, las cosas no son así- dije un poco desesperada- Yo quiero estar contigo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

Si Chikane, puedo sentirlo. Pero el vacío que llevas en tu corazón solo lo puede llenar una persona y lamento no ser yo esa persona- cada `palabra que pronunciaba me sorprendía mas y mas

Alaine dejare esta charla hasta aquí. Y mañana hablaremos cuando estés con las cosas más claras-

Como quieras- se acercó y beso tiernamente mis labios- ve por ella, no esperes más- camino hacia la otra tienda y se introdujo en ella para ir a dormir.

Camine en dirección a Himeko y note que Souma la abrazaba y le decía palabras en el oído, yo no podía escuchar lo que le estaba hablando pero por la cara que Himeko tenía seguramente la estaba intentando calmar. En su cara se reflejaba una expresión de terror, dolor, angustia… algo difícil de describir.

Himeko estas bien- al parecer Souma no había notado mi presencia acercarse ya que él se apartó bruscamente de Himeko completamente sorprendido y yo me di cuenta que ella estaba temblando

Miya-sama- dijo rápidamente Souma al verme

Himeko debes estar tranquila- le dije acercándome y acariciando su brazo

Chikane- la mirada de Himeko parecía un ruego por sacarla de ese lugar

Miya-sama ve a descansar… yo me are cargo de Himeko- Souma abrazo por detrás a Himeko y esta quedo con la mirada paralizada

Souma… -suspire- ve con Alaine. Esta noche Himeko dormirá conmigo- le avise

QUE!- soltó un grito despavorido- estás loca! Ella duerme conmigo- note que la tiraba un poco hacia tras con algo de fuerza lo que me molesto

Souma!- le dije autoritaria- esta noche Himeko duerme conmigo y punto.

Chikane… no es necesario- me dijo Himeko entre cortado

Si Himeko, es necesario- le dije decidida. No la dejaría sola

Himeko, quieres dormir con ella o conmigo?- le pregunto muy confiado Souma

Souma no se trata de con quien…. Solo vete a dormir de una vez. Himeko dormirá conmigo esta noche- sin esperar respuesta de Himeko saque los brazos de Souma del cuerpo de ella y la tome en mis brazos, enseguida ella se aferró a mí y supe cuál era su respuesta.

Miya-sama no me hagas enojar- me dijo Souma enfurecido

Me estas amenazando?- le conteste despectivamente

Chikane, Chikane, Chikane… no por favor… no- Himeko comenzó a tiritar en mis brazos y casi me ahorcaba por la fuerza con la cual me abrazaba

Himeko tranquila- le dije descolocada

Pórtate bien Himeko- Souma le dijo amenazante a ella y camino muy enojado a su tienda donde ya estaba Alaine

No quise pronunciar ninguna palabra más, así que simplemente camine con Himeko aun en mis brazos hasta la tienda donde dormiríamos esta noche. La acosté sutilmente en la cama y enseguida me acosté yo dejando que las frazadas nos cubrieran los cuerpos. Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y cruzo uno de sus brazos por mi estómago. Yo por mi parte la tome fuerte con un brazo y deje descansar mi cabeza en la suya. Así note que poco a poco Himeko se fue tranquilizando hasta que su respiración se volvió normal. Seguramente ya estaba durmiendo.

Al tenerla aquí junto a mí me di cuenta de las palabras de Alaine y la verdad de ellas. Si bien con Alaine estaba bien y tranquila era Himeko la única que me hacía sentir completa, ella llenaba ese gran vacío que tenía en mi corazón, vacío que por cierto está presente cuando ella no está a mi lado. No había un punto de comparación alguno, estar con Himeko era esas cosas hermosas que debes aprovechar en la vida, pero uno se empeña en ponerle trabas a la felicidad. Las dos nos hemos hecho mucho daño, no hemos medido nuestras palabras, sobre todo ella, quien me destrozo el corazón y solo de recordar todo lo que me dijo el amor se me mezclaba con rabia y resentimiento… así en mis pensamientos me fui quedando dormida.

Abrí mis ojos y Himeko ya no estaba a mi lado así que me pare rápidamente y salí de la tienda. Para mi sorpresa ya no estaba en el bosque si no que estaba en un lugar árido muy oscuro, mire el cielo y estaba rojo como si el sol quemara cada nube, sentí que la tierra comenzó a temblar a mis pies y lo único en que pensaba era en encontrar a Himeko. Corrí sin saber muy bien donde iba pero al poco andar la encontré, estaba dándome la espalda mirando el imponente cielo rojo "HIMEKO" le grite y ella se volteo enseguida sonriéndome como si todo esto no estuviera pasando. Cuando iba directamente a abrazarla ella estiro su mano en señal de que no lo hiciera. "detente hay Chikane, no te acerque más" de inmediato todo a mi alrededor se hizo humo las imágenes se volvieron difusas mientras intentaba adivinar qué era lo que giraba en 360 grados si mi cuerpo, o esta niebla del paisaje. Luego cuando todo se calmó me vi a mi misma tirada en una cama, el lugar era oscuro y notoriamente estaba enferma, podía ver mis mejillas rojas y que mi respiración era dificultosa y a mi lado estaba Himeko colocándome un paño húmedo en la frente "aquí estoy mi amor" me decía preocupada. Yo en ese momento estire mi mano como intentando tocar la imagen pero de sopetón aparecí en otro lugar. Era el bosque Aokigahara nuevamente pero supe enseguida que no estaba en la parte baja de este sino en la alta donde todo es más hermoso. "CHIKANE" escuche que la voz de Himeko que me llamaba desesperada y enseguida la encontré con la mirada. Vi como un hombre la estaba golpeando en el suelo mientras esta lloraba y me llamaba para que yo la ayudara. Me lance hacia el estúpido que estaba maltratando a Himeko pero por más que lo intentaba no podía tocarlo, ni ella ni el me veían y una desesperación por no poder ayudar a Himeko comenzó a embargarme. "SUELTALA, SUELTALA… MALDITO… TE MATARE" le gritaba intentando inútilmente que este la dejara de golpear. Sentí como mi cuerpo quedaba paralizado de la nada, ya no podía moverme ni gritar, solo estaba hay mirando la escena que me estaba destrozando el alma. El tipo al quien no podía ver su rostro levanto a Himeko del suelo la que estaba casi inconsciente por sus golpes, su cara sangraba por todos lados, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su boca algo deforme, yo al verla así comencé a llorar de impotencia, quería moverme pero aun no podía, ansiaba con toda mi alma sacarla de ese lugar y matar al sujeto de la manera más cruel que estuviese en mis manos. Cuando el tipo termino de levantarla del suelo, la comenzó a ahorcar con sus manos mientras ella decía a duras penas mi nombre, vi para mi desesperación como el sacaba una espada y le atravesaba el corazón, justo en ese momento mi voz salió quemando mi garganta de un grito desgarrador "HIMEKO" ella me miro agonizante y cuando me iba a mover para alcanzarla una punzada en mi corazón me detuvo, inmediatamente mira mi pecho y este sangraba como si algo lo hubiese atravesado, caí de rodillas al suelo con la mano estirada intentando alcanzar al amor de mi vida y fue ahí cuando reconocí a ese hombre. Tsubasa era quien había golpeado y posteriormente atravesado el corazón de mi princesa y me miraba lleno de maldad, satisfacción y sonriente.

Desperté agitada, sentía el corazón en la boca y una angustia extremadamente fuerte en mi pecho. Note que Himeko aun dormía a mi lado y sin pensarlo me di vuelta para amarrarla en el abrazo más desesperado que pude. Comencé a besar su cara por todos lados mientras lloraba de felicidad por comprobar que todo fue un sueño. Ella no despertó solo dijo mi nombre entre dientes y yo levante su mano y me acurruque en su pecho. Estuve así hasta calmarme y luego volví a dormir.

Un olor fresco me despertó de un gran humor, me di cuenta que eran los cabellos de Himeko que caían en mi cara. Me aparte un poco de su lado para comprobar si aún seguía durmiendo y así fue. Le di un beso en la frente y me levante sin despertarla. Al salir un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo por recordar donde me encontraba, también las imágenes del extraño sueño que tuve anoche rondaban mis pensamientos.

Pronto todos se despertaron y sin siquiera comer algo recogimos las tiendas y nos dispusimos a caminar. La idea era encontrar lo más pronto posible un sendero que nos llevara a la parte de arriba, estar en ese lugar me hacía sentir demasiado vulnerable. Tampoco tenía la certeza de que el punto de poder que nos tocaba abrir ahora no se encontraba en medio de tantos suicidas pero aun así quería alejarme de este lugar.

Himeko amaneció mucho mejor, la note más calmada y su miraba ya no estaba tan perdida, así que decidí que Souma se encargara de ella, estaba al límite de mis fuerzas, un segundo más junto a ella y no aguantaría dejar de besarla, debía tomar medidas y la aleje, no le hable y al parecer ella tampoco hacia mucho esfuerzo por hablarme. Souma la saludo por la mañana y desde ese momento no se han separado. Y Alaine en cambio, ella me mira como intentando decir que estoy cometiendo un error. Aunque intento entenderla me cuesta mucho, se supone que ella me ama, por que esta tan interesada en que yo vuelva con Himeko si ahora estaba con ella.

Chikane te parece si hablamos- me propuso Alaine mientras caminábamos por ese maldito bosque

Claro- la mire comprensiva

Como pasaste la noche?- me pregunto para iniciar una conversación

Bien Alaine… aunque- mantuve silencio

Aunque?- me pregunto para que siguiera hablando

Tuve un sueño- dije

Un sueño?... qué clase de sueño?- Con Alaine nos quedamos atrás. Me refiero que Souma y Himeko caminaban de los primeros y nosotras estábamos a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

Fue muy extraño…. Mataban a Himeko- le dije contando solo el fin del sueño

Quién?- me pregunto ella

Tsubasa- dije con odio recordando el sueño

Sabes que nos estamos acercando al fin de todo esto cierto- me miro preocupada

Si, pero que quieres decirme- le replique

No sabemos de que manera nos atacaran… Chikane acaso no te parece extraño que de todo el tiempo que llevamos viajando ellos solo nos hayan atacado unas cuantas veces- ahora que ella me lo decía le encontré razón

Es cierto- reconocí- y que piensas?

Tengo una teoría- me dijo

Quiero escucharla

Creo que nos tienen preparada una trampa… Chikane estoy casi segura que Orochi está esperando a que abramos los puntos de poder para atacar

Pero eso es ridículo Alaine- le dije- cuando eso pase nuestras fuerzas serán inhumanas no tendrán oportunidad

Chikane, piensa un poco por favor- me suplico mostrándome su punto de vista- No será fácil, si logramos abrir los puntos que faltan no creo que Orochi reaccione de la misma manera que en las vidas pasadas. Te has preguntado acaso por qué no nos pueden atacar con sus robots?

No lo sé- le confesé

Tampoco Ame no Murakumo hace sentir su presencia… Puede que esta pelea se transforme en pelea de Dioses Chikane y nosotros no tengamos oportunidad- enseguida pensé que ella tenía en parte razón, solo que se equivocaba en una. Ame no Murakumo si está presente, uniéndose a mi… pero no podía confesarlo

Quizás tengas razón Alaine… pero aunque así fuera no podemos hacer nada. Los dioses son los dioses y nosotros solo un instrumento que les sirve para su diversión

Miya-sama esto no tiene sentido!- de improviso Souma se detuvo

Que pasa?- le pregunte un poco hartada. Últimamente Souma hacia que en mi interior naciera un rechazo extraño hacia el

Llevamos caminando toda la mañana y?... aun no encontramos el maldito sendero  
!

Debes tener paciencia- dijo Alaine- nadie dijo que las cosas seria fáciles

Lo se… pero es que necesito que ya terminen con sus puntos de poder- su manera era casi dando una orden desesperada

Que te pasa Souma?- le pregunte entre extrañada y desafiante por su tono

Chikane tranquila, es solo que Souma esta agotado por todo lo que ha pasado- Himeko hablo por primera vez en el día y note que su voz estaba seca sin ánimos

Descansemos un poco les parece- Alaine intento calmar el ambiente

Está bien- dije sentándome en un tronco viejo y caído en medio del camino

Cada segundo veía a Souma mas desesperado. Por ser ahora no paraba de moverse para todos lados, parecía un león enjaulado, de aquí para allá. Himeko tenía la cabeza agacha y se mantenía en silencio. Alaine no dejaba de observar a Souma y este la miraba de reojo muy molesto. Yo en cambio lo único que deseaba era salir de este lugar, que en realidad ya estaba pensando que alguna fuerza extraña nos retenía en el sin dejar que encontráramos el sendero para subir.

Chikane!- me hablo de improviso Himeko mientras se me acercaba muy ilusionada

Que pasa Himeko- le dije mientras todos la quedamos mirando extrañados

Chikane donde tienes el pergamino?- me pregunto ya solo a unos centímetros de mi

El pergamino- me extraño su pregunta pero enseguida la comprendí- Claro el pergamino- dije golpeando con mi puño la palma de mi otra mano

Exacto Chikane- me dijo ella ilusionada, mientras yo sacaba el pergamino. En un momentos los tres me rodeaban con ilusión de que este contuviera la respuesta para salir de este lugar

Y Miya- sama?- pregunto un impaciente Souma

Deja… aun lo estoy observando- le respondí un poco pesada

Note que el mapa mostraba un sendero entre dos fases de un bosque extremadamente grande y que en la parte más alta había una pequeña punta de montaña. De inmediato supe que este pergamino y el mapa que había en él estaban indicando este lugar. De alguna u otra forma la persona quien haya hecho esto sabía perfectamente que nos perderíamos acá y para impedir que termináramos muriendo nos mostró el camino.

Si… el mapa nos muestra este lugar- dije emocionada. De inmediato Souma me los arrebato de las manos para comprobarlo

Que genial!- dijo una muy emocionada Himeko

Por fin!- dio unos saltos Alaine y yo no pude contener las ganas de abrazarla y girar con ella de la felicidad. Esta se aferró a mi cuello y reía por la felicidad, cuando la deje en el suelo Himeko volvió a tener ese semblante sombrío en su rostro y enseguida me dio un pequeño cargo de conciencia

Eres tan brillante Himeko!- le dijo Souma mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar su mejilla en ese mismo instante Himeko dio un paso hacia atas asustada, como si pensara que le iban a hacer daño

Himeko estas bien?- le pregunto Alaine sorprendida mientras miraba a Souma

Perdón… perdón… estoy algo nerviosa- me miro de reojo- Souma lo siento- dijo y luego se lanzó a sus brazos. Este la recibió con una sonrisa dejándonos ver que todo estaba olvidado

Después de esto Souma nos comenzó a guiar hacia el sendero. Yo no quise hacer problemas, la verdad solo quería salir de ese lugar y si él estaba a cargo en esta ocasión era lo que menos me importaba. Caminamos cerca de dos horas más y al fin pude distinguir un sendero que extrañamente se me hacía muy familiar como si yo en otra época lo hubiese recorrido muy seguido o quizás ya había soñado con este lugar, una sensación de deja vu me inundo el pecho.

Debe de ser este- dijo Souma indicando el sendero- Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder- camino rápidamente por el

Lo seguimos y comenzamos a caminar en una forma empinada. Me alegre porque notoriamente estábamos subiendo cada vez más, quizás el próximo punto de poder se encontraba en el pico del monte Fuji o quizás en esta parte alta del bosque donde todo es hermoso y verde. Notaba como esa sensación de escalofríos y angustia se alejaba con cada paso que daba. Definitivamente en ese lugar habían dos clases de habientes, hasta mi ánimo estaba mejorando, me sentía más feliz y menos triste. (Obvio no xD)

De todas formas el nuevo sendero era largo y parecía que no tenía final, creo que llevábamos unas tres horas escalando y ahora que me volteaba para mirar lo que estábamos dejando atrás me podía percatar que estábamos muy alto, así que definitivamente íbamos por buen camino.

Debemos descansar- dijo Alaine agotada

No… ya no queda nada!- Souma siguió caminando

Souma… descansemos por favor- le dijo Himeko colocando sus manos en las rodillas para descansar

No Himeko… no estamos de vacaciones- Souma se devolvió para tomar a Himeko del brazo y seguir caminando aun contra su voluntad

Espera Souma!- le dije enfurecida- no notas que está agotada, déjala descansar

No te metas Miya-sama… estoy harto de todo esto- de improviso soltó a Himeko y se me abalanzo con un movimiento muy ágil tomándome por mi kimono y levantándome del suelo

Souma- le dije sorprendida, note que su mirada estaba fría y llena de rencor

NOOOO!- una desesperada Himeko se le tiro al cuello para que me soltara, pero este la empujo con una sola mano haciéndola que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. En ese momento me enoje demasiado y pase del asombro a la rabia.

Imbécil- le dije mientras que aprovechaba el mismo cuerpo de Souma para escalar con mis piernas y voltearle la cara de una patada haciéndolo caer rápidamente al suelo y sacándole sangre

No peleen!- grito una desesperada Alaine

Me hartaste Miya-sama!- Souma se paró enfurecido y en ese momento Himeko se puso delante de mí con los brazos extendidos como si fuera un escudo humano

Souma… será mejor que te calmes- le comenzó a hablar con una mezcla de desafío y miedo, algo muy extraño- no querrás que todo termine antes de llegar a los puntos de poder- todo termine? Me pregunte enseguida, no entendía a que se refería, pero al parecer las palabras de Himeko calmaron a Souma

Está bien Himeko…. solo lo estamos posponiendo- dijo el mientras se tiraba al suelo- Descansaremos si es tu deseo

Levántate del suelo y terminemos esto de una vez- yo invite a seguir peleando

Chikane por favor…. Te lo ruego, deja las cosas así- Himeko me lo pidió con tanta desesperación que opte por no seguir peleando con Souma aunque note que el tenía las mismas ganas que yo de seguir con esto

Definitivamente cada día que pasa la relación con él se hace más insostenible, hay veces en que añoro el día en que estemos solos, sin Himeko o Alaine que nos detengan y poder partirle la cara a ese fanfarrón. Claro como el me recuerda sin poder se cree muy seguro de que me ganaría pero lo que él no sabe es que aparte de mi poder como sacerdotisa el cual ya despertó en su plenitud también está el de Ame no Murakumo o al menos la mitad del descansa en mi cuerpo. Es por eso que caí enferma… en realidad luchaba contra su poder, siento que cada día me vuelvo menos humana y eso me asusta, estoy segura que mi situación ira empeorando.

Chikane debes tranquilizarte- Alaine me tomo de la mano y me aparto unos metros del lugar

Pero tu viste como se puso- le alegue defendiéndome y aludiendo a la reacción de Souma

Yo no sé qué está pasando Chikane… pero Souma está muy extraño

Lo he notado- comente

A veces siento que Himeko le teme- me dijo extrañada

Como que le teme?...

No lo sé Chikane… no puedo explicarlo

Es estúpido lo que estás diciendo- dije muy segura e incrédula

Bueno es lo que siento… no tienes porque alterarte

Disculpa- le dije abrazándola- es que estoy un poco tensa

Todos lo estamos Chikane… solo mantén la cabeza fría

Alaine… yo te noto rara a ti…. Pero rara conmigo- quería saber por qué defendía tanto a Himeko

Chikane… ya te lo dije. Yo te amo pero se perfectamente que tu amas a Himeko

Pero Alaine ella me trato como una basura!- le replique y note como se sorprendía

De que hablas?- me pregunto

Cuando tú te perdiste en las montañas, ella y Souma demostraban su amor cada vez que podían frente a mis ojos… No sabes que cosas me dijo Himeko, la forma como me humillo

Que te dijo?- me pregunto

Me dijo que… que yo le daba asco, que ya no me amaba, que no la mirara ni menos la tocara. Una vez me pidió que diera la vida por Souma si fuera necesario- mis palabras salieron con pesar de mi boca reabriéndome la pequeña sanación que se pudo haber formado

Pero Chikane… Seguramente Himeko estaba ciega de la rabia

Rabia?- le pregunte enojada- por que, de donde salió tanta rabia?- le pregunte exigiendo una buena explicación. Aunque le acababa de confesar como me había tratado, Alaine seguía de lado de Himeko y eso me descolocaba mucho

Dime Chikane… Himeko te menciono algo más, algo que te haya llamado la atención?

Algo más?- pensé un momento y enseguida recordé algo- Himeko una vez me dijo que nos había visto a ti y a mi haciendo el amor

QUE!- se alteró un poco- eso es imposible… si tú nunca me has tocado- note un poco de decepción en sus palabras

Si, lo sé y por eso me pareció extraño lo que me dijo… Pero después las cosas tomaron un curso muy lamentable para mis sentimientos así que fui dejando de lado ese detalle

Y no has pensado que pudo ser una trampa?- me pregunto casi como detective

Una trampa?- fruncí el ceño- pero de quién?

Vamos Chikane…. Enemigos te sobran- obviamente sus palabras guardaban mucha razón

Bueno aun así… no debió ser tan cruel conmigo- cruce mis brazos en señal de no aceptación

Debes ser más comprensiva Chikane- toco mi hombro- ya te dije que no sabemos en qué puede acabar esto… deberías estar cerca de ella ahora que puedes

Alaine… yo estoy contigo ahora y eso no lo cambiara ni Himeko ni menos tu- de verdad que me enojaba que Alaine me lanzara a los brazos de Himeko

Chikane… por mí no te preocupes, yo quiero verte feliz y esta ha sido nuestra historia. Tú y ella se aman desde antes de existir, yo no puedo pretender que algún día me amaras siquiera una pequeña parte de la que amas a Himeko

Pero Alaine- iba a replicar

Pero Alaine nada!- quien crees que te cuido mientras ardías en fiebre, es por ella que estas bien Chikane. Himeko no te dejo sola un momento cuando enfermaste

Las palabras de Alaine clavaron hondo en mi memoria y corazón. De inmediato y casi como una película se pasaron imágenes que no recordaba de esa noche en la que enferme. Veía a Himeko pidiéndome volver a la tienda y yo me negaba. Ella se sentó en la nieve como protesta para que entrara. Recordé haber discutido con Souma, enseguida comprendí que yo estaba alterada esa noche por la fiebre, era la fuerza de Ame no Murakumo que me estaba dominando. Luego me vi acostada junto a Himeko y supe que esa noche habíamos hecho nuevamente el amor.

Es verdad- dije mirándola sorprendida- pero como no había recordado todo esto antes!

Al fin lo entiendes Chikane- Alaine me miro animada al ver mi reacción- comprende ahora?

Si, Alaine… ella nunca me dejo sola, estaba dominada por la ira al igual que yo hasta ahora. Pero me cuido mientras estaba enferma- de inmediato el sueño se vino a mi cabeza- El sueño!- le dije a Alaine tomándola por los hombros

Que sueño?- pregunto algo extrañada

El que te conté ayer… Bueno solo te dije que Tsubasa mataba a Himeko, pero antes de eso la veía cuidarme. Yo estaba tirada en una cama, mientras ella me ponía represas frías en mi frente para bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo y me decía algo así como… "aquí estoy amor"

Que más viste en ese sueño Chikane?- note como se preocupó por lo que le conté

Por qué me estas preguntando eso?- le devolví su pregunta con otra

Porque en tus sueños viste el pasado que no recordabas… quizás también viste el futuro- sus palabras me estaban aterrando- intenta recordar cada detalle.

Le conté el sueño tal cual fue, intente no dejar ningún detalle de lado, contándole hasta mis emociones mientras ella me escuchaba con paciencia y mucha atención. Al parecer intentaba interpretarlo, cuando ya termine de describir el sueño la mire suplicante por algún consejo o comentario

Chikane… Himeko está sufriendo en silencio… por eso no la podías salvar en tu sueño

Cómo?- le pregunte confundida

No puedo entender muy bien tu sueño… por que mueren las dos al fin de este. Pero puedo interpretar que Himeko solo te escucho cuando ella estaba agonizando, antes no podías hacer nada por salvarla… y es porque tú y solo tú te estas negando a cuidar de ella

Pero es imposible… esta junto a nosotros- le recordé que aquí no corre peligro

Pero eso no lo sabes!- casi me grito- no puedes asegurar que nada la aqueja. Yo la he notado muy triste y asustada

Que me aconsejas?- le pregunte desesperada, pero en el fondo ya sabía lo que debía hacer

Que vuelvas con ella… y no la dejes sola nunca más- tomo mis manos como la mejor amiga del mundo- Nadie la protegerá mejor que tu Chikane, nadie

Tienes razón- acepte asiendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente de felicidad, solo por la idea de volver junto a Himeko- pero Alaine yo no quiero

Shuuu- callo mi boca depositando su mano en ella- ve por mí no te preocupes, te prometo que no sufriré, si tú me prometes que estarás feliz

Eres la mejor mujer del mundo- le dije aferrándola en un abrazo lleno de querer

No Chikane… tu eres la mejor mujer del mundo- me dio un tierno beso en mis labios- este es de despedida- me comento con una mirada coqueta, casi la misma que me dedico la primera vez que me hablo- ahora ve con ella.

Si.

La deje atrás y fui rápidamente donde se encontraba Himeko. Pensaba en lo tonta que había sido, como era posible que amándola tanto o más bien amándonos tanto nos hayamos separado por malas jugadas de nuestros enemigos. En ese momento estaba segura que así había sido y comprendía a Himeko, ya no me importaba recordar cómo me había tratado, yo también fui canalla con ella pero ahora nada me volvería a separar de su lado. Note como una cabellera rubia se dejaba ver entre las ramas de los árboles y grite totalmente emocionada su nombre "HIMEKO, HIMEKO", ella se volteo a verme y su cara de sorpresa al verme correr a sus brazos me alegro aún más el corazón. Me quede perdida en esa mirada… la mirada más cálida del mundo, la mirada de mi sacerdotisa.

* * *

Ahora que Chikane entendió que su orgullo solo la separaba de Himeko corre a su encuentro para volver junto a ella.

Como reaccionara Souma ante esto?

Que le dirá Himeko, la aceptara o temerá por su seguridad?

el enfrentamiento se hace cada vez mas eminente


	14. Tormenta de Luna Llena

Capítulo 14: Tormenta de Luna llena

HIMEKO! Le grite por última vez hasta que al fin pude alcanzar su bello cuerpo con mis brazos. Note como se asustó al verme correr tan rápido hacia ella, lo que me pareció extraño… como si yo la fuese a golpear o algo así. Pero en fin, eso no me detuvo, la levante lo más rápido posible despegándola del suelo y gire con ella en mis brazos mientras mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho, un lugar donde siempre quería estar. Sentía como su fresco y dulce aroma me llenaba el alma y extrañamente una fuerza interior crecía en mí, como si estar con ella de esta manera me hiciera sentir más viva.

Chikane que sucede?- me preguntaba mientras yo aún no la dejaba caer al suelo y seguía amarrada a su cintura

Sucede?- deje que sus pies tocaran tierra firme- esto sucede!- le dije y enseguida me incline llevando mi mano a su mejilla y plantándole un beso lleno de amor y pasión contenida, uno que reprimí por mucho tiempo por culpa del orgullo. Ella al principio quedo paralizada pero luego se dejó llevar por el encanto de nuestro amor y correspondió a mi beso. Sentir nuevamente sus labios, su suave lengua, su sabor a miel me hizo volar y comprender nuevamente la magnitud de mi amor por ella.

Esta escena me enternece el alma- una voz aterciopelada pero malvada sonó a mis espaldas, enseguida deje de besar a Himeko para mirar hacia la persona y mi sorpresa fue tremenda al ver a Tsubasa parado justo detrás de mí pero aún más fue ver que su espada amenazaba peligrosamente el cuello de Alaine quien se notaba golpeada

Alaine!- grite furiosa y preocupada, mientras ponía mi cuerpo de escudo para proteger a Himeko- suéltala!- le exigí

Ha pero que cruel el destino no te parece sacerdotisa de la luna?- Tsubasa me miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo

Suéltala cobarde!- sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la rabia

Chikane tranquilízate- Himeko me abrazaba por atrás con todas sus fuerzas

Quieres que la suelte?- me pregunto apegando la espada mucho más al cuello de Alaine

Chikane aléjate!- me dijo ella con dificultad

Por qué no peleas de una buena vez maldito cobarde!- la idea de que Tsubasa matara a Alaine frente a mis ojos me estaba volviendo loca

No sabes como he esperado el momento de matarte con mis propias manos sacerdotisa- comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Himeko y yo mientras Alaine seguía siendo su prisionera

Entonces qué esperas, suéltala y terminemos esto de una vez- iba a caminar hacia el pero Himeko no me soltaba y el enseguida me hablo

No des un paso más o su cuello pagara las consecuencias!- me amenazo y enseguida quede paralizada

Que quieres?- le dije aterrada

Al fin la pregunta más importante- una voz proveniente del lado de Himeko capto mi atención ahora- vamos Tsubasa dile de una vez- Miyako estaba parada a unos cinco metros de nosotras y como por instinto me voltee protegiendo a Himeko de los dos

Sabía que la basura no llega sola- comente amenazante, ya podía sentir como el poder de ame no Murakumo corría en mis venas

Yo en tu lugar mantendría la boca cerrada- me dijo ella algo ofendida pero confiada

Y yo en el tuyo huiría antes de que te mate- la rabia se estaba apoderando de mi

No hay necesidad de llegar a los golpes- Tsubasa volvió a hablar- no si aceptas el trato que tenemos para ti

De que hablas?- le dije mordiendo mi rabia. Podía sentir como Himeko tiritaba y miraba hacia todos lados como esperando que alguien más apareciera

Pues has escuchado eso del equilibrio de poder?- me pregunto casi riéndose de mi

Habla claro de una vez!- le exigí, por dentro intentaba encontrar una forma de salir de esta sin que nadie se lastime. Nadie que a mí me importe por lo menos

Bueno pues como bien sabes… tu mataste a Girochi y perdimos un pedazo de poder por así llamarlo

No sabes el gusto que me dio matar a ese imbécil- le dije interrumpiéndolo y con la mirada más desafiante que pude poner

Entiendo pero…. Ahora me toca a mí arrebatarte un poco de poder- enseguida mis ojos se abrieron por el terror de perder a Alaine

No te atrevas desgraciado… - mis dientes rechinaban de la ira

Espera… para que veas que soy considerado te daré a elegir- soltó un poco la presión del cuello de Alaine

A que te refieres?

Pues tú decides quien se muere hoy… Si Alaine- la empujo al suelo con tanta facilidad que la hizo ver un estropajo y deposito la filosa espada en un costado de su cuello mientras esta quedo arrodillada frente a mí- o la sacerdotisa del sol- esto último lo dijo con tanta alegría que solo aumento mi ira

No seas estúpido… hoy ni nunca lograras matar a ninguna de las dos!

Chikane… por favor no pelees- Himeko comenzó a suplicarme a mis espaldas

Tranquila Himeko… yo te protegeré!

No Chikane por favor…. No quiero que te pase nada- su voz sonaba desesperada

Y? a quien eliges? Insistió Tsubasa

Vamos no tenemos todo el día- Miyako comenzó a acercarse desafiante a nosotras

No te muevas perra… no si quieres seguir con vida- mi voz sonó algo más pesada de lo común

Cuida tu lengua o la cortare con mis propias manos!- me dijo ella enojada

Quiero ver que lo intentes- la provoque

No me gusta esperar querida Luna- Tsubasa volvió a hablar- así que hare las cosas más fáciles… contare hasta diez, si no respondes simplemente le cortare el cuello a esta chica- tomo el cabello de Alaine y empujo su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que su cuello quedara aún más expuesto

No te atrevas maldito!- me estaba volviendo loca de la rabia

UNO- comenzó su cuenta regresiva y yo no encontraba una solución para esta situación- DOS- tome el brazo de Himeko aferrándolo completamente a mi mano- TRES- me dedicaba una sonrisa diabólica el muy desgraciado- CUATRO- su voz resonaba en mi interior- CINCO- SEIS- SIETE- no hallaba salida, si iba al rescate de Alaine dejaría desprotegida a Himeko y la maldita de Miyako aprovecharía ese descuido- OCHO-NUEVE- vi como la espada de Tsubasa comenzaba a acariciar el cuello de Alaine haciendo que este comenzara a sangrar. En ese momento una fuerza descontrolada salió de mí, solté un grito desgarrador y con un ágil movimiento tome a Himeko en mis brazos, saltando de una manera inhumana hasta alcanzar con mi pie el rostro de Tsubasa volteándole la cara sin problemas. Este cayó al suelo y aproveche para tomar a Alaine y dejarla junto a mí. Así en cosa de un segundo ya tenía a Himeko y Alaine a mi lado con vida.

Te dije que nunca le arias daño-le hable triunfante mientras aun podía sentir todo ese poder en mi cuerpo

Chi-ka-ne- Alaine estaba notoriamente herida pero no gravemente.

Tranquila Alaine. Himeko no te muevas de mi lado- le dije con preocupación

Chikane por favor vámonos de aquí!- me suplicaba

Donde esta Souma cuando se le necesita!- dije algo alterada por no verlo en estos momentos aunque pensé enseguida que el también estaba lidiando con dos de las que faltaban

Ahora si estas acabada- Tsubasa estaba enfurecido por el golpe que le di y rápidamente se acercó a mi junto con Miyako que también estaba llena de ira.

Antes de que pudieran alcanzarme se detuvieron quedando paralizados como por una fuerza mayor una fuerza extremadamente increíble que provenía justo detrás de mí. Para mi sorpresa Himeko estaba con la mirada nublada y de su cuerpo emanaba un poder que no era de una sacerdotisa, era algo completamente diferente. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos sin preocupación y yo ni siquiera me atrevi a hablarle, algo en ella me hacia sentir respeto y una profunda devoción.

Este no es el momento- cuando hablo confirme mis sospechas. Si bien era el cuerpo de Himeko quien hablaba no podía ser nada mas que una Diosa, por su poder y su tono de voz, con ecos de angeles al final- puede ser- dijo entre cortado Tsubasa- adiós-

Fue lo último que salió de la boca de Himeko y enseguida aparecimos en una especie de cueva iluminada de antorchas y cintas rojas que marcaban el camino. Ni Tsubasa ni Miyako estaban aquí, comprendí en ese momento que recibimos ayuda de los Dioses para poder escapar. Himeko estaba desmayada a unos metros de mí, mientras Alaine seguía a mi lado.

Chikane- intento levantarse afirmándose de mi kimono

No te esfuerces Alaine, déjame ver tu herida- le dije agachándome un poco, necesitaba comprobar que tan profundo fue el corte

No te preocupes estoy bien, mas fue la paliza que me dieron estos estúpidos- me dijo ella dejando que yo me cerciorara de que su corte no era de gravedad. Al fin quede tranquila al comprobarlo

Malditos perros!- dije enojada

Dónde estamos?- me pregunto mirando a todos lados

No lo sé- me acerque a Himeko quien ya se estaba comenzando a mover- Himeko como te sientes?- le pregunte preocupada

Bien… me da vuelta la cabeza pero bien- se levantó con mi ayuda- dónde estamos?- me pregunto confundida

Estamos en el punto de poder de Miya-sama- la voz de Souma apareció de la nada

Souma! Dónde estabas?!- le reclame sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras

Peleando al igual que tu… o que crees?- estaba tan enfurecido como yo- de repente aparecí en este lugar

Claro… como no- dijo algo incrédula Alaine

Quieres decirme algo?- Souma le pregunto desafiante a Alaine

Si!- dijo ella levantándose completamente- No te creo nada!

Que dices? Acaso crees que me estoy escondiendo para no pelear- Souma estaba tan enfurecido que podía notar su energía

Pues no pongo las manos al fuego por ti- le replico Alaine

Ya basta!- una muy temerosa Himeko grito para cortar la discusión- que importa donde estaba Souma lo importante es que estamos los cuatro en este lugar y si, él tiene razón, Chikane debe abrir este punto de poder para que de una vez por todas acabemos esto!

Himeko!- dije sorprendida al ver su reacción

Solo caminemos por favor- sin decir nada mas Himeko comenzó a caminar adentrándose a esta cueva que parecía hecha por la mano de los hombres en vez que por la misma naturaleza.

Por alguna extraña razón Himeko no quería hablarme, sentí que me intentaba evitar, seguramente quedo algo extraña después de la pequeña posesión que tuvo a manos de una Diosa lo que no es para menos. Así que solo decidí al menos por ahora enfocarme en mi punto de poder. En realidad quería abrirlo, ahora más que nunca porque eso significaba que mis fuerzas aumentarían considerablemente y no volvería a pasar nuevamente por una situación como la que recién había vivido. La idea de ver morir a Alaine me aterrorizaba, pero la idea de ver morir a Himeko me enloquecía, no encontraba mi lado humano de solo pensarlo y en el fondo el unirme a Ame no Murakumo era la única forma de protegerla sin tener que matarla o que ella me mate a mí. Prefería mil veces sacrificar mi alma que intentar matarla en alguna vida.

Se podía escuchar claramente como gotas de agua caían incesantemente en pequeños charcos de aquella cueva haciendo de este sonido algo desesperante a ratos. La cueva era espaciosa y su camino estaba completamente iluminado como ya lo dije, cuando puse más atención en las cintas rojas que indicaban el camino me percate que estas eran de una seda muy fina y antigua lo que me sorprendió, definitivamente esta cueva era algo especial. También me sentía muy unida a ella de una manera algo extraña, yo sabía que esta no era la primera vez que recorría este camino, yo ya había estado antes en este lugar y no fue en esta vida.

Alaine caminaba muy cerca de mi y podía sentir su tensión. Seguramente estaba asi por lo ocurrido, mal que mal casi pierde la vida a monos de Tsubasa…. En ese momento nuevamente el sueño vino a mi cabeza, claro quizás no era Himeko sino que Alaine la que estaba corriendo peligro…

Alaine escúchame- le dije susurrando

Que pasa Chikane?- note que Himeko nos miró al darse cuenta que estábamos murmurando

Quizás el sueño que tuve me estaba avisando de que tu corrías peligro- mi voz sonó casi emocionada

Yo?- me dijo sorprendida

Si Alaine. Yo veía que Tsubasa mataba a Himeko… pero ahora pienso que eras tu

No lo sé Chikane… esto aún no termina- me dijo para mi pesar

Vamos Alaine… un poco más de optimismo te caería muy bien en estos momentos

No te complaceré esta vez preciosa Chikane… prefiero ser sincera

Como digas

Dime una cosa?- me pregunto ella

Qué?

Alcanzaste a aclarar las cosas con Himeko?- era increíble que a pesar de que estuvo a punto de perder la vida sigue preocupada por nosotras

Más o menos- dije un poco confundida

Como es eso de más o menos?-se notaba que estaba curiosa por saber

Bueno lo que pasa es que yo la bese de improviso y eso pero no alcance a decirle nada porque en ese momento apareció Tsubasa junto contigo

Mmmm y que esperas… ve y conversa con ella- me dijo incitándome para hablar con Himeko

Ahora?- le dije nerviosa

Si Chikane, ahora

No creo que sea una buena idea

Por qué?

Porque la note extraña. No quiero hostigarla, mejor le doy un poco de espacio. Apenas termine de abrir este punto de poder le hablare de mis sentimientos y le pediré que vuelva conmigo

Si piensas que eso es lo mejor yo te apoyare

Gracias Alaine, siempre eres tan comprensiva

Solo te pido una cosa a cambio- me dijo entre risas como juguetona

Dime- le dije tranquilamente

Que apenas todo esto termine, me llevaras a cenar a un bello restaurant, solas tu y yo, nadie mas

Eso es lo que quieres?- le pregunte totalmente sorprendida por su petición

Si… pero no te preocupes no en son de pareja ni nada, solas como amigas… que te `parece?- me pico un ojo amablemente

Claro- dije y la abrace absolutamente feliz por ver como Alaine cada día me sorprende más con su bondad

Pero pagas tú, mira que yo no tengo mucho capital- se puso a reír

Ah claro por eso no debes preocuparte- le respondí un poco ofendida por sus palabras. Era Obvio que yo pagaría la cena nunca haría un desaire así, aunque en el fondo sé que ella me lo dijo bromeando.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO

Me siento algo extraña, quizás un poco enferma ya que mi cuerpo tiende a temblar a ratos y mi cabeza da vueltas. No entiendo cómo llegamos a esta cueva si hace unos momentos estábamos en medio de ese bosque donde Chikane se estaba preparando para pelear con Tsubasa. Tampoco tenía deseos de preguntar cómo llegamos acá, una extraña sensación de miedo y angustia me crecía en el corazón cuando solo pensaba en preguntar.

Pero lo otro que rondaba mi cabeza era lo que había pasado momentos antes de que Tsubasa apareciera. Chikane corrió hasta mi abrazándome con ternura para luego besarme de una forma sorprendente. La sentí en ese momento completamente mía, enamorada, y hasta arrepentida. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar nuevamente porque quería y no por obligación, es increíble como Chikane tiene el poder de cambiar mi vida solo en unos segundos, creo que ella nunca llegara a imaginar cuan feliz y triste me puede hacer solo con una mirada… para que decir cómo me siento cuando me besa…

También estaba Souma en mi cabeza. En el momento en que Tsubasa apareció lo que más temía era que Souma se quitara la máscara y nos atacaran. Dude muchos momentos en decirle la verdad a Chikane pero algo me detuvo… miedo tal vez?

Y ahora que él estaba en esta cueva caminando con nosotras a la espera de que Chikane abra el penúltimo punto de poder me hacía sentir igual de traicionera que el… pero no podía hacer nada. No podría en riesgo la vida de Chikane, estoy segura que Souma en estos momentos s más fuerte que todas nosotras juntas… no tendríamos oportunidad contra el… lo único que me esperanzaba era que al abrir el último punto de poder, que es el mío, las cosas se vuelvan a nuestro favor.

Aunque por dentro me moría por hablar con Chikane y que ella me acalorara que fue ese beso no lo haría… no al menos estando Souma cerca, de i dependía llevar esta fiesta en paz. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es ignorarla aunque me cueste para que Souma no sospeche nada extraño y así no lo enfurezco.

Note como Chikane se ponía a murmurar con Alaine, al principio las vi algo preocupadas pero luego hasta se reían, como si estuviesen bromeando entre ellas. Esa imagen me causo un miedo tremendo, enseguida pensé que Chikane se estaba burlando de mí, que le había contado a Alaine del beso y bueno…. No duro mucho ese pensamiento, ya que comprendí que todo eso era una estupidez porque siempre fue Souma quien me metió cosas en la cabeza y todo lo que vi y me dijeron de Chikane fue mentira, me alegre en el fondo al comprobar que mis pensamientos solo estaban fundados en mis propios temores pero de realidad no tenían nada

Que pasa Himeko… extrañas a Chikane?- Souma se acercó a mí para hablarme fríamente

Déjame en paz- le dije muy enojada

Sabes que quiero que hagas?- tomo mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya, yo solamente tuve que aguantar y disimular para no llamar la atención

Que quieres- le dije llena de rabia, pena y temor

Tengo ganas de besarte- en ese momento mis ojos dejaron ver mi sorpresa

No, claro que no.- alegue en seguida pero moderando mi voz para no llamar la atención- nunca más me volverás a tocar entiendes- le dije completamente decidida

No lo creo- me tomo fuerte por la cintura apegándome peligrosamente a su rostro.

Suéltala imbécil!- sentí como una enfurecida Chikane se acercaba decidida a pelear con él y eso no lo podía permitir. Debía hacer algo antes de que Chikane comenzara una pelea con Souma que definitivamente terminaría por perder y yo no estaba dispuesta a poner en peligro a Chikane

Espera Chikane!- dije llena de pena en mis ojos- No te acerques- con mi brazo estirado impedí que ella alcanzara a Souma. Me di cuenta enseguida por su mirada que ella estaba confundida por mi reacción o más bien asombrada

Pero Himeko- me dijo casi entre dientes y ahogando una pena evidente. Eso me partió el alma pero debía seguir

Chikane por favor- le dije llorando, creo que al menos las lágrimas ya no podía retenerlas más- no te acerques

Himeko que pasa acá?- Alaine apareció de inmediato mirando con odio a Souma

Aquí no pasa nada que ella no quiera!- alego el inmediatamente

Himeko que está pasando, dilo de una vez!- esta vez la voz de Alaine resonó por toda la cueva

Nadaaaaa- grite algo desesperada llevándome las manos a mi cabeza y cayendo al suelo- por favor déjenme tranquila

Himeko!- Chikane se agacho de inmediato para abrazarme- confía en mi por favor Himeko!- me dijo al oído- Que es lo que pasa?- me pregunto extrañada

Miya- sama déjala tranquila de una maldita vez!- Souma tomo a Chikane por la parte posterior de su kimono apartándola rápidamente de mi

A mí no me tocas idiota!- ella le grito y enseguida un poder completamente sorprendente emano de su cuerpo, yo quede paralizada al verla así, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Hasta el mismo Souma retrocedió aterrado al ver el poder de Chikane.

Esta se paró y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Souma mientras este retrocedía como un cachorro asustado. Todo era muy sorprendente, yo hasta este momento juraba que era el, el más fuerte, pero nunca pensé que Chikane tuviese ese poder… pero de donde lo saco, esto tampoco era normal, ella también sobrepasaba en gran medida el poder de una sacerdotisa. Cuando volví a la escena Souma ya estaba acorralado entre la pared húmeda de la cueva y el cuerpo de Chikane. Su cabello estaba poniéndose más oscuro de lo normal y aunque no podía ver sus ojos casi juraba que ellos también se estaban oscureciendo. Ya la había visto así.

Que le sucede a Chikane!- le pregunte desesperada a Alaine que al parecer estaba tan sorprendida como yo por lo que estábamos presenciando

No lo sé Himeko, nunca la había visto así!- su vos guardaba el mismo terror que los ojos de Souma

Chikane sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra tomo por el cuello a Souma y lo comenzó a ahorcar sin demora ni cargo de conciencia. Este pataleaba sin poder soltarse, y por más que ejercía poder en el brazo de Chikane esta no lo soltaba. Definitivamente Chikane mataría a Souma y yo no aria nada por impedirlo, eso sería algo muy estúpido. Aunque me dolía ver así a Souma él quería matar a Chikane y yo no me arriesgaría que eso suceda, así que simplemente me quede observando la escena notoriamente choqueada.

Cuando Souma estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y era cosa de segundos que el perdiera la vida una luz azul relampagueante comenzó a brilla en la cueva. El poder de aquella luz fue tan grande que quede ciega por unos segundos y con dificultad pude ver nuevamente.

Chikane suéltalo ya- me di cuenta de que Alaine tomaba por el brazo a Chikane para que esta soltara a Souma- lo mataras déjalo!

Chikane miro a Alaine y esta retrocedió enseguida como motivada por un temor o un respeto impresionante. Pero Chikane oyó los ruegos de Alaine porque soltó el cuello de Souma dejando que el aire volviera a transitar por su nariz y pulmones.

Enseguida Chikane camino hacia mí y note que de su cuerpo se desprendía una majestuosidad que solo se ve en los dioses, mis rodillas casi me suplicaban hacer reverencia frente a ella pero no era capaz de moverme.

Himeko… debes de sacar el poder que guardas en tu interior- me dijo con paciencia y sabiduría

De que hablas Chikane- al hablarle no fui capaz de mirarla a la cara

Alaine…!- Chikane la llamo y esta enseguida estaba a sus pies- acompáñame por favor y tu Himeko espérame acá volveré en un momento- sin darme cuenta ella desapareció frente a mí con Alaine como absorbidas por esa luz azul.

Quede completamente sorprendida en medio de esa cueva y solamente la tos desesperada de Souma me hacía recordar que no estaba sola. Que era lo que estaba pasando, como Chikane saco ese poder, como desapareció, cuanto se demoraría en volver…. Entendí enseguida que ella estaba abriendo el tercer punto de poder y solo rogué porque volviera sana y salva a mí…

Maldita Himemiya!- decía Souma mientras e incorporaba apoyándose en la pared- juro que te matare… lo juro!- repetía desesperadamente

Ya cállate!- le grite sorprendiéndolo- me acabo de dar cuenta de que ella es más fuerte que tú!

Y que quieres decir con eso?- enseguida camino hacia mí- piensas que tú has visto todo mi poder!- me grito furioso. Definitivamente el que Chikane casi lo matara lo dejo de los mil demonios

Tranquilízate- le dije asustada al recordar que estábamos solos- no hagas ninguna estupidez

Sabes lo que debería hacer en estos momentos!- yo me quede callada- debería tomarte a la fuerza para que sepas que es el placer. – enseguida comencé a tiritar por esa idea- también debería llevarte lejos de tu amada Chikane para que ella no pudiera verte más y torturarte hasta que me aprendas a querer a mí!- Souma ya estaba gritándome sin consideración

Estás loco!- le dije entre llanto

Y ahora donde está tu adorada Chikane para defenderte?- tomo mi cabellera fuertemente y enseguida supe lo que me estaba esperando en sus manos

Souma por favor!- le suplique

Serás tú la que pagues por el daño que esa perra me acaba de hacer.

Sin aviso volteo mi cara de una bofetada lo que me hiso caer precipitadamente al suelo, sintiendo como me comenzaba a arder.

Eres tan indefensa cuando no está Himemiya!

Cobarde!

Me levanto bruscamente del suelo y me azoto contra la pared, mi cráneo golpeo fuertemente con las piedras de la cueva y supe que comencé a sangrar de inmediato

No sabes cómo te amo Himeko- me dijo mientras que con su dedo índice recorría el hilo de sangre que estaba bajando desde mi frente a mi cuello

Souma suéltame- yo estaba absolutamente aterrada

Mmmm sabes tan bien Himeko- al llenar su dedo de mi sangre se lo echo a la boca para saborearla lo que m provoco mucho más terror- debes ser mía, no quiero compartirte con nadie.

Vi como venía directamente a besarme y actúa solo por instinto levantando la rodilla y golpeándolo con esta en su parte más íntima haciendo que se encorvara por el dolor. Sin pensarlo aproveche de correr adentrándome más aun en la cueva, rogaba por encontrar una salida antes de que el me alcanzara… Lamentablemente para mí, Souma no demoro en volver a atraparme.

No te atrevas a golpearme nuevamente!- apenas termino de decir eso golpeo mi cara con su puño haciéndome esta vez sangrar de la nariz

Sin piedad y al igual que la vez anterior comenzó a patearme en el suelo, una y otra vez incesantemente, mientras aumentaba su fuerza. Llego el punto en que comenzaba a botar saliva de mi boca por la presión de sus golpes.

Pelea perra- me dijo lleno de ira- saca tu maldito poder de una vez!

Me levanto nuevamente del suelo para comenzar a empujarme mientras me seguía diciendo que peleara.

Vamos devuélveme los golpes- me dio una cachetada voleando mi cara- que me golpees- esta vez volteo mi cara hacia el otro lado- deja de ser tan estúpida!

YAAAAA- grite descontrolada y enseguida un poder emano de mi cuerpo, me sentía más ágil y el temor que Souma provocaba en mi desapareció completamente

Esto se está haciendo divertido- me dijo absolutamente satisfecho por lograr lo que quería

Sin decirle nada me abalance sobre el golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro con mi puño, el perdió el equilibrio por un momento lo cual aproveche para volver a golpearlo y enseguida me di cuenta de que el mismo poder que emanaba de mi cuerpo controlaba mis movimientos. El me tiro un golpe que esquive son dificultad, definitivamente sus movimientos parecían más lentos ahora. Con una patada lo derribe al suelo y enseguida me subí sobre el golpeándolo sin secar en el rostro.

Que se siente ser fuerte Himeko?- me pregunto riendo mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca, a pesar de que lo golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas él era duro como una roca, así que el verle un poco de sangre me alegro

De que hablas?- le dije llena de rabia

Pues… solo necesitaba saber hasta dónde llega la fuerza de una sacerdotisa- justo cuando termino de decirme esas palabras me empujo tan fuerte que aunque estaba a unos metros de la pared choque contra ella

Que dices?- dije con dificultad porque el golpe fue tan fuerte que me dejo sin aire

Ahora me doy cuenta de que el poder que Himemiya saco hace unos momentos no es algo normal- me miro enfurecido- que hizo ella para tener ese poder?!- me pregunto exigiéndome una respuesta

Yo sé que Souma- al fin pude ponerme de pie nuevamente

Mientes!

Fue lo último que me dijo y volvió a golpearme tan rápido como antes, yo aún sentía como el poder corría por mis venas pero enseguida comprendí todo. Souma es mucho más fuerte que yo, el solo estaba probando mi fuerza para compararla con Chikane, quería saber si yo también podía lograr ese poder, pero al darse cuenta de que no fue así dejo de usarme como conejillo de indias. Pero eso significaba que Chikane nos está ocultando algo, si el mismo Souma me pregunto que hizo es por algo.

Eres un maldito- le dije llena de rabia e impotencia al saber que no podría ganar esta pelea

Lo sé- me respondió y enseguida beso mis labios

Suéltame- le di una bofetada que le volteo el rostro

Lo pagaras- me dijo tocándose su cara

Golpeo rápidamente mi mejilla con su puño y me tomo por el cabello antes de caer al suelo, paso uno de sus pies por mi espalda y me apego a su cuerpo comenzando a besar mi cuello.

Déjame!- le decía mientras lo rasguñaba con todas mis fuerzas

Lo siento… pero no- sentí su lengua pasar por mi oreja y solté un grito que mezclaba todo mi odio, asco, pena y horror

Me volteo rápidamente haciendo que mi espalda quedara contra el suelo y con facilidad mantenía mis manos atrapadas en las suyas. Te amo Himeko, me dijo antes de besar nuevamente mis labios, yo solo movía mi cabeza desesperadamente para ambos lados para que el no lograra lo que quería.

Quédate quieta!- me grito

Me das asco- le dije llena de rabia

El simplemente se hiso el sordo y ahora comenzó a probar mi cuello bajando peligrosamente cerca de mis pechos, creo que por su emoción soltó una de mis manos, seguramente quería tocarme, pero antes de que lo lograra yo introduje mi dedo en uno de sus ojos con todas mis fuerzas lo que fue peor, porque de inmediato su fuerza aumento dando pequeños gritos de dolor. Ahora mis dos manos estaban atrapadas por las muñecas por una sola mano de Souma, mientras la otra refregaba su ojo que no paraba de llorar.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida- decía una y otra vez mientras aún se concentraba en su ojo

Déjame!- le pedí

NO!- me grito bofeteándome nuevamente

Ahora te quedaras quieta para mi- en ese momento deposito su mano por encima de mi kimono apretando mi intimidad con mucha fuerza

NOOOOO!- grite horrorizada- CHIKANEEEE!- comencé a llamarla por instinto

Ya deja de gritar- ahora su mano comenzó hacer movimientos circulares en mi intimidad

CHIKANE! AYUDA! NOOOOO- aunque intentaba con todas mis fuerzas soltarme no lo lograba

Cállate- en ese momento me dio un cabezazo que me dejo absolutamente atontada, ya que mi cabeza fue golpeada por la suya y posteriormente contra el suelo- así está mejor- dijo satisfecho

Te odio- le dije aun perturbada

Te amo- me respondió

Cuando me estaba rindiendo ya que tanto las fuerzas de mi alma como las de mi cuerpo estaban absolutamente agotadas sentí nuevamente una gran luz azul que iluminaba todo haciendo que la vista fuese dificultosa. También sentí como rápidamente Souma se apartó de mí.

Sabes cuál es la ventaja de controlar el tu punto de poder?- escuche la voz de Chikane preguntar eso, pero no sabía a quién. Lo primero que sentí fue un alivio tremendo en mi interior al saber que ella había vuelto y lo segundo es que note de inmediato que la voz de Chikane estaba llena de ira- LO SABES!- grito de una manera que hasta yo misma temblé por el miedo.

Cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba quede sorprendida. No sé cómo y en qué momento Chikane estaba frente a mi dándome la espalda, enseguida note que estaba agitada, como cansada o algo así, pero cuando vi que un tembloroso Souma estaba en el piso mirándola como yo lo miraba a él hace un momento supe enseguida que Chikane alcanzo a ver algo

Ven acá Himeko- me dijo Alaine apareciendo a mis espaldas y abrazándome en forma de protección

Que vio… dime que vio!- le exigí a Alaine

Todo Himeko… todo

Como!?- quede sorprendida como era posible

Pero antes de que ella me respondiera la escena de Chikane y Souma llamó mi atención nuevamente

No lo sé Miya-sama, no lo sé!- le grito Souma algo aterrado y enojado

Que puedes ver todo lo que te preocupa- la voz de Chikane fue baja pero tétrica. Enseguida tanto el como yo comprendimos que Chikane pudo presenciar todo lo que paso mientras ella estaba abriendo su punto de poder, pero como lo hizo no tengo ni idea

Bueno- dijo Souma incorporándose del suelo- Ahora que ya abriste tu punto de poder no tengo porque seguir mintiendo

Sabes que te matare cierto- Chikane se lo dijo entre tantas emociones extrañas

No lo permitiré- Souma de inmediato dejo escapar un poder sorprendente de su cuerpo dejándome paralizada. Yo nunca vi toda su fuerza y para mi horror era casi tan fuerte como Chikane- Ahora si perra… empecemos lo que hace mucho queremos hacer

Sera un placer matarte con mis propias manos- Chikane de la nada aumento su poder tanto que corrió un viento por toda esa cueva haciendo que mi cabello se enloqueciera

No cabía duda, lo que tanto estuve evitando estaba a punto de comenzar. En mi corazón una mezcla de emociones se estaban desatando. Por un lado estaba feliz porque toda la verdad había salido a la luz pero por otro me aterraba el hecho de pensar que Chikane corría peligro enfrentándose a Souma. Pero algo me quedo dando vueltas en la cabeza… Por qué Chikane se veían tan agotada, era como si sus fuerzas estuvieran muy reducidas.

Lo último que sentí fueron los brazos de Alaine que me apretaban en señal de que no podíamos hacer nada más que presenciar esta lucha de titanes…

* * *

Al fin toda la verdad salio a la luz... o parte de ella al menos.

Chikane y Souma se enfrentaran en esta pelea tan reprimida y esperada por ellos mismos... pero nada esta dicho aun, como se dice por hay el ganar una batalla no significa que ganas la guerra...


	15. Tormenta de Luna Llena II

Capítulo 15: Tormenta de Luna Llena II

Cuando esa luz apareció supe enseguida que se trataba de mi punto de poder, entonces no dude un instante en dejarme llevar por ella, no sin antes llevar a Alaine conmigo y dejar a Himeko con su guardián que posteriormente me di cuenta que fue un gran error.

Cuando llegue a mi punto de poder la sorpresa se apodero de mi cuerpo, todo lo que estaba viendo era hermoso, pero estar ahí me causaba una mezcla de pena con nostalgia. Para donde mirara estaba lleno de estrellas y note como tres senderos se formaban a mis pies. No sé como pero supe cuál debía tomar y comencé a caminar junto con Alaine quien parecía mucho más asombrada que yo pero no se atrevía a hablarme, era como si mi sola presencia fuese mucho para ella. Recordé enseguida cuando Souma abrió su punto de poder y Himeko despertó una majestuosidad de su interior que hacía que nuestros guardianes le mostraran una especia de respeto sagrado. Algo debía pasar con nuestra aura pero en realidad ahora eso poco y nada me importa.

Mientras más caminaba más me convencía que ya no me encontraba en la tierra. Ahora estaba en la luna, donde seguramente he estado en más de una ocasión pero quizás esta sea la primera en que vengo por mi punto de poder. Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, destellos de innumerables vidas pasadas… hasta tuve la sensación que en una de esas vidas Orochi nunca despertó y tuve una vida plena junto a Himeko… como me gustaría volver a aquella vida en estos momentos, si es que de verdad existió.

A lo lejos pude divisar una especie de templo que en su parte alta tenía la marca de la luna dibujada y pintada con oro. Pero justo en ese momento una sensación de desesperación se apodero de mí, me invadió una extraña necesidad de estar cerca de Himeko, así que apure el paso, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a aquel lugar para no demorar en abrir el penúltimo punto de poder.

Apenas pise la entrada de aquel templo las puertas se abrieron como si siempre hubiesen estado esperando por mí. De inmediato toda la habitación en su interior se ilumino mostrándome dos estatuas de elefantes que llevaban collares con pequeñas lunas plateadas y en un orden cíclico. Estas estatuas eran casi a tamaño natural de aquel animal. Entre las dos estatuas una especie de espejo mantenía la separación y digo especie porque cuando la mire detalladamente me di cuenta que en realidad parecía una fuente con líquido que no salía del recipiente. Me acerque lentamente a ella y en ese momento Alaine llego, pude sentir sus pasos pero estaba tan idiotizada con "aquel espejo" que solo tenía los ojos puestos en él. Estire mi mano tan lenta y cuidadosamente como cuando tallas madera artesanal, mi dedo índice llevaba la delantera a comparación con los otros y justo en el momento que lo iba a tocar la imagen de Himeko apareció en él. Se veía notoriamente alterada como discutiendo y a un lado estaba un muy alterado Souma

Estás loco!- escuche que Himeko le gritaba y no fui capaz de despegar la mirada de aquel "espejo"

Y ahora donde está tu adorada Chikane para defenderte?- cuando Souma termino de decir esas palabras vi como tiro del pelo de Himeko y un miedo mezclado con sorpresa se hizo espacio en mi corazón

Souma por favor!- Himeko le rogaba para que la dejara

Que es esto?- me pregunto una descolocada Alaine

SHHHH!- dije haciéndola callar con furia. Estaba tan impotente por ver como ese maldito estaba tratando a Himeko pero para mi pesar era solo el comienzo

Serás tú la que pagues por el daño que esa perra me acaba de hacer.- ese maldito pretendía vengarse con Himeko porque casi lo mato! "Maldita sea la hora en que lo deje con vida". Me reclame enseguida. El muy bastardo golpeo con una bofetada el rostro de Himeko haciendo que esta se precipitara al suelo. Justo en ese momento un fuego y una sed de matar se apoderaron de mí.

- MALDITOOO!- grite enfurecida y con los puños apretados

Eres tan indefensa cuando no está Himemiya!- le dijo el muy desgraciado después de golpearla

Cobarde!- le alego con justa razón Himeko, quien de verdad se veía indefensa.

Chikane que hace…- de repente una desesperada Alaine me hablo pero sin perder ese extraño respeto hacia mi- Apresúrese en abrir el punto de poder, debemos volver para salvar a Himeko!

Tienes razón!- dije y rápidamente extendí mi brazo izquierdo como si todo lo que debía hacer estuviera guardado en algún lugar de mi memoria, la separación entre aquellas estatuas parecían del largo perfecto de mi cuerpo, manteniéndome aun parada frente a aquella fuente-espejo. Apreté la trompa del elefante izquierdo y este se ilumino, a pesar de que la luz era perturbadora aquel espejo me seguía regalando las imágenes que tanto ansiaba ver, mientras en mi interior supe que debía mantener la mano en la trompa hasta que mi punto de poder quedara completamente abierto.

Vi como Souma levanto bruscamente del suelo a Himeko azotándola contra las rocas de aquella cueva abriéndole una herida en su cabeza. Cada instante que pasaba me desesperaba más, yo aún no podía volver porque mi trabajo no estaba terminado, pero estaba guardando cuidadosamente en mi memoria todo lo que veía, para que a mi regreso ese imbécil pagara como debía pagar

No sabes cómo te amo Himeko- le dijo el muy bastardo, mientras yo sentía como mi mano comenzaba a calentarse rápidamente aferrada aun a la trompa de aquella estatua

Souma suéltame- Himeko estaba notoriamente asustada por el

Mamá sabes tan bien Himeko- el muy enfermo probo su sangre- debes ser mía, no quiero compartirte con nadie- cada palabra que el decía era su propia sentencia. Nunca pensé sentir tanto odio por alguien como por el en estos momentos

Souma se le acerco rápidamente a Himeko pero está justo en el momento apropiado le proporciono un rodillazo en su entrepiernas haciendo que ese desgraciado sintiera un poco de dolor, yo llena de rabia e impotencia grite- CORRE HIMEKO!- como si ella lograra escucharme, pero al menos me servía para descargar un poco de la ira que estaba sintiendo. Felizmente para mi ella comenzó a correr pero solo fueron cosas de segundos para que ese maldito bastardo la volviera a alcanzar

No te atrevas a golpearme nuevamente!- ese maldito perro le pego un puñetazo en pleno rostro a Himeko y yo nuevamente grite

ESTUPIDO! TE MATARE, TE MATARE!- decía rogando porque de una maldita vez se terminara de abrir este punto de poder

Para aumentar mi odio el muy desgraciado comenzó a patearla de una forma descabellada en el suelo, sin siquiera mostrar un poco de piedad por Himeko, yo a estas alturas aun me estaba sorprendiendo. No podía dar crédito de lo que este tipo era capaz… Como para aumentar mi odio y dolor recordé cuando Himeko tenía la cara y el cuerpo morado… PORQUE FUI TAN ESTUPIDA!- grite enseguida entendiendo que esta no era la primera vez que Himeko estaba siendo golpeada por ese asqueroso hijo de perra… Me sentí culpable y me odie a mi misma por haber sido tan desgraciada como él. Ahora solo pensaba en matarlo y descargar con el todas mis culpas.

DEFIENTEDE HIMEKO!- grite aterrada al ver que no se detenía y que yo aún no me podía mover de aquel lugar

Pelea perra saca tu maldito poder de una vez!- Para mi sorpresa Souma la estaba provocando….pero por qué?

La levanto nuevamente del suelo mientras le daba pequeños empujones

Vamos devuélveme los golpes- le dijo dándole una fuerte bofetada- que me golpees- nuevamente volvió a darle otra- deja de ser tan estúpida!

VAMOS HIMEKO DEFIENDETEEEEE!- grite con un ardor en mi corazón que me lastimaba más que cualquier golpe que pudiesen darle a Himeko

YAAAAA- para mi sorpresa Himeko justo en ese momento soltó un grito y enseguida me percate que estaba sacando sus fuerzas, algo de alivio llego a mi corazón

Esto se está haciendo divertido- le dijo Souma al verla así

La luz de aquella habitación estaba desapareciendo y pronto sentí que mi mano volvía a su temperatura natural, supe de inmediato que el punto de poder ya estaba abierto.

Chikane es hora de volver- Alaine quien estaba inclinada a mi espalda y tan sorprendida como yo por las imágenes me dijo desesperadamente

Si vamos!- dije saliendo del lugar mientras veía como Himeko se defendía. Ya no era necesario estar mirando fijamente ese espejo, toda la escena transcurría en mi cabeza tan clara como si mis ojos estuviesen en aquel lugar. Me aterre al comprobar que Souma solamente estaba midiendo el poder de Himeko pero que este no sería suficiente para poder defenderla- COMO NOS DEVOLVEMOS!- grite desesperada

Chikane por favor cálmese- me decía Alaine aterrada también

NO QUE ESTUPIDA!- me dije a mi misma- espera a fuera del templo- le ordene a Alaine mientras yo volvía a entrar

Nuevamente supe que la otra estatua contenía la parte de Ame no Murakumo que debía de unirse a mí, con la desesperación de ir en auxilio de Himeko se me había olvidado por completo. Sin demora deposite mis dos manos en aquella trompa y enseguida sentí como más poder del que ya tenía se incorporaba a mi cuerpo, haciendo que un dolor casi inhumano se dejara escapar por cada centímetro de mis huesos, piel y músculos. Era como si estuviese tocando un hierro caliente, no tarde en sentirme mareada y el corazón me comenzó a dolor, como si me quisiera dar un ataque cardiaco. La respiración se me estaba haciendo dificultosa y por momentos pensaba que no sería capaz de resistirlo hasta que de un momento a otro todo se calmó nuevamente. Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras intentaba tranquilizar mi respiración, estaba absolutamente agotada por unirme a Ame no Murakumo, en realidad apenas y tenía fuerzas para seguir despierta, luchaba para no perder la conciencia, mientras el dolor en mi pecho no cesaba. En las dos ocasiones anteriores en que me unía a Ame no Murakumo siempre tuve tiempo de descansar y poder recuperarme de aquel dolor, pero esta vez debía ir en busca de Himeko quien corría peligro.

Como para ayudar a que me mantuviera consiente la imagen de Himeko tirada en el suelo notoriamente golpeada por ese bastardo llego a mi cabeza. Souma mantenía las manos de Himeko atrapadas y la comenzó a besar en los labios… me pare con un poco de dificultad pero motivada por la necesidad de cuidar a Himeko quien ahora oponía resistencia moviendo su cabeza desesperadamente.

Quédate quieta!- le grito el infeliz

Me das asco- Himeko le hablo con rabia

Vi como el comenzó a besar su cuello con rumbo a sus pechos, mientras yo me apoye en una de las paredes de la habitación aun aturdida por el dolor pero sabía que debía llegar antes de que él se aprovechara de mi Himeko, tenía que matarlo. Himeko para mi consuelo le introdujo desesperadamente un dedo en el ojo lo que sirvió para darme un poco más de tiempo.

SUELTA! TE MATARE!- gritaba completamente agotada

Chikane!- entro de improviso Alaine- pero que le ocurrió, por que esta así?- me pregunto desesperada al verme en aquel estado

Alaine ayúdame- le dije desesperada por recuperarme aunque fuera un poco para poder ayudar a Himeko

Que debo hacer?- me dijo desesperada

Dame tu mano!. Le ordene

Ella sin dudarlo me hizo caso y yo tome su mano con algo de fuerza, cerré mis ojos y comencé a robarle un poco de su energía, el suficiente como para que el extraño mareo se me pasara.

Gracias- le dije viendo como ella estaba agotada por perder energías

Que está pasando?- me pregunto, supe que ella se estaba dando cuenta de lo que ocultaba

Vi nuevamente como Himeko estaba siendo doblegada por la fuerza de ese traidor pero me horrorice cuando me di cuenta que este tocaba su parte más íntima contra su propia voluntad y ella mencionaba mi nombre desesperadamente.

.- VOY POR TI HIMEKO!- grite con un poco más de energías ya me sentía en condiciones de mantenerme consiente y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Tome a Alaine y sin saber cómo ni de donde desprendí una luz azul que nos trasladó sin demora al lugar de donde vinimos. Enseguida vi como un aterrado Souma retrocedía al ver mi mirada. Toda la rabia contenida en mi pecho me pedía a gritos liberarla de inmediato, pero no. Aria de esto una agonía horrible para él, lo torturaría hasta más no poder, lo golpearía hasta llenar de paz mi interior. Ahora aprendería que haberse aprovechado de Himeko, la mujer que más amo fue el peor error que pudo cometer. Lo are pagar cada golpe que le dio, por cada lagrima que Himeko derramo, el derramaría un litro de sangre… pero todo lo are con calma, su muerte será lenta y dolorosa.

Sabes cuál es la ventaja de controlar tu punto de poder?!- le pregunte llena de odio y sed de venganza, pero el solo me miraba entre aterrado y lleno de ira- LO SABES!- volví a preguntar con más odio que la primera vez. El cuerpo me temblaba por comenzar a golpearlo

No lo sé Miya-sama, no lo sé- me respondió aumentando mi ira

Que puedes ver todo lo que te preocupa- deje escapar mi voz en un sutil susurro de muerte

Bueno- dijo Souma incorporándose del suelo- Ahora que ya abriste tu punto de poder no tengo porque seguir mintiendo- note que él se alegró por dentro

Sabes que te matare cierto?- le dije para recordarle que su alegría debería dejar de existir

No lo permitiré- Souma dejo escapar un gran poder, no era todo lo supe enseguida, como también comprendí que ese poder no le pertenecía a el- Ahora si perra… empecemos lo que hace mucho queremos hacer

Sera un placer matarte con mis propias manos- le dije satisfecha porque sabía que a pesar de todo aun el seguía siendo mucho más débil que yo, aunque en estos momentos mis fuerzas estaban reducidas, el no sería capaz de ganarme

Lo mismo digo- me dijo desafiante

Alaine!- grite- protege a Himeko y por nada del mundo la dejes sola, ahora salgan de la cueva

Si Chikane!- me respondió

Un momento! No me iré a ningún lado- objeto mi preciosa rubia en un muy mal momento

No quieres perderte la muerte de esta perra?- le pregunto Souma entre risas

Está bien…. En ese caso todos nos vamos de acá- dije mientras sentí sus miradas descolocadas- No peleare contigo en esta cueva si Himeko esta acá, es muy peligroso para ella. Sin decir nada mas cerré mis ojos y ocupando mi nuevo poder los traslade de vuelta al bosque donde habíamos empezados la pelea con Tsubasa y Miyako hace algunas horas

De donde estas sacando este poder Miya-sama!- me exigió saber un sorprendido Souma

Te aseguro que no lo consigo de la misma forma que tú.

Sin seguir con esta estúpida conversación hice un movimiento que nadie fue capaz de ver ni siquiera el mismo Souma quien ahora me estaba dando la espalada, movía su cabeza para todos lados buscándome desesperadamente. "BU" le susurre en el oído y él se giró con su puño rápidamente, sin dificultad me agache en el momento oportuno proporcionándole un golpe certero en la boca de su estómago, haciendo que su frente callera en mi hombro, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Tome sin esperar su cabello con mi otra mano y lo tire hacia atrás tan fuerte que escuche como los huesos de su cuello sonaron al unísono, no sé si los acomode o los desacomode, pero deje su cara mirando a la mía.

Que pasa cachorrito… donde está tu maldito poder ahora!- le dije con rabia- porque no te siento tan confiado como hace unos momentos cuando golpeabas a Himeko!- golpee de lleno su rostro con un puñetazo fracturándole de inmediato la nariz mientras el gritaba de dolor- Que decepción, no que esto sería interesante- le dije riéndome de él, mientras que yo misma me sorprendía por mi poder. Si bien Souma era fuerte no se comparaba a mi poder, sé que el intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse de mi pero no lo lograba

Eres una perra, una maldita perra!- su boca estaba llena de sangre la cual bajaba desde su nariz

Te arrepentirás de haber tocado a Himeko- con facilidad lo tome por la ropa lanzándolo lejos a unos siete metros de donde estábamos, el notoriamente callo mal pero se paró de inmediato tomándose su nariz que aún no paraba de sangrar.

Ahora me toca a mí!- grito soltando nuevamente poder desde su cuerpo, yo solo entrecerré mis ojos para colocarme más atenta de lo normal.

Cuidado Chikane!- escuche gritar desesperadamente a Himeko pero no saque la vista de Souma quien venía hacia mí a toda velocidad. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar saco de su espalda una espada la cual estoy segura no tenía hace unos segundos. Alcance a moverme en el momento justo, aquella espada solo corto mi antebrazo de una manera superficial, pero de todos modos comenzó a sangrar

Que cobarde eres!- le dije al ver su último recurso- usando la espada de tu hermano no?- de inmediato identifique esa espada. Ya no tenía duda, el y su hermano dominaban a los miembros de Orochi y por eso Souma tenía un poder más alto que un simple guardián

CHIKANE, CHIKANE!- gritaba a mis espaldas Himeko al verme herida

Sorprendida?- me dijo sonriente

No mucho en realidad… como va tu nariz?- le recordé para enfurecerlo

Ahora veras!

Nuevamente se me abalanzo mientras yo esquivaba con elegancia a aquella espada que estoy segura que si me llega a rozar tan siquiera me provocaría un corte en la piel. Esa espada es la espada del mal y tiene un filo tremendo y si a eso le sumo que está en manos de Souma no es buena idea confiarme. Tengo que mantener la calma y atacar en el momento oportuno cando el baje la guardia. Por momentos pequeños trozos de mi cabello eran cortados por Souma quien desesperadamente intentaba cortarme no importando donde solo quería darme por algún lado. Tomo la espada con ambas manos y el movimiento que vino me dejo espacio para reaccionar. La punta de la espada paso a centímetros de mi cara bajando por todo mi cuerpo en línea recta, justo cuando el debía volver a subir yo coloque mis manos en sus hombros usándolos como trampolín para quedar nuevamente en su espalda. Con una certera parada en su columna lo bote sin dificultad y aquella espada cayo lejos de él. Vi como Alaine corría para tomarla y así evitar que Souma volviera con ese recurso tan bajo. También me percaté de que Himeko estaba llorando incesantemente, absolutamente aterrada, no me despegaba la vista de encima.

Párate idiota- le dije a Souma- pelea con un poco de honor frente a tu sacerdotisa… maldito perro traicionero- lo patee en el suelo cuando termine de decir eso

Como no se paraba yo me agache y tome nuevamente su cabello con mis manos. Su cara miraba el suelo, el cual estaba llenos de pequeñas piedrecillas lo que me hizo sonreír por la idea que llego a mí. Golpee solo con un poco de fuerza su rostro contra aquel suelo lleno de esas piedrillas que estoy segura parecían alfileres en su cara, este se quejó pero no se movía con tanta fuerza como para zafarse de mi- aprenderás- le dije y nuevamente azote su cabeza contra el suelo esta vez mas fuerte- a no- volver a repetir el movimiento aumentando mi fuerza- volver a - nuevamente golpee su cabeza contra el suelo- tocarla!- esta vez ocupe mucha fuerza para golpearlo contra el suelo, sentí como el sonido de huesos quebrados se escuchaban, pero sin compasión lo di vuelta. Su rostro había quedado completamente desfigurado, aparte de que su nariz ya estaba fracturada sus dos pómulos estaban hundidos, enseguida supe que esos fueron los huesos que le acababa de romper. Para mi placer el seguía consiente, lo deje tirado hay mientras yo me volví a incorporar caminando alrededor de él, mirándolo aun llena de odio.

Que pensabas… que me podrías ganar!- le hablaba para mantenerlo despierto

No sabes que estás haciendo perra!- me respondió con dificultad

Claro que lo se… estoy liberando al mundo de una lacra como tú- me detuve a sus pies cruzándome de brazos mientras le clavaba mi fría mirada

Aun no has ganado- para mi sorpresa se paró como si nada del suelo y se abalanzo sobre mí.

Comenzamos a forcejear mientras mi cara se llenaba se su asquerosa sangre, note que a pesar de los golpes sus fuerzas no estaban tan disminuidas. CHIKANEEEE!. Me grito nuevamente Himeko desesperada y con mis rodillas lo empuje haciendo que callera a un costado de mí. Rápidamente los dos ya estábamos de pie nuevamente.

Vez que aún no ha terminado?- me dijo con su cara toda deforme

No y me alegro- le respondí- supongo que no eres vanidoso cierto?- le pregunte riéndome de el

Yo te are lo mismo!- supe que si era vanidoso por cómo me miro

Si claro…. No seas ingenuo.

Me abalance a él y lo golpee justo en medio de su garganta dejándolo nuevamente si aire

Ahora te cortare en pedacitos- le dije despacio y lento

Cubrí su meñique con mi mano y ocupando fuerza lo jale arrancándoselo y tirándolo lejos. El me miro despavorido y enseguida se llevó la mano a su pecho gritando nuevamente de dolor

Malditaaaa!- grito, ya es suficiente.

En ese momento una luz negra anaranjada salió de su frente haciendo que un gran poder oscuro llenara el lugar de una atmosfera difícil de respirar. Paso solo unos segundos cuando note más presencias rodeándonos en aquel bosque. Supe de inmediato que se trataba de todos los miembros de Orochi que fueron llamados por este cobarde para ayudarlo a pelear, así que no dude ni un momento y volví en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a Alaine y Himeko.

Que pasa Chikane- me dijo Himeko colgándose de mi brazo

Tranquila pequeña- le acaricie su mejilla colorada por los golpes de Souma y la mire llena de culpa y arrepentimiento- solo quédate junto a mi

Ya no estamos solas cierto?- Alaine siempre tan intuitiva supo enseguida lo mismo que yo

Cierto Alaine- le respondí

Que pasara ahora maldita perra?- me pregunto sonriente un deformado Souma- serás capaz de poder con todos al mismo tiempo- abrió sus brazos y de inmediato aparecieron a sus espaldas todos los que faltaban.

A su derecha estaba Tsubasa que me miraba con un gran odio al darse cuenta de las condiciones de su hermano mientras que a la izquierda de Tsubasa estaba Reiko Ota. A la izquierda de Souma estaba Miyako quien sonreía abiertamente, y en su respectiva derecha se encontraba Saiyú completando así los miembros de Orochi, faltando Girochi a quien yo misma había asesinado y Nekoko que no sentía su presencia por ningún lado.

Chikane debemos tener cuidado- me dijo Alaine quien ya estaba en posición de combate

Lo sé- le comente… sabía perfectamente que en estos momentos no me encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes como para poder mantener una pelea contra todos ellos. Ya en este rato golpeando a Souma, eh perdido mucha energía, necesitaba descansar antes de que el mismo Ame no Murakumo me jugara una mala pasada

Comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotras en las mismas posiciones antes descritas quedando solo a unos diez metros de nuestros cuerpos.

Sabes algo sacerdotisa de la luna- me hablo Tsubasa con los ojos absolutamente rojos

Qué?- le dije sin miedo

No soporto que le hagan daño a mi hermano menor- rechino sus dientes por las ganas de empezar a pelear contra mi

Ni yo soporto que le hagan daño a Himeko… verdad Souma?- dije esto solo para intensificar la rabia de ambos

Esto es maravilloso- dijo Miyako- al fin podremos matarte sacerdotisa lunar

Creo que eso no es posible- Alaine interrumpió- Por dos razones; uno porque yo estoy aquí para defenderla y dos porque aún falta el último punto de poder, y así como nosotras necesitamos abrirlo ustedes necesitan que nosotras lo abramos o no Souma?- se lo dijo recordando que él debe estar con nosotras para que al fin pudiera librarse la batalla definitiva

Lamento matar tus ilusiones- Tsubasa apareció de la nada- o acaso nunca se dieron cuenta de que siempre terminaban dividiéndose en pareja para abrir un punto de poder?

Que estás diciendo?- le dije descolocada

Pues que no es necesario que estén juntos…. Es más nunca lo fue

Eso es imposible!- grito Alaine desesperada

No parece tan descabellado- hablo de pronto Himeko en un estado de tranquilidad un poco preocupante- el tiene razón. Si bien siempre estábamos los cuatro, al momento de abrir un punto de poder nos separábamos en parejas… Chikane eso significa!..- me miro aterrada y yo adivine que me quiso decir

Sin ese impedimento de tener que estar todos unidos paras poder abrir el último punto de poder todo se hacía más "fácil" para ellos, ya no era necesario que se mantuvieran a distancia porque no nos podían tocar, ahora podían atacarnos con toda dificultad, solo debían preocuparse que Himeko quedara con vida porque era su punto de poder el que faltaba y si protegían a Souma bastaba para que sus planes resultaran. Definitivamente Alaine y yo estorbábamos en sus planes.

Himeko tienes que ser fuerte- le dije inmediatamente- por favor intenta defenderte lo que más puedas- le hice saber que deberíamos pelear las tres juntas para poder salir con vida de esta

Si Chikane- me dijo decidida y sorprendiéndome- No permitiré que nadie te haga daño- se aferró fuertemente a mi mano mientras Alaine se colocaba a mi otro lado tomando fuertemente la espada de Tsubasa en sus manos

Pero que escena más enternecedora no lo creen?- Miyako se notaba muy confiada

Ya me arte de todo esto- dijo Souma muy dominante- Reiko, Saiyú ataquen!

Apenas termino de decir eso las dos chicas obedecieron como buenas perras a su amo y se abalanzaron contra nosotras. Alaine se enfrentó con Reiko mientras yo me deje a Saiyu, no era para nada difícil vencerla si no fuera porque cada vez me sentía más agotada, creo que se me estaba haciendo urgente descansar mi cuerpo del gran poder que estaba en su interior. Aun así le proporcione un golpe que la mando a volar de vuelta a su misma posición inicial dejándola inconsciente, eso significaba que por lo menos por un taro sería una menos. Alaine por su parte le estaba pateanto el trasero a Reiko, aunque tambien se veía agotada, ya que yo le quite un poco de sus fuerzas para mantenerme conciente.

Cuando busque a Himeko me espante al no verla donde supuestamente debería estar, pero más me horrorice cuando la vi que estaba peleando con Miyako. Fue extraño el verla así, note que su poder aumento lo que significaba que Miyako no podría contra ella, pero de todas formas no me quedaría tranquila así que fui a ayudarla y juntas le pegamos en su rostro haciéndola caer donde mismo quedo Saiyu.

Veo que mi sacerdotisa se está haciendo presente- le dije con complicidad al mismo tiempo que la felicitaba

Te dije que no permitiré que nadie te haga daño- me pico un ojo y pude ver como una gran decisión emanaba de su cuerpo. Como si en cosas de segundos Himeko hubiese madurado y a buena hora

Alaine no tardo en incorporarse a nosotras después de dejar algo noqueada a Reiko, pero lo que me llamaba mucho la atención es que Tsubasa observara todo junto a Souma, como esperando algo… pero no el momento para atacar porque ellos tenían la ventaja, era cosa que nos atacaran todos juntos y no podríamos soportarlo por mucho tiempo…. Por más que intentaba no podía saber que estaban planeando

Himeko ven conmigo por las buenas!- Souma de pronto corto el pequeño momento de silencio

Que dices!- le alegue enfurecida por sus palabras

Himeko- el me ignoro completamente- si te vienes ahora con nosotros te prometo que no la mataremos… piénsalo, que serias capaz de hacer para mantener con vida a Chikane- note que el quería persuadirla jugando con su inocencia

Himko no te muevas ni hagas caso de lo que te dice!- le ordene

Pero Chikane- enseguida comprendí que Souma logro que Himeko se confundiera- no quiero que te pase nada

Y que piensas hacer…. Irte con ello!- comencé a enojarme por a sola posibilidad de que así fuera

Chikane no puedo ser la culpable de que esto siga adelante

Tú no tienes la culpa de nada Himeko!- definitivamente perdí la paciencia- No vez que están jugando con tu mente!

Bueno Himeko y que dices?- insistió el estúpido de Souma al ver que ella estaba cediendo

Himeko no lo escuches- le dijo sutilmente Alaine

Chikane lo siento pero si es necesario…- no deje que terminara

Ni lo pienses Himeko, de mi lado no te mueves- enseguida la tome por el brazo para asegurarme de que no diera un paso ni hacia atrás ni hacia delante

Pero Chikane!- alego

Juntas Himeko… debemos permanecer juntas siempre… recuérdalo siempre. Porque tú eres mi otra mitad y si me faltas ya no poder seguir adelante, porque le arriendo años a la vida para seguir mirando tus ojos…. Porque es por ti que eh vivido más de mil vidas y nadie… escúchame bien Himeko, NADIE me apartara de ti- le hable casi desesperada y con todo el amor que pude

Chikane- me miro con los ojos empañados- no te dejare- enseguida me abrazo

Ok- dijo Souma enfurecido- Tu lo quisiste así Himeko- vamos!

Esta vez todos atacaron al mismo tiempo, vi como Reiko y Saiyú quien ya estaba consiente fueron tras Alaine, mientras que Miyako, Tsubasa y Souma vinieron por nosotras. Inmediatamente coloque a Himeko tras mi espalda y aumente rápidamente mi poder para recibirlos preparada. Souma desvió su curso rodeando mi cuerpo, iba por Himeko. Mientras Tsubasa y Miyako venían directamente hacia mí, lo único que pude hacer fue ocuparme de estos dos y rogar que Himeko se defendiera por un momento hasta que yo pudiera rescatarla.

Con un agil movimiento tome a Miyako por los cabellos y la lance lejos de mi cuerpo para quedar sola con Tsubasa que permanecía sonriente. Se movió ágilmente y me lanzo una patada que alcance a detener con mi antebrazo- eres fuerte- me dijo feliz. Yo sin reponderle nada solo le lance un puñetazo que dio en uno de sus ojos haciendo que retrocediera unos centímetros. Enseguida se recureco y comenzamos apelear, sentía como mis energías se consumían rápidamente, el cuerpo se volvia mas pesado, pareciera que la tierra me absorvia, con dificultad esquivaba sus golpes ya no me preocupaba de golpearlo solo me preocupaba de defenderme…. En esos momentos supe que perdería el conocimiento y que todo estaba perdido… Para rematar mi desesperación Miyako a quien esta vez no vi venir me proporciono una fuerte patada en el rostro dejándome tendida en el suelo, aun mas mareada y con la vista totalmente nublada.

CHIKANE!- Himeko grito al verme en el suelo

NOOOO!- escuche como Alaine gritaba también desesperada

Mientras Miyako golpeaba con un palo mi espalda yo miraba como Himeko lloraba desconsolada, atrapada en los brazos del asqueroso de Souma, aunque notoriamente lloraba por mí… "Him…hime… Himeko" decía entre susurros luchando aun por no perder el conocimiento.

Vi para mi sorpresa como Himeko dejaba escapar una luz poderosa de su pecho lanzando lejos a Souma y en un segundo ya estaba quitándome de encima a Miyako.

No la vuelvas a tocar!- le decía y reconocí enseguida que Himeko al fin había terminado de despertar la verdadera sacerdotisa que lleva dentro. Todo su poder fluía ante los ojos de los presentes.

Himeko- dije sorprendida y aun mareada.

Chikane sacanos de aquí- me dijo Himeko con la voz segura sin rastros de miedo

No puedo- le dije al darme cuenta que mis energías no alcanzaban

En ese momento Tsubasa se abalanzo sobre Himeko haciendo que esta se entretuviera un rato con el, luego de un minuto ella volvió a mi lado.

Sé que puedes Chikane… no podremos ganarles hoy.

Me dejo nuevamente hay y vi como con una gran velocidad fue en busca de Alaine quien también estaba siendo lastimada por esas dos mujeres. Sin dificultad Himeko las mando a volar y tomo en brazos a Alaine, que extraño me parecía ver como Himeko se volvía la salvadora de nosotras que siempre la salvábamos a ella.

Vamos Chikane!- me miro y en ese momento supe que debía sacarlas de este lugar.

Toque su brazo con mi mano y ocupando las pocas energías que me quedaban logre trasladarme con ellas y llegar a la cueva donde anteriormente estábamos. Al menos ya no estaban por ningún lado y nos daría tiempo de recuperar energías

Chikane cómo estás?- Himeko tomo mi cara entre sus manos absolutamente preocupada por mi

Himeko- no sabía que decir

Lo recuerdo todo Chikane… lo recuerdo todo- me amarro en un fuerte abrazo

De verdad?- le dije sorprendida

Siempre te he amado, no solo en esta vida Chikane. Y quiero que sepas que no me importa que me hayas matado, yo también lo hice alguna vez…- comenzó a llorar- amor te protegeré al igual que tú lo has hecho conmigo, porque ahora sé que tú y yo somos igual de fuertes- note como su mirada estaba llena de convicción

Eso no es así Himeko- Alaine interrumpió todo

A que te refieres?- le respondió ella mientras yo permanecía tirada en el suelo completamente agotada

Chikane nos ha estado ocultado algo… y quiero que nos digas que es!- me exigió y enseguida supe que ella me obligaría a contar lo de Ame no Murakumo

De que está hablando Alaine?- me pregunto Himeko algo molesta

Vamos Chikane dile de una vez que era lo que de verdad te paso cuando estuviste inconsciente por la fiebre!

Alaine no sigas con esto- le pedí pero no me hizo caso

Habla de una vez Chikane- me respondió

Chikane que es lo que te paso esa vez?- Himeko cambio su expresión por una preocupada

Himeko no puedo- le dije mirando hacia otro lado. En ese momento Alaine quien estaba cojeando y se ayudaba para caminar con la espada de Tsubasa aún es sus manos se inclinó a mi lado

Habla por favor Chikane- me digo casi suplicando

Himeko- suspire- para mi nada es inapropiado cuando se trata de cuidarte

Chikane que quieres decir!- ella de inmediato noto que algo no andaba bien

Te he ocultado algo desde el principio- volví a mirarla a los ojos, ya no tenía sentido seguir callando toda la verdad

Chikane no me asustes por favor- acaricio mi mejilla

No podemos cambiar el destino que nos une Himeko… a pesar de todo siempre debe haber un sacrificio de nuestra parte

Dios Chikane que es lo que estás diciendo- ella comenzó a llorar

Cada vez que abrimos un punto de poder… una parte de- cuando estaba a punto de decirle todo unas voces nos interrumpieron

Aquí están!- dijo Souma quien había llegado hasta la cueva junto con toda su manada

Malditos!- grito Alaine

Antes de que cualquiera volviera a hablar Reiko y Saiyu volvieron a atacar. Pero esta vez Alaine quien tenía la espada de Tsubasa en sus manos no dudo en ocuparla y cuando Reiko estaba a unos centímetros de nosotras ella salto cortándole el cuello y haciendo que esta callera muerta a un costado. Enseguida Saiyu fue tras ella con sed de venganza pero Himeko alcanzo a tomarla por la ropa justo en el momento en que iba a atacar a Alaine quien no dudo en atravesar la espada por su estómago, y así en cosa de segundos Alaine junto con Himeko le habían quitado la vida a dos de los miembros de Orochi.

Cuando yo estaba esperando que volvieran a atacar los aplausos de Miyako se dejaron escuchar en aquella cueva.

Hasta que al fin nos hacen un favor

Yo que aun estaba agotada note como de los cuerpos de estas chicas emanaba una extraña energía oscura que viajaba directamente al cuerpo de Souma absorbiéndolas por completo… enseguida entendí de que se trataba todo esto. Así como yo me estaba uniendo a Ame no Murakumo el absorbía las fuerzas de los miembros de Orochi volviéndose más fuerte, quizás hasta convertirse en mi verdadero rival.

Cuidado Himeko!- le dije aterrada por lo que acababa de comprender, enseguida me incorpore como pude para ponerme en posición de combate nuevamente

Todo llega a su fin- dijo un alegre Tsubasa mientras veía a su hermano convertirse en un peligroso rival para nosotras. Enseguida su cuerpo se curó de todas las fracturas que yo le hice, era impresionante como ese poder que emanaba ahora del cuerpo de Souma me dejaba sin aliento.

Alaine- grito Himeko- no bajes la guardia

No- dijo ella con la espada en sus manos

Demasiado tarde- dijo Miyako quien fue en busca de Alaine mientras que Tsubasa fue en busca de Himeko.

Ante mis ojos las nuevas parejas comenzaron a pelear incesantemente, yo por más que intentaba ayudar no me reaccionaban las piernas, definitivamente no estaba aguantado el gran poder de Ame no Murakumo en mi cuerpo. Souma también estaba un poco atontado con su nuevo poder pero no tanto como yo. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, había que encontrar una salida…si tan solo pudiera descansar y asimilar este poder… pero en esos momentos el tiempo era lo que menos me sobraba.

Toma esto!- Miyako lanzo lejos a Alaine con un golpe certero en el pecho, haciendo que esta chocara contra la pared y quedara inconsciente por el golpe. Ahora solo estaba Himeko en condiciones de pelear, pero ella no podría sola

-HIMEKO!- grite desesperada al ver como Tsubasa y Miyako se abalanzaban contra ella y por unos segundos solo unos segundos todo aquel poder que corría en mis venas volvió a ser mi aliado. En un segundo ya estaba protegiendo a Himeko dejando noqueados a Tsubasa y Miyako de dos fuertes y agiles golpes, y mi cuerpo volvió a ser pesado…

CHIKANE!- Himeko grito de una manera tan desgarradora que su voz quedo haciendo eco en mi oídos por unos momentos y solo una fuerte punzada en mi corazón me hiso reaccionar. Baje la mirada y comprobé con horror que Souma me acababa de atravesar el pecho con la espada de su hermano, provocándome un herida que me quitaría la vida irrevocablemente…. Caí lento y agonizado al suelo mientras los brazos de Himeko me sostenían…

CHIKANE! CHIKANE! CHIKANE!, NO, NO, NO, POR QUEEEEEE!- escuchaba gritar a Himeko desconsolada mientras yo me sumergía en un sueño profundo llamado muerte….

* * *

_Que pasara ahora que Chikane fue herida de muerte por Souma... Como Himeko lograra salir de esta... sera capaz de salvar a Chikane o tendrá que salvar sola este mundo y esperar su muerte para volver a reunirse con su amada... _

_Souma de lograr su cometido lo hizo solo como el sabe... de una manera cobarde atacando cuando escondido... _

_Es hora de que Himeko tome las riendas de esta historia=?_


	16. Dolor y Locura

Capítulo 16: Dolor y Locura

Mi corazón no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Souma acababa de atravesar el corazón de Chikane con la espada de su hermano haciendo que esta callera agonizante a mis pies. No sé explicar muy bien lo que comencé a sentir. Primero que toda una desesperación nunca antes experimentada comenzó a apoderarse de mí, ver como mis manos no tardaban en bañarse con la sangre de Chikane me estaba volviendo loca. El cuerpo me tiritaba no sé si de la pena, odio, desconsuelo… Gritaba incesantemente su nombre mientras por primera vez supe lo que es llorar desde el corazón, el cual me dolía como si esa espada hubiese atravesado el mío.

Levante mi vista para mirar a Souma quien estaba con la espada en sus manos y sonriente por ver su cometido completado. En eso momento todo se me olvido, una energía que me hizo perder el control de mi cuerpo se desprendía de mi pecho y enseguida este soltó la espada mirándome aterrado.

No puede ser…- dijo sorprendido

Te matare!- le dije llena de ira y pena

Himeko no me obligues a hacerte daño- me dijo algo confundido

TE ODIOOOOO!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

Lo próximo que vi fue como golpeaba incesantemente el rostro de Souma, presa de la desesperación, llena de rabia y ese poder que me hacía temblar y alejar cualquier rastro de bondad de mi alma.

Souma!- escuche que Tsubasa le gritaba y me gire para verlo. Souma aprovecho ese instante para reunirse con él y la inconsciente Miyako.

La próxima vez que nos veamos seguiremos esto… por ahora dejare las cosas así- tomo a su hermano y a Miyako- Mi más sentido pésame preciosa- me dijo y desapareció del lugar.

Yo en ese momento corrí hacia donde estaba Chikane quien respiraba con dificultad, la tome entre mis brazos y comencé a besar su frente mientras lloraba y lloraba…

Hi..me..ko- logro pronunciar mi nombre

Chikane no por favor… no te esfuerces- le dije colocando mi mano en su herida para evitar que perdiera más sangre

Per..don- sus palabras salían con gran dificultad

Saldremos de esta Chikane… solo confía en mi- en ese momento no sabía si la estaba convenciendo a ella o a mí misma

Escúchame … Hime… amor- respiro dificultosamente

Chikane noooo- dije moviendo mi cabeza

Tien..es que.. se…seguir… adelante- apretó fuertemente mi mano contra la suya

No sin ti y lo sabes- yo estaba desesperada

Si… lo debes hacer… por ti… por mi

Chikane, Chikane- mi voz sonaba temblorosa y cortada- escúchame. Tu no me puedes dejar…. No me debes dejar…. Somos dos recuerdas! Tú le arriendas años a la vida para ver mis ojos y yo sostengo la noche en mis manos para verte brillar…- en realidad no sabía muy bien que decir, solo necesitaba que ella se mantuviera consiente- Amor… no me dejes.. no ahora que recuerdo todo, que entiendo todo! Tú y yo somos necesarias para existir…

Himeko…. no decaigas por favor….

Amor no digas eso…. Mírame, mírame! Si me dejas yo no poder vivir un segundo sin ti- estaba desesperadamente sobornándola para que no me dejara aunque mis palabras eran sinceras. No me imaginaba un mundo donde ella no estuviera

Himeko- tosió como lo hace una persona cuando está a puertas de la muerte- prométeme que abrirás… tu punto de poder… pase lo que pase hoy

Solo si tú sigues junto a mi…

Yo vivo en ti- me dijo esto de una manera muy extraña, mezclada de un amor sobrenatural y un certeza que solo tiene quien posee toda la verdad… pero me miro despidiéndose

No Chikane…. NOOOOOOOO- grite desesperada

Que pasa?- escuche una confundida Alaine despertarse frente a mi- CHIKANEEEEEE!- grito horrorizada y en un momento estaba a nuestro lado- QUE PASO HIMEKO?- me preguntaba llorando por ver a Chikane agonizar yo solo lloraba sin poder decir nada

Alaine- hablo Chikane- Protégela con tu vida… y terminen lo que empezamos

CHIKANE NOOOO- grito ella

Te amo Himeko- supe en ese momento que la vida de Chikane se apagó frente a mis ojos.

Sus bellos ojos azules se opacaron llevándose cualquier rastro de vida, la muerte había llegado en mala hora a mí vida. Sentía que me volvería loca, solo escuchaba como Alaine lloraba y gritaba desesperada al ver muerta a Chikane. Mientras yo no era capaz de soltar su cuerpo, estaba aferrada a ella con todas mis fuerzas, la besaba en los labios como esperando que volviera a hablarme o mejor aún a responder uno de mis besos. Pronto su cara quedo cubierta por mis lágrimas, mientras que yo lloraba sin hacer ruido… pero de una manera desgarradora

Amor háblame, háblame, háblame…- le rogaba mientras la remecía entre mis brazos- Tienes que saber aún muchas cosas… yo siempre te eh amado, nada de lo que dije alguna vez fue verdad. Nunca me has dado asco! Maldigo mis labios una y mil veces por todas las malas y falsas palabras que te dije, solo quise engañarme a mí misma… yo sin ti me muero….. AMORRRR HABLAME!- estaba desesperanzada- yo presentía tu existencia desde pequeña, sabía que alguien esperaba por mí, la primera vez que te vi quede alucinada con tu belleza, con tu aroma, con tu voz… Sabes algo- le comencé hablar como si ella me escuchara, Alaine solo me miraba llena de pena pero no me interrumpía- creo que tenemos muchas cosas por vivir. Una vez me imagine que tú y yo nos casábamos y vivíamos felices… que piensas Chikane… nos casamos?- le preguntaba inútilmente- Te acuerdas cuando me besabas con esa pasión y esa locura, no te imaginas como me hacías sentir, todo a mi alrededor perdía sentido solo existías tú, tú y tu para mi… al igual que ahora

Himeko- me dijo Alaine tímidamente y aun llorando

Espera un momento Alaine estoy hablando con Chikane- le dije como si nada estuviera pasando- Sabes otra cosa amor?- proseguí mientras me dañaba y a la vez me aliviaba- borraremos todo lo que ha pasado y nos perdonaremos, ya no me importa nada de lo que haya pasado solo nuestro amor. Yo misma le diré a tu padre que te quiero como esposa y también a Mako- pensé en mi amiga por un momento- Ella se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa la noticia, seguramente querrá acompañarme en todos los preparativos…

Himeko por favor- Alaine nuevamente me interrumpió

CALLATE!- le grite desesperada- estoy hablando con Chikane!- ella bajo la cabeza y no me volvió a mirar.- amor estas helada- comencé a frotar sus brazos rápidamente- sabes que daría ahora por una noche junto a ti… tus ojos son como un sueño en mi vida, en ellos siempre me pierdo completamente, definitivamente me tienes loca de amor por ti, y tus labios es lo más tentador que conozco - CHIKANEEEEEE… CONTESTAME!- le grite al ver que no me hablaba y que permanecía con sus ojos abiertos pero absolutamente dilatados…

YA BASTA HIMEKO!- Alaine me dio una bofetada que me hizo reaccionar…

La quede mirando aturdida por la pena y comencé a llorar pero ahora gritando con todas mis fuerzas. Ella se paró y me abrazo por la espalda, "cálmate Himeko… cálmate" me decía con la voz quebrada mientras yo aun permanecía con el cuerpo inerte de Chikane en mis brazos. "Suéltala Himeko" su voz dejaba ver una gran pena casi como la mía… Yo no quería aceptar que Chikane yacía muerta en mis brazos, esto para mí se trataba de una terrible pesadilla, pero que tendría que acabar en algún momento. Tenía la extraña sensación de que Chikane reaccionaria y me abrazaría… en realidad tenía el alma hecha pedazos

Himeko… Himeko.. se fuerte por favor- Alaine me lo decía entre lagrimas

No puedo Alaine… no si ella no está conmigo

Himeko que paso?- Alaine aún no entendía como es que Chikane estaba muerta

Souma…- dije con odio- fue Souma!

No puede ser!- dijo entre gritando y llorando

Ella solo… ello solo quería… PROTEGERME!- nuevamente ese poder me gobernó haciendo que mi cuerpo brillara intensamente y Alaine me soltó de inmediato.

Quede quieta abrazando a Chikane por unos largos cinco minutos mientras me mecía con ella y la luz en mi cuerpo no desaparecía… de pronto sentí como Chikane movió su brazo y una luz de esperanza lleno mis ojos.

Alaine se movió!- dije llena de felicidad

Cómo?!- me pregunto incrédula y esperanzada al mismo tiempo

Si, si… acaba de mover su brazo- mis labios comenzaron a arquear una sonrisa temblorosa

Himeko…

Es verdad Alaine- nuevamente volví a mi estado normal, la luz había desaparecido de mi cuerpo

Himeko… escúchame- me dijo acercándose nuevamente…- solo son espasmos- su voz sonó llena de dolor y decepción

Espasmos?- quede aturdida nuevamente por la pena- no, no, no eso es imposible yo la sentí Alaine

Himeko… por dios no hagas esto más difícil- me suplico- debemos salir de este lugar

Y dejar a Chikane aquí, así herida como esta!- le alegue con algo de rabia por su propuesta

CHIKANE ESTA MUERTA!- me grito llorando- ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ

NOOOO!- grite nuevamente escondiendo mi cara en su pecho cubierto de sangre

Himeko… debes dejarla…

NOOOO!- por más que me lo pidiera yo la dejaría.

ESCUCHAME HIMEKO…- su respiración estaba agitada y su voz seguía cortada- Crees que eres la única que está sufriendo?... pues entérate que no es así, yo amaba a Chikane tanto como tu… pero ella ahora está muerta y el maldito bastardo que la mato esta haya fuera, feliz por lo que hizo…- note como su voz estaba cubierta por odio- y yo no me quedare tranquila hasta vengar la muerte de Chikane!

Alaine- le dije sorprendida por ver su aguerrida reacción

Tú y yo abriremos el último punto de poder, mataremos a ese desgraciado y cumpliremos con nuestra obligación… no por nosotras… Si no por la memoria de Chikane… porque su muerte no será en vano

No puedo Alaine- confesé derrotada- no puedo seguir si Chikane no esta

De pronto vi como alguien venia caminando por el fondo de la cueva, esa persona irradiaba una luz que no permitía que mis ojos pudieran ver del todo claro. En mi interior sentí algo extraño, una especie de temor y devoción se mezclaban con la pena que estaba sintiendo.

Esto no estaba en nuestros planes- la persona a quien no podía ver comenzó a hablar provocando un eco en aquella cueva, no se lograba distinguí si aquella voz era masculina o femenina- La pérdida de una sacerdotisa asesinada a manos del enemigo nunca debió haber pasado- comprendí inmediatamente que se trataba de un Dios y mi asombro me dejo congelada- pero aún queda una esperanza, tu querido sol debes salvar el mundo, y tus lagrimas serán recompensadas, ahora continua tu camino- se acercó aún más a mí y pude notar una cara pálida sin ver bien sus facciones pero tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve. Mi cuerpo inmediatamente soltó a Chikane y retrocedí aterrada- No la llores tanto… ella vive en ti, ustedes son inseparables- justo en ese momento vi como aquella divinidad tomaba el cuerpo sin vida de mi adorada Chikane y desapareció con él.

NOOOOO!- grite intentando impedirlo pero ya fue tarde…

Himeko, Himeko estas bien? – una aterrada Alaine me pregunto acercándose

Se llevó a Chikane- dije sumergida en llantos

Lo se Himeko… lo se

MALDITO SOUMAAA!- grite desesperada- Terminare todo esto de una vez, para reunirme con ella lo antes posible!- dije llena de decisión

De que hablas?- Alaine no comprendía nada

No quieres matarlo?- le pregunte- pues yo también

Algo extraño había causado en mi la visita de aquel dios, aunque aún tenía el alma hecha pedazos y me costaba respirar por el dolor una fuerza extraña en mi interior despertó. Llenándome de sed de venganza y del coraje que necesitaba para continuar adelante solo con la esperanza de morir para encontrarme nuevamente con mi amada.

Sin decir nada salí caminando de aquella cueva y llegue rápidamente al bosque, donde los arboles fueron testigos del último beso que Chikane me dio. Un bulto en mi Kimono me molesto de la nada, metí mi mano y comprobé que en él se encontraba el pergamino que nos había ayudado a encontrar el sendero en este lugar tan desagradable para mí.

Himeko dónde vas?- me dijo una confundida Alaine

Voy a matar a Souma- le respondí llena de convicción

Pero como lo encontraras?

No es necesario… abriré mi punto de poder y el aparecerá estoy segura

Pero crees que nos logremos trasladar solas?- me lo dijo haciendo alusión a que faltaba Chikane y el maldito de Souma

No lo sé, pero lo intentaremos… así como es necesario solo de dos de nosotros para poder abrir un punto de poder… supongo también que necesitamos ser dos para poder trasladarnos

Tienes razón, intentémoslo

Asi nos tomamos de las manos y antes de recitar la oración recorri con la mirada por ultima vez aquel bosque voltee la cabeza para ver la entrada de aquella infeliz cueva que fue el escenario de mi novela mas cruel, unas lagrimas corrieron por mi mejilla y Alaine apretó mis manos dándome animos y yo hice lo mismo, sabia que ella tambien estaba sufriendo por la falta de Chikane.

Nos miramos decididas y comenzamos con la oración. Para nuestra sorpresa comenzó a funcionar, sentí como los pies se me despegaban del suelo y cerré mis ojos… cuando ya estaba en el proceso de traslado un viento cálido acaricio mi cuerpo lo que me hizo volver a abrir mis ojos… vi como la cara de Chikane completamente difusa estaba frente a mi… " te amo"… me dijo y en ese instante ya estaba en otro lugar.

CHIKANEEEE!- grite intentando alcanzar aquel segundo que ya había desaparecido.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE SOUMA.

No podía creerlo, al fin había borrado para siempre la maldita presencia de Chikane en mi vida. Tantas veces intente eliminarla, diciéndole a estos inútiles donde nos encontrábamos para que la mataran pero nunca había resultado… claro por eso se dice que si quieres un trabajo bien hecho debes hacerlo por ti mismo.

El solo recordar el sonido que causo la espada cuando atravesó su pecho me llenaba de emoción y si a eso le sumo su mirada aturdida… Me siento como todo un vencedor, ahora solo me queda eliminar a la imbécil de Alaine y así poder quedarme con el amor de Himeko, porque ella me terminara amando, cuando me vea como dueño de este mundo y se dé cuenta que mis poderes son inigualables no tendrá otra opción que caer rendida a mis pies.

Hace mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que si jugaba por el lado de los buenos nunca podría obtener el amor de Himeko, y ella lo vale todo absolutamente todo. Nunca he aceptado que la imbécil de Himemiya tenga el corazón de Himeko… pero que le ve o no perdón que le veía a ella… No hay punto de comparación entre ambos pero bueno, Himeko siempre ha sido algo tonta para sus cosas.

Lo que me preocupo fue esa mirada de Himeko cuando me ataco, casi pude ver los ojos de Himemiya en ella… eso me aterro pero seguramente fue mi imaginación… Note el odio que desperté en ella pero es cosa de tiempo, sé que Himeko me terminara perdonando. Ahora solo debo esperar a que mi Himeko abra el último punto de poder para volver a reunirnos. Para cuando llegue ese momento mi fuerza será incomparable, nadie me podrá ganar… ni siquiera el mismo Ame no Murakumo…

_Flashback_

_Vamos Souma convéncete que estás haciendo las cosas correctamente- Tsubasa me hablaba mientras estábamos en las montañas heladas llenas de nieve _

_No tengo duda en eso… es solo que…_

_Que es lo que pasa?- me pregunto mi hermano preocupado_

_Siento que la maldita que Himemiya está cada día mas fuerte!_

_Si eso es verdad… Nadie sospecha de ti?_

_No como crees… con la golpiza que me dieron ustedes quede tan víctima como Himeko_

_Lo siento… les pedí que fueran más consientes_

_Gracias- lo dije irónicamente- aun me duele una costilla_

_Eres un llorón hermano, siempre lo has sido- Tsubasa se burló de mi_

_Eso no es cierto- le dije un poco ofendido- oye explícame una cosa!- le exigí enojado_

_Que pasa hermanito?- le encanta irritarme_

_Como es que dejaron al idiota de Girochi a solas con Himeko!_

_Teníamos que seguir la corriente- me dijo como si nada_

_Pero si les dije claramente que a Himeko no la tocaran más de la cuenta!_

_Tranquilo al fin no le paso nada o no?_

_No… pero porque la inútil de Himemiya sirvió para algo. Si ella no hubiese llegado el muy idiota la hubiese violado!_

_Ya tranquilízate… de todas formas ya está muerto- dijo el_

_Es por eso que te digo que Himemiya se está volviendo muy fuerte y no me explico el por que_

_Tengo una solución para eso- de inmediato las palabras de Tsubasa me sorprendieron_

_Que solución?- le pregunte _

_Souma debo contarte algo acerca de ti mismo_

_Ah que te refieres?- no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo _

_Souma tú no eres un simple guardián…. También eres miembro de Orochi y el elegido_

_El elegido? Explícate mejor- le exigí_

_Siempre se supo que esto algún día tenía que pasar… me refiero a que ustedes empezaran a abrir sus puntos de poder. Y eso evitaría que nosotros pudiéramos usar nuestros robots. Pero Orochi tiene un plan para combatir en la batalla final_

_La batalla final? No entiendo nada Tsubasa habla claro!_

_Tu eres quien debe luchar por nosotros_

_Yo no matare a Himeko!_

_No sea tonto hermanito, nadie te está pidiendo que la mates. Es más si me haces caso lo más seguro es que termines con ella juntos para siempre_

_No me mientas- le dije enojado_

_No lo estoy haciendo…. _

_Entonces qué debo hacer_

_Dejarte llevar_

_Cómo?_

_Tú te unirás a Orochi y terminaras siendo un semi Dios_

_QUE?!- dije sorprendido_

_Así es… ya te dije eres el elegido_

_Me estás hablando enserio?_

_Claro que sí, no jugaría con algo así. El poder de Girochi todavía está retenido en este lugar por la fuerza de Orochi_

_Como así que el poder de Girochi?- cada palabra que salía de la boca de mi hermano me dejaba más confundido_

_Cierra los ojos- me pidió_

_Que crees que haces! Me darás un regalo o algo así_

_Por una vez hazme caso, soy tu hermano mayor y quiero lo mejor para ti- solo por la ansiedad de saber de qué se trataba cerré los ojos- muy bien Souma… ahora no te asustes- intente abrir nuevamente mis ojos pero no fui capaz. De inmediato sentí como una oscura energía se apoderaba de mí, una energía muy parecida a la de Girochi por momentos me dolió el cuerpo pero todo paso rápidamente… quede extremadamente agotado- Y, cómo te sientes Souma?- me pregunto curioso Tsubasa_

_Agotado- le dije y me di cuenta que él sonreía satisfactoriamente _

_Se te pasara luego_

_En que acabara todo esto?_

_Todos nos uniremos a ti y así Orochi vivirá en ti_

_Todos!- dije aterrado solo por una idea_

_Si hermano… todos_

_Tu… tu también?_

_Eso no creo que sea necesario…._

_Pero me acabas de decir que todos!_

_Tu y yo ya estamos unidos- toco mi corazón- llevamos la misma sangre recuerdas_

_Qué debo hacer ahora?- le pregunte confundido_

_Debes seguir tal cual. Hazle creer a todo el mundo que eres el fiel guardián de las sacerdotisas, acompáñalas hasta que abran todos los puntos de poder_

_Y si me dan ganas de partirle la cara a Himemiya- dije feliz por la idea de hacerlo_

_Pues… te las aguantas!- me dijo ordenando- te será difícil poder mantener tu nuevo ser en calma pero confió en tu temperamento_

_Mi nuevo ser?_

_Explotaras con más facilidad… es como que el poder que ahora tienes ira manejando tu corazón _

_No lo permitiré- dije decidido_

_Ya veremos…. Seguramente comenzaras por perder más rápido la paciencia y hasta quizás y le llegues a hacer daño a tu querida Himeko- cuando escuche eso la ira se apodero de mí y enseguida me puse de pie tomando a mi hermano por el cuello_

_Por qué no me dijiste eso antes!- lo miraba con odio- yo no nunca le hare nada a Himeko_

_Vez a lo que me refiero!- me dijo el riéndose- mira como acabas de reaccionar- de inmediato lo solté al comprobar que sus palabras son reales_

_Lo siento- le dije apenado_

_Debes aprender a controlarte… al menos hasta que llegue el momento de matar a la sacerdotisa de la luna-me miro de una manera extraña- y tu serás quien le arrebatara su vida…._

_Fin del __Flashback_

Quien me hubiese dicho que las palabras de mi hermano iban a ser tan ciertas quizás no le hubiese creído. Pero ahora que todo se ha cumplido al pie de la letra sé que él tiene la razón.

Souma- Miyako se me acerco con una reverencia- su hermano me pidió reunirnos

De acuerdo- le respondí y comencé a caminar.

Después de mi asesinato y posterior pelea con Himeko, me traslade hasta la guarida de Orochi, este es un lugar muy vacío y mas vacío esta si solo somos tres. En verdad ya me acostumbre, no es la primera vez que vengo, hace mucho tiempo que empecé a frecuentarlo y ahora solo me importaba que el tiempo pasara luego, cuento los segundos para volver a ver a Himeko

Como te sientes Souma?- me pregunto Tsubasa sentado sobre su pilar con un cigarro el la boca

De maravillas… no todos los dias eliminas a la sacerdotisa de la luna- dije alagando mi actuar

Tiene mucha razón Souma… usted se ha convertido en el gran vencedor- Miyako no paraba de alabarme desde que llegamos

Escúchame bien Souma- me dijo seriamente Tsubasa- Ahora menos que nunca debes confiarte

Lo se hermano

Y aprovecharemos estos días para que te acostumbres a tu nuevo poder- salto callendo justo donde nos encontrábamos con miyako

Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando- le dije sonriente

No del todo- abrazo por la espalda a Miyako haciendo que esta se pusiera colorada- aun falta uno mas- enseguida comprendi sus palabras.

En un rápido movimiento Tsubasa saco su espada, la cual yo mismo había recuperado y al momento de llegar acá se la había devuelto aun con la sangre de Himemiya en ella, y sin que Miyako se diera cuenta de nada se la atravesó por la espalda haciendo que la punta de esta saliera por su estómago. Rápidamente la mujer cayó arrodillada al suelo, diciendo el nombre de mi hermano mientras moría. Inmediatamente el poder de ella se unió a mi cuerpo dejándome aturdido, pero con un poder extraordinario… Me sentía capaz de derribar un tanque solo con la mirada.

Tranquilo Souma….- me dijo Tsubasa al ver mi mirada de superioridad- familiarízate con este poder…. Pronto serás un semi Dios…

Definitivamente hoy era un día memorable, para guardar en mi memoria. Hoy me he convertido en el hombre más fuerte de este mundo y lo mejor de todo…. Había derrotado con mis propias manos a la imbécil de Himemiya… ya nada me podrá detener…

Continuara….

* * *

Realmente sera cierto que Chikane esta muerta o quizás vive de una u otra manera... como en el interior de Himeko? o quizás no...

Bueno eso se sabrá mas adelante xD


	17. ilusión o realidad?

Cap 17: Ilusión o realidad?

Todo lo que tengo es el recuerdo de su mirada…. Esa mirada que me helaba el alma pero que me envolvía el corazón con una cálida y agradable sensación… Miro para todos lados como esperando verla aparecer pero nada pasa… sé que ya no está junto a mí, que ya no pertenece a este mundo y eso me desgarra el alma de una manera muy difícil de describir.

Definitivamente con ella se fueron mis días y mis noches, no me queda nada más que esperar el momento de mi muerte para volver a verla, pero primero debo hacer lo único que me mantiene en "pie"…. Matar a Souma cueste lo que cueste y si la fortuna juega a mi favor, ojala me cueste la muerte.

Es que ya no puedo tener ganas de vivir, no sin ella, no sin la persona que amo. De alguna manera siento que me abandono, tengo quizás un poco de rabia con ella por dejarme sola. Pero es todo por culpa de mi desesperación, de la mezcla de sentimientos que llevo conmigo.

Te necesito a mi lado Chikane! Ahora… no me creo capaz de esperar más, de aguantar más… todo me parece imposible si no estás junto a mí.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE ALAINE

Luego de que esa especie de Dios se llevara el cuerpo de mi… preciosa sacerdotisa Himeko y yo logramos trasladarnos hasta el que sería el último punto de poder… el punto de poder de la sacerdotisa del sol.

Estamos a las afueras de una ciudad, llevamos cuatro días en este lugar. Nos estamos quedando en una cabaña que seguramente los dueños la ocupan para veranear porque está completamente amoblada pero se nota que nadie ha estado en ella al menos por unas temporadas.

Tanto Himeko como yo hemos "vivido" estos días como verdaderos cadáveres vivientes. Yo solo le hablo lo justo y necesario, noto que ella quiere estar sola y no demuestra mucho interés en comunicarse conmigo. En realidad no demuestra mucho interés por vivir. Ha comido un poco en estos días pero sé que lo hace solo para que yo no la mortifique. Yo tampoco he podido comer mucho.

Llevo tanta pena en mi corazón que se me hace difícil hasta respirar… No puedo asimilar que Chikane está muerta, por más que lo intento y aparento ser fuerte es solo cosa que llegue la noche para sumergirme en mis penas y dejarme llevar por ellas. Me cuesta mucho poder dormir y cuando lo he conseguido no demoro en desperté por los gritos de Himeko. Todas las noches grita desesperadamente en sueños el nombre de Chikane para luego despertar en un mar de lágrimas incesantes. Nunca he visto a alguien en esas condiciones, ahora sé que significa morir en vida, lo compruebo cada vez que miro a Himeko. Sus ojos están absolutamente opacados, siempre permanece con la mirada perdida. Suele de vez en cuando hablar con el viento, pero palabras dedicadas a Chikane. Me parte el corazón verla así, yo amaba también a Chikane pero el amor que Himeko siente por ella va más allá de cualquier entendimiento. Estoy segura que mi sufrimiento el cual es gigantesco no se compara al dolor de Himeko.

Es extraño un mundo sin luna y un mundo con un sol congelado. Ahora entiendo que ellas están hechas la una para la otra, que fue una estupidez la de mi parte el pensar que algún día Chikane se pudiera llegar a enamorar de mí. En su corazón solo había espacio para Himeko y siempre ha sido así. Daría todo por verla nuevamente y aunque nunca pensé decirlo…. Por verlas juntas nuevamente. Es lo único que le devolvería la vida a Himeko, vida que se fue con la de Chikane.

Pero lamentablemente el tiempo sigue transcurriendo sin piedad, sin descanso, sin temor. El nunca perdona, pase lo que pasa avanza y avanza llevándose con el todo a su paso. No le interesa nada, ni mi dolor ni el dolor de Himeko, solo esta hay permanente y constante para recordarme de que debemos continuar aunque Chikane ya no se encuentre a nuestro lado.

Dejare que por esta noche Himeko "descanse" y por la mañana le diré que debemos caminar hacia alguna lugar, el cual desconozco pero estoy segura que está cerca de acá, que será su punto de poder y el ultimo por abrir.

Como esta es una cabaña de veraneo tiene tres habitaciones. Yo me encuentro recostada en la cama de una de ellas, sola con mi dolor y mis pensamientos, mientras Himeko está en la de al lado. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que Chikane estuvo a punto de confesarnos ese fatídico día de su asesinato. Estoy segura que ella se estaba sacrificando por Himeko y por todos nosotros. Pero aun no puedo encontrar una hipótesis que me deje conforme. La que más resuena en mi mente es una en la que pienso que ella entregaba un trozo de su vida cada vez que alguien abría un punto de poder…. Y que para cuando se abriera el último inevitablemente iba a morir. Esta hipótesis toma fuerza sobre todo por las palabras de la misma Chikane hacia Himeko, cuando le dijo que siempre debería haber un sacrificio. Y seguramente ella prefirió dar su vida por Himeko.

Soy la testigo principal del amor que Chikane sentía por Himeko. Aunque bastaba con solo mirarla para notar que estaba completamente enamorada de ella, aunque era imposible dilucidar la magnitud de ese amor.

Lo otro que me da vueltas en la cabeza es eso de que Chikane vive dentro de Himeko…. Será solo una forma de decir o será de manera literal?, creo que lo primero es lo más concordante, pero no para una persona como yo, que ha visto y vivido tantas cosas sobrenaturales. Quizás es probable que Chikane siempre haya estado viviendo dentro de Himeko como así mismo Himeko siempre haya estado viviendo dentro de Chikane.

Cerré mis ojos y después no fui capaz de volver a abrirlos. El cansancio de estos días me esta pasando la cuenta y mi cuerpo me pide a gritos un sueño reparador… sin darme cuenta fui perdiendo la noción de espacio y tiempo.

CHIKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CHIKANEEEEEEE! VUELVE! NOOOO! CHIKANE! NO ME DEJEEESS!

Nuevamente no fui capaz de poder dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas, ya que los gritos de Himeko provenientes de la otra habitación me acababan de despertar. Sabía perfectamente que estaba soñando nuevamente con Chikane. Aunque me pare con dificultad por el sueño y cansancio no tarde en llegar junto a Himeko quien ya estaba despierta y llorando como una pequeña… yo solo la abrace en medio de la obscuridad de su habitación.

Tranquila Himeko- le dije con la voz quebrada. Cada vez que escuchaba llorar a Himeko en esa forma se me hacía inevitable solidarizar con su dolor y dejar escapar el mío

No puedo!... ya no puedo más!- estaba realmente desesperada su voz era entre gritos y sollozos

Himeko debes de ser fuerte- la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas mientras me largaba a llorar junto con ella

El sonido de su voz no deja de pasar por mi mente alaine! Mi corazón la busca desesperadamente.- Himeko se abrazó casi con la misma fuerza que yo, mientras sus llantos pasaban a gritos desgarradores

Me imagino Himeko… yo también la extraño- intente recomponerme, no era bueno que las dos nos quebráramos

La vida duele demasiado sin ella!- mordió su labio con fuerza intentando contener un grito

Himeko- no fui capaz de decir nada más. Ya que su última frase me erizo el cuerpo por la emoción que me provoco

Lo único que quiero en estos momentos es sentirme entre sus brazos… nada mas Alaine, te juro que eso es todo lo que necesito- me decía esas palabras como si en mi encontrara el poder de traérsela de vuelta

Himeko- respire profundo- no puedes seguir así- le dije llorando- debemos terminar con todo esto. Sé que es difícil, para mí también lo es. Saber a Chikane muerta me hiere el alma y no sabes de qué manera, pero debemos continuar. Tenemos una misión que cumplir y estoy segura que ella hubiese querido que nuestro coraje no nos abandonara

Sé que para ti es difícil alaine… - me hablo entre sollozos- pero para mí es imposible entiendes!- su voz sonó pesada llena de amargura y llanto retenido

No es imposible!- le reclame

Tu nunca podrás comprender tan siquiera un poco de mi dolor- me alego pero aun no nos soltábamos del abrazo

Eso ya lo sé Himeko…. Pero aunque no quieras debes hacerlo. No hay tiempo Himeko… no hay tiempo para seguir llorando a Chikane. Debes de ser fuerte, ahora eres la encargada de acabar con Orochi y con- no me dejo terminar

Y con Souma!- enseguida note como su cuerpo se puso rígido- te juro Alaine que lo matare con mis propias manos… no sabes cuánto lo odio!- se separó un poco de mi para clavarme su mirada, la cual vi con dificultad por la oscuridad de la habitación

Entonces Himeko debemos continuar…

Apenas amanezca saldremos a buscar mi punto de poder- me dijo ella llena de pena pero con convicción

Así la deje en el cuarto y yo volví a mi esporádicamente habitación. Llore por una hora aproximadamente soltando un poco de la pena que llevaba en el alma y que despertó por ver así a Himeko…luego volví a caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

PERSPECTIVA DE HIMEKO

He tenido constantes sueños de Chikane cada vez que duermo. Mi subconsciente repite una y otra vez la imagen de Chikane asesinada a manos de Souma y de inmediato despierto llena de pena y desesperación.

La soledad se apodero de mi vida, mi interior está en completo silencio, mi corazón agoniza cada segundo, mientras que hay dos sentimientos que gobiernan en él; el primero y más grande es el amor que le tengo a Chikane, y el segundo… el odio que siento por Souma. Uno me mata y el otro me da fuerzas para seguir viviendo aunque sea una tortura.

Alaine tiene razón, debo seguir adelante. Tomare estos días como el luto necesario que se merece mi corazón, pero mañana sin demora seguiré con este maldito tormento que me ha perseguido durante siglos.

Después de mucho pelear con migo misma logre comenzar a quedarme dormida, de apoco mi cuerpo se fue soltando completamente, mi mente se sumergía bajo un estado de trance, un sueño, entre dormida y despierta…. Vi como una persona alta se acercaba a mi cama, con una capa que cubría completamente su cuerpo y cabeza. Caminaba sutilmente hacia mí y cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba ´pasando intente mover mi cuerpo pero no pude, quería gritar, llamar a Alaine para que viniera por mí, me costaba respirar, pero mis ojos permanecían abiertos mirando fijamente la silueta de esa persona. De pronto se lleva sus manos a la capucha y la saca lentamente. La luz de la luna me permitió distinguir unos ojos completamente conocidos por mí… pero que ahora parecían estar un tanto cambiados. Eran azules, del azul más bello que he visto, eran los ojos de Chikane, mi corazón me lo decía, un sentimiento de ilusión afloro en mí. Ahora quería desesperadamente poder mover mi cuerpo pero solo para lanzarme a sus brazos. No podía ver nada más que un par de ojos azules mirándome. Aunque su color no era el mismo que solía tener Chikane… eran sus ojos….

_Te amo- me dijo la dueña de aquellos ojos y enseguida reafirme de que se tratada de Chikane- no sufras más por mi … yo estoy bien… recordándote y amándote_

De la misma manera en que sentí como mi cuerpo estaba paralizado ahora lo sentía liviano como una pluma. Sin titubear ni un momento me incorpore y prendí la luz de la lámpara que permanecía en una mesa de noche… pero en aquella habitación no había nada más que mi presencia y mis dolores. Ningún rastro de Chikane y de su extraña pero hermosa nueva mirada…

Lleve mis manos a mi frente y me enrede los mechones de cabellos que caían de hay en mis dedos, mientras mecía mi cuerpo hacia delante y atrás convenciéndome que nuevamente se trataba de un sueño. Aunque esta vez lo sentí tan real, casi podía jurar que el olor de Chikane quedo en aquella habitación….

Me quede despierta todo el restante de la noche, por más que intente dormir no lo conseguí, la duda de que si lo que había visto fue real no me dejaba tranquila. Me llenaba de ilusión la idea de que Chikane hubiese venido a visitarme… pero debía mantenerme cuerda, no podía perder el juicio, no al menos a estas alturas.

Agradecí que mi querido sol apareciera por la ventana, eso significaba que hoy sería el día en que abriría mi punto de poder y podría volver a ver cara a cara al imbécil de Souma y cobrar con su sangre la sangre de Chikane.

Me levante rápidamente y junto con alaine comimos algo más por obligación que por hambre. Necesitábamos fuerzas para lo que vendría. Me alegre al darme cuenta de que ella ya no cojeaba, ese día de la batalla Alaine término mal herida de uno de sus pies, pero claro fácilmente ese detalle pasó a segundo plano. Y yo en realidad no tuve cabeza para preguntarle cómo iba su pierna.

A los pocos instantes ya nos encontrábamos caminando, rodeando la ciudad. De alguna manera mi corazón me decía que el lugar de entrada hacia mi punto de poder estaba cerca de la ciudad pero no en ella.

Alaine solo me seguía, como de costumbre en estos días no me hablaba mucho, me dejaba tranquila en mis pensamientos y eso era algo que yo agradecía mucho.

Ha sido una persona completamente fundamental en este viaje. Cuando la vi por primera vez sentí un enorme rechazo hacia ella, claro ahora entiendo que eran celos. Sabia en el fondo de mi corazón que esta chica amaba a Chikane desde hace muchos años o siglos al igual que yo. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, Alaine me ha demostrado ser la persona más leal a nosotras. Y la más honrada.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando, pero de pronto apareció frente a nosotras una estatua de un elefante dorado tan grande como el animal. Con un collar que rodeaba su cuello, el cual tenía varios y deferentes soles colgando de él.

Este es el lugar- dije de inmediato llena de seguridad

Esta estatua se me hace muy familiar Himeko- me dijo confundida Alaine

Cómo?- le pregunte extrañada

No lo se Himeko…. Es como un deja vu

Mmmm…- ´pensé un momento pero decidí no darle importancia- Llego la hora Alaine!- le dije llena de convicción

Si Himeko!

Por instinto tome la mano de Alaine y toque la trompa de aquella estatua y de una manera mágica aparecimos en otro lugar…. Este nuevo lugar me remecio el corazón, estaba segura de haber estado aquí anteriormente… mire para todos lados completamente sorprendida mientras una sonrisa se ampliaba en mi rostro.

Aquella estatua me traslado a la mismísima luna, el mismo lugar donde debería estar Chikane esperando por mí, y solo ese hecho me lleno de ilusión y me hizo perder todo raciocinio. Me di cuenta que a mis pies se formaban tres senderos, mientras que millones de estrellas hacían de ese paisaje el más hermoso jamás visto por mis ojos.

Himeko estuve con Chikane en este lugar!- alaine me grito de improviso y alegre por haber recordado algo

Yo también eh estado en este lugar- le dije sin mucho ánimo, no quería perder el tiempo hablando con ella. Sabía perfectamente que sendero debía tomar para llegar a mi punto de poder… pero también sabía que sendero quería tomar para poder llegar donde estaba Chikane y sin dudarlo "rompí las reglas del juego"

No llevaba ni cinco metros caminando cuando una voz retumbo en el interior de mi cabeza

Dónde vas sacerdotisa del sol!- esa voz era tan imponente que me lleno de terror- no te está permitido seguir ese camino… aun no es tu tiempo. Vuelve a tu sendero y continúa tu cometido. No desobedezcas a los dioses que mantienen a tu amada- solo esas palabras me bastaron para entender la amenaza de sus palabras. Si yo desobedecía lo más seguro es que los dioses se enojarían conmigo y no quería ni siquiera ponerme a pensar cual sería mi castigo

Rápidamente me devolví llena de pesar por la gran impotencia de estar tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos de Chikane, algo en mi corazón me decía que Chikane estaba en ese lugar, quizás no en cuerpo…. Pero si en alma.

Himeko- me dijo alaine mirándome aturdida

Que pasa alaine?- le pregunte extrañada

Tus ojos…. Tus ojos Himeko!- su cara estaba pálida y me preocupe

Que pasa con mis ojos?!

Son como…- dudo unos momentos

Como que alaine!

Ya no… por un momento me pareció estar viendo los ojos de Chikane- me confeso aterrada y nerviosa

Yo solo la mire sorprendida pero no quise decir nada más. Volví al sendero que me correspondía y alaine me seguía detrás, caminamos un largo rato hasta que un templo dorado y con un gran signo de sol en su techo apareció frente a nosotras.

No dude en entrar y cuando lo hice me di cuenta que en su interior solo había una habitación. La cual tenía sus paredes completamente blancas y dos estatuas de elefantes dorados, iguales a la primera, estaban en medio de la sala separados solo por unos metros. En medio de estos elefantes había una especie de repisa con dos compuertas cubiertas de un vidrio cristalino de color verdoso. En la parte superior de esta se encontraba una espada, larga y con funda roja al igual que su empuñadura, mientras que su guardamano era de color dorado. Bajo esta se encontraba una espada idéntica a la superior pero de color azul.

Luego de contemplar completamente aquella habitación fui directamente hasta la estatua de elefante colocada al lado derecho y toque su trompa… era como si un manual de mi interior me indicara que hacer. Acto seguido una luz comenzó a fluir más por las paredes, piso, techo y por mi cuerpo. Enseguida comprendí que yo estaba abriendo el último punto de poder y con esto el inicio de la batalla final contra Orochi. Mientras mantenía mi mano colocada en la trompa, los vidrios de aquella especie de repisa la cual contenía las espadas se iban haciendo agua, era una sustancia muy extraña la verdad.

También miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza. Vi como nací en múltiples vidas y mis múltiples muertes, mis múltiples encuentros con Chikane y nuestros múltiples primeros besos. La última imagen que se quedó en mi mente… fue la de Chikane agonizando en mis brazos por la herida de una espada… de la espada de su asesino, cobarde y vil asesino.

Sin previo aviso todo volvió a la normalidad. La luz dejo de destellar y comprendí que mi ahora si, todos los puntos de poder estaban completamente abiertos. Mire mi mano como esperando algún tipo de reacción, algún poder adicional quizás?... pero me sentía exactamente igual que hace unos segundos.

Desde que logre recordar todas mis vidas con Chikane termine de despertar a la sacerdotisa del sol que vive en mi y con ella todo su poder… pero de todas maneras estaba segura que algo pasaría, o al menos eso esperaba…. Pero nada paso.

Himeko- alaine quien permaneció todo el momento en silencio me hablo- toca la trompa del otro elefante!

Me dijo eso y yo de inmediato le hice caso. Camine rápidamente hasta la próxima estatua y ahora con mis dos manos toque su trompa. Esta vez de inmediato sentí como las manos me comenzaban a arder como si estuviesen sumergidas bajo lava, era tan insoportable el dolor que intente remover mis manos pero no lo conseguí. Las piernas rápidamente me comenzaron a tiritar, aflojaban solas, me comencé a sentir agotada y con ganas de dormir, porque mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, ya no daba más, me iba a desmayar….

_Resiste Himeko… solo un poco más!- _

La voz de Chikane resonó en mi cabeza y de inmediato me incorpore, revitalizada por una fuerza extremadamente grande y ah prueba de todo… la fuerza de querer volver a ver a Chikane, al cabo de un minuto aproximadamente todo nuevamente volvió a la normalidad.

Alaine toma la espada roja- le dije de inmediato muy segura de mi siguiente acto

Si Himeko- enseguida me hizo caso, yo me acerque lentamente hacia el centro de las estatuas

Yo tomare la espada de la Luna….- le dije tomándola con tanto amor y devoción solo porque le pertenecía a Chikane- Vamos de una vez en busca de Souma, tenemos cuentas pendientes que arreglar- un poder me llenaba el corazón y este a su vez lo bombeaba a toda mi sangre.

Mis ojos brillaban por la ilusión de vengar a Chikane y de terminar con todo esto de una sola vez. De alguna manera me había revitalizado con todo esto. El solo hecho de llevar en mis manos la espada de Chikane me hacía sentir más fuerte y aún más acompañada por ella.

Juro que matare a Souma con esta misma espada- dije en voz alta como para darle solemnidad consensual a mi juramento

Salí de aquel templo acompañada por alaine y de alguna manera también por Chikane. Aprecie por última vez aquellas majestuosas estrellas sobre mi cabeza y sonreí llena de satisfacción, porque sabía que cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo menos lejos de Chikane.

Comencé a caminar de regreso hasta el inicio del sendero solo con un objetivo… Ir por la vida de Souma!

* * *

Bueno ahora si... Todo esta listo Himeko va por Souma dispuesta a matarlo. Ya todos los puntos de poder estan abiertos solo falta la batalla final la que diga cual es el vencedor y que seguramente nos tendrá mas de alguna sorpresa...

_escribí__ este capitulo un poco apresurada, porque el tiempo se me esta reduciendo considerablemente. Pero preferí hacerlo para no perder el hilo de lo que tengo planeado en mi cabeza y como siempre espero que les guste... aunque en realidad este no tiene nada de interesante es como la lectura obligatoria antes de llegar a la batalla final xD _


	18. Inframundo

Capítulo 18: Inframundo

Regresamos al inicio del camino, justo donde los tres senderos se forman en el suelo. Llevaba la convicción en el alma de que esta batalla la ganaría, porque no iba a permitir que todo fuera en vano. Salvaría al mundo de las manos de Orochi y a todos los seres que viven en él.

Me quede mirando el sendero que llevaba hasta el templo de la luna, el lugar donde sin duda alguna se encontraba Chikane, repase en mi cabeza los bellos momentos que viví junto a ella, inevitablemente unas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, pero esta vez las lágrimas tenían algo de felicidad, porque sabía que pronto volveríamos a estar juntas.

No me dejes caer Chikane… hazme sentir que estas junto a mí- le dije en voz alta esperando que ella pudiera oírme

Es hora Himeko- Alaine quien mantenía en su poder mi espada estaba parada junto a mi contemplando hacia la misma dirección que yo

Vamos!- dije totalmente decidida

Ella tomo mis manos y comenzamos a recitar la oración que nos servía para poder trasládanos. Me alegre al ver que esa era la forma de salir de la luna y poder llegar a la tierra. Rápidamente un viento cálido nos envolvió, con un aroma nostálgico, un aroma que se respira en las noches de lluvia. Cerré mis ojos entregándome a esa sensación, imaginándome que paseaba por las calles mojadas de… Tokio tal vez? Pero aferrada al brazo de Chikane sin preocupaciones, solo como una pareja absolutamente normal y feliz.

Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron lentamente a flotar, separándonos del suelo. Una especie de espiral que contenía un millón de colores, algunos nunca vistos, se formó alrededor de nuestros cuerpos mientras nos trasladábamos. Una imagen paso por mi cabeza, era un lugar, un lugar que nunca había visto pero de inmediato supe que ese era el lugar donde podría encontrar a Souma. No lo dude más, y como si mis pensamientos fueran escuchados fuimos trasladadas hasta ahí.

Cuando mis pies tocaron tierra nuevamente abrí mis ojos. El lugar era completamente desolador, se respiraba un aire denso y tétrico, el viento hacia levantar el polvo de la tierra formando una pequeña niebla. El cielo era negro como el fondo del mar, no había ningún rastro de vida para donde mirara, ni árboles, ni plantas, ni pasto… nada que fuera de color verde. A o lejos se alcanzaba a divisar montañas secas, llenas de tierra, más oscuras aun y entre todas ellas había una imponente, la más alta de todas, tan alta que la punta se perdía en la oscuridad

Quizás estábamos en el inframundo, era lo más seguro. Ese lugar donde nunca ha llegado el sol ni tampoco creo que llegara. Comencé a sentirme extraña, quizás triste por lo desolado del paisaje pero eso no opaco mi sed de venganza ni mucho menos mi ímpetu.

Sin vacilaciones caminamos en dirección hacia las montañas, el sonido de nuestros pasos moliendo aún más la tierra a nuestros pies hacía eco en aquel lugar y aunque estábamos solas inevitablemente me sentía observada. Y era obvio, estábamos en la casa del enemigo, el lugar donde nada se le escapa, donde todo lo puede ver… estábamos en las tierras de Orochi.

A medio andar me percaté de que se lograba divisar cuerpos humanos convertidos en roca a un costado del camino, que en sus frentes llevaban una pluma negra clavada. Los mire aturdida por lo cruel de las imágenes, esto era mucho peor que estar en el bosque de los suicidas, aquí la muerte caminaba junto a nosotras de la mano.

Esas personas- Alaine rompió el largo silencio que se había apoderado de nosotras

Si Alaine- le conteste antes de que preguntara- son personas condenadas para la eternidad

Que espantoso es este lugar- comento ella

Saldremos pronto, no te preocupes.

Era increíble que a medida que avanzábamos las personas petrificadas fueran aumentando de cientos a miles, formando un mar de ellas. Por un momento… solo por un momento me pareció ver a un hombre conocido, a un hombre que estuvo presente en mi infancia. Quede sorprendida y me salí del camino para ir a cerciorarme y deshacer la duda.

Dónde vas Himeko?- me pregunto preocupada Alaine, pero no me siguió

Solo quiero ver algo- le dije tranquilamente

Mis sospechas resultaron ser reales. Era el hombre que alguna vez me hizo sufrir… que me corto el cabello cruelmente, que me hizo llorar y padecer. Lo mire con lastima de pies a cabeza y le di la espalda.

Quién era?- me pregunto Alaine apenas regrese al camino

Alguien que no merece ser nombrado- respondí y ella no insistió

Seguimos caminando y yo solo pensaba en Chikane, eso me hacía sentir mejor, hasta olvidar en qué lugar me encontraba.

Fui tan ciega al principio, como no pude reconocer todo el amor que había en mi corazón… ella es lo más importante para mí, pero siempre evadí la idea de que me gustara, quizás por estúpida o quizás por miedo a que ella me rechazara. Siempre me sentí inferior que Chikane. Aparte ella tenía muchos admiradores, mujeres mucho más importantes que yo, más distinguidas y elegantes…. Pero las cosas se dieron así, solo me queda agradecer el haber podido vivir un poco nuestro amor, aunque haya sido tan corto como un suspiro.

Después de un largo caminar llegamos a los pies de la montaña más grande y desoladora. En ella se encontraban los cuerpos petrificados de los miembros de Orochi. No pude evitar sentir pena por Nekoko quien a pesar de arrepentirse antes de morir estaba en este lugar, me hubiese gustado poder liberarla….

Himeko por que esta el cuerpo de Miyako en este lugar?- de inmediato mire para comprobar las palabras de Alaine

No lo sé Alaine- dije sorprendida

Se supone que ella seguía con vida- dijo confundida

De todas formas… se merece estar aquí- le dije y seguí caminando

La montaña era mucho más empinada de lo que se veía, al poco andar se nos hizo imposible seguir caminado… inevitablemente comenzamos a escalar. Como era un lugar tan seco, mucha de las partes en que apoyaba mis manos y pies se desprendían con facilidad así que debíamos ser muy pulcras para no caernos y encontrar una muerte segura. Llevábamos las espadas cruzadas en la espalda y en las manos las ganas de vivir. Nunca me creí capaz de llegar tan lejos sin ella, pero hay estaba, subiendo con vehemencia, no decayendo, en el lugar más horrible que puedes estar, helado, desolado, muerto y perpetuamente olvidado.

Sentí como Alaine daba un paso en falso y su cuerpo se desprendía de la montaña, mientras iba a caer, pero con un rápido movimiento le alcance a tomar por la ropa, llevando el peso de nuestros cuerpos a mi sola mano derecha y rogando porque la tierra en ese lugar no cediera

Alaine aguanta!- le dije aferrándola con desesperación la cual aumento al percatarme de que aquel abismo no tenía fin… era como si nunca hubiese tenido inicio

Himeko!- me grito desesperada. La ropa de ella se me resbalaba por la mano haciendo imposible poder aguantar mucho tiempo

Toma mi brazo!- le grite angustiada pero no aguante mas

HIMEKOOO!- grito mi nombre y justo en el momento oportuno alcance una de sus manos

Vamos Alaine, aférrate a mí- aunque comenzaba a sentir que mi mano derecha se dormía por la fuerza que ejercía aguantando nuestros pesos no la dejaría caer

Himeko, Himeko- ella estaba absolutamente aterrada

Alaine no te rindas!- después de intentar tomar mi brazo con sus dos manos un par de veces al fin lo logro. Apoyo sus pies a la montaña resbalándose un par de veces, pero pronto encontró un lugar estable para seguir adelante

Gracias Himeko- me dijo agitada- me salvaste la vida

No lo agradezcas… eres mi compañera y espero de corazón que también seas una amiga- vi cómo me miro ilusionada

Himeko- sus ojos se humedecieron

Vamos Alaine, debemos continuar

Si!- dijo ella llenándose nuevamente de fuerzas

Al fin logramos llegar a la cima de esta espantosa montaña. Alaine se recostó de espaldas al suelo intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras yo me apoyaba con mis manos y rodillas en él. En realidad había sido muy agotador poder llegar hasta aquí, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de mirar el lugar cando escuche como alguien se acercaba a nosotras.

Nunca te creí capaz de llegar hasta acá sacerdotisa del sol- aunque reconocí de inmediato aquella voz levante la mirada para comprobar que se trataba de el

Tsubasa- dije su nombre como maldiciendo y enseguida me puse de pie, Alaine también hizo lo mismo

Como está la sacerdotisa de la Luna?- me pregunto sarcásticamente

No menciones con tu maldita boca a Chikane!- le dije llena de rabia

Eres un bastardo!- le grito Alaine

Vaya chicas veo que la ausencia de su amada las pone de mal humor- su maldita sonrisa me hacía perder la paciencia

Donde está el bastardo de tu hermano?- le pregunte calmando mi ira- O acaso es tan cobarde que aún sigue escondiéndose tras tus faldas?- me estaba segando por la ira

Él me dijo que estarías ansiosa por verlo… pero no desesperes… pronto vendrá por ti

Me alegra saberlo- desenfunde sin más palabras la espada de Chikane- entonces es hora de acabar con un pequeño estorbo

Pienso como tu Himeko- Alaine ya tenía mi espada en sus manos

Esto es tan divertido- comento el

Espero que digas lo mismo cuando estés saboreando el filo de la espada- le reclame

Acaso se te olvida que estas en mis tierras?- el me dio la espalda comenzando a caminar

Vuelve aquí cobarde- le dije abalanzándome a toda velocidad, pero justo en el momento que lo iba a matar cuatro cuerpos petrificados formaron una pared entre él y yo

No te será tan fácil sacerdotisa- dijo el mientras se perdía en la oscuridad

HIMEKO!- Alaine me grito con voz de advertencia

Gracias a ella alcance a esquivar un golpe de puño que venía justo a mi cara. Los miembros de Orochi estaban impidiendo que pudiéramos avanzar. Y a pesar de ser rocas se movían con agilidad, y mantenían sus fuerzas

Como es posible!- alegue llena de rabia al saber que me costaría un poco más llegar hasta Souma

Vamos Himeko terminemos con estos estorbos de una maldita vez!

Vi como Alaine se abalanzaba hacia la lucha, directamente hacia Miyako o la estatua viviente de ella. La cual cayó en pedazos luego de ser golpeada con la espada.

Me di el placer de ir tras Girochi y cortar sus piernas y brazos, dejando solo el torso tirado en el suelo. Enseguida me di cuenta que estas cosas carecían de vida, solo estaban manipuladas por un poder sobrenatural, pero no les causaba ningún tipo de dolor. Se nos hizo fácil acabar con las estatuas de todos ellos, pero si, nos lograron retrasar y perder de vista a Tsubasa.

Vamos tras el- me dijo Alaine

Vamos!-respondí y comenzamos a correr

La cima de la montaña no era muy amplia quizás tenía unas diez cuadras a la redonda nada más, pero era tan oscuro el lugar que entre más al centro llegabas más difícil se hacia la visión.

Es una pena… pensé que la diversión duraría un poco más- nuevamente Tsubasa se dejaba escuchar aunque no así ver

Muéstrate cobarde!- le exigió Alaine- terminemos esto de una vez!

Cuál es el apuro?- su voz sonaba tranquila contrastando completamente con mis ansias

Y cuál es la razón para aplazar el momento?- le respondí con otra pregunta mientras con mi mirada lo buscaba desesperadamente

De la nada comenzaron a encenderse paulatinamente antorchas flotantes, provocando que la visión del lugar fuera más clara y se dejara apreciar la escenografía del lugar. En el centro de la montaña había un santuario completamente gris, con una sola puerta de madera pero con un color anaranjado, una fuente de sangre adornada su entrada, mientras que del interior se dejaba sentir una terrible energía maligna.

Bienvenidas a nuestro hogar- Dijo Tsubasa mientras introducía su mano a aquella fuente llena de sangre, al igual como uno lo hace en una con agua

SOUMA!- grite sin darle importancia a Tsubasa- DA LA CARA!- estaba desesperada por verlo aparecer

Tenemos que estar atentas Himeko- Alaine se paró justo a un costado de mi- Siento una fuerte energía desde el interior de aquel santuario

Lo se Alaine- le susurre- también puedo percibirla

No sabes cómo te extrañe Himeko- la voz de Souma se mezclaba con unos pasos provenientes de aquel santuario

La puerta se abrió lentamente y él se dejó ver. La mitad de su cuerpo quedaba en la oscuridad y la otra a la luz. Yo de inmediato sentí que el corazón me ardía, eran tantas mis ganas de matarlo que me desespere al verlo.

Pues aquí me tienes!- le dije llena de ira

De inmediato corri lo mas rápido que pude para atacarlo, no estaba dispuesta a mantener ningún tipo de conversación con el, solo quería vengar a Chikane. Estaba tan cegada por Souma que no vi a Tsubasa venir. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenia frente a mi evitando que fuera tras el bastardo de su hermano… en el momento en que iba a frenar para deshacerme de el y luego ir por Souma apareció Alaine, golpeándole la cara con un puñetazo y apartándolo del camino.

Ve por Souma Himeko, yo me encargo de este!- me grito mientras yo seguía corriendo.

Souma no tardo en salir completamente del lugar y apenas lo vi me detuve por la impresión. Su cabello era negro como la oscuridad del lugar, pero tenía matices naranjas, sus ojos eran del color más rojo que he visto en mi vida… Era como si estuviera frente a una nueva persona.

Sabía que te sorprenderías por verme- me dijo arqueando una sonrisa que solo me hizo reaccionar y salir de la impresión

TE MATAREE!- le grite comenzando a correr nuevamente

Tome la espada con todas mis fuerzas y mis dos manos mientras saltaba hacia él, directamente a cortarle el cuello, pero el detuvo la espada solo con dos dedos, sin causarle ningún daño. Quede absolutamente estática y perpleja contemplando su fuerza y sintiendo la maldad que derrochaba por cada parte de su cuerpo. Mientras él no me quitaba su terrible mirada de encima

Himeko hagamos un trato- me dijo seriamente, pero no desafiante

Yo no le dije nada, solo fui capaz de retroceder, un poco desesperada por buscar otra forma de atacarlo. Mientras a mis espaldas Alaine con Tsubasa no se daban tregua.

Vamos Himeko… hablemos- dio un paso para acercarse a mí, pero yo enseguida di uno más hacia atrás

No tengo nada que hablar contigoooo!

Nuevamente me deje llevar por la rabia y comencé a mover la espada desesperadamente de un lado hacia otro, lo más rápido que podía intentando alcanzar el cuerpo de Souma, pero el esquivaba mis movimientos muy fácilmente y casi podría jurar que él se estaba entreteniendo conmigo.

En un movimiento imperceptible para mis ojos, Souma quedo justo detrás de mi tomando mi espada por el filo y arrancándomela de las manos.

Creo que si sigues con esto en tu poder me será difícil poder llegar a un acuerdo- lanzo con algo de fuerza la espada de Chikane haciendo que se perdiera en la oscuridad, donde no habían antorchas

Malditooo!- le dije alejándome de el

Himeko comprende que nunca me podrás vencer, ¿por qué no dejas de pelear? y me escuchas un segundo- definitivamente Souma era muy ágil, porque nuevamente no lo vi venir, solo me percate que lo tenía casi rizando mis labios

Apártate!- le di una bofetada la cual para mi satisfacción dio justo en el blanco, y me permitió alejarme una vez más de el

No me hagas perder la paciencia- note como empuñaba su mano lleno de ira

Tu tampoco- le dije sin demostrar ningún temor

Himeko, Himeko, Himeko. Esta batalla está perdida desde antes de empezarla

No me daré por vencida tan fácilmente- lo mire llena de odio y resentimiento

Himeko mírame, soy yo, Souma… tu guardián, no te quiero hacer daño- comenzó a tener un tono sutil que solo me provoco asco

Tú no eres mi guardián!- le alegue- no eres más que un maldito traidor!

No hables así Himeko… todo lo hago por ti- mientras hablaba yo retrocedía lentamente, agradecí que mantuviera la distancia- Himeko… tú me convertiste en esto

No me eches la culpa de esto…. Te dejaste llevar por el mal… no seas sínico!

Himeko mi poder es inigualable… pronto seré el dueño del mundo- comenzó a caminar hacia mí- y quiero que tú lo gobiernes junto a mí- apenas escuche su estúpida idea me largue a reír descaradamente en su cara, el solo me miro descolocado

Pretendes que yo me quede a tu lado?- le pregunte burlescamente- Acaso la estupidez vino de la mano con tu nuevo poder- comprendí que mis palabras le provocaron daño y como por el momento era lo único que me servía saque todo mi odio- Nunca escúchalo bien, nunca volvería a estar contigo

Por qué Himeko?- se desesperó-

Eres la persona más ruin que eh conocido, manipulador, traidor, cobarde, ASESINO!- lo último lo dije llena de ira

Claro todo porque mate a la estúpida de Himemiya

No la menciones- le dije llorando inmediatamente

Eso es lo más satisfactorio que pude hacer- sus palabras me clavaban el alma- Recuerdo su mirada cuando le atravesé la espada por el pecho- sentí que estaba disfrutando contándome eso- escuchar el sonido de su piel perforada

BASTA!- le dije y me abalancé hacia el llena de rabia pero este fácilmente me dio una bofetada que me mando a volar

Himeko!- escuche a Alaine quien aun permanecía en su propia batalla

Yo soy mejor que Himemiya- tomo mis cabellos, realmente él era muy fuerte- no lo hagas más difícil

Nunca estaré junto a ti- le dije un poco complicada por cómo me dejo el golpe

Himemiya era una basura- me susurro en el oído- una basura que merecía morir

Sus palabras provocaron algo completamente nuevo en mí. Fue tanta la impotencia que me dio por tener que escuchar la descripción de su asesinato y luego como comenzó a reírse de la muerte de Chikane que más poder del que pensé que tenia se hizo presente en mí, aflorando una energía extraordinaria por mis venas. No deje pasar un solo segundo más y aprovechando este momento golpeé a Souma sin previo aviso lanzándolo lejos como él lo había hecho conmigo momentos antes.

Esto se puso divertido- me dijo el poniéndose de pie

Te matare Souma- le dije envuelta en una esfera de poder

No lo aras, viviremos juntos Himeko, me darás hijos y seremos los dueños de todo- definitivamente estaba enfermo

Tú me provocas muchas cosas y entre esas odio y asco- ahora era yo la que comenzaba a intimidarlo- no te dejare con vida…. Te are sufrir

Te amo Himeko- dijo sonriente

Cállate!

Esta vez comenzamos a pelear entre los dos, ahora podía ver muy claramente sus movimientos, en realidad me sentía completamente revitalizada, aun no era capaz de comprender de donde sacaba tantas fuerzas.

La batalla que tenían aparte Tsubasa y Alaine parecía un juego de niños al lado de la nuestra. Souma de vez en cuando lograba darme unos cuantos golpes, pero yo también lo golpeé muchas veces y uno de mis golpes lo dejo aturdido. No le di un segundo de tregua es más, aproveche ese momentos para comenzar a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas mientras la luz de mi pecho brillaba intensamente.

De pronto escuche como Alaine gritaba de dolor y me di cuenta de que Tsubasa la había herido con su espada en una de sus piernas lo que provoco que esta callera frente a él. Note como se estaba preparando para cortarle la cabeza y no dude un segundo en ir en su auxilio. Llegue justo en el preciso momento para rescatar a Alaine de una muerte segura. La espada de Tsubasa solo encontró el suelo como fin.

Perra- me dijo al darse cuenta que le trunque su plan

Dile adiós a este mundo- estire mi mano y como si mi espada tuviera un sensor se elevó hasta ella y la tome llena de seguridad dispuesta a atravesarle el pecho y justo en el momento en que lo iba a conseguir Souma detuvo mi movimiento con la espada de Tsubasa

No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano!- me alego y enseguida comprendí que Tsubasa era su punto débil

No puedo evitarlo- le dije apartándolo con un fuerte golpe del camino quedando nuevamente frente a Tsubasa, le atravesé el hombro con la espada haciendo que este dejara escapar un grito de dolor, aunque la herida que le propicie no lo mataría, lo quería conservar vivo para aumentar el sufrimiento de Souma

Tsubasa!- grito él y se abalanzo sobre mí.

Nuevamente comenzamos a pelear desesperadamente, note como Souma aumento sus fuerza por la rabia de ver a su hermano herido pero aun así yo podía mantenerlo controlado. Creo que estábamos equiparados en la fuerza.

Souma ayúdame!- grito Tsubasa haciendo que este lo mirara y bajara la guardia. Alaine estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello y cuando Souma nuevamente se disponía a ir en su ayuda yo lo tome con todas mis fuerzas haciéndole imposible que pudiera moverse.

SUELTAME! SUELTAME!- gritaba desesperado

Por Chikane!- dijo Alaine y luego fue cosa de segundos para que Tsubasa terminara muerto en el suelo. Alaine había logrado cortarle el cuello a ese desgraciado, mientras yo tenía inmovilizado a Souma haciéndolo ver en primera fila como degollaban a su hermano. La verdad tenía pensado dejarlo más tiempo con vida, pero Alaine se me adelanto y en realidad no me desagrado la idea

NOOOOOO- grito el al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hermano

Que se siente que maten frente a tus ojos a la persona que más amas?- le pregunte triunfante mientras lo soltaba del abrazo. El callo al suelo llorando a su hermano

Malditasss!... Hermano…- estaba totalmente aturdido

Ahora vienes tú- dije sin piedad.

Esta vez era yo quien lo tomaba de los cabellos para golpearlo incesantemente, mientras el no hacia ningún tipo de movimiento, solo se dejaba golpear. No me importo para nada que él no se defendiera, de hecho estaba disfrutando de una manera irracional el golpearlo como si fuera un saco de boxeo. Lo golpeaba con el alma, con ganas de desgarrar cada parte de su cuerpo, alegrándome cada vez que sangraba

Himeko!- me hablo algo asustada Alaine, por lo cual solté un momento a Souma

Que pasa?- le pregunte preocupada más por ella que otra cosa

Retrocede- me dijo y note que estaba temblando. Cuando mire nuevamente a Souma note que él no estaba en shock ni nada parecido, si no que estaba recibiendo una tremenda energía emanada del cuerpo de Tsubasa lo que provocaba que su cabello esta vez se volviera completamente blanco.

Que está sucediendo?- Alaine pregunto despavorida

No lo sé- dije un poco confundida

Está aumentando su poder!- de inmediato un fuerte viento nos hacía dificultoso el estar de pie

Alaine toma la espada de Tsubasa ¡!- le ordene mientras yo volvía a tomar la mía- cortémosle el cuello antes que termine de recibir esta energía!

Continuara…..


	19. La agonía de Himeko

Capítulo 19: La agonía de Himko

Cuando estábamos en posición con Alaine para degollar a Souma la tierra a nuestros pies comenzó a temblar, tan fuerte que Alaine y yo terminamos por desequilibrarnos, aunque no nos llegamos a caer. El viento que segundos antes era fuerte, ahora se volvió una tempestad, haciendo que mi pelo tomara su dirección. Con mi antebrazo cubrí mis ojos para evitar que el polvo levantado me arruinara la vista. Aun sostenía mi espada, esperaba desesperadamente que la naturaleza de este lugar nos diera una tregua para impedir que Souma alcanzara su máximo poder. Pero entre más intentaba avanzar más retrocedía, mis piernas comenzaron lentamente a ceder frente al fuerte viento y la inestabilidad del suelo.

HIMEKOOO!- grito Alaine quien fue doblegada por la tempestad al salir volando y chocar contra una roca, la cual impido que callera hacia el abismo

QUEDATE EN ESE LUGAR!- le grite desesperada al ver que esa roca en su espalada era lo único que la mantenía en la cima de la montaña

Puse mi cuerpo hacia delante para intentar avanzar a el cuerpo de Souma, el cual tenía apoyada las rodillas en el suelo, pero su torso estaba completamente erguido, su cabeza echada hacia tras, mientras que su frente brillaba con un color anaranjado eléctrico. Lo escuchaba gritar mezclando en ese sonido, maldad, impotencia, seguridad, furia pero sobretodo poder. Sabía que si no llegaban a tiempo las posibilidades de poder derrotarlo se harían casi imposibles, ya que mis fuerzas no alcanzarían.

El cielo paso de un negro a un rojo con destellos morados, comenzaron a caer relámpagos plateados haciendo de esta escena algo más escalofriante, todo vaticinaba que este sería mi fin… pero me quedaba una opción, llegar a toda costa donde Souma para matarlo con mi espada.

Lamentablemente cada segundo que pasaba me costaba más poder realizar mis aspiraciones, Alaine desobedeció a mi petición y comenzó a caminar hasta donde yo me encontraba, el problema era que entre más nos intentábamos acercar al cuerpo de Souma, más nos hacía retroceder aquel viento enfurecido.

Himeko!- Alaine quien ya estaba a mi lado me llamo entre tanta tempestad- debemos hacer algo pronto, se nos acaba el tiempo!

Lo sé- le dije mientras mi cabello estaba enloquecido

Escúchame Himeko!- Alaine enterró la espada de Tsubasa en el suelo para tener en que aferrarse- Tengo un plan!- de inmediato me ilusione

Te escucho- le conteste un poco desesperada al ver que Souma comenzaba a enderezar su cabeza

Llegare hasta tu espalda y te ayudare a avanzar, para que impidas que Souma se transforme completamente!

Está bien!- le dije llena de coraje

Sin demora Alaine comenzó a usar la espada de Tsubasa como chuso para poder avanzar hasta a mí, agradecí enormemente que no se demorara en llegar. Souma ya tenía la cabeza completamente enderezada pero permanecía con los ojos cerrados, lo que me hacía ver que aun teníamos algo de tiempo.

Himeko! comienza a avanzar- me grito mientras ella apoyaba su espalda a la mía y se empujaba con la espada, haciendo que mi avance fuera más favorable

ESTA RESULTANDO!- grite llena de emoción y feliz

Vamos Himeko!- me dijo en un grito que mostraba toda la fuerza que estaba haciendo

Solo unos pasos más!-dije poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en mis piernas y levantando mi espada para dar el último golpe…

AHHHHHHH!- grito Souma soltando aún más poder que hace unos segundos y haciendo que inevitablemente retrocediéramos unos cuantos pasos. Lo que me calmo fue ver que aun permanecía en la misma posición y con sus ojos cerrados

Alaine apresurémonos!- le grite sabiendo que solo nos quedaban unos segundos

Himeko!- note que la voz de Alaine sonó fuerte pero serena- quiero que recuerdes que eres una persona extraordinariamente fuerte, solo tienes que pelear con el corazón- podía sentir como nuestras espaldas permanecían extremadamente pegadas mientras ella soportaba nuestros pesos y la gran fuerza del viento- no te dejes vencer, eres la sacerdotisa del sol… debes ganar esta batalla!- comprendí que Alaine tenía una carta bajo la manga, pero me asuste ante la opción de que eso significara un sacrificio

Alaine por qué me dices eso? Esto lo aremos juntas!- dije llena de incredulidad hacia mis pensamientos

Siempre estaré a tu lado Himeko, mi sacerdotisa, mi nueva amiga…- sus palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad

Alaine!- grite desesperada e impotente al no poder girarme hacia ella

Mi guardián, la última y más fiel que hemos tenido soltó un grito lleno de desesperación y poder contenido. No tarde en darme cuenta que una luz blanca destellaba a mis espaldas, mientras un calor me quemaba la misma. Me di cuenta que Alaine estaba acumulando toda su energía para lograr hacer el último movimiento… lanzarme lo más cerca de Souma…

Mata a ese desgraciado!- me dijo llena de voluntad

ESPERA ALAINE!- yo realmente estaba desesperada por evitar que ella se sacrificara

Adiós Himeko- sus palabras sonaron completamente resignadas pero llena de fortaleza

NOOOO!- grite y justo en un segundo toque su mano a mis espaldas regalándole un poco de mi energía vital, rogando que en el tacto que solo duro una milésima de segundos antes de ser lanzada hacia Souma haya servido para mantenerla con vida

Caí a menos de un metro de él, y repitiendo los movimientos de Alaine me apoye en mi espada para soportar la fuerte energía que el desprendía. Quería con todas mis fuerzas voltearme para comprobar que ella siguiera con vida, pero sabía que no podía vacilar un segundo más. Cerré mis ojos y aumente mi fuerza interior sintiéndola desde el corazón, lentamente mi cuerpo fue recepcionando feliz mi nuevo estado, podía sentir como mi pecho comenzaba a brillar y a mis piernas se les hacía más fácil poder estar de pie. Desenterré lentamente la espada del suelo empuñándola con mis dos manos, y aun con mis ojos cerrados la fui levantándolo frente a mí, mientras en mi cabeza miles de imágenes comenzaron a pasar en solo un segundo. Me recordé pequeña paseando feliz con el que ahora era mi peor enemigo. Vi como mis padres me enseñaban mis primeras palabras y sentí todo su amor. Recordé el momento en que conocí a Mako y la gran amistad que se formó entre nosotras. Un sonriente y sabio Kazuki Ōgami se impuso en mis imágenes. Compañeras de escuela corriendo y conversando por un parque lleno de niños justo a sus padres disfrutando de un bello atardecer también se hicieron presentes. El mar, el sol, la luna, los ríos, arboles desnudos de invierno arropándose en primavera, pájaros danzando con el aire y animales regalando su vida y lealtad a la naturaleza. Todas estas imágenes me llenaban el corazón de un gran amor y bondad, algo me que hacía sentir más viva y capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Cuando la espada estaba pasando por mi rostro casi llegando hasta lo más alto que podía para luego dejarla caer con furia hasta el cuello de Souma, los recuerdos más atesorados tomaron la potestad de mi memoria. El rostro de Chikane me invadió el corazón y mis pensamientos, la primera vez que la vi, nuestra primera mirada, nuestras primeras palabras, nuestra primera sonrisa. El primer beso, lleno de vergüenza y timidez rozando peligrosamente sus labios y mejilla, nuestra primera noche juntas, sus manos de seda, su aliento de menta, su olor de ángel, su cabello suave, su piel fundida en mi presencia... y sus ojos, absolutamente desnudantés, bellos como el cielo más puro, intensos como el fuego contenido en el centro de la tierra, bondadosos y misteriosos como la vida misma… pero sobre todo el amor que me entregaban en cada mirada terminaron de darme las fuerzas necesarias para acabar con todo esto.

Abrí mis ojos en un segundo, envuelta de esta nueva energía empuñando la espada de la forma más firme que encontré, mirando a mi victima dispuesta a matarla sin piedad.

Chikane- dije su nombre antes de proseguir

Casi podría jurar que un relámpago se reflejó en el filo de mi espada mientras esta bajaba a toda velocidad directamente hasta el cuello de Souma, aumente la fuerza envolviéndola de mi energía, la cual se desprendía desde mi pecho alcanzando mi cabeza y mis pies. Una sonrisa tímida se formó en mis labios al saber que el momento que tanto desee estaba llegando ante mis ojos y luego un trueno resonó haciendo vibrar mis oídos al mismo tiempo que mi espada llegaba a su destino.

Me quede inamovible mirando la escena frente a mí, las sensaciones en mi pecho eran variadas y confusas, aun mantenía la espada en el cuello de Souma, no era capaz de sacarla de ese lugar. Mi respiración estaba agitada denotando el cansancio que adquirí luego de este movimiento, pero mis ojos permanecían mijos e inmutables. Sin previo aviso todo quedo en calma, la tierra a mis pies detuvo su temblor, el viento fuerte se fue tan rápido como llego y los truenos solo fueron remplazados por una fuerte lluvia, lluvia que pego cada mechón de mi cabello a mi cara…

Lo único que contrasto esa tranquilidad efímera que se había suscitado fue que mi espada destello una fuerte luz plateada para luego en cosa de un segundo partirse en mil pedazos, quedando solo en mis manos la empuñadura de ella.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, la desesperación me inundo solo en cosa de segundos, el corazón me danzaba en los oídos mientras que mis piernas tiritaban del terror. Todo había sido en vano, el sacrificio de Alaine, la muerte de Chikane, la voluntad de mi corazón…

Souma no tenía ni siquiera un simple rasguño en su cuello, aunque lo ataque con una espada legendaria como lo era mi propia espada, una que debería derrotar a mis enemigos, una que supuestamente fue forjada por Dioses para mí. Pareciera que el cuerpo de Souma se transformó en algo más fuerte que el acero, y ahora solo me esperaba la muerte, ya no me quedaba ninguna solución, al fin no lo pude conseguir, aunque puse todo mi fuerza y voluntad, aunque me esmere como nunca antes por algo… No pude, sin Chikane no lo logre y quizás nunca podría hacer nada por mí misma…. Aunque la sentí dentro de mi cuando lance mi último golpe no es lo mismo que tenerla a mi lado.

Solté la empuñadura de mis manos y retrocedí perpleja y desilusionada, mis lágrimas no tardaron en caer y no por el miedo a morir, sino por haber fallado, porque sería el mundo quien pagaría por mi derrota y eso era lo más injusto que podría pasar.

Souma abrió sus ojos repentinamente y me clavo su mirada vacía, sin rastros de emociones pero muy imponente. Sus ojos cambiaron de color, ahora solo el centro de ellos eran rojos el otro resto era de color plateado casi como su nuevo cabello. Lentamente se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarme, mientras un aura de superioridad y hasta una especie de divinidad maligna lo rondaba. Supe enseguida que él había dejado de ser humano y un simple guardián, estaba en otro nivel, mucho más alto que el de una sacerdotisa, hasta irradiaba una belleza de su piel, una belleza helada y faltante de amor.

Siglos esperando este momento- dos voces simultaneas salían de su boca, una era la de Souma de eso no tuve duda y la otra era una voz que te erizaba cada bello del cuerpo por lo tenebrosa que sonaba

Qui… quien e.. e.. eres? Le pregunte aterrada mientras aún seguía retrocediendo

El elegido por Orochi, la magnificación del mal, la perfección del poder- me dijo tranquilamente, pero lleno de maldad- Mi pobre hermano- dijo mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Tsubasa- sacrificándose por mí- de inmediato volvió a clavarme su mirada- Himeko que bella te vez- me dijo sonriente y yo quedé sorprendida por su comentario tan fuera de lugar

Termina de una vez- le dije agachando mi cabeza

Y donde quedo todo tu ímpetu?- me dijo entre risas- no que me matarías, que vengarías a tu amada perra?

Ya no lo logre- yo estaba absolutamente derrotada

No Himeko… no te regalare ese beneficio de la muerte- de inmediato lo mire perpleja- te dejare con vida y serás mía, solo mía. Porque si te mato quizás termines con ella y eso yo no lo permitiré. Gobernare este mundo y tu iras de mi mano, me darás un descendiente que continúe mi tarea- de pronto desapareció frente a mis ojos y volvió aparecer frente a mi abrazándome por la cintura- te imaginas? Un hijo nuestro- Su aliento golpeo mi rostro internándome en un extraño hechizo de admiración- un hijo de la bondad y la maldad- se acercó peligrosamente a mi boca mientras yo me perdía en su mirada- un hijo perfecto

Sin darme cuenta me beso y yo no fui capaz de hacer nada, solo cerré mis ojos y estúpidamente me deje llevar. Algo extraño me estaba ocurriendo, sabía que lo odiaba pero alguna fuerza extraña me tenía hechizada.

Aun te amo Himeko- me dijo luego de separarse de mis labios

Aléjate de ella!- una agonizante Alaine venia tambaleando hacia mí. Haciendo que Souma desviara su mirada y provocando que yo reaccionara nuevamente. Me aleje de el con algo de agilidad y comprendí que me hechizo con la mirada

Que alegría que sigas aquí- dijo el dándome la espalda y mirando a una aguerrida Alaine que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie- me darás el placer de torturarte por matar a mi hermano- le dijo lleno de felicidad

Aunque lo hagas… nunca me quitaras el placer de haberlo matado- le respondió ella con coraje

NO ME HABLES ASI!- le ordeno en un grito terrible- no ofendas a un ser superior- la lluvia se hizo mucho más fuerte y ahora nuevamente relámpagos y truenos conversaban en el cielo- de rodillas ante mí!- inmediatamente el cuerpo de Alaine le formo una reverencia a Souma, note que fue contra su voluntad, pero al igual que me paso a mí, la logro dominar- gozare el hacerte sufrir- le dijo acercándose a ella

NO LO HAGAS!- le grite y el de inmediato se volteo

O si no que?- me dijo emocionado

Empuñe mis manos por la frustración, pero a pesar de que sabía que esto estaba perdido debía de pelear hasta la muerte- Yo no lo permitiré- nuevamente saque todo mi poder, el cual me iluminaba el pecho y hacia arder mi sangre

Hasta que pelearas- comenzó a reír- Una simple sacerdotisa revelándose contra un dios- dijo y mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa

Dios?- dije atontada e incrédula

Como lo oíste… Orochi vive en mi- apenas termino de decirme comprendí todo. Por eso Souma es tan fuerte, por eso su presencia tiene divinidad, por eso derrocha hermosura aunque llena de maldad, por eso me controla y mi cuerpo sede ante el…. Porque estaba frente a un Dios y contra eso una simple sacerdotisa no podría hacer nada, ni aunque Chikane estuviese junto a mi… ni aunque toda la humanidad se juntara para luchar contra el… era imposible porque simplemente un Dios nunca perderá frente al hombre.

No puede ser- dije perpleja

Deberías sentirte alagada Himeko- volvió a caminar hacia mi olvidándose completamente de Alaine quien ahora se pudo poner de pie- quiero engendrar en ti, es más de lo que cualquier humano podría pedir… aunque claro tu eres más que un simple humano.

Prefiero la muerte- le dije evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos

Que insolencia la tuya, pero no te estoy preguntando preciosa tu serás mía aunque no lo quieras

Siempre tendré el suicidio como último recurso- le dije recordándole que si él no me mataba aún tenía otra opción

Eres ingenua, no lo permitiré- su voz sonaba llena de seguridad

Deberás luchas aunque no quieras!- le dije

Me abalance sobre el con todas mis fuerzas pero el en un simple movimiento me esquivo y justo cuando me estaba dando vuelta para quedar frente a él vi como la palma de su mano ya estaba rozando mi mejilla, lo próximo que sentí fue como mi cuerpo chocaba contra una roca dura haciendo que mi brazo izquierdo se fracturara por la caída.

HIMEKO!- grito Alaine preocupada y de inmediato la mire. Souma no tardó en llegar a su lado y con otra bofetada la dejo junto a mi muy mal herida

Alaine!- dije llorando de impotencia, mientras soportaba el dolor de mi brazo

Es demasiado.. fuerte Hime..ko- un hilo de sangre caía de su boca

No te esfuerces… estas demasiado débil- le dije intentando cuidarla

Que bella escena!- se mofo de nosotras- te lastime mucho?- me pregunto mirando mi brazo

Nada que me evite partirte la cara- enseguida me pare aun con toda mi fuerza a flor de piel. Toda mi ropa estaba manchada por el barro que formo la lluvia

Quiero mantener tu belleza para mí- comento entre risas

Nunca seré tuya entiéndelo! Yo solo le pertenezco a Chikane!- le grite llena de furia

Ella está muerta!- me dijo con algo de impaciencia

No para mi…. Ella vive más que nunca en mi corazón, la siento cada segundo junto a mí, nuestro amor es más grande que la muerte…. Pero tú nunca sabaras eso, porque careces de sentimientos, por eso no lo entenderás.

Soy un Dios!- me recordó su nuevo estado

Pero fuiste Humano!- le alegue- y si no te amé como humano, menos te amare ahora que eres tan perverso

Me interesa más tu cuerpo que tu amor!- me dijo lujurioso

No lo tendrás! Prefiero aguantar mi respiración hasta morir que soportar tu presencia- definitivamente yo estaba llena de odio hacia el

Y si mi presencia cambiara?- me pregunto confiado

Enseguida una nube negra lo envolvió, impidiéndome cualquier tipo de visión de su cuerpo. Aproveche ese momento para ayudar a Alaine quien se estaba incomodando. Me emocione al ver la templanza de ella, a pesar de estar agonizante no se daba por vencida.

Himeko- la voz de Chikane retumbo en mis oídos haciendo que mi corazón se enloqueciera.- Himeko te extrañe- no dude un segundo en levantar la mirada y la vi… estaba hay frente a nosotras, parada tan bella como siempre, con sus brazos estirados esperando a mi encuentro. Mis ojos se humedecieron de inmediato por la emoción, sentí desmayarme pero no dude un segundo en correr hasta ella. Lástima que la misma Alaine me lo impidió

Himeko reacciona!- me dijo con dificultad, yo casi la mate con la mirada porque no me soltaba- mira sus ojos… quien vemos no es Chikane!- me gire desesperada porque Alaine estuviera equivocada pero comprobé que tenía razón… sus ojos eran negros escondiendo un rojo malvado en su centro

Que pasa Himeko… tu no me extrañas?- volvió a hablarme la supuesta Chikane que por más que sabía que era una impostora no mataba toda mi ilusión

Chikane- dije embobada por mi desesperación de estar junto a ella

Ven preciosa, acércate- me dijo algo ansiosa

NOO!- grite moviendo mi cabeza hacia ambos lados- tú no eres Chikane…. Eres un impostor- mi voz sonó lastimada por la desilusión

Pero acaso importa?- me pregunto- me parezco demasiado a ella, tengo su voz, su olor, sus manos, sus labios y su piel… no quieres comprobarlo?

Qué pena me das!- le dije sin dejarme aturdir por la imagen de la mujer que amo y sus ojos se abrieron descolocados

Cómo?- dijo sorprendido perdiendo un poco el tono de voz característico de mi Chikane

Aun siendo un Dios necesitas recurrir a la imagen de una simple sacerdotisa para obtener lo que quieres…. Y sabes algo más?… ni tu nueva apariencia se compara a la de ella, en ningún sentido. Ella siendo menos que tu mejora tu apariencia considerablemente- di gracias al darme cuenta que mis palabras lo estaban ofendiendo- No es así Alaine?- pregunte para aumentar la humillación

Por supuesto Himeko- ella estaba apoyada en la roca para no caer al suelo- Chikane es demasiado bella, tanto que hasta un Dios queda opacado a su lado

Claro… de eso no hay duda… Nunca la superaras entiéndelo!- le grite esta ultima palabra

Esto es suficiente!- dijo enojado y volvió a su forma natural- ya no necesito de nadie para conseguir lo que quiero… las dos morirán este día, no permitiré que ustedes me insulten- comprendí que humillarlo había sido nuestra sentencia

No dijo nada mas solo apareció en medio de Alaine y de mí, de la nada como hace algunos momentos también lo había hecho. Quede absolutamente sorprendida al verlo hay, lo próximo que hizo fue tomar por la cara a mi guardián y hundirle el cuerpo en la roca con una facilidad que me dejo perpleja. Alaine puso sus manos en la mano con la cual Souma cubría su cara intentando soltarse pero era imposible, mientras este poco a poco la seguía hundiendo en aquella roca como si fuera un colchón hecho de plumas. Solo cuando Alaine dejo caer sus manos en señal de que estaba perdiendo la batalla reaccione. Me acerque para ayudarla pero Souma sin siquiera mirarme me tomo por el cuello con su mano libre y comenzó a ahorcarme haciéndome imposible poder ayudar a Alaine. Y así en cosa de segundos él nos estaba quitando la vida a las dos, yo solo veía como Alaine se iba apagando frente a mis ojos y sentía que el aire se acababa de mis pulmones. Cuando la visión se me comenzó a nublar y la vida se me escapaba una voz resonó en mi interior.

_No te rindas Himeko… aguata solo un poco más!_

Chikane de una manera extraña me hablo, la pude sentir, su voz era tan clara como la cruda realidad que estaba viviendo. Inesperadamente Souma dejo se ahorcarme y me soltó, caí de rodillas tosiendo y recuperando desesperadamente el aire perdido, también me percate que dejo de torturar a Alaine quien cayo desmayada al suelo barroso.

Que fue eso?!- pregunto sorprendido Souma y cuando lo mire vi como un pequeño corte hacia enrojecer su mejilla- que fue lo que hiciste? Me pregunto enfurecido mientras con su mano tocaba su pequeña pero visible herida

No lo sé- dije igual de sorprendida que el

Ahora veras!

Lo próximo que sentí fue un fuerte golpe en mi estómago que me hizo ponerme de pie por la velocidad con la que me choco, enseguida Souma me tomo por la frente y se acercó lleno de ira.

Prefieres una muerte dolorosa y lenta o solo dolorosa?- me pregunto complacido

Golpeo mi frente brutalmente con la de él haciendo que quedara rápidamente seminconsciente, sin sentir mis piernas, sin sentir siquiera el dolor de mi brazo fracturado.

Ah no!- escuche su voz a lo lejos regañando- no te desmayaras, aún es muy pronto.

Coloco mi cuerpo en su hombro y comenzó a caminar, no sabía dónde me llevaba y a estas alturas poco me importaba. Aun mareada, tenía la vista puesta en el suelo, por la posición de mi cuerpo, mientras incesables gotas caían de mis cabellos y los pies de mi futuro asesino se manchaban por el barro.

Chikane… comencé nuevamente a pensar en ella. Te amo amor mío, pronto estaré junto a ti. Que difícil ha sido todo esto… difícil es intentar vivir sin ti, mi Chikane tan solo me mirabas y todo el mundo me parecía distinto, echo de menos de una manera sobrenatural tu cuerpo y tú peso. Me encantaba como la luna se enredaba en tu voz, y como las rosas te adornaban tu perfil, parecías la perfección en persona.

El frio se adueñó de mí, estaba como una niña enferma camino hacia su muerte, el viento me seguía despeinando…. Pero tu imagen como una luz alumbraba mi interior. Fui pasajera de tus sueños y tú la de los míos esperando encontrar un punto en concordancia. Destierro mis dolores y felicidades en tu nombre, pero de todas maneras me gusta rondar el cementerio de lo que en algún momento fueron los días más felices de mi vida.

Tranquila Himeko… pronto recuperaras toda la conciencia- logre escuchar la voz de Souma interrumpiéndome solo un momento de mis pensamientos, pero nuevamente me sumergí

No saco nada con seguir llorando mi suerte, ya todo ha pasado, bajo la luna y bajo el sol la realidad seguirá siendo la misma. Las mejores fotografías que te saque fueron las que te tomaron mis ojos, y que guarde en mi memoria, qué más puedo pedir… me amaste y eso me hace feliz en estos momentos. Y ahora que el destino tiro los dados y yo perdí esta partida solo tengo la esperanza de que el "diablo" no incendie los sentimientos de las personas como así de seguro lo hará con sus cuerpos.

Quédate aquí- me dijo Souma dejándome en el suelo, mientras la fuerte lluvia mojaba no tan solo mi cara sino que también mi alma

Ahora parece que yo debo mirar hacia otra vida, descubrí la noche y su reflejo en tus ojos en esta. Mañana seguramente estaré junto a ti, y me abrazaras contra tu pecho. Cruzare el cielo para llegar a tus sentimientos… esa belleza que me llama y me viene a buscar. Con la misma violencia del mar quisiera volver a besar tus labios hasta perder por completo el aliento. Y aunque hace muchos días he estado viviendo sin ti no dejo de pensarte, de imaginarte en nuestro encuentro, tan bella, tan pura…. No quiero olvidarte ese es mi miedo, no de nuevo. Temo un castigo de los dioses por perder esta batalla, y lo peor que me podría pasar seria que me alejen definitivamente de tu lado.

Ya termina de despertar!- escuche a Souma hablarme y luego mucho líquido cayó sobre mi cara haciendo que volviera completamente en si- el agua siempre despierta a cualquiera- dijo feliz al verme incorporarme

Daré todo lo que me queda para vencerte- dije reafirmando mi posición de luchar hasta la muerte

Entonces comencemos!- dijo sonriente al ver que yo seguía con voluntad

Este sin duda alguna seria mi último ring, no aguantaría con vida mucho tiempo frente al nuevo Souma, mitad Dios mitad hombre. Él no podía ser un dios completo, no lo sabría decir muy bien pero quizás la respuesta estaba a simple vista, seguía teniendo un cuerpo de hombre.

Tenía todo el cuerpo empapado y la lluvia no daba tregua, la ropa se apegaba a mi cuerpo marcando mis tímidas curvas. Pude ver a lo lejos a Alaine, pero no podía tener la certeza de que aún se mantuviera con vida, aunque rogué porque así fuera.

Acrobáticamente y sorprendiéndome yo misma de un salto llegue hasta caer de pie en sus hombros, era como si mi cuerpo estuviera manipulado por una fuerza externa, pero no puse mayor resistencia. Enseguida golpee el centro de su cabeza con un puñetazo que me quebró un dedo por el fuerte golpe y lo duro de su cuerpo, pero no me di tiempo de lamentarme solo me baje de su cuerpo rápidamente esperando su reacción. El solo se llevó sus manos al sector donde yo lo había golpeado y supe enseguida que le provoque dolor, aunque fuera un poco.

Eres una maldita perra!- dijo algo adolorido en su voz

Tienes la cabeza más dura de lo que pensé- le dije entre burlándome y entre diciendo la verdad. Con un brazo fracturado y en la otra mano con un dedo en el mismo estado no llegaría muy lejos.

Es mi turno!- me clavo la mirada fijamente y al igual que la última vez me estaba envolviendo una extraña sensación, intente mirar hacia otro lado pero no pude. Él se dio cuenta de que me estaba hechizando nuevamente y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí. De pronto se detuvo de la nada y vi como palideció algo asustado, quizás lo imagine… pero rápidamente pude reaccionar

No volveré a caer en esto!- dije abrumada por la situación

Como es posible!- dijo sorprendido- debo matarte ahora. Acabo de comprender todo, eres una maldita bastarda, solo ganabas tiempo!- su voz sonaba realmente enfurecida mientras yo no comprendía de que estaba hablando

Que dices?- le dije queriendo saber el porqué de sus palabras

Me estabas tendiendo una trampa no es así?... pero no les resultara

Sin decirme nada más se abalanzó contra mí, golpeándome con puñetazos la boca de mí estomago una y otra vez sin darme tregua, mientras mi cuerpo daba pequeños saltos al son de sus golpes.

Disfruta del espectáculo maldita perra!- grito Souma que al parecer se lo decía a alguien mas

De pronto una energía materializada en luz apareció en su mano, la cual llevó directamente hasta mi pecho provocando una fuerte explosión que me causo un horrible dolor y ardor en ese lugar y lanzándome a unos metros de él. Me estaba incorporando del suelo cuando el levanto su mano hacia los oscuros cielos dejando su palma abierta como esperando por algo… que pronto apareció. Una espada nunca vista por mi cayó en un relámpago, una espada casi tan larga como sus piernas, de un filo intimidante, con la empuñadura naranja con destellos plateados.

Sufrirás!- dijo lleno de confianza

Lo próximo que vi fue esa espada dirigirse directamente hacia mi cuerpo, la lanzo con tanta velocidad que apenas alcance a moverme del lugar. No fue suficiente mi reacción ya que se me incrusto justo debajo de mi hombro izquierdo aunque no me atravesó. Lo que no quiere decir que quede exenta del dolor. Me comenzó a arder mucho más que el pecho y se me hizo inevitable gritar desgarradamente, pero con coraje tome la espada y la saque de mi cuerpo dejándola caer a mis pies. Sin demora mi sangre comenzó a salir, manchando un ya muy mojado Kimono, me lleve mi mano derecha hasta mi nueva herida mientras aguantaba las ganas de gritar nuevamente.

Que te parece?- me dijo el apareciendo frente a mí- te duele?- podía ver su satisfacción al verme así reflejada en sus ojos

De inmediato volvió a golpearme, pero esta vez con una fuerte patada en el torso que me lanzo mucho más lejos de él y de Alaine. Apoye mi mano buena en el suelo para levantarme, sabía que me volvería a golpear pero no me daría por vencida. Nuevamente apareció frente a mí de la nada, comenzaba a odiar con todas mis fuerzas esa nueva característica de Souma, ya que no me daba tiempo ni de poder respirar.

Hola- me susurro malvadamente agachándose hasta mi oreja

Tomo mi nuca con una sola mano y azoto mi rostro contra el mojado suelo. Alcance a ponerlo de lado antes de que mi nariz fuera la primera en tocar tierra. Pero mi oído pago las consecuencias. Un pito se dejó escuchar en mi oído derecho y solo fueron cosas de segundos el sentir un líquido cálido caer de él. Creo que me había reventado el tímpano por el fuerte golpe.

Mmmm ya puedo sentirla- dijo extrañamente mientras yo a estas alturas estaba completamente aturdida- será mejor que la entretenga para darme tiempo

Me tomo con una sola mano por la ropa y me levanto del suelo, sin dejar que mis pies se apoyaran en él y comenzó a caminar más y más lejos del lugar donde las antorchas alumbraban, vi como el cuerpo de Alaine iba desapareciendo de mi dificultosa visión por la distancia.

Es una lástima- me dijo el estirando y subiendo aún más su mano la cual me sostenía- siempre te recordare

Una corriente de aire helado me envolvió y con ella el sonido del viento. Comprendí que camino hasta llegar al abismo que dejaba la montaña y que ahora su idea era lanzarme a él, ya estaba todo perdido, no me quedaban fuerzas… solo cerré mis ojos y me di por vencida

Chi..kane- fue lo último que dije antes de sentir como mi cuerpo iba cayendo a toda velocidad para encontrar una muerte segura.

EN EL TEMPLO LUNAR... Narrado en tercera persona

Llego la hora querida espiral lunar- una voz divina retumbo el templo lunar- Estas lista y recuperada para la verdadera batalla. Recupera la tierra y quienes viven en ella, no permitas que Orochi te gane, mantén tus sentimientos congelados al sentir humano. Ya no perteneces a esa raza, ahora eres mitad Dios y debes comportarte como tal.

* * *

_FLBK de Chikane en primera persona_

_Desde que Souma atravesó esa espada por mi pecho mi vida se transformó completamente. Pase tres lunas en el mundo de los muertos para luego despertar en este templo. En una especie de transición entre la vida y la muerte, aun sintiendo el ardor en mi corazón y la preocupación que deje en la tierra. _

_Fue solo cosa de días (por ponerle un nombre al tiempo que transcurre en aquel lugar) que mi cuerpo terminara de sanar y asimilar mi nuevo poder, me sentía ágil y capaz. Las ganas de volver me invadían, solo quería ir a su encuentro. Necesitaba proteger a la niña de mis ojos. _

_Podía escuchar cada palabra y pensamiento de Himeko, sentir su pena por saberme pérdida, su odio hacia mi asesino, la preocupación de su nueva tarea. Y eso me mataba por dentro, el solo saber que ella estaba pasando por todo eso sola no me dejaba tranquila, pero por más que insistí los Dioses no me permitieron salir._

"_Debe ser abierto el último punto de poder, para que así tu cuerpo reciba completamente a Ame no Murakumo y se fundan eternamente. Tendrás tiempo suficiente acá, en el templo, para descansar tu frágil cuerpo humano que cambiara por dentro y por fuera cuando todo se concrete. Y cuando llegue la hora volverás a cumplir tu misión "_

_Y así tuve que esperar hasta que Himeko abrió el último punto de poder. Me alegre cuando lo hizo pero rápidamente perdí la conciencia. Era tan grande el poder que se apodero de mi cuerpo que incluso pensé por momentos que estallaría. Una fiebre se apodero de mi acompañada de un cambio emocional y físico. _

_Por dentro me sentía superior a cualquier especie, casi tan majestuosa como los mismos dioses, reconozco que perdí todo rastros de sensaciones humanas y me volví completamente parcial ante la situación. Por fuera mi cambio no fue brusco sino más bien ligero. Mi cabello oscureció un tono más, quedando de un azul de noche clara junto con mis ojos… "te pareces a un ángel de la tierra, idéntica en la forma y el querer, ángel absoluto es su raza que esta mezclada con la tuya" la voz de un dios comenzó a hablarme en el momento que logre levantarme del suelo completamente convertida en una divinidad… aunque no entendía a que se refería…. "tú y ella la misma persona serán, en el pasado, en el ahora y en el futuro próximo que acaba de pasar. El tiempo es cosa del gran CRONOS pero increíble es ver cómo pueden vivir en tan diferentes dimensiones el mismo amor"…. El mismo amor dijo? Eso me llamo la atención así que no dude en preguntar- No entiendo a qué te refieres- dije segura con mi presencia- que mismo amor?... el universo guarda millones de secretos. Tú vives una vida simultánea en dimensiones paralelas…- sus palabras me dejaron perpleja- pero en cada una de ellas siempre te enamoras de la misma persona y ella de ti, es por eso que ustedes despertaron tanto interés en los Dioses, clase de seres a la cual casi perteneces ahora… - "HIMEKO"- dije su nombre y enseguida el corazón se llenó de un calor tan humano que me reconforto el alma… "tu querida sacerdotisa- dijo algo apenada la voz-_

* * *

_Volviendo a la narración en tercera persona_

Estoy lista- una silueta envuelta en una capa café que cubría absolutamente su cuerpo se dejó ver- no perderé más mi tiempo

Espera solo un momento- hablo nuevamente la voz- debemos dejar que Orochi termine con ella para volver a empezar- la chica de la capa giro rápidamente su cabeza- acaso estás pensando en ir a salvarla?, ya no eres esa persona… ahora eres, un semi dios que lleva en su cuerpo a Ame no Murakumo y con el cual debe derrotar al enemigo.

Había una nueva Chikane escondida en aquella capa, pero que no se dejaba ver, aunque en el ambiente se podía respirar la desesperación de ella por ir a rescatar a Himeko, aun cuando los mismos dioses se lo estaban impidiendo

Ya no aguanto más!- dijo rudamente la peliazul

No desobedezcas!- la voz sonó fuerte e imponente

La matara!- alego Chikane

Y así debe de ser… las sacerdotisas deben dejar de existir… tú ya no existes como tal

Sacrifique mi vida por ella…. No dejare que la maten- entre las sombras de aquel templo se pudo ver como empuñaba su mano por la impotencia

Y que harás? Nos desobedecerás?- la voz sonaba dura y sin piedad- no querrás luchar contra nosotros también

Pero es que- Chikane quedo sin palabras

Ya déjala- otra vos tan divina como la anterior se oyó en el ambiente- mucho han sufrido por salvar a la tierra en innumerables ocasiones… puedes ir si quieres, pero entonces recuerda que serás castigada por tu desobediencia- esta voz sonaba tan cruel como la primera pero le dejo la opción de elegir

Eso nunca me ha importado- el sonido de unas puertas abrirse retumbaron en la luna, dejando a la tierra como postal frente a sus ojos- si es necesario matare a todos los dioses por ella.

Lentamente camino hacia el exterior, una capucha cubría su cara, solo unos cuantos mechones azules oscuros se dejaban ver, tan solo por unos segundos, porque luego desapareció rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba Himeko, llena de alegría pensando en su reencuentro y rogando llegar a tiempo para que se hiciera realidad

Continuara…

Espero de todo corazón que este cap les haya gustado. al fin Chikane volverá a la escena, renovada y mas fuerte que nunca... porque ella al igual que Souma se convirtió en un semi dios que seguro le pateara el trasero como se lo merece aunque la batalla debe de ser épica :D... _  
_

Y bueno por si no se dieron cuenta Chikane ahora tiene la misma apariencia que Kaon... en realidad son iguales solo que esta ultima es de un color un tanto mas oscuro (en cabello y ojos) debió llamarse Chikann en vez de Kaon en la serie así como Himeko es a Himiko y aaa ya me estoy yendo por las ramas jajjajajajaj. Tenia que encontrar una especie de transformación ya que pasaba de un simple mortal a un semi dios y no encentro nada mejor que la misma Kaon... porque asi mantiene la misma apariencia y belleza... ya eso xD.

Ah! notaron que los dioses le advirtieron a Chikane que si se iba a salvar a Himeko seria castigada?... sera que si lo haran, o la perdonaran, o tal vez... ella se atreva a luchar hasta contra el mismo Olimpo por el amor de Himeko u.u

PD: gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que me inspiran y algunos me divierten mucho. Me imagino sus caras (aunque no los conozco) llorando, impresionados y esas cosas... (caras de anime)

Creo que las opiniones de los lectores son la parte mas importante para quien escribe porq ve como se va desarrolla su trabajo y la recepción que este tiene. Claro yo soy una nobata en esto así que de escritora no tengo nada... pero si de fanática de esta parejita y que se alegra al saber que comparte su imaginación... Besos y Cariños yo c:


	20. El Imperio del Amor

Cap 20: El imperio del amor

El aire helado golpeaba mi rostro, penetrando mi carne y huesos mientras caía a toda velocidad por aquel abismó directamente hacia mi muerte. Llore por sentirme culpable, porque el sacrificio de las personas las cuales quería había sido en vano, porque había fallado como sacerdotisa y no merecía serlo. Ahora el mundo quedara en manos de un demonio y no sé cómo poder ayudar para que esto no suceda.

Iba cayendo de cabeza y pude divisar que a unos cincuenta metros estaba el sendero que nos trajo a los pies de esta montaña, cerré lentamente mis ojos resignándome a la muerte….

Lo próximo que sentí era que flotaba por los aires, no tenía duda acababa de morir, una energía cálida envolvió mi espalda y luego cada parte de mi cuerpo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados pero aun así podía "ver" una intensa luz, como si el sol estuviese frente a mi abrigándome y esperando a mi regreso.

Me encontraba en un estado completamente de paz, relajada, una sensación de amor me envolvió el corazón y lo único que quería era que este momento nunca acabara, agradecí en el alma tener estas sensaciones, era un bálsamo para mi corazón tan herido. Por primera vez desde la muerte de Chikane que logro sonreír con el alma…. Pero siempre debe pasar algo, nunca todo será eterno… Una fuerte punzada en mi hombro me hizo comprender que aún no estaba muerta, pues la herida que Souma me causo me seguía ardiendo, pero entonces que pasa? Me pregunte y con algo de dificultad abrí los ojos, mi visión era borrosa ya que me encontraba agotada y la lluvia me caía en pleno rostro. De todas maneras pude distinguir a alguien que me sostenía entre sus brazos, llevaba una capucha en su rostro que no me permitía ver nada más que una completa oscuridad.

Quien… eres?- pregunte con dificultad por mis heridas pero su compañía calmaba mi corazón.

Shhhh- me hizo el sonido del silencio, sabía que me estaba mirando pero no podía ver nada de su rostro

De pronto un rayo cayó desde el cielo iluminándolo como si los dioses quisieran sacar una foto de este momento, el momento en que el alama volvió a mi cuerpo, el momento en que comprendí que la vida me estaba abrazando con todo su amor, el momento en que el sufrimiento se estaba volviendo en recuerdo, el momento en que pude distinguir gracias a ese rayo su cara, la cara más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, su piel pálida y moldeada por los ángeles, sus labios tentadores, sus ojos aún más profundos de lo que los recordaba…. Levante mi mano con dificultad para acariciar su mejilla

Chi…kane- dije su nombre y comencé a llorar, no sé si de emoción o de pena por pensar que fuera una ilusión como tantas veces me paso

Himeko- me dijo y sentí en su voz una divinidad que me dejo más perpleja de lo que estaba

Que te pa…so?- pregunte asustada por su presencia tan imponente.

Vine por ti- dijo con tranquilidad, ya no podía ver su rostro porque la capucha seguía en su lugar, pero solo me conformaba con escuchar su voz

Estoy muerta?- pregunte dubitativa

Estas en mis brazos- me dijo con una voz más suave que el mismo viento de primavera

Ya no pude más y aunque luche con todas mis fuerzas contra mi cuerpo, todo se volvió negro, me desmaye con la esperanza de que esto de verdad estuviera pasando.

* * *

PERSPERCTIVA DE CHIKANE-KAON (xD)

Agradecí el haber llegado a tiempo, antes de que Himeko terminara de encontrar el fin del abismó al que fue lanzada por mi ahora mayor enemigo.

Cuando la tome en mis brazos no pude evitar sentir que el corazón caía en un estado de electricidad y las emociones tan humanas me embargaban y me hacían sentir feliz de estar junto a ella. Mientras me mantenía flotando en el aire con el cuerpo de Himeko entre mis brazos comprobé que su cuerpo estaba mucho más herido de lo que pensé, su hombro era el que se llevaba la peor parte, pero todo lo que estaba viendo aumentaban mis ganas de matar al idiota que le hizo eso.

Cuando Himeko abrió sus ojos note como se sorprendió por ver que alguien la tenía entre sus brazos, pero no demostraba incomodidad, me hablo algo confundida y exhausta mientras a mí su mirada me derretía el alma. Un rayo que cayó permitió que ella comprobara de que la persona quien la sostenía era yo y me emocione al ver sus ojos, al entender que mi ausencia la había matado y mi regreso le devolvió lo característico de su esencia… cuando la vi algo brillo dentro de mí, algo que había olvidado… que soy humana, más que nada, por el amor de esta mujer.

Cayó desmayada aun en mis brazos y no dude ni un segundo más, debía de volver a la cima de la montaña para terminar de una vez por todas esta maldita guerra de milenios. Solo con desearlo podía aparecer en ese lugar, pero el tener a Himeko entre mis brazos me hizo volar hasta la cima de la montaña, alargando el tiempo junto a ella. De todas maneras no me demore nada en lograr mi objetivo

El lugar era completamente oscuro, a lo lejos unas antorchas flotantes alumbraban el centro de la montaña, donde se encontraba el santuario del dominador del mal, pero lo único que sentí fue felicidad por estar cada vez más cerca de mi cometido. Camine completamente segura en cada paso que daba mientras la capucha me seguía cubriendo la cara y Himeko por supuesto seguía segura en mis brazos.

Lo primero que vi fue a mi enemigo parado frente al cuerpo de una mujer, la reconocí enseguida era mi guardiana, quien seguía con vida pero estaba completamente inconsciente y el dispuesto a cortar su cabeza.

En un rápido movimiento aparecí entre él y el cuerpo de Alaine, como Souma no me sintió llegar se asustó por un segundo con mi presencia pero de inmediato la seguridad volvió a sus ojos. Miro que Himeko estaba en mis brazos y note como se quedó extrañado.

Quien eres tú?- dijo al no poder ver mi rostro- no me digas que un dios se preocupó de salvar a una simple mujer?- entendí que él podía sentir mi divinidad así como sentía la de él.

Lentamente deje el cuerpo de Himeko con suavidad en el suelo, junto con Alaine para quedar parada frente a él, completamente segura y con la sangre congelada para mantener la calma y no terminar en ira. Sin responder a sus palabras desate el nudo que cruzaba mi pecho y mantenía la capa cubriéndome el cuerpo, lo hice lentamente, mientras observaba cada parte del cuerpo de mi enemigo. Cuando el nudo ya estuvo desatado, levante mis manos y tome la capucha para ir echándola hacia atrás suavemente con paciencia de ángel, mientras el rostro de mi enemigo se desfiguraba con cada segundo que pasaba. Termine por mostrarme completamente y lo mire de la manera más fría que pude, el solo me miraba atónito, no reaccionaba.

Con elegancia le di la espalda y volví al cuerpo de Himeko. Lo levante y lo cubrí con mi capa, la cual era lo suficientemente gruesa como para protegerla de la lluvia, al menos en lo que quedara de batalla.

Esto es imposible!- dijo Souma enfurecido- se supone que acabe contigo!

Se supone- le dije tranquilamente mientras besaba la frente de Himeko con mis ojos cerrados

Tú no puedes ser ella!- reclamo iluso de lo que sus ojos veían

Y no lo soy- desaparecí y volví a aparecer en el templo que le pertenece a Souma dejando el cuerpo de Himeko y Alaine bajo techo - Mírame!- le dije poniéndome de pie, sin rastros de temor…- los dos hemos cambiado

Sabía que vendrías… pero pensé que vendrías en otra forma- dijo el jugando con su espada

Esta es una batalla de cuatro- dije yo segura- y será un gusto acabar con Orochi y Souma de una sola vez- comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el, mientras truenos y relámpagos no cesaban de admirarnos

Pobre de ti Chikane- dijo el tranquilamente- llegas de la muerte solo para volver a morir- apenas termino de decir eso dejo quieta su espada mirándome con desafío

Vine de la muerte porque es a ti a quien quiere!- le dije completamente confiada

Usando un poco de mi nueva velocidad me aparecí frente a él de la nada, fue solo una milésima de segundos en que el abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, yo le sonreí y acompañe mi gesto con un fuerte golpe en su pecho, lo que hizo que su cuerpo se arrastrara por la tierra-barro dejando un gran hoyo a su paso….

Que maravilloso!- dijo el incorporándose sin dificultad- esto se viene divertido!

El haciendo lo mismo que yo se apareció frente a mi conectando mi cara con un golpe que me causo un poco de cosquillas, pero enseguida se lo devolví y así comenzamos a pelear. A veces mis puños terminaban donde yo quería pero otras veces el los esquivaba con agilidad y lo mismo pasaba con sus golpes. Sabía perfectamente que él no estaba ocupando todas sus fuerzas pero necesitaba tantear el terreno, para decidir mi próximo paso…

Sabes que estas en desventaja cierto?- me dijo el en un momento en que nuestras manos se amarraron y comenzamos a ejercer fuerzas sin que ninguno de los dos ganara

No lo creo- dije yo segura apegando mi frente a la de el

Estas en mis tierras, recuérdalo- apretó más mis manos y yo correspondí con un poco más de fuerzas

Las que te verán morir- le dije y ocupando más fuerzas lo levante y lo aleje hasta unos diez metros de mi

Que fuerte eres- me dijo luego de posar sus pies con elegancia en la tierra- pero eso no te bastara

Tan fuerte como tú- dije alzando mi mano hacia el cielo- no, perdón… más fuerte que tú.

Enseguida provoque que un rayo callera en la palma de mi mano concentrando la energía de este para mí, mientras el miraba con seguridad mi movimiento.

Diversión- dijo en un pequeño susurro y se abalanzó sobre mí no sin antes juntar energía en sus manos para atacar.

Caíste- le dije una vez volvió a poner los pies en la tierra.

Rápidamente baje la palma de mi mano hasta hacerla chocar con el suelo, mantuve la cabeza agacha sonriente por lo que estaba por venir. La gran fuerza del rayo viajo tan rápido como un parpadeo hasta alcanzar los pies de Souma quien no pudo hacer nada más que aguantar el fuerte dolor que esto le provocaba. Comenzó a salir humo negro de su cuerpo en señal de que la electricidad le estaba quemando de apoco su piel de simple mortal, mientras yo no pretendía despegar mi palma del suelo, aun contenía mucha energía en ella.

Mal…di…ta- me dijo entre dientes intentando zafarse de la energía que lo dañaba

Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu sacerdotisa- le dije feliz de recordarle que él siempre fue menes que yo

Tu… no er… eres… na…d… na…. Nadaaaaa!- grito con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo de inmediato con la energía que lo aprisionaba, mientras yo me puse de pie para contemplarlo.

Te dolió?- le pregunte feliz al ver como la lluvia ayudaba a su rostizada piel

No más de lo que te dolerá a ti- dijo él.

No lo vi venir, solo sentí como dos manos se apoyaban en mi espalda y aunque intente desaparecer fue demasiado tarde. Una fuerte punzada en mi columna me hizo caer al suelo aguantando las ganas de gritar, mientras que el cuerpo se me encorvaba sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Así te quería ver!- dijo el quien estaba parado frente a mí- como una perra revolcándose de dolor

Grrr- apretaba mis dientes para canalizar el dolor mientras intentaba volver a tener el control de mi cuerpo

Te quebrare hueso por hueso- me dijo tan confiado que me dio risa

Sin esperar que cumpliera su cometido me solté de su poder ocupando un poco de mi fuerza, sin más que unas cuantas molestias menores me puse de pie mientras él y yo manteníamos una sonrisa desafiante en el escenario mal hostil que pueda imaginarme. Definitivamente solo estábamos tanteando el terrero, supe que no sería fácil derrotarlo, pero también que no era imposible.

Veo que te has hecho más fuerte cachorrito- le dije despectivamente

Y aun ni siquiera puedes dimensionarlo- me contesto

Nuevamente nos envolvimos en una pelea difícil de precisar quien era el vencedor, nuestros movimientos eran tan rápidos que hasta el mismo aire se quedaba detrás, pequeños estallidos saltaban cada vez que chocábamos nuestros puños.

Sabes que es lo que más me alegra de todo?- me pregunto el en un momento de tregua mientras los dos calmábamos la respiración

No me interesa saber qué es lo que te alegra- le dije sinceramente

Pues de todas formas te lo diré- me dijo sonriendo- Me alegra saber que yo fui el primero en todo en la vida de Himeko y que tu solo llegaste a las sobras- apenas escuche sus palabras mi estómago se me revolvió un ardor en el pecho se hizo presente, pero no dije nada solo lo miraba con ira- veo que te quedas callada… piénsalo bien- dijo volviendo a su tema- fui y quien la conoció primero, fui yo quien la llevo a su primera cita, fui yo quien bautizo sus labios y fui yo quien la despojo de su inocencia…

Yo me quede pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en lo verdadero de sus palabras, aunque me doliera reconocerlo las cosas habían sido así… al fin Himeko siempre vio a Souma como un hombre, por encima de nuestro amor, amor que por cierto le costó reconocer y recordar. Definitivamente sus palabras fueron un golpe muy bajo, que me llego hasta el alma.

Vamos Himemiya deja de mirarme así- dijo sonriente y extendiendo sus brazos

Sabes algo- dije envuelta en cólera

No, pero te escucho- me dijo el

Cada segundo que pasa me das más razones para matarte

No espere ninguna respuesta ni tampoco dosifique mi fuerza, solo lo ataque con toda mi ira… el no tuvo modo de reacción lo único que pudo hacer fue recibir mis golpes los cuales fueron certeros y precisos. En pequeños minutos lo tenía boca abajo en el suelo aplastando su cabeza con mi pie. En ese momento fue cuando me di cuenta que una luz dorada envolvía mi cuerpo, era mi fuerza manifestándose sin temores.

Te arrepentirás por haberte fijado en una mujer que no te pertenece- dije yo completamente posesiva.

El de inmediato comenzó a emanar una oscura energía de su cuerpo supe enseguida que estaba soltando todo su poder para poder hacerme frente. Pero no fue suficiente, ya que para mi sorpresa y de seguro la de él, mi poder superaba con crecer cualquier intento de zafarse.

Entiendes que nunca me ganaras- dije llena de confianza

Lo tome por la cabeza y rápidamente lo voltee dándole puñetazos sobre su rostro, alegremente para mi logre sacarle un poco de sangre de su boca. Ahora nuestros cuerpos eran mucho más fuertes, tanto que parecían de metal, era solo porque convivíamos con dioses en nuestro interior y estoy segura que solo nosotros éramos capaces de hacernos daño.

Sin poder hacer nada el para defenderse cayo rápidamente doblegado ante mí, casi pude percibir miedo en su mirada al comprender que sus mecanismos no funcionaban. Yo me seguí entreteniendo con mi juguete nuevo, disfrutando cada golpe que le daba, cada expresión de dolor en su cara, cada segundo que me encontraba más y más cerca de ganar.

Un pequeño puntazo en mi interior me hizo dejarlo de lado, un poco abatido por mis golpes. Gire mi cabeza y comprobé que Himeko se estaba incorporando con dificultad, sin pensarlo dos veces le golpee con un puntapié su bajo vientre y de inmediato fui junto a Himeko.

Chi..kane- me dijo ella completamente conmovida- eres tu… no estoy soñando- tiernamente acaricio mi rostro

Estoy acá… recuerdas- dije mirándola llena de amor- me pediste en la luna que no te dejara caer y así lo hice- note como su rostro se emocionaba

Chikane!- dijo lanzándose a mis brazos envuelta en llanto

Nadie más nos separara- le susurre en su oído- yo no lo permitiré

No te vayas… nunca más- me decía ella en un mar de llanto

No lo hare- le confesé sinceramente

No sabes cómo te extrañe, creí volverme loca en tu ausencia… sentí que no podría soportar tu muerte- sin duda su desesperación llegaba hasta mi corazón

Siempre viví- le dije separándola un poco de mi- en tu corazón- toque suavemente su pecho para intensificar mis palabras

Te amo Chikane… te amo- sin esperar Himeko se enredó en mis labios de la manera más desesperada que pudo, traspasándome todo su amor y su emoción. Sentí en sus labios el dolor de perder a quien amas y la alegría de volver a tenerlo. Ese beso me hizo temblar en mi interior, me hizo aferrarme más aun a mi sentimiento, dejando de lado toda la gloria que me esperaba siendo semi dios… todo perdía sentido si esos labios me eran prohibidos

Himeko- dije su nombre una vez nos separamos.

Te necesite tanto Chikane… rogaba por verte junto a mi cada noche… solo era capaz de evocar las horas en que estuve junto a ti… pensé en quitarme la vida para volver a tu lado- sus palabras calaron hondo en mi interior

Himeko eso nunca- dije un poco desesperada solo por esa idea - tu vida es mi razón de existir, ya sea en cualquier plano, solo me mantengo en pie por ti- tome su cara entre mis manos con algo de sobreprotección- solo por ti- repetí

Qué imagen tan bonita!- dijo Souma quien ya estaba de pie aplaudiendo la escena

Siempre debes interrumpir todo- dije muy enojada clavándole mi mirada

Chikane no!- dijo Himeko aferrándose a mi cuerpo

Será un agrado matarlas juntas- luego de decir eso separo levemente sus pies y comenzo a reunir una fuerza que antes no estaba hay

Himeko, necesito que te quedes acá, junto a Alaine- le dije intentando quitarla de mi cuerpo

No Chikane, no!- me decía moviendo desesperadamente su cabeza

Por favor Himeko…. necesito cuidar de ti- le dije suavemente intentando ocultar mi ansiedad

Pero enseguida la tierra a nuestros pies comenzó a temblar, haciendo que Himeko dejara de llorar y mirara atónita a Souma. De las rocas nacieron grandes puntas filudas, que de seguro perforarían hasta mi propia piel, haciendo que el lugar se volviera una maquina suicida si no tenías cuidado de evitar las "paredes". Extrañamente el barro que se había juntado por la lluvia comenzó a tener una extraña forma muy densa, moviéndose sin fisionomía pero la buscaba. Souma solo estaba concentrado en seguir incrementando su poder.

Saluden a mis nuevos amigos- dijo en una voz tan ronca como una tormenta

La sustancia densa del barro comenzó a tomar formas de una cosa parecida a perros, pero de portes de tigres, eran tan negros como la energía emanada del cuerpo de su creador, sus ojos estaban inyectados de un color sangre y su hocico era paralelo y no vertical como suelen ser las mandíbulas, en vez de lengua note que tenían llamas de color naranja, mientras mostraban una rabia atemorizante. Rápidamente los enumere con la mirada, de esta extraña especie habían seis dispuestos a atacar…

Himeko aférrate a mi espalda- le dije montándola a caballo

Chikane cuidado!- grito ella desesperada.

Ágilmente las bestias se abalanzaron sobre mí y Himeko quien estaba en mi espalda. Pero reaccione golpeándolos con una patada con la cual gire en trecientos sesenta grados, marcando sus hocicos. En un instante estaba en medio de su "manada" rodeada absolutamente.

Chikane!_ Himeko volví a gritar mi nombre mientras sus brazos amarraban mi cuello y su cabeza quedaba escondida en mi cabello

Descuida- le dije tomándola fuertemente de sus muslos

Cuando los "perros" se volvieron a abalanzar sobre nosotras flote por los cielos, dejándolos con su cabeza perdida al perder mi rastro.

Como… como puedes- formulo con dificultad esas palabras Himeko mientras tenía una vista panorámica de los animales

Son pequeñas cosas que aprendí en mi ausencia- dije algo feliz al notar su sorpresa

Lamentablemente mi felicidad no duro mucho, ya que solo basto que uno de los "can" se dieran cuenta de que me encontraba sobre sus cabezas para que ellos desobedecieran al igual que yo la gravedad.

Imposible- dije al verlos volar

NOOOO!- grito Himeko

Justo cuando estaba dispuesta a deshacerme de ellos Souma apareció a mi costado arrebatándome a Himeko lo que provocó mi desesperación.

HIMEKO!- grite estirando inútilmente mi brazo mientras veía como Souma volvía a poner los pies en la tierra junto a mi bello sol

Uno de los "perros" se aferró de mi brazo extendido, intentando inútilmente perforarlo, pero todo lo que vino después fue muy rápido. Con la desesperación de perder a Himeko me olvide por completo de esos monstros. Aparte del que aferro mi brazo, otro se lanzó a mi pierna derecha, el siguiente mordió mi brazo izquierdo el único que quedaba libre. Sentí unas mandíbulas depositarse en mi pierna izquierda para que luego uno clavara sus colmillos en mi cuello, dejando al último morder mi cara. Como mi piel era tan dura solo me hacían sentir dolor pero estaba segura de que no la lograrían perforar, pero ese no era el problema. Mientras esas cosas se aferraban a mi cuerpo este caía lentamente hacia el suelo, como si tuviese millones de yunques sobre mi cabeza obligándome a poner los pies en la tierra.

CHIKANE!- escuchaba gritar a Himeko de una manera desgarradora

Cuando mis pies volvieron a posarse en el suelo, logre quitarme el maldito perro de la cara y obtener la visión de Himeko. Para mi pesar lo que vi no fue grato. Souma comenzó a Ahorcarla mientras que yo intentaba desesperadamente zafarme de esas bestias que me hacían sentir el cuerpo tan pesado.

HIMEKO!- esta vez fui yo que grito más que desesperada impotente.

La quieres!- dijo Souma levantándola con un solo brazo

Suéltala maldito!- le dije llena de ira

Claro… sus deseos son ordenes!

Suéltala- volví a repetir

Ve por ella- me dijo lanzándola velozmente contra las puntas filosas de las rocas que el mismo había hecho aparecer momentos antes.

Yo al ver el cuerpo de Himeko viajando a toda velocidad hacia esas peligrosas puntas que sin duda la perforarían sin dificultad me envolví nuevamente en un poder más de dios que dé humano. Sacando esa luz dorada de mi cuerpo y provocando que aquellas bestias se desintegraran. Apenas soltaron mi cuerpo me traslade hasta el viaje de Himeko, colocándome bajo su espalda y envolviéndola con mis manos, pero la velocidad a la que íbamos era demasiada y comprendí que lograr detenerme al menos estando en el aire sería imposible. Como último recurso ocupe mi fuerza contra mí misma, haciendo que me golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo, lo que me causo un gran dolor en mis costillas. Sentí como la fría y mojada tierra comenzaba a frenar sutilmente nuestro recorrido, pero temí que no fuera suficiente. Solo apreté aún más el cuerpo de Himeko entre mis brazos y cerré mis ojos. De pronto sentí como una filosa punta me tocaba sutilmente la parte superior de mi cabeza, justo en medio de ella y fue hay que entendí que nos habíamos salvado solo por un mili centímetro

Chikane!, Chikane! Estas bien?- me dijo Himeko levantando la cabeza para ver mi rostro

Si Himeko- le dije soltando un suspiro por haber logrado salir ilesas

Pero qué suerte tienen!- Souma estaba feliz de las imágenes que le regale

Ni como dios dejas de ser un maldito cobarde!- le dije asiendo alusión a su sucia jugada con los can

En la guerra y en el amor todo vale no?- dijo el sin rastros de vergüenza

Himeko se incorporó rápidamente y cuando yo estaba haciendo lo mismo no pude, un fuerte dolor en mi espalda me dejo tirada en el suelo.

Chikane!- grito desesperada Himeko al verme mal

Tranquila- le dije un poco incrédula de lo que me acababa de pasar. De inmediato lo volví a intentar pero nuevamente fue frustrado

Chikane! Que tienes?- me dijo asustada Himeko

Te ayudo?- dijo Souma que ya estaba a mi lado

Con un punta pie me dio vuelta la cara e hizo que mi cuerpo volara en dirección al centro de la montaña alejándome de las filosas puntas. Pero comprendí que tenía las costillas muy heridas y el solo moverme me provocaba un gran dolor. El sin perder el tiempo comenzó a devolverme los golpes que yo le había dado hasta antes de que Himeko despertara. Realmente sus golpes me hacían daño, pero lo que más me dolía era la impotencia de no poder moverme.

Sufre, sufre!- grito feliz mientras me golpeaba

NOOOO!- de la nada Himeko lo empujo lanzándolo solo hacía unos metros. De su pecho emanaba una fuerte luz cálida, una luz que la caracterizaba como la sacerdotisa que aún sigue siendo

Himeko no te metas- le dije con dificultad

No le harás daño! No mientras yo esté aquí!- dijo ella llena de convicción

Himeko vete!- dije yo intentando ponerme de pie

Vamos Himeko!- dijo el llamándola con las manos- esta vez me asegurare de matarte…

Continuara…..

* * *

_Bueno espero que este cap no fuera muy aburrido, confieso que no pude escribirlo tranquilamente asi que disculpen lo poco. me comprometo a que el proximo sera mejor xD_

_Gracias!_


	21. El imperio del amor II

Capitulo 21: El imperio del amor II

La luz que desprendía de su cuerpo era acogedora y la hacía ver aún más hermosa ante mis ojos. A simple vista dejaba ver toda su valentía, como se paraba de frente ante el enemigo, aun sabiendo que nunca le podrá ganar… todo por defenderme. Cuando se supone que llegue desde la muerte para que ella no volviera a luchar… Cuan caprichoso es el destino, por qué ahora?... por qué? No paraba de preguntarme, justo en el momento en que mi poder estaba venciendo a mi enemigo, me da por mi parte débil, por donde más me duele…. Himeko.

Yo no podía dejarla hay, al caserío de aquellos "demonios" parecidos a perros… lamentablemente por protegerla me fracture un par de costillas, y ahora la tortilla se da vuelta, sé que esto no saldrá bien, no si yo no me levanto de una vez.

Himeko!- le grite desesperada por llamar su atención, mientras la lluvia mojaba mi cara

Chikane, llegó la hora de que yo te proteja!- me dijo ella sin dimensionar el peligro que corría

Pero que linda pareja hacen!- Souma comenzó a desprender su malvada energía negra- lástima que sean dos mujeres

Himeko por favor ayúdame a ponerme de pie!- le dije estirando mi mano desesperadamente

Pero Chikane- ella me quedo viendo completamente descolocada

Vamos Himeko!- le grite estirando aún más mi mano, y supe que eso basto para terminar de convencerla, ella, aunque titubeante ya estaba estirándome su mano en busca de la mía

La basura se queda en el suelo!- escuche a Souma gritar y de inmediato alejo a Himeko con un certero golpe en el vientre.

HIMEKO!- grite desesperada al verla de rodilla en el suelo abrazando su golpeado estomago

Quédate aquí- me dijo Souma con una sonrisa irónica parado a mis pies, donde momentos antes estaba Himeko- no quiero que te pierdas el espectáculo

Espera!- le grite pero él me ignoro por completo

Souma sin dificultad llego hasta Himeko, se arrodillo frete a ella y tomo sus cabellos con una de sus manos apegando sus frentes.

¿Por qué no me elegiste a mi Himeko?- le pregunto él con algo de dolor en su voz lo que me sorprendió- eres tan hermosa. Pero míranos ahora- intentaba desesperadamente ponerme de pie pero el dolor era insistente- tu tan humilde aquí y yo tan orgulloso, no es algo conmovedor

Déjala!- le gritaba desde el suelo, mientras Himeko no reaccionaba, estaba como perdida en la cara de Souma

Yo seré tu adoración Himeko… toda la vida- le dijo él y en seguida la oscura energía que cubría el cuero de Souma comenzó a envolver a Himeko.

Himeko!- grite desesperada nuevamente

Lentamente los dos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, mientras mantenían sus frentes pegadas. Souma tomo las manos de Himeko y esta no lo impidió, es más, puedo jurar que se aferró mucho más a las de él.

Vez que tengo razón Himeko- le dijo él un poco elocuente

Souma- dijo a baja voz Himeko pero pude escuchar

El despego su frente de la de ella y con las manos amarradas comenzaron a caminar hasta mis pies, mientras que yo no podía dar crédito de lo que estaba viendo. La lluvia comenzó a desaparecer pero en su lugar un frio que me recordaba a las heladas montañas comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente. De inmediato mi aliento comenzó a desprender vaho por la temperatura.

Míranos Chikane Himemiya- dijo Souma una vez que estuvo parado a mis pies con Himeko- Esto es como siempre debió mantenerse- me dijo mostrándome sus manos entrelazadas. Pude notar que los ojos de Himeko estaban perdidos, como opacados por alguna razón y esa razón era que él, la tenía hipnotizada

Suéltala- le dije apretando mis puños

Himeko me amas?- le pregunto el fijando sus ojos en ella

Si…- dijo ella totalmente encantada por algún extraño hechizo

No, Himeko despierta!- dije moviendo desesperadamente mi cabeza.

Y que arias por mí?- volvió a preguntarle el

Lo que tú me pidieras- dijo Himeko con una voz que no denotaba ningún sentimiento

Hermoso!- dijo el alzando la voz y riendo un poco

Que le hiciste desgraciado?!- le exigí saber

Solo le abrí los ojos- me respondió. Luego hizo aparecer una espada que a simple vista parecía la espada de la sacerdotisa del sol, solo que al mirarla bien se notaba que era una copia, ya que en su hoja estaba gravado un dibujo de eclipse solar.

Que vas hacer?- le pregunte preocupada e impotente por no lograr pararme del suelo

Yo?- dijo hipócritamente- yo no are nada, será Himeko quien ara algo

Que dices?- mire de inmediato a Himeko, pero ella seguía con los ojos opacados

Ten Himeko- dijo el alcanzándole la espada- quiero que mates a esta basura, para que podamos ser felices.

Si…- dijo ella alcanzando la espada, mientras yo no sabía qué hacer.

Himeko escúchame!- dije desesperada- tienes que reaccionar, no te dejes dominar!

Mátala de una vez- le ordeno él.

Himeko levanto la espada por encima de su cabeza, mientras se preparaba para atravesarme el cuerpo, en su cara no había rastro de duda, era como estar viendo un maniquí, definitivamente Souma la tenía totalmente dominada.

Himeko escúchame!- volví a intentar despertarla- mírame soy yo, Chikane- le dije agitada

Debes morir- dijo ella sin siquiera tomarme en cuenta

No Himeko!—le grite y me di cuenta de que ella dudaba en bajar su espada. Si me hubiese querido matar ya lo hubiese hecho

Souma es el único que debe vivir, tú debes morir- volvió a hablarme con esa voz vacía

Ya mátala!- le grito Souma desesperado. Ella de inmediato reacciono, apretó más su empuñadura y esta vez estaba decidida a provocarme daño. Cerré los ojos esperando a que Himeko terminara su labor pero un fuerte sonido de hojas filosas chocando me hiso reaccionar

Que haces Himeko?- una muy herida y confundida Alaine llevaba mi espada en sus manos e impidió que Himeko me dañara

Alaine está poseída!- de inmediato hable para que ella comprendiera todo

Como estas viva?- me pregunto mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas alejar la filosa hoja de la espada de Himeko de mi cuerpo.

Es una historia larga- dije yo

Que inoportuna eres- dijo Souma con una gran sonrisa

Himeko por favor… - Alaine intento hablarle pero ella no reaccionaba

Mátala a ella primero- le ordeno Souma

Claro- dijo Himeko y comenzó a atacarla con su espada mientras Alaine se intentaba defender como podía.

NO HIMEKO!- grite sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Alaine en un movimiento inesperado golpeo a Himeko por la cara haciendo que esta callera de espaldas y se quedara tendida en el suelo intentando recomponerse del dolor. Y aunque me preocupe por ella también vi que esa era una oportunidad para mí.

Alaine ayúdame!- le dije estirando nuevamente mi mano para que me ayudaran

Si Chikane- dijo ella quien corrió de inmediato hasta mi para ayudarme

Ella me levanto rápidamente del suelo, lo que me hizo sufrir por el dolor del movimiento de incorporación, pero una vez de pie me di cuenta de que era soportable.

Deben morir- dijo Himeko caminando hacia nosotras

Dame esa espada- le dije a Alaine arrebatándole mi espada de las manos

Himeko se abalanzo de inmediato hacia mi buscando desesperadamente poder herirme, mientras yo lo único que hacía era evitarla, chocaba las filosas hojas para evitar que me causara daño y una que otra vez debía mover mi cuerpo con rapidez.

Vamos Chikane defiéndete- decía Souma entre risas.

Él sabía perfectamente que yo no sería capaz de provocarle ningún daño a Himeko, y eso me ataba de manos. Debía encontrar la forma de que Himeko volviera a reaccionar dejara de atacarme.

Tome mi espada con fuerzas y hice que chocara contra la de ella, a lo que Himeko no pudo evitar que se le soltara de las manos y cuando se hubo visto sin ella yo aproveche para aparecer por sus espaldas y amarrarla con un abrazo.

Himeko, debes despertar- le dije mientras ella intentaba zafarse de mi a como dé lugar

Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame!- me decía desesperada

No Himeko, mírame!- la di vuela para que quedáramos cara a cara- me reconoces?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos. Pude ver como ella comenzaba a mirarme de una manera que denotaba su confusión, como si algo la hiciera vacilar

Suéltame- me dijo sin mucha convicción

Nunca- le dije yo

Atácala Himeko!- le grito Souma quien estaba totalmente alucinado con esta escena

Himeko escucha a Chikane- dijo Alaine a un costado de nosotras

Déjenme!- grito desesperada. Pero sin dudarlo más la bese en los labios aun contra su voluntad, podía notar como ella luchaba para evitar el contacto mientras me partía el corazón, y cuando estaba a punto de dejarla ella comenzó a responder mi beso devolviéndome el alma. Aproveche de inmediato su debilidad y la bese con aun más pasión mientras sus labios terminaron por rendirse ante mí.

Chi..kane- me dijo una vez nos separamos, pero sus ojos aún estaban opacados

Te amo Himeko, al igual que tú a mí- le susurre

Eso es mentira- dijo ella confundiéndome aún mas

Himeko… por favor reacciona- le volví a pedir. Ella me miro y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras lentamente volvían a tomar su color natural y de inmediato supe que la tuve de vuelta

Chikane- dijo muy despacio- per..don- termino por desmayarse en mis brazos, pero yo quede feliz sabiendo que había logrado romper el hechizo de Souma

Maldita seas Chikane- dijo Souma enfurecido- siempre me arruinas todo

Alaine ten a Himeko y aléjate de aquí- le dije mientras ella tomaba a Himeko con gran dificultad, podía notar como ella hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse consiente

Esto no es justo!- Souma comenzó a hablar- yo siempre ame a Himeko, por que te eligió a ti!

Es cosa de vernos solamente- le dije aprovechándome de su dolor

No saldrás viva de aquí- me dijo el

Puede ser… pero tú tampoco- le dije

Inmediatamente comenzamos a pelear nuevamente pero esta vez nos atacábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, comprobé que tanto mi cuerpo como el de Souma podían lastimarse hasta el punto de sangrar. Yo le provoque un corte en su frente, mientras el que me partió un labio.

Por unos momentos terminamos revolcándonos en el barro haciendo que nuestras prendas se comenzaran a romper, pero nuestro mutuo odio no nos daba tregua. En mis pupilas solo se reflejaba su cara, la cual estaba decidida a eliminar como sea.

En un momento de descuido el me tomo por el cuello y comenzó a golpear mi cabeza con su frente mientras me hacía caminar hacia atrás. Yo intentaba soltarme pero como el me asfixiaba perdía poco a poco mis fuerzas.

Chikane!- escuche gritar a Alaine a mis espaldas mientras rogaba por algo de oxigeno

Ahora morirás- me dijo él y de inmediato sentí un pinchazo en la parte posterior de mi brazo izquierdo a unos cuatro dedos por encima del codo, lo que me hizo mirar de reojo hacia mi espalda. Comprobé que Souma me hizo caminar hacia la pared de puntas rocosas que el mismo había hecho aparecer y supe que si no hacía algo ese sería mi fin. Coloque uno de mis pies anclado al suelo, mientras que con el otro ejercía presión para contrarrestar su empuje, pero no fue suficiente, el en un movimiento rápido me empujo lo necesario como para que me perforara el brazo mientras pude sentir como un fuerte tirón me avisaba que algo tocaba mis tendones.

Suéltala!- grito Alaine quien para mi sorpresa se abalanzo hacia Souma lo que lo hizo soltar mi cuello y yo pude volver a respirar

No te metas estúpida- Le dijo el dándole una bofetada que la dejo más herida de lo que ya estaba

Mientras me llenaba los pulmones nuevamente de aire toque mi antebrazo y me di cuenta de que este sangraba de una manera preocupante, pero debía de mantenerme fuerte. Vi como Souma se preparaba para dar el golpe final a Alaine y corrí hacia e golpeándole por la espalda haciendo que callera de boca al suelo. No dude un segundo en continuar golpeándolo pero justo cuando estaba bajando hacia el con mi puño preparado, una punzada en mis costillas me hizo quedar paralizada, se me había olvidado por completo el fuerte dolor que esto me provocaba. Él se giró rápidamente y me lanzo un golpe con su mano derecha el cual alcance a parar, vi una gran oportunidad en ese momento y de inmediato la aproveche. Como logre tomar su puño con mis manos, puse mi pie sobre su hombro y tire con todas mis fuerzas de su brazo el cual inmediatamente se disloco del hombro haciendo que el gritara de dolor.

Di unos pasos hacia atrás por la velocidad de mi movimiento y mire a Alaine quien estaba a punto de desmayarse, así que de inmediato corrí a su lado.

Alaine estas bien?- pregunte preocupada

Un poco agotada- me dijo ella sonriente- Chikane tu brazo- me dijo ella al verme sangrar

Alaine por favor vete de aquí…- dije respirando rápidamente pero de una manera corta por el dolor, no le quise dar importancia a mi nueva herida- y lleva a Himeko contigo

Cómo?!- dijo ella entre sorprendida y confundida

Tendrás solo unos segundos, segundos donde abriré un portal, por el cual podrán volver a la tierra…

No Chikane, yo no te dejare aquí!- dijo ella desesperadamente

Es una orden Alaine!- le dije dejando de lado cualquier rastro de amabilidad, ella solo dio un paso hacia tras por la rudeza de mi voz

Pero Chika….

Pero nada… solo tendrás unos segundos!- dije insistiendo

Sin seguir con esta conversación comencé a canalizar energía en un punto muerto de aquel lugar, poco a poco un espejismo de estrellas apareció de la nada, mire de reojo a Souma quien estaba intentando volver su hombro a su lugar y luego clave la mirada en Alaine…

Ahora!- grite con fuerzas

Ella rápidamente tomo a Himeko y se la echo al hombro mientras intentaba correr a pesar del dolor evidente de su cuerpo, solo estaban a centímetros del portal, comencé a sonreír al ver que por fin quedaría a solas con Souma y podría terminar esta batalla. Tenía mis manos estiradas manteniendo la concentración, justo cuando Alaine estaba entrando a su salvación cerré mis ojos y dije- "Hasta pronto Himeko"- y cuando los abrí solo quedaba un pequeño remolino de aquel portal.

No pude dejar de sentirme tranquila al comprobar que Himeko estaba alejada de todo peligro.

Ahora si estúpido, solos tu y yo- dije en un susurro mientras lo miraba con odio

Chikane, Chikane, Chikane…- repitió mi nombre mientras un fuerte sonido de huesos me hizo notar que él había conseguido volver a colocar su hombro- cuando aprenderás que este es mi mundo!- sus palabras sonaron confiadas, pero lo que vino me dejo atónita

Él se paró en la punta del techo de su templo, alzo su mano buena hacia el cielo, donde sin demora apareció el mismo portal que momentos antes yo había hecho desaparecer, mis ojos no tardaron en abrirse por la sorpresa de aquella imagen. La mano alzada de Souma se transformó en una filosa punta gigantesca de metal, punta que era de un color tan gris como su cabello, mezclada con destellos rojizos, de inmediato supe que Orochi se estaba mostrando por primera vez en la batalla.

NOOOOO!- grite aterrada por lo que vendría.

Pero no me quede quieta, viaje hacia el a toda velocidad olvidando por completo mi dolor. Y todo lo que vino fue solo en un segundo.

Vi como del portal que Souma volvió a abrir, caían los cuerpos de Himeko y Alaine directamente hacia Souma.

El tomo a Himeko en su brazo que permanecía pegado a su cintura pero como mi movimiento fue tan rápido se la arrebate enseguida de las manos, cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Himeko en mis brazos, mientras un extraño liquido cálido manchaba mi cara.

Deposite mis pies en el mismo techo del templo, y los dos quedamos a espaldas, todo fue tan rápido que hasta el mismo Souma debió tener un segundo más para darse cuenta de que Himeko ya no estaba en su poder.

Aun con el amor de mi vida en mis brazos me gire hacia él y como juego ingrato del destino, nuevamente un rayo ilumino la escena ante mis ojos.

Souma me miraba sonriente, mientras de sus cabellos un líquido tan rojo como sus ojos manchaba desde su frente hasta su cuello. Subí la mirada lentamente, siguiendo el camino de la sangre que en el corría. Su brazo seguía alzado sobre su cabeza, con la misma forma de metal, mientras que la sangre provenía de más arriba. No demore en comprobar con mucho pesar que la sangre que ahora manchaba a mi enemigo pertenecía a Alaine.

Ella desafortunadamente había caído justo con su estómago en medio de esa letal punta de metal, perforándola por completo, vi cómo me miraba agotadamente, mientras que la muerte pasaba por mi hombro reclamando su próxima compañía…

Pobre…. Siempre me pareció una buena persona- dijo Souma sin quitarme la vista de encima

Eres un bastardo- le dije fríamente, pero manteniendo la calma

Por querer salvarla la llevaste a una muerte segura- apenas termino con sus palabras, bajo bruscamente su punta de mental, quitando el cuerpo sin vida de Alaine, el cual se precipito hasta el suelo barroso a nuestros pies.

No tenías por qué quitarle la vida!- le reclame mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar por la rabia

No tenías por qué alejar a Himeko de mi- dijo el con esa maldita sonrisa que me encargaría de hacer desaparecer.

Enseguida dio un salto hacia mí, estirando su nuevo "puño" con forma de punta métalosa, buscando mi cuerpo para provocar una herida. Yo comencé a esquivar sus movimientos con mucha dificultad, por el dolor que tenía aun en mis costillas y por cargar el cuerpo de Himeko que agudizaba mi dolor. Pero aun así me las arregle, en un ágil movimiento deposite mis pies con gran elegancia en la punta de su espada robótica, mientras el me miraba sorprendido.

Aproveche el ángulo en el cual quedamos y me deslice con rapidez por todo el cuerpo de metal hasta llegar a unos centímetros de su cara, la cual patee tirándolo al suelo con gran velocidad.

No perdí el poco tiempo que gane y de inmediato deposite nuevamente el cuerpo de Himeko en la entrada de aquel templo. Mire lastimosa el cuerpo sin vida de Alaine que estaba a unos veinte metros de mis ojos y le prometí que vengaría su muerte.

Ya es hora Chikane…. No hagamos esperar más a los Dioses- dijo Souma ya incorporado

Como gustes- le dije clavándole la mirada

No espere un segundo más, sabía que esto debía llegar a su fin. Cerré mis ojos y deje que el alma de Ame no Murakumo se apoderara completamente de mi cuerpo. Sentí como poco a poco mis costillas comenzaron a volver a su lugar, haciendo desaparecer un poco el dolor físico. Algo de mareo se dejó sentir en mi cabeza, mientras un viento helado se mezclaba con mis cabellos alborotándolos.

Rápidamente mi fuerza se incrementó a niveles inimaginables hasta para mí misma. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, lo primero que hice fue mirar mis propias manos. Las di vueltas un par de veces para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y me alegre de que así fuera. Luego toque mi cara, palpando concentradamente cada facción de mi rostro y todo estaba en orden. Pero aun así sabía que algo había cambiado en mí.

Preparada Chikane?- pregunto un desafiante Souma

Desde antes de nacer- le respondí

Cuando me iba a mover para ir a combatir a Souma no lo logre, baje rápidamente la mirada y vi como unas manos compuestas al parecer de raíces de algún viejo árbol invisible me amarraban los tobillos.

Sorpresa!- dijo el quien ya estaba a mi lado para golpearme el rostro con su puño que se transformó en metal de un segundo a otro.

Cobarde!- le dije tomando su puño con la palma de mi mano que enseguida se transformó como la de Souma, ya no estaba compuesta de piel sino que de metal

No sabes cómo te odio Himemiya!- dijo el golpeándome con su malvado y desagradable aliento

Creo que puedo vivir con eso- le dije burlándome de sus palabras

Aquellas manos maderosas no bastaron para mantenerme quieta. Fácilmente las hice desvanecer concentrando solo una pisca de poder en esa zona.

Lo que vino enseguida fue una especie de montaña rusa donde a veces ganaba en los golpes pero a veces también recibía unos cuantos que me dejaban aturdidas, cada vez que alguna de nuestras partes del cuerpo se tocaban se transformaban inmediatamente en metal, mostrando nuestro poder de Dioses que convivía en nuestro interior.

Era capaz de sentir como hacíamos temblar el suelo cada vez que nos encontrábamos, definitivamente esta pelea salía de cualquier lógica, mi alma estaba sedienta de venganza pero también me encontraba agotada. Hasta lo que llevábamos de pelea había sido muy extenuante, los dos estábamos heridos, manchados de sangre y con nuestras ropas transformándose en harapos, la piel se nos mezclaba con el barro y nuestros movimientos ya no eran tan rápidos. Si bien ahora nuestra parte de Dioses salía a la luz creo que los dos nos dimos cuenta de que esto solo nos jugaba más en contra, ya que ocupábamos el doble de energías, era como si al final de todo no fuéramos totalmente compatibles, ni el con Orochi ni yo con Ame no Murakumo.

Aburrida?- pregunto el en un momento de tregua, en que los dos respirábamos alborotadamente

Para nada- dije yo- y tú?

Como crees- respondió

Lástima que debo eliminar a mi entretención- le comente y nuevamente volví a la acción

Nuestros metales luchaban por ganar el primer lugar pero ninguno sobresalía del otro, solo era esperar quien caía abatido primero por el cansancio y así paso. Souma no dio más y cayó al suelo totalmente sudado mientras recobraba el aliento.

Es tu fin- le dije y aproveche mi momento. Mi mano se transformó en un filoso metal con el cual empecé a provocarle cortes por todo el cuerpo mientras el danzaba al rito de mis pasos. Estaba tan agotado que solo podía limitarse a recibir pero no a contraatacar. Por supuesto que no tuve compasión de el en ningún momento, aproveche de devolverle cada una de sus bajezas. Corte su cuerpo por donde pude, en su pecho, brazos, cara, cuello, piernas, estomago, rajando aún más sus maltratadas ropas y manchando de sangre el suelo.

Mátame de una vez!- me pidió el al ver como lo hacía sufrir

No te are ese favor- le respondí siguiendo con mi tortura.

Luego de cansarme de provocarle cortes, respire unos segundos pensando cómo podría seguir con esto y no encontré nada mejor que tomarlo por los pies y arrastrarlo hasta la pared de rocas filosas que perforo mí brazo.

Him…Himemiya- dijo mi nombre entrecortado por su agotamiento y agonía

No lo tome en cuenta y lo tome por su cuello levantándolo rápidamente del suelo dispuesta a enterrarlo en estas puntas y acabar de una vez por toda con esta batalla.

Hasta nunca- le dije complacida

Y lo empuje con la fuerza que me quedaba hasta que su cuerpo choco con esas filosas puntas de inmediato una luz roja salió de su cuerpo fue tan intenso que me quemo la vista y lo primero que hice fue soltarlo y caminar rápidamente hacia tras mientras cubría con mis manos mis ojos por el fuerte dolor que en ellos tenía.

Por más que me refregaba los ojos no era capaz de abrirlos, comenzaron a llorar por reflejo, era como si me hubiese caído acido en ellos. Me desesperaba no saber que estaba pasando, quizás lo había matado y por castigo me quitaron la vista, fue lo primero que pensé y enseguida no lo dude más. Me concentre intentando calmar mi desesperación y visualice en mi memoria el lugar, para recordar donde estaba Himeko y hacia donde debía de caminar. Cuando ya estuve segura comencé a caminar rogando en mi interior dar con el paradero de mi sacerdotisa, iba con las manos estiradas como si me encontrara caminando en un cuarto completamente oscuro y cada paso que daba lo tanteaba con mucho tiempo.

Abre dado unos treinta pasos lentamente cuando un viento comenzó a correr haciéndose paulatinamente más fuerte de lo normal, tan fuerte que casi me bota al suelo, de inmediato volví a sentir la presencia de Souma y comprobé que esto no estaba bien.

Maldita sea- pensé- no puedo ver nada

Gire mi cuerpo en dirección hacia el viento, era exactamente de donde venía y me comencé a desesperar al comprobar que no había matado a Souma.

Maldita perra, no podrás contra mí- dijo el esfumando mis escasas dudas de su muerte.

Supe en ese momento que aunque el dolor fuera gigante debería abrir mis ojos, cueste lo que cueste, así que los refregué solo por unos segundos más y con gran dificultad comencé a levantar mis parpados, la vista me dolía tanto como me dolieron mis costillas, era como haber estado durmiendo por una semana en completa oscuridad y de pronto abrir los ojos y encontrarte con un foco de camión encima de ellos.

A pesar de que me costó y sufrí mucho pude comenzar a ver aunque algo borroso la escena que se estaba suscitando delante de mí.

Del pecho de Souma salía lo que parecía a simple vista un diamante rojo, un poco más pequeño que el porte de su cabeza, el cual desprendía una luz que quemaba hasta la brisa del viento que el mismo provocaba. Su cuerpo se encontraba herido, un charco de sangre estaba a sus pies, supe que logre atravesarlo y que él estaba agonizando, pero entonces que era ese poder. Él estaba mirándome fijamente y con una gran sonrisa mientras el viento seguía siendo brutal. Comenzó a levantar sus manos lentamente hasta rodear el gran diamante rojo que salía desde su pecho y enseguida entendí lo que vendría. El diamante comenzó a volverse energía, energía que iría directamente hacia mí para matarme.

Chi..ka..ne- escuche la vos de Himeko a mis espaldas y rápidamente me gire. Pude ver dificultosamente como ella venia caminando tambaleante hacia mí, se cubría del fuerte viento con su antebrazo.

Himeko no vengas!- le grite desesperada. Esa sería la peor idea que pudo haber tenido, al menos para mí, ya que yo pretendía salvar el mundo, pero principalmente para que ella tuviera un lugar donde vivir

Chikane- me dijo ella tomándose de mis brazos

Himeko vuelve al templo- le dije mientras podía sentir como el tiempo se agotaba a mis espaldas

No Chikane, no te dejare sola- me dijo ella tercamente

Himeko, necesito saber que estas a salvo- le dije intentando desesperadamente poder hacerla recapacitar

Chikane estas muy herida- me dijo entre lágrimas y toco mi brazo que aun sangraba, manchándose sus manos con mi sangre

Por favor Himeko…. aléjate de mí- le dije un poco desesperada

No dejare que te pase nada!- dijo ella que aun intentaba protegerme

Himeko tú no puedes hacer nada!- le dije muy secamente, tanto que note como la herí con mis palabras

Por qué no!- dijo ella llorando y un poco enojada- Porque ningún dios vive en mí, por eso?

Himeko sabes perfectamente que esta batalla no está a tu alcance- le dije suave pero apurada

Hay algo que es más fuerte que cualquier dios, y vive en mi- me dijo ella tomando mi cara y manchándome de mi misma sangre que estaba en sus mano- y eso es el amor que siento por ti, por el soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Himeko- dije sorprendida y podía ver como su cara estaba totalmente decidida aunque la vista aun la tenía borrosa

Prepárate para morir!- grito de pronto Souma y me gire dejando el cuerpo de Himeko detrás de mi espalda para intentar protegerla.

Vi como él estaba listo para soltar su gran energía y algo extraño paso. El aire comenzó a ser más lento mucho más lento de lo normal, todo me parecía detenido o casi inmovible mientras una voz sonó en mi interior

_Es la hora de que me dejes escapar, tu cuerpo y alma será recompensada en lo más alto de los palacios dorados, serás inscrita como la nueva inmortal del firmamento y la única que aun siendo humana logro convivir con un gran Dios… Tu sacrificio salvara la tierra, que los mismos hombres volverán a reconstruir. Ya es hora Murakumo!_

Apenas esa intensa voz dejo de sonar, mi cuerpo se separó del suelo casi en siete centímetros mientras que mi pecho se levantó encubando mi espalda. Comencé a desprender una fuerte luz azul del centro de mi pecho mientras que algo comenzaba a tomar forma. Pronto comprobé que un diamante casi tan grande como el que apareció en el cuerpo de Souma ahora aparecía en mí, pero este diamante era azul, tan azul como mis cabellos y mis ojos. Ya sabía de qué se trataba, eso era el alma del Dios que vivía en mí, en cierta parte todo su poder y lo que debía hacer con este era chocarlo contra el poder de Orochi.

Tomo el diamante con mis manos y de inmediato se transformó en una gran bola de energía azul eléctrica que lograba traspasar mi piel, mire a mi enemigo y vi como ahora el viento volvía a ser tan rápido como denante, el tiempo había vuelto a su normalidad y pronto el expulso su energía directamente hacia mí, yo en ese momento hice lo mismo expulsando mi energía con mis dos manos estiradas.

Apenas mis pies volvieron a tocar suelo sentí como nuestras energías chocaban causando una gran presión en mi cuerpo, era un poder increíble el que estaba en medio de los dos, comencé a ocupar mis fuerzas para seguir manteniéndome en mi lugar mientras el resplandor iluminaba todo este oscuro lugar.

Vas a morir, vas a morir!- gritaba Souma desde su punto mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mantener su presión

Vi como unas almas negras comenzaron a rondar el cuerpo de Souma y poco a poco se introducían en su energía provocando que yo empezara a ceder y mis pies fueran arrastrándose hacia atrás lentamente dejando una marca en el suelo.

Vengan a mi queridos amigos- decía el llamando a mas almas oscuras- es momento de que Orochi domine el mundo entero

NOOOO!- grite yo expulsando más poder que a esta altura ya no sabía de donde provenía

Al fin el gran día- sentí como el expulso mucho poder haciendo que yo dejara caer una rodilla al suelo y mis manos quedaran por sobre mi cabeza evitando a toda costa que esa mezcla de energías chocara contra mí.

Pero poco a poco yo iba perdiendo terreno, mis brazos comenzaron a tiritar por lo exhausta que me encontraba, ya no tenía más energías que entregar, el con la ayuda de sus oscuras almas rondando el inframundo me estaban ganando. Comencé a agachar mi cabeza esperando una muerte segura cuando una luz tan fuerte como la que salía de mis manos se ilumino a mi lado, era una luz dorada, muy acogedora y que derramaba un gran poder, me costó poder ver de dónde provenía pero de inmediato lo comprobé.

Esta es nuestra pelea Chikane- dijo Himeko a mi lado, mientras su cabello flotaba por sobre su cabeza y de su pecho su marca solar no dejaba de derramar poder

Himeko!- dije sorprendida al verla de pie junto a mi

Rápidamente me pare y ella sin siquiera preguntar se puso en el hueco que quedaba entre mis brazos y comenzó a concentrar energías en sus manos.

Esto lo ganaremos juntas- me comento

Inmediatamente ella soltó su poder uniéndolo al mío y rápidamente volví a recuperar el terreno perdido con Souma, me di cuenta de que ahora nosotras éramos quienes estábamos ganado y el comenzó a gritar desesperado por intentar volver a retomar la delantera, y aunque las almas se seguían uniendo Himeko seguía desprendiendo más y más poder lo que hacía inminente nuestro triunfo.

Esto no puede ser, es imposible!- grito Souma desesperado al verse derrotado

Ahora Chikane- dijo Himeko- expulsa todo el poder que te queda- su voz sonó tan imponente como la mía y yo no dude un segundo en hacerle caso.

Hice mi último esfuerzo y libere la poca energía que me quedaba mientras Himeko con un grito hacia ver que ella estaba en las misma. Nuestras energías comenzaron a destellar un dorado azulado mezclándose totalmente y girando entre sí, mientras que la energía roja de Souma no pudo más, logre sentí como llegábamos hasta su cuerpo y el soltaba su último grito mientras poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse hasta terminar mezclándose con el aire, hecho totalmente polvo.

Yo casi no podía creer que todo había acabado, mi respiración era agitada y podía ver la cabellera rubia de Himeko justo frente a mí.

Lo logramos- le susurre en el oído, mientras que mis brazos seguían por encima de sus hombros en la misma posición que momentos antes

Es una buena noticia- me susurro

Luego de eso ella callo desvanecían en mi pecho a lo que de inmediato la amarre con mis manos y me apoye en el suelo, evitando que su cabeza tocara el barro.

Himeko estas bien?- pregunte preocupada

Creo que estoy algo cansada- me dijo ella y acaricio mi mejilla

Eres increíble- le dije sonriente de verla bien

Lo soy por ti, tú me das las fuerzas

Te amo Himeko- enseguida bese sus labios embargada del sabor de la victoria. Pero me dolió un poco por un golpe que recibí de Souma el cual termino cortándome el labio

Perdón- me dijo ella al notar mi dolor

No Himeko, no me digas eso- le dije tranquilamente

Tienes el labio herido, yo te lo curare Chikane- toco mi herida

Lo se Himeko- le dije

También curare tu brazo y todo lo demás

Yo curare tu hombro- le dije recordándole que ella también estaba herida

Pero no tuvimos mucho momento de paz, la tierra nuevamente comenzó a temblar, pero esta vez de una manera muy fuerte, tanto que orificios se abrían en el suelo y eran tan profundos que llegaban hasta la lava más ardiente de su interior.

Chikane que sucede?- me dijo ella asustada apretando mi brazo

Debemos salir de este lugar- le dije y de inmediato la tome en brazos, ella se escondió en mi cuello

La imagen del lugar se volvió más horrible aun, yo todavía tenía mis ojos ardiendo y me costaba ver bien, pero lamentablemente vi algo que me partió el corazón. A unos metros de mi estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Alaine, cuerpo que lamentablemente cayo a la lava hirviendo y seguramente no tardo en desintegrase, me odio por no haber sido capaz de llevarme conmigo su cuerpo y darle una sepultura como ella lo merecía. Pero la lava no estaba tranquila, comenzó a ser expulsada hacia el exterior lo que hacía de este un lugar mucho más peligroso.

Camine con dificultad hasta el centro del lugar donde las antorchas flotantes aun alumbraban y concentrándome provoque que se abriera nuevamente un portal que mostraba una infinidad de estrellas, al cual no dude un segundo en introducirme con Himeko en mis brazos.

Comenzamos a girar frenéticamente por muchos colores y dimensiones escondidas hasta que de pronto caímos sobre un césped totalmente verde y me di cuenta de que era de día, ya que un sol reponedor nos abrazaba. Pude escuchar a lo lejos como unos pajarillos cantaban y termine por comprobar que estábamos de vuelta en nuestro mundo, mire a Himeko quien estaba a mi lado inconsciente pero me alegre de que estuviera a salvo, estire mi mano y la deposite en la suya, mientras caía totalmente agotada y perdiendo también la conciencia.

Sentí que paso solo un segundo y abrí los ojos. Con un poco de dificultad note que estaba cubierta con una sábana totalmente blanca y el lugar era como una tienda antigua de perfecta seda en sus paredes. Me incorpore y note que estaba en una suave cama, mire hacia el suelo y este era de un violeta electrizante, estaba totalmente confundida, por más que intentaba no podía lograr reconocer donde me encontraba. Me di cuenta de que ya no sentía ningún tipo de dolor físico, toque mi labio herido y estaba en perfectas condiciones, mire mi brazo y no había rastros de algún daño, también deposite mi mano en las costillas y no sentí nada extraño. Decidí pararme de la cama y comencé a caminar hacia una cortina que separaba la tienda de algún lugar. Mientras más me acercaba sentía como personas murmuraban al principio era lejano pero luego lo podía oír casi en mi oído. Tome la cortina y la corrí lentamente mientras que mis ojos denotaban la impresión por la escena que presencie.

Habían diferentes hombres con largas barbar y cabello totalmente blancos, mujeres que eran tan hermosas como las mismas estrellas, con su pelo absolutamente plateados y sus ojos grises. Unos niños que llevaban mantos amarillos y radiaban mucha paz. El lugar era como una selva extensa que terminaba con una muralla de montañas totalmente verdes y una larga y muy ancha cascada de aguas esmeraldas. Definitivamente este no era mi mundo.

Bienvenida Murakumo- dijo una de las mujeres con pelo gris al verme parada en la cortina- adelante, este es tú nuevo hogar- me indico con su mano que avanzara. Yo aunque confusa comencé a caminar, y al mismo tiempo todos me quedaron viendo y se formó un espacio que daba hacia un trono tan grande como edificio, lleno de oro por todos lados y terminaciones de un fino mármol. En él había un hombre, uno que era diferente a los demás. Tenía una presencia majestuosa, una sonrisa más blanca que el mismo color, sus ojos eran como un circulo de arcoíris, nunca había visto algo así, como en ellos convergían todos esos colores haciendo de su mirada la más hermosa que nunca eh visto. Su piel no era ni blanca, ni morena, ni negra, quizás estaba hecha de diamantes porque brillaba intensamente.

Has hecho un buen trabajo- dijo aquel hombre mirándome fijamente, pero yo no era capaz de hablar- y ahora eres recompensada.

Donde … estoy?- pregunte con miedo y confundida

Donde debes estar, junto a los dioses que cuidan el universo- me respondió el tranquilamente

Pero… pero como puede ser- yo no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando

Tranquila- me hablo notando mi confusión

Es el templo lunar?- pregunte dudosa

No- respondió el enseguida- esto es más que eso, aquí no existe tiempo, estrellas, luna, sol, tierra, nada- dijo el

Tierra!- dije entendiendo que estaba alejada de todo lo que conocía- es el cielo?

Tampoco- respondió el- es el hogar de los dioses, si quieres llamarlo de una forma conocida…- pensó un poco aquel gran hombre- este sería el cielo del mismo cielo

No entiendo- confesé

Te has ganado un puesto entre nosotros, eres ahora un dios como todos los que ves aquí y desde ahora no vives solo existes en el mismo universo

Yo… yo no… no quiero esto- dije angustiada y él se sorprendió

Como es posible- dijo una mujer tranquilamente- eres un ser con fortuna

Himeko… donde esta Himeko?- pregunte desesperada

Que o quien es Himeko?- pregunto aquel hombre extrañado y yo quede más angustiada aun al notar que ellos no sabían de lo que estaba hablando

Quiero volver!- dije impaciente

No puedes- dijo la mujer- una vez que llegas hasta acá- se dio vuelta hacia el hombre y volvió a mirarme a mí- dejas de vivir, solo existes entre el mismo universo

Es… es imposible- tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo lograba

Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto el hombre algo curioso

Ella es Murakumo- respondió la mujer por mi

No, no… dime recuerdas tu nombre?- volvió a preguntarme intrigado

Soy Himemiya Chikane- dije sin vacilaciones y él se sorprendió enseguida

De dónde eres?- me pregunto

De…-dude que responderle- de Japón- le dije no muy convencida a que se refería con su pregunta

Japón? Que es eso?, donde queda?- me pregunto extrañado y yo no podía creerlo, se supone que un dios lo sabe todo, pero veo que están tan arriba que no se dan cuenta de las cosas

De la tierra- respondí sorprendida de su ignorancia

La tierra eh…. Un lugar muy especial- soltó una risa que lleno todo el valle

Como es posible que recuerdes tu nombre?- me pregunto una mujer extrañada

Porque soy ella- dije frunciendo el ceño- mírenme, no soy como ustedes!- les dije algo desesperada

No?- me pregunto aquel hombre con algo de risa- será mejor que te mires en las aguas de mi suelo

En las aguas de tu suelo?- repetí extrañada

Agacha tu mirada- me dijo una mujer indicándome con su mano. Enseguida agache la mirada y comprobé que el suelo ya no era purpura, si no que era de aguas cristalinas donde debajo de ellas se podía ver el universo, no demore en quedar boquiabierta por lo maravilloso de la escena.- te ves?- me dijo la mujer llamando mi atención- esa eres tu- cuando me vi, no me reconocí, pero lo deduje. Yo ya no era como me recordaba, es mas era exactamente igual a aquella mujer que me hablaba, tenía mi cabello y ojos grises, eso fue lo que termino por desesperarme

Esto no puede ser!- dije levantando la mirada- yo no soy así!

Lamento decirte que eres un dios- dijo aquel hombre- noticia que no debería entristecerte

Quiero volver- mire desesperada a todos quienes me miraban- por favor!- suplique angustiada por no poder llorar, algo tan normal que no me era permitido en este cuerpo

Lo lamento, pero ya te dije que eso es imposible- me dijo nuevamente la mujer

Te niegas a ser un dios?- pregunto algo ofendido aquel hombre

Me niego a estar sin Himeko- dije agachando la mirada por su gran presencia

Lo lamento Murakumo, ahora existes entre nosotros….- me respondió el

...FIN….

* * *

_Na xD Continuara…..Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap, disculpen por la demora pero ya esta... ah y bueno ahora veremos que pasa igual no toda historia tiene que tener un final feliz... alguien debe perder _


	22. Soñé que soñaba un sueño eterno

**Soñé que soñaba un sueño eterno.**

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta este lugar. En mi cabeza pequeños destellos de recuerdos vagos bailaban dolorosamente. No entendía mucho pero tenía una fuerte necesidad de seguir caminando, hasta encontrar algo… que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Me encontraba en un largo y angosto pasillo de la madera más tierna que he visto jamás, las paredes a mis costados casi me abrazaban mientras que de ellas colgaban una infinidad de cuadros con las pinturas más exóticas y hermosas que se puede imaginar.

Mis pasos hacían eco, lo que me provocaba una doble sensación, por un lado algo de miedo al sentirme perseguida por mí misma, pero por otro me brindaban compañía. Por más que avanzara nunca llegaba al final de este largo pasillo, del cual no recuerdo una entrada.

Que haces aquí sacerdotisa del sol?- una voz femenina me hablo telepáticamente mientras que mis piernas se quedaron quietas por primera vez. Tome un pequeño momento para entender que yo era la receptora de aquella pregunta y entendí lo que buscaba

Quiero…-dude- quiero volver- dije segura

Tú has venido hasta acá, solo tú puedes volver- me respondió tranquilamente

No recuerdo haber venido- le dije, hablaba en voz alta.

Vienes por la sacerdotisa lunar?- pregunto ella y de inmediato me acongoje

Donde esta?- dije sin poder evitarlo

No puedes buscar lo que no existe- me respondió ella provocando mi desesperación

Si existe!- asegure casi ofendida

No busques lo que no existe- repitió nuevamente- lo que no existe debe ser creado para comenzar su existencia

Como la creo?- pregunte con algo de miedo

Eso no te corresponde, ni a ti ni a nadie a quien puedas acceder

La buscare por todos lados, hasta en el mismo infierno si es necesario- dije aguerridamente

En ese caso… es más fácil que busques la redención de cada alma de aquel espantoso lugar, a que encuentres lo que ya no esta

Dónde estoy?- pregunte

Estas en la tierra y estas acá, quizás en otros lugares también, tu alma se separó por buscar en cada parte del universo… será mejor que vuelvas

Volver?

Si, donde debes estar, aun no es tiempo de que este acá- apenas termino de decir eso, sentí como una extraña energía me sacaba de ese lugar.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, mientras un techo completamente blanco se reflejaba en mis pupilas, no pude evitar parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz y dejar pasar la molestia que se había apoderado de mí. En seguida me di cuenta de que tenía la boca seca y con desesperación mi cuerpo me pedía un poco de agua, aunque no quise moverme ladee mi cabeza y descubrí una mesa al costado de mi cuerpo, en la cual habían flores frescas y una botella de agua mineral. Desee con todas mis fuerzas alcanzarlas pero me sentía tan cansada físicamente que termine quedándome quieta. Un dolor en mi hombro me ponía más incómoda que la misma sed. Luego entendí que me encontraba en el cuarto de algún hospital, ya que estaba acostada sobre una camilla y mi mano derecha tenia insertada una aguja que seguramente me proporcionaba suero. Pero si yo estaba en un hospital eso significaba que alguien me había traído hasta aquí…. Y quizás ese alguien es Chikane, como estará, necesito verla…. Comencé a pensar en ella y en el tiempo en que había estado inconsciente.

De pronto la perilla de la puerta en la habitación sonó ya que alguien venia entrando, no pude evitar sentir ilusión al pensar de que era Chikane pero pronto todo se derrumbó, resulto ser una simple enfermera

Señorita veo que esta despierta- dijo sorprendida y acercándose inmediatamente a mí- como se siente?- me pregunto

Tengo sed- dije algo aturdida

Entiendo- ella tomo un poco de algodón y lo mojo con agua luego lo deslizo por mis labios- esto la ara sentir mejor, si quiere beber agua debe esperar a que el doctor lo autorice- me dijo algo afligida

Dónde estoy?- pregunte un poco más aliviada de mi sed.

Está en el Hospital de Tokio- contesto ella

Tokio!- dije sorprendida

Si, fue trasladada hace una semana hasta este lugar

Una semana!- volví a impresionarme

Cálmese, no es bueno que se sobresalte- dijo ella un poco preocupada

Y Chikane donde esta?- pregunte desesperada por verla

Chikane?- al parecer no sabía de ella

Si, Chikane Himemiya es una- no me dejo terminar

Ah sí una chica joven?

Si, si- dije feliz

Todos los días está a su lado, nunca se separa de usted, de hecho ella le dejo estas lindas flores. No creo que tarde en llegar, ahora fue a almorzar

De verdad?- dije completamente ilusionada

Si señorita…- vi algo de preocupación en su mirada, pero solo fueron unos segundos- iré por el doctor para que la revise, está bien?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza

Cuando la enfermera estaba llegando a la puerta para irse de mi habitación otra persona entro de improviso.

Ah señorita, estaban preguntando por usted!- dijo la enfermera y de inmediato mire para ver a Chikane…. Pero no fue así, quien estaba parada junto a la enfermera era Mako, que seguramente la mujer pensó que ella era a quien yo tanto deseaba ver

Despertó!- dijo mi amiga completamente feliz y de inmediato se acercó a mi- Himeko!- dijo y se puso a llorar

Como estas Mako?- pregunte feliz de verla a mi lado después de tanto tiempo

Dios!, gracias por despertar, me tenías muy preocupada!- ella acariciaba mi cabello con mucha dulzura

Bien señoritas iré por el doctor- dijo la enfermera que termino por retirarse

Mako donde esta Chikane?- pregunte de inmediato sin dar tiempo a nada mas

Himeko, Himemiya está en el hospital- me dijo con la voz baja

Dile que venga por favor, necesito verla- eso se lo dije completamente emocionada

Himeko no creo que eso sea posible- ella agachó la cabeza y supe que algo no estaba bien

Por qué no?- pregunte aterrada

No sé si este sea el mejor momento para decirte esto, por qué no esperamos al médico?

No Mako! Por favor, necesito saberlo, lo que sea que pase con ella- le dije rogando

Ella esta…. Está en coma Himeko, los doctores no saben cuándo despertara, su padre ahora está haciendo gestiones para llevarla a Alemania donde hay una clínica especializada en neurología creo, no se mucho- mientras Mako me iba contando yo sentía que toda mi pesadilla volvía a repetirse, nuevamente estaba perdiendo a Chikane, y eso no lo podría permitir… ella debía despertar, sabía que tenía que despertar, era imposible que no lo hiciera ya que ella ahora es un semi Dios.

Necesito verla!- le dije y de inmediato intente levantarme

No Himeko, no puedes verla mira como estas, acabas de despertar- me dijo Mako preocupadas mientras me tiraba nuevamente a la cama

Con tu ayuda o sin la tuya iré a verla- dije muy decidida- y sinceramente espero que me ayudes- pude ver como se sorprendió por mi reacción, pero es que yo hace mucho deje de ser la Himeko dócil que ella vio por última vez

Está bien Himeko…. No sé porque te urge verla… pero te ayudare

Me consto unos pocos minutos más para conversarla de que fuera enseguida, ella insistía que esperara la evaluación del médico pero yo no podía dejar pasar un minuto más, necesitaba desesperadamente reencontrarme con Chikane. Mientras me ayudaba a caminar por los fríos pasillos del hospital yo intentaba pensar en que le pudo haber sucedido a Chikane, por qué esta en esta situación… y no podía dejar de asombrarme por todo el tiempo que llevábamos inconscientes, lo mío seguramente fue por haber gastado todas mis fuerzas en la batalla.

Aquí es Himeko- Me dijo Mako deteniéndose frente a una puerta

Gracias… espérame aquí- le dije tranquilamente

Como se te ocurre que are eso!- me abrazo fuertemente- estas muy débil para caminar por ti misma

Está bien, está bien Mako… solo no te alteres.

Lentamente abrí la puerta que me separaba de Chikane y con la ayuda de mi amiga pude quedar justo a los pies de su camilla. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, simplemente parecía que estaba sumergida en un sueño profundo, pero yo sabía que algo pasaba, ella aún mantenía ese color de cabello más oscuro de lo normal, lo que me hacía presumir fuertemente que aún mantenía sus poderes…. Y que definitivamente ella no estaba en coma, solo que su alma no estaba en su cuerpo.

Chi..kane- dije mientras caminaba hacia ella apoyándome en el borde de la camilla, Mako se quedó paralizada- Tienes que volver, donde quiera que te encuentres debes volver!… - ya estaba frente a su cara, acariciando su tersa piel- sabes que no puedo seguir sin ti- no pude evitar comenzar a llorar- esto es completamente injusto!. Qué más quieren de nosotras?!- grite mirando al techo con ganas de perforar toda la distancia que nos separaban de los Dioses- Hasta cuando tendré que vivir esta maldita condena!- dije completamente quebrada, por un momento mis piernas flaquearon y no pude evitar caer de rodillas al suelo

Himeko!- grito Mako preocupada y enseguida me ayudo a levantarme- debemos volver tú necesitas descansar- me dijo preocupada

No Mako, yo no me moveré de su lado- le dije completamente aturdida

Ese no era el trato Himeko, no hagas que me meta en problemas… por favor- me dijo susurrando

Señoritas!- la voz de un hombre sonó fuerte en la habitación

Señor Himemiya!- dijo Mako completamente sorprendida yo por mi parte lo mire completamente helada

Se puede saber que hacen en el cuarto de mi hija!

Señor por favor, nosotras se lo podemos explicar- dijo mi amiga

Y quien eres tú?!- exigió saber mientras me clavaba una mirada fría

Ella es Himeko kurusugawa- respondió mi amiga al verme tan descolocada

Así que tú eres la chica con la cual encontraron a mi hija completamente inconsciente!- el padre de Chikane tenía una postura muy desafiante

Señor perdón, enseguida nos retiraremos de aquí- Mako estaba completamente aterrada, mientras que yo en realidad solo podía pensar en Chikane

Un momento!- dijo el estirando el brazo en señal de que no nos moviéramos- ella no sale de este lugar hasta que me explique qué es lo que le paso a mi hija!

Señor con todo respeto, ella debe descansar- dijo mi amiga

Un carajo a su descanso!- se acercó rápidamente hacia mí, empujo con gran fuerza a mi amiga y me tomo por el brazo zamarreándome violentamente- que le paso a Chikane?!- me dijo con los ojos empapados en una mezcla de impotencia y pena

Su hija… solo hiso lo correcto- dije yo mirándolo a los ojos con compasión

Que es lo correcto?! No me vengas con esas estupideces jovencita… dime de una vez quien le hiso esto?!- apego su frente a la mía con una rabia incontenible

Déjela ya!- dijo Mako separándome del hombre, mientras este solo se llevó las manos a la cara y se puso a llorar como un niño

Señor…- dije suavemente mientras esta vez era yo quien me acercaba a el- su hija va a estar bien, créame, ella es fuerte- sobe su espalda para darle contención emocional

Tu no entiendes…. Ella es todo lo que tengo… si algo le pasara yo no sé qué aria- me dijo sin parar de llorar mientras de mis ojos salía la misma sinfonía

Créame que lo comprendo…. Su hija es todo para mi- confesé completamente enamorada

Cómo?- dijo el completamente extrañado

Si, como?- repitió mi amiga que quedo sorprendida por mis palabras

Como lo oyeron… Himemiya Chikane… es la razón de mi existencia- dije pero sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, sino que mire hacia aquella camilla.

No tengo porque escuchar estas barbaridades!- dijo el padre de Chikane completamente ofendido- vete inmediatamente de aquí!- me estiro el dedo en señal de que me fuera

No señor!- dije enfrentándome cara a cara a el- su hija y yo nos amamos y no permitiré que se la aparte de mi lado, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado!

Himeko…- mi amiga quedo tan descolocada como el padre de Chikane

Dices que mi hija está enamorada de ti!- la cara de sorpresa del padre la podría haber visto hasta un ciego

Sí, señor!

Sal de acá!- me grito enajenado

No padre… ella no se mueve de este lugar….- Por un segundo sentí como un extraño hormigueo me recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, la voz que sonó a mis espaldas me helo el cuerpo, pero me devolvió la vida, inmediatamente me gire para verla

Chikane!- dije su nombre al verla despierta y semi sentada en la camilla, como si nada hubiese pasado

Hija!- grito el padre, perdiendo toda amargura en su voz

Hola padre- dijo ella estirando su mano para alcanzar la de el- tranquilo, estoy aquí

Hija, gracias a Dios, no sabes la pesadilla que eh vivido estos días- el padre de Chikane no dejaba de abrazarla y besarla por toda la cara

Padre estoy bien, solo estaba solucionando un mal entendido- le dijo ella completamente tranquila

Himeko que está pasando aquí?- me dijo Mako al oído quien no daba crédito de lo que sus ojos veían

Pasa?... pasa que el amor que me una con Himemiya Chikane es más fuerte que todo lo que te puedas imaginar, aún más que la propia muerte- le respondí y enseguida me acerque a ella, sin importar la presencia de su padre

Himeko… te extrañe- me dijo Chikane soltando a su padre para encontrarse con mis manos

No más que yo a ti- confesé

Hija… no entiendo que está pasando acá- dijo el padre quien estaba notoriamente más calmado- pero ahora iré en busca del médico, debes ser revisada por un especialista, luego hablaremos de esto- se lo dijo indicándonos simultáneamente a las dos

Claro- respondió tranquilamente Chikane, mientras que su padre salía raudo en busca del medico

CHIKANE!- grite y sin aguantar más me amarre en su cuello mientras volvía a sentirme completa

Himeko, nada nos separara- me dijo al oído mientras amarraba mi cintura

Te amo Chikane, te amo!

Lo se Himeko…. De eso no me cabe duda alguna- besó fuertemente mis labios, mientras yo caía rendida a su boca de menta. Sentí como una fuerte luz invadió el lugar y pude darme cuenta sin siquiera mirar que Chikane volvía a ser la misma de antes, la misma chica a la cual vi por primera vez

Te amo- le repetir una vez nos separamos, y comprobé que su cabello y sus ojos eran tan claros como el crepúsculo de verano… pero nuevamente mis piernas me fallaron y si no fuera por los fuertes brazos de Chikane hubiese caído directamente al suelo.

Himeko!- dijo ella preocupada- tu estas muy débil, debes descansar

Himemiya no te preocupes… yo la llevare de vuelta a su cuarto- dijo Mako quien contemplo toda la escena

Gracias… Mako-chan- le dijo Chikane causándome una leve risita

De que te ríes Himeko?- me pregunto mi amiga

De lo tierna que suena Chikane llamándote así- dije yo ya apoyada en los hombros de mi amiga

Como sea Himeko… me debes una larga conversación- respondió mi amiga.

De eso han pasado tres meses. El padre de Chikane asimilo nuestra relación, no sin dificultad, me costó una enormidad poder ganarme su confianza y no porque fuera mujer, lo que en realidad le preocupaba al señor Himemiya era que le causara daño al único ser que tiene en esta vida. Pero creo que le demostré que yo podía hacer muy feliz a Chikane.

En cuanto a Mako…. Bueno ella termino sabiendo toda la verdad, la historia de Orochi y las sacerdotisas, como era que Souma había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y aunque por unos largos minutos quedo completamente choqueada termino por creernos todo, en gran parte porque vio como Chikane volvía a su estado normal, me refiero a que cuando nos besamos en el hospital ella alejo todo rastro de divinidad que le quedaba, se terminó por separar completamente de Ame no Marakumo. También quedo completamente emocionada con nuestra historia de amor, el hecho de que siempre nos reencarnábamos y continuábamos estando juntas. A Chikane la bombardeo por muchas semanas con preguntas espirituales, como por ejemplo… que se siente morir?, como es el cielo?, como es dios o los dioses?, si tenemos cuerpo a dónde vamos?, si vemos a nuestros seres queridos? Y un sinfín de cosas, de las cuales Chikane solo le respondió, que la muerte es solo un paso más para la vida del alma.

Yo también le pregunte cosas a ella de todo lo que había vivido, pero no me decía nada, negaba haber estado en otro lugar que no fuera el templo lunar, parecía ante mis ojos, que me ocultaba algo y que pase lo que pase no me lo contaría…. Yo después de insistir un tiempo me rendí, sabía perfectamente que ella no estuvo en coma, mi corazón me decía que no había sido así, pero ya que caso tenía el seguir indagando, ella está conmigo y nada más importa.

Con Chikane íbamos regularmente a ver a Sensei, sufrió mucho por la muerte tan espantosa de Souma, pero entendió que en cierta parte no era el, de alguna u otra manera el mismo amor que sintió por mí fue la debilidad que le permitió a Orochi apoderarse de su voluntad, yo solo ruego que donde quiera que este, se encuentre en paz y descansando. Al igual que la gran y valiente Alaine… que lamentablemente aprendí a conocer en última instancia.

Terminamos el año escolar graduándonos con honores, Chikane me ayudó mucho en los estudios. Ah!, en este transcurso de tiempo me fui a vivir junto a mi novia, si novia, oficialmente comprometidas, el señor Himemiya nos realizó una fiesta de compromiso que fue inolvidable, asistieron personas muy refinadas como también compañeros de nuestra escuela. Era un hecho, en Febrero contraeríamos matrimonio y terminaría siendo la señora de Himemiya Chikane y ella la mía. Lo único que el padre nos pidió era que el apellido Himemiya prevaleciera por encima del mío, lo hizo con mucho respeto y me explico que era una cosa de mera tradición y puesto social, yo en realidad no le vi problema, aparte a mí lo que en realidad me importa es estar al lado de Chikane hasta que mis pulmones no funcionen más, y más allá de la muerte.

Hemos hablado de nuestro futuro y creo que todo apunta a que sea lejos de Japón… Chikane quiere que nos vallamos a estudiar a E.E.U.U o a Holanda… dice que nos dará más experiencia para nuestras vidas. Ella está decidida a estudiar Ingeniería comercial, mientras que yo no si estudiar fotografía o teatro…. Las dos llaman mucho mi atención, pero bueno son cosas que se verán solo con el transcurso del tiempo

Ahora me dirijo a una cabaña ubicada en medio de unas montañas cerca de nuestro pueblo, Chikane va a mi lado, manejando con completa seguridad, mientras yo no sé si mirar el paisaje o su cara.

Luego de llegar a la cabaña Chikane preparo una cena que estaba realmente deliciosa y me invito a dar un paseo para apreciar el hermoso paisaje que nos hacía posible ver la imponente luna llena en esta noche tan despejada.

En qué piensas Chikane?- le pregunte mientras nos sentábamos en el medio de unos pastizales lleno de flores silvestres

En todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para estar juntas- me dijo mirándome tiernamente

Te arrepientes de algo?- le pregunté curiosa

No, absolutamente de nada, todos los caminos que tome me trajeron hasta esta noche tan maravillosa- me respondió

Si…- dije respirando profundamente y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro- la Luna está realmente bella y adornada por millones de estrellas

Yo no me refería a eso cuando dije que esta noche es maravillosa- me dijo acercando su cara a la mía

A no?- le dije con el aliento cortado

No…- me susurro

Y entonces?- pregunte

La noche esta maravillosa por la compañía que tengo el privilegio de tener- comenzó a acariciar mi cara sutilmente- eres lo más bello que han visto mis ojos, y créeme que he visto muchas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa

Te amo Chikane Himemiya- le dije dándole un pequeño beso

Yo también Himeko- me respondió

Perdona… pero no aguanto más.

Le dije y me lance sobre ella besándola con locura, el tenerla aquí solo para mí, en medio de las montañas y solo con la Luna de testigo era una tentación de la cual no podía escapar. Ella despierta en mí un calor que va más allá del mismo amor, la deseo con todas mis fuerzas, me vuelve loca el saberme suya y ahora quería tomar las riendas.

Sentí como quedo paralizada por unos momentos pero rápidamente comenzó a seguir mis pasos, su cuello era el más fiel espectador de mis besos y el tacto de mi lengua que buscaba desesperadamente llegar a cada parte de su piel. Sus manos comenzaron a quitar la estorbosa ropa que cubría mí ya alocado cuerpo, mientras yo ayudaba a su fin. Una vez me tuvo completamente desnuda apoyo mi espalda en la bondadosa hierba mientras mis piernas quedaban abiertas completamente ante ella.

Creo que debiste haberlo pensado antes- me dijo echando su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras reía pícaramente

No tengo nada que pensar- le respondí y nos besamos frenéticamente

Luego de que me besara hasta dejarme sin aliento levantó su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas entre mis piernas, mientras yo aún mantenía mi espalda contra el suelo. Por un momento me dio vergüenza el verme tan expuesta ante ella, pero la pasión era más grande, el deseo de ser tocada por Chikane me estaba desesperando poco a poco…

Con sus dedos acaricio mis muslos hasta llegar lentamente a mi intimidad, con la cual comenzó un juego peligroso y torturador, porque me tocaba delicadamente excitándome cada vez más. Con cuatro dedos presiono mi feminidad y comenzó a ser círculos ni tan fuertes ni tan rápidos, mientras que de mi boca no tardaron en manifestarse mis emociones, soltando pequeños gemidos de placer, y mientras no lo hacia mordía mi labio y la miraba más y más enamorada.

Quiero ser tuya- le dije completamente desesperada por la pasión

Y lo serás amor- dijo algo agitada

Pero así es injusto- le dije levantando mi espalda del suelo para quedar a su altura

Por qué?- pregunto ella riendo

Porque tu ropa está de más.

Uno a uno los botones de su blusa comenzaron a separarse y regalarme la imagen de sus bellos senos escondidos tras su brasier. Su pantalón no permaneció mucho tiempo en su lugar, como tampoco su ropa interior. La bese tiernamente en toda su espalda mientras nuestras manos se apretaban con la fuerza necesaria para sabernos unidas por la eternidad, su piel le regalaba a mis manos la mejor textura que pueden encontrar.

Ahora déjame continuar- me dijo de la nada

Cómo?- sus palabras me dejaron algo descolocadas

Pero sin siquiera explicármelo me volvió a dejar en la misma posición que antes, pero si bien esta ves tocaba mi intimidad con la misma delicadeza que me hacía desesperar, acompaño sus movimientos con su boca, besando mis labios sedientos de su aliento, mientras mis brazos cruzaban su cuello. Con su mano libre acariciaba indistintamente mis pechos haciéndome perder más aun la poca paciencia que me quedaba y que termine por perder cuando su lengua entro en contacto con uno de mis pezones.

Chikane…- dije completamente agitada mientras ella me miraba hacia arriba- por lo que más quieras, te quiero sentir de una vez por todas….

Y no me estas sintiendo?- me pregunto sabiendo a lo que me refería.

Sabes lo que quiero- le dije

Quizás quiero escucharlo- me respondió. Y aunque me moría de la vergüenza el placer era lejos más grande que ella

Entra en mí, ahora… hazme tuya… - Le dije soltando un gemido al mismo tiempo

Sin perder más el tiempo dejo de acariciar con suavidad mi húmeda intimidad para llegar a mi centro e introducir sus dedos que tan alegremente recibí. Sin demora mis gemidos fueron aumentando con sus movimientos, mientras me era inevitable erguir la zona de mi pelvis, por el deseo de querer sentirla más y más adentro. Ella de inmediato aprovecho el que me separara del suelo y coloco su otra mano en mi trasero impidiendo que volviera a caer, para luego con su boca comenzar a besar mi clítoris lo que me hiso llegar a tocar la misma luna que hace unos momentos la veía tan lejana de mi cuerpo. Mis gemidos comenzaron a ser desesperados, mostrando sin tabú alguno todo el placer que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mis manos sin saber cómo estaban en la cabeza de Chikane, como rogándole que no se alejara de aquel lugar.

Cuando termino de besar mi intimidad, también saco sus dedos de mi interior pero solo para dejar caer mi trasero nuevamente al suelo y montar su cuerpo sobre el mío, sentí como nuestras intimidades se aprisionaban y ella comenzó a bailar con mi cuerpo, nuestros movimientos parecían estar unidos por una especie de hilo invisible, mientras la fuerza aumentaba considerablemente y con ella nuestros gemidos y humedad corporal. Hasta que las dos terminamos por estremecernos al mismo tiempo mientras ella caía agitada a mi lado. La luna seguía en la misma posición, brillando de la misma manera, todo estaba igual, excepto nosotras, que yacíamos desnudas y completamente sudadas, llenas de amor y placer. Sin poder evitarlo me puse a reír, estaba tan feliz y aun mi cuerpo se encontraba en las nubes.

De que te ríes Himeko?'- me preguntó intentado calmar su respiración

De cómo me dejaste- le confesé

Como es eso?- me preguntó ella

De que me llevas al cielo cada vez que me haces tuya… que me haces el amor… me llenas el alma y que en estos momentos siento miles de mariposas

Tú también causas lo mismo en mi pequeña- me dijo besando mi frente

Y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora estaremos juntas para siempre amor, pronto seré tu esposa y formaremos una familia. Dejaremos atrás toda historia de separaciones y dolor

Te juro que te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo- me dijo mirándome profundamente

Chikane- tome su cara entre mis manos- tú ya me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo- le dije besándola nuevamente y sin poder evitar querer sentirme nuevamente de ella….

Mientras la Luna cuidaba nuestra velada sumergida en una atmósfera de amor…

FIN…..

* * *

_**Hola!... sé que me demore una eternidad en subir este cap, pero bueno confieso que me costó mucho hacerlo, pensé en alargarlo pero luego decidí que ya habían sufrido lo suficiente por ahora ( ).**_

_**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a cada persona que se dio el tiempo de leer mi historia y hacerles saber que el hecho de que a ustedes les haya gustado me hace sentir muy satisfecha, cuando inicie este fic nunca pensé que lo haría tan largo (sé que muchos de ustedes han leído fic más largos, pero entiendan que esta es mi primera vez xD) y bueno ahora que llego al capítulo final me siento realizada. Comprobé que aunque una parta con una idea en la cabeza el fic termina siendo completamente diferente a lo que pensabas en un principio, o eso me pasa a mí, que tiendo mucho a improvisar, aunque mantengo la esencia de lo que quiero.**_

_**También, ahora mismo estoy pensando en hacer la continuación de este fic, mostrar a Chikane y Himeko ya casadas y con una vida normal, pero primero quiero abocarme al otro que tengo publicado.**_

_**Y eso…. Una vez más graci****a****s por su tiempo y gracias a las personas que me comentaron, me ayudaron, me inspiraron y me mantenían aquí…. Termino por decir que descubrí un mundo nuevo con esto de los fic. :P**_

_**Mil perdón nuevamente por la tardanza y espero que la espera haya valido la pena, ojala no defraudar a nadie….**_

_**SALUDOS!**_


End file.
